


SAPR: Interlude 1

by ScipioSmith



Series: SAPR [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Friendship, Gen, High Fantasy, fairytale fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 100,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScipioSmith/pseuds/ScipioSmith
Summary: Team SAPR - Sunset Shimmer, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose - have survived their first semester at Beacon Academy; literally, in the case of Ruby. Now, Pyrrha has invited her new friends and teammates to spend the spring vacation with her, in the grand old city of Mistral. Having spent her whole life set apart from others, oppressed by her prodigious talent and illustrious ancestry, Pyrrha can hardly wait to share her home and culture with those close to her. Indeed, such is Pyrrha's reputation that the whole team soon find themselves introduced to some of the movers and shakers of Mistral, including Professor Lionheart, Headmaster of Haven, and his prized student Cinder Fall.However, Pyrrha has not reckoned with her proud and formidable mother, who may not share Pyrrha's indulgence towards her teammates and has plans for Pyrrha that may run counter to her own, especially when it comes to Pyrrha's interest in Jaune.Meanwhile, all is not well in Mistral, and with the kingdom's huntsmen stretched to breaking point Pyrrha is given an offer that her sense of duty may not allow her to refuse - for all that it may tear her away from Jaune and her friends forever.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Pyrrha Nikos & Ruby Rose & Sunset Shimmer, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Sunset Shimmer & Cinder Fall
Series: SAPR [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798804
Comments: 29
Kudos: 23





	1. The House of Victory

The House of Victory

Art by [Anny](https://twitter.com/s_assy_girl)

It had been eight weeks since Team SAPR - along with Blake, Sun and their allies of Teams RSPT and WWSR - had battled the White Fang at the docks of Vale and stopped a major dust robbery. 

Since that time, not a great deal of any particular note had happened. Classes had continued as before, joined by Sun Wukong, a lost student of Haven Academy, and by various Shade students who had arrived a few days late thanks to a combination of inclement weather and engine trouble. Team SAPR had survived their detentions for their actions at the docks and the midterm exams, with Ruby and Jaune managing to scrape passes in all subjects. By the end of semester exams, they’d both been verging upon doing well. Winter had come and gone, making way for spring and, with it, the vacation. Which brought Team SAPR here: aboard an airship flying across the green expanses of Anima, headed for the city of Mistral.

Sunset had never been anywhere near Mistral before. She'd never even been anywhere on Anima before. To be perfectly honest, going to Beacon had been her first time off Solitas since coming to Remnant, which was one of the reasons why she had accepted Pyrrha's invitation to spend spring break with her in Mistral. Even if they hadn't reached the city of Mistral proper yet, Sunset was already finding it fascinating.

The four members of Team SAPR had taken a Valish airship out to the Mistralian port city of Edo Bay and spent the night before boarding a private Mistralian airship chartered for Pyrrha and her guests by her mother. Just that little taste of what it meant to be in the Kingdom of Mistral had been eye-opening for Sunset: the dress, the deportment were both so different from anything in Vale or Atlas. There had been a conscious sense of the past in the port town; even if it was just a veneer papered over the present, it was still something that Sunset found interesting and pleasant. The clothes were different, and while they weren't what Sunset would have chosen to wear herself, the very fact that they were different and not homogenised to the extent seen in Vale or Atlas… it intrigued her. Now they were approaching Mistral itself, and she could hardly wait.

The private airship was understandably smaller than the commercial carrier that had carried them over the ocean, but it was not the reduction in size that interested Sunset so much as what she had already seen of Mistralian technology. While Atlesian tech gloried in its advancement and sophistication, and even Valish creations seemed to intend to do the same, this Mistralian airship seemed designed to look less hi-tech than Sunset suspected that it really was. In fact, and Sunset wasn’t sure whether this was amusing or absurd, the Mistralian airship appeared to be only a gas bladder away from an Equestrian airship such as might have plied the skyways around Canterlot or carried passengers from the capital to Manehattan and back. That they could manage to make something that seemed so primitive in spite of Remnant’s much greater technological advancement… well, it really took some doing. 

Sunset stood on the edge of the airship's main compartment, one hand resting on the wall to stop her falling down to the world passing by beneath. The wings of the airship, beating up and down, might look as though they were fashioned of bamboo and canvas, but that couldn't actually be the case. Sunset doubted there was any difference to the underlying systems that kept this craft in the air or powered their western equivalents; Mistral just wanted it to look as though there was.

It was fascinating, and to be perfectly honest, it reminded her of home more than a little. A foreign visitor to Equestria from some far off land might think Canterlot hopelessly backwards, wallowing in the past while cities like Manehatten powered Equestria into a bright new future, but it was not so. Canterlot was every bit as advanced as any other city in the realm; it simply rejected the hyper-modernised aesthetic of younger cities in favour of maintaining its archaic layout and classical architecture.

But that was no more than a veneer; scratch that surface, and you would find little enough authentic antiquity, and Sunset suspected that it was much the same in Mistral.

She wondered, as the wind blew through her hair, why the Mistralians felt the need to camouflage their advancement behind the appearance of tradition thus. In the case of Canterlot, Sunset had always suspected that Celestia had something to do with it; while the princess could not be accused of retarding her nation's progress, Sunset thought that she might prefer to live in a place that superficially resembled the world that she had grown up in, and who could fault her for that? After all that she had done for Equestria over the centuries, she was probably entitled to have her tastes in architecture catered to within her capital. However, that failed to explain what was driving Mistral's seeming desire for superficial backwardness. What was the cause of it, absent an immortal monarch who wanted a degree of familiarity when she looked out her window?

Sunset glanced over her shoulder at Pyrrha, who – along with Ruby - was presently doing her best to comfort Jaune as his motion sickness got the better of him. In her gleaming armour and with her spear and shield slung across her back, she seemed rather an old-fashioned figure herself, and yet there was nothing truly antique about a spear which could become either sword or rifle on command. Nor was it as if her armour was truly bronze; it was gilded steel, most likely, fashioned to look like bronze. More dressing up of the old in the trappings of the new.

Then Sunset thought of Pyrrha's words, clearly not made up but recited out of memory, when she had unlocked Jaune's aura. She thought of the mystical reverence with which Pyrrha approached aura, the way she talked of destiny, a word which Sunset had not even heard pass the lips of any Valishman. Sunset thought even of the restrained manners which Pyrrha displayed and by which she conducted herself, so different from the exuberant expressiveness of Ruby or Jaune. There was something old-fashioned there, without a doubt; there were times when Pyrrha seemed almost as alien to this world as Sunset herself, a product of a long-gone age of heroes summoned into the modern world and armed with its most powerful weapons. Perhaps that was not just a Pyrrha thing but a Mistral thing; perhaps the reason Mistral cloaked its present in the trappings of the past was simply because it felt more comfortable there.

"Miss Nikos," the pilot called from the cockpit, "we're approaching Mistral now."

Pyrrha's face lit up a little, and she started to rise from Jaune's side before hesitating. "Jaune, do you-?"

Jaune waved her off. "I'm fine. Go. Both of you."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked anxiously.

Jaune nodded. "You don't want to miss the view, do you?"

Pyrrha smiled. "Thank you," she said, before she quickly joined Sunset looking out of the airship. Ruby followed a moment later, crouching down beneath the two taller girls, even as Sunset herself bent her knees a little so that Pyrrha could see over her. The breeze ruffled their hair, caressing their fiery locks, making it stream behind them and over Ruby's hair like banners flying over an army.

The city of Mistral, the heart of the eastern kingdom, came into view. Far off yet, it seemed, though growing closer with every passing moment as the airship bore them on, yet despite the distance, it seemed already to be beautiful. Fair and proud, the city sat upon its mountain seat, with many towers rising up out of the lush greenery that covered the slopes of the peak like precious pearls set in an emerald broach. No tower was taller, or stood prouder, than the Mistral CCT, the White Tower so high it pierced the very clouds themselves like a lance. As the airship carried them closer, Sunset began to be able to make out more details. She could see the waterfall that emerged from beneath the tower to flow down the side of the mountain, cutting through the centre of the city in a sapphire stream. She could see the way in which the city rose in steps, with the natural formation of the mountain slopes having been fashioned by the labour of long ages past into tiers and layers gradually ascending, plateaus half-formed by nature and half by the hand of man on which the districts and the towers rested, ascending up to grander and yet grander buildings until they reached the tallest and the grandest of them all.

Though Mistral sat not upon a lonely mountain but upon one of a chain of lush green peaks, the citizens had made no effort to colonise the neighbouring rises, to sprawl their city out across the mountain range. Rather, they had spread into the valleys that lay between the peaks, their satellite cities of Windy Path to the north and Kuchinashi to the south, and all the rest taken up with rich farmland nestling in Mistral's shadow and under the protection of Mistralian arms. Fed by the water thundering down the mountainside which, in turn, fed many rills which slithered serpent-like through the green, the fields and orchards over which they flew brought forth grain and fruit and vegetable for the consumption of the city, while on the slopes of the other mountains, the herdsmen and husbandmen raised sheep and goats and cattle.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Pyrrha asked from just behind Sunset.

"Yes, it certainly is," Sunset replied, even though as she replied, she had only a single eye fixed on Mistral. Her other eye saw farther still, and in her mind, she saw another city built onto a mountainside layered over Pyrrha's home: Canterlot the many-towered, its dreaming spires all crowned in gleaming gold, with many bright banners fluttering in the morning breeze. Canterlot the fair, the Canterlot the beautiful, Canterlot the seat and fount of virtue and wisdom; Canterlot... her home.

The home that she had left behind, never to see again.

 _It was the right decision, and I have benefited from it._ Had she not left Canterlot and her world behind, then she would have remained a small and insignificant unicorn full of wasted energy, a failure who had betrayed her own potential and reduced herself to irrelevance in the scheme of things. If she had not left Canterlot and her world, then she would never have met Pyrrha or Ruby or Jaune; she would never have become a team leader; she would never have had this life which suited her so well.

 _I hardly know whether to be proud that you have chosen to devote yourself to the protection and service of others or horrified at the fact that you live in a world that requires such devotion._ So Celestia had written, when Sunset had explained the general state of Remnant to her and what her chosen path of huntress entailed. She might well be horrified, because it was rather horrifying when you stopped accepting it as the status quo and started to look at it from the outside, still less tried to see it as one who had ruled over a nation in peace and harmony for a thousand years might do. But Sunset hoped, Sunset believed, that Celestia recognised that it was no unworthy thing she did.

The airship landed on a docking pad about three-quarters of the way up the city, a docking pad which Sunset was a little surprised to see empty as she dismounted. "No cheering throngs of adoring fans?"

"Not everything that I do is public knowledge," Pyrrha replied as she helped Jaune down onto the docking pad.

Sunset grunted. "How are you feeling?" she asked Jaune. She frowned. "You know, I can't help but notice that you didn't have any problems on the Bullhead flying down into the forest for the Grimm Studies practical, or flying in or out of the Forever Fall, for that matter. Your motion sickness is rather selective."

Jaune laughed nervously. "That's because, uh, it's not exactly motion sickness. I just thought it sounded a little less pathetic than extreme nerves."

"'Nerves'?" Ruby asked. "I mean, sure, first day of school, I was pretty nervous too, but… now? How can you be more nervous here than flying into a grimm infested forest?"

"Because it was only grimm waiting in the forest," Jaune explained, "and not Pyrrha's mother."

"Oh," Pyrrha murmured, a dispirited note creeping into her voice. "I… I see. Jaune; if you didn't want to come, then-"

"It's not that," Jaune explained quickly. "I just… I don't want to… I'm afraid that I'll… never mind. Can we not talk about it?"

"Of course, if you'd rather not," Pyrrha said, "I hope you'll find that this trip was worth the trouble. I… I've never had the chance to share my home with anyone like this before. I really do want all of you to have a good time."

"And we will," Ruby assured her. "We're going to have the best Spring Break ever."

Jaune nodded and tried to smile. "Totally. This is going to be great."

"I'm enjoying myself already," Sunset declared. "That view was… let's just say that Vale needs to up its game."

"It _was_ beautiful," Ruby agreed. "Just like you said it would be."

Sunset smirked. "The only thing missing was the sound of silver trumpets as the people cried out 'the Champion of Mistral has returned.'"

Pyrrha chuckled, "I'm glad to say that's never happened."

"Just wait until you win the Vytal Festival," Sunset told her. "So, where to now?"

"To my home," Pyrrha said. "If you'll all follow me." She led the way, dragging her luggage after in a case on wheels, and the rest of the team fell in behind her.

Sunset stood by her belief that, beneath its facade of unchanging antiquity, Mistral was every bit as modern and advanced as Vale, but she had to concede that in at least one respect, the appearance of an older, more traditional way of doing things was more than just a veneer: there were no cars on the roads. The streets were so narrow and winding that they could not have accommodated them, nor would the stepped, rising nature of the city have been of any help in this regard. Sunset had been surprised at first when Pyrrha started to lead the way on foot, and further surprised when she noticed the complete lack of any sound of engines in the air, only of footfalls and conversation and the ever-present rumbling of the waterfall. Not a single car or bike or truck was to be heard, let alone seen.

"As a city, Mistral is much smaller than Vale," Pyrrha explained, as she led them down a thoroughfare that passed between rows of large, expansive houses rising up behind sturdy walls that Sunset could only assume were intended to keep the riff-raff out. "And so it isn't so hard to travel on foot."

"But on the other hand, the writ of the kingdom runs much further, right?" Sunset asked. "'Outside the kingdom' doesn't mean so much here."

"That's right," Pyrrha said. "Settlements across Anima acknowledge the authority of the Mistral council." She smiled. "Did you read up before you came here?"

"A little," Sunset said, although she'd already picked up a fair amount from history classes. "I didn't want you to have to answer every inane question that I might have."

They passed a couple of guards - or cops, but based on their dress, Sunset couldn't help but think of them as guards - who were armoured like warriors of old in lacquered, lamellar plates of armour fashioned to look like plates of leather and metal jointed together, regardless of what it was really made of, topped with tall, crested helmets. They were also carrying very modern Atlesian rifles, which served to prove – to Sunset's own satisfaction, at least - that she had been onto something.

Pyrrha guided them to a grand house, rising up from behind a white wall, occupying the back of a cul-de-sac. The path beyond the wall was barred by a set of gates painted red - with an intercom system mounted to the right - but even beyond the wall, Sunset could already tell that "house" was an inappropriate word for this place, "mansion" possibly being a more suitable choice. It rose upwards rather than sprawling outwards, even though the wall enclosed sufficient space that it could have done so. Sunset supposed that, much like Canterlot, to waste space was the highest statement of affluence in this city. The main house - white, with a roof of red tiles rising at a steep angle - was surrounded by several towers, and it seemed as though all of the upper windows led out onto spacious balconies.

Jaune's eyes were wide and his mouth agape already. "You... you live here? This place is a palace!"

 _Let's not go overboard,_ thought Sunset, who, unlike Jaune, had actually grown up in a palace. It was an impressive place, to be sure, but a palace? Not quite. This was the townhouse of a wealthy family, nothing more. You only had to look up the hill to the actual palace, gleaming effulgent in all its splendour, in order to appreciate the difference.

Pyrrha looked abashed by Jaune's awe, looking away from him as her face acquired a slight red tint. "Yes, well… let's go in, shall we?" She walked - with a touch of haste in her gait - up to the intercom set next to the gate and pushed the green button.

A screen at the top of the metallic panel flashed briefly before a voice issued out. "Welcome home, young mistress."

The gate opened, rolling backwards in both directions with a rumble of engines. Jaune gasped, and gasped again – this time joined by Ruby - as Pyrrha led them through the gate. The gate closed again as soon as they were clear of it, and Sunset and the others followed Pyrrha through the grounds towards the house. The space that the Nikos family was squandering by possession unbuilt-upon was not wholly wasted, for the path of white stone that led to the house cut through a lavish garden. Cherry trees blossomed amidst many-coloured flower beds, fountains burbled happily amidst well-ordered rock gardens, and bronze statues of heroic figures armed and garbed for war brandished their spears from atop marble plinths upon the manicured lawn.

Ruby's eyes were wide and shone with admiration. "It's all so beautiful."

A fond smile played upon Pyrrha's face. "I'm glad that you could come here in the spring, when the cherry blossoms are in bloom," she said. Her smile faded a little. "Alas, they bloom too briefly and fall too soon."

A gentle breeze dislodged some of the blossoms from the trees, scattering the petals across their path as they advanced.

"This is incredible," Jaune whispered, turning this way and that as he walked down the path.

"Do you like it?" Pyrrha asked anxiously.

"Of course!" Jaune replied, turning to face her with a beam on his face. "This is great!"

It was as if a great weight of anxiety had been lifted from Pyrrha's shoulders; she looked a little easier, and her eyes gleamed a little brighter as she said, "I'm so glad! I really want you to enjoy this."

"These statues," Sunset said. "Purely decorative or...?"

"My ancestors," Pyrrha said. "I'd introduce you, as it were, but you should probably meet my mother first."

The door to the house was as red as the outer gate, with great gold door knocks which proved quite unnecessary as the doors swung open as soon as they approached. The four stepped upon a crimson carpet as they entered a spacious hall, decorated in marble and gold and lit by the flickering lights of many lanterns. The carpet led towards a grand, branching staircase, and on either side of the carpet were arrayed two rows of maids in black dresses and white aprons who clasped their hands together before them as they bowed and chorused, "Welcome home, Lady Pyrrha."

Pyrrha's embarrassment returned swiftly and visibly as she looked down at her feet. "Yes, thank you," she murmured in a subdued tone.

"Welcome home!" This new voice came not from any of the servants in the hall, but from the woman presently descending the stairs. She looked to be somewhere in middle age, with hair that had once been as red as Pyrrha's now beginning to turn grey in wisps and strands and streaks. The years had begun to line her face, and she walked with slight limp, keeping one hand upon the bannister even if there was no sign of a cane. "Welcome home," she repeated as she neared the bottom of the stairs. "My child, my daughter; mine and Mistral's greatest and most beloved champion. Welcome home." She was dressed in a flowing gown of crimson and gold, with long open sleeves that almost hid her hands and a long train, which flowed behind her as she walked down to the carpet towards Pyrrha and the others.

Pyrrha bowed her head. "Mother."

The two were nearly of a height, Sunset saw, as Pyrrha's mother drew closer, and both had the same green eyes. Sunset wouldn't have been surprised to learn that in her youth, the older woman had looked very much as Pyrrha did now. Even now, though age and care had set their mark upon her without doubt, she had not aged wholly ungracefully.

Pyrrha's mother embraced her daughter for the briefest moment and kissed her on the forehead; only then did she turn her gaze on Pyrrha's companions.

"Mother," Pyrrha said quickly. "Thank you for welcoming my friends into our home. Jaune, Sunset, Ruby, this is my mother, Lady Hippolyta Nikos. Mother, allow me to present Jaune Arc, my partner at Beacon."

Jaune smiled as he thrust out his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, uh, ma'am. You've got a lovely home."

The older woman regarded him rather like a kind of slime, her green eyes - they were the same colour as Pyrrha's, but lacked all of the warmth present in Pyrrha's orbs - filled with disdain. Jaune's hand remained outstretched, reaching out into empty air, untaken.

Jaune's smile began to waver as his hand trembled slightly.

"Charmed, Mister Arc," she said in a voice that sounded far from charmed.

Pyrrha looked so guilty you might have thought she was the one being insulting. "Also let me introduce my friend and teammate Ruby Rose."

Jaune's reception appeared to have left Ruby feeling rather intimidated and uncertain. She kept her hands clasped together in front of her and had trouble looking at Lady Nikos. "Hello," she murmured.

Lady Nikos' gaze lingered upon Ruby for a moment, a trace of surprise in her green eyes, but she said nothing.

Pyrrha looked thoroughly miserable. Her voice trembled as she said, "And this is my team leader, Sunset Shimmer."

It had been a long time since Sunset had needed to have recourse to the high manners of the court, but as she reached for them now, she found - somewhat to her relief - that she had not forgotten the lessons in etiquette and courtesy that she had learned during her tutelage at Celestia's hooves. Though unused, they had been but lying dormant at the back of her mind, waiting to be used again. She did not clasp her hands together as she bowed, for it was clear to her from observation of the maids that such was a servant's bow, and Sunset Shimmer was no servant. Rather, she spread her hands out wide on either side of her and angled her face so that she could still see her host as she crossed one foot behind the other and bowed deeply from the waist. "Lady Nikos, thank you for extending your hospitality to me; I am honoured to be a guest in your home."

Jaune made a kind of choking sound, and when Sunset rose, she saw that he, Ruby, and Pyrrha were all staring at Sunset as though she'd sprouted a second head.

_What? Just because I don't do manners normally doesn't mean that I can't. I'm not a barbarian, except by choice._

Lady Nikos stared at her for a moment, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. Her lips twitched momentarily. Sunset was surprised that the old woman's gaze did not linger on Sunset's faunus features, but of course, Pyrrha had never shown any regard for such things, and she had to have acquired her tolerance from somewhere.

"Welcome, Miss Shimmer," she said. "Please consider the luxuries of this house to be your own; if you have any needs, the servants will gladly attend to them for you. The guest rooms have been prepared, and I imagine you are weary from your journey; dinner will be held at seven; I imagine I will see you then. Pyrrha, will you visit your father?"

Pyrrha bowed her head. "With your leave, Mother."

"Of course," Lady Nikos said. "No doubt he will be almost as glad of your return as I. Once you are finished, we must talk."

Pyrrha sighed. "Yes, Mother."

 _Obviously not a good talk,_ Sunset thought.

"Iris, take my daughter's luggage to her room and unpack it."

"As you wish, my lady."

"As for the rest of you," Lady Nikos continued. "Hestia, show our guests to the rooms prepared for them, that they may rest."

One of the maids curtsied. "At once, my lady. Follow me, please."

* * *

Pyrrha placed a fire-dust crystal into the lamp, and the light illuminated her passage as she walked down the steps into the crypt.

This house had been renovated and re-modelled over the years, but its frame was old. A noble Mistralian family, the Aemillii, had built it centuries ago, but that line had tragically died out during the Great War, and the Nikos family had acquired the house after Pyrrha's great-great-great grandfather had abdicated the throne at the end of the Great War. This house was older than its occupation by her line.

What was not so old was the crypt.

The Nikos family had always kept their dead close by; the underbelly of the Chrysanthemum Palace played host to the sarcophagi of many emperors and princes past back, so it was said, to Theseus, the very founder of the city. Now, the palace belonged to the line of the Stewards of the House of Thrax; now, it was Lord Diomedes' kin who slumbered in the crypts beneath, and while the Stewards would not disturb the ancient scions of the line of Nikos interred there, nor would they permit more recent generations of the family to mingle with those now raised above them in lordship and dignity

And so, Pyrrha's more recent ancestors had excavated a new crypt, dug out new dark, cold spaces underneath their new home, and resumed their ancient customs in their new abode.

"Revered ancestors," Pyrrha murmured as she reached the bottom of the steps and entered the crypt proper. Only the fire dust crystal burning in the lamp enabled her to see anything within this dark and gloomy place. The air was chill and dry, and the great stone tombs lay squat and broad on either side of the central transept, recumbent effigies of those within lay atop the sarcophagus lids. Their eyes were closed, some had their hands clasped together across their chests, others gripped swords or spears tightly in their hands. Here lay the last Emperor of Mistral and the three sons that he had lost in the Great War; here lay her great-great-grandfather, the last prince to survive the war, and all the House of Nikos by blood or marriage until her mother. Here, Pyrrha's mortal remnants would lie, when her time came, and even if there were no remains, even if the grimm left none, then still a tomb would be erected for her and an effigy carved to sit upon the coffin in eternal rest with Miló in her hand.

Pyrrha prayed that that day, though it be inevitable, might be many years hence. Many years of joy, many years with her new friends, many years of love, many years to bear a child of her own and watch them grow tall and strong and kind. Many years, if fate was kind to her and her will might have its way.

The air in the crypt was musty and thick with ghosts, the spirits of her ancestors watching her as she walked through the darkness with only a fire-dust lamp to light the way.

Pyrrha stopped before the tomb of her father.

Achilles Nikos was rendered in stone as a man tall but lithe-limbed, clean-shaven but with long hair descending past his shoulders. He was depicted in the armour of a huntsman, with a sword resting upon his chest, the sword and armour that were buried in the tomb with him. His countenance was youthful, the face of a man who had fallen before his time. His expression was stern, set in dignified repose, devoid of the smiles that had animated in life. Or so Pyrrha remembered at least; she had been very young at the time.

"Father," Pyrrha said, as she set the lamp down upon the floor of the crypt. "I... I've come home. Not permanently, of course, but for the spring vacation." She hesitated for a moment. "I've brought my friends and teammates with me: Jaune, Ruby, and Sunset. That's right, Father, I have friends now. Three friends who trust me with their lives. It's wonderful. I've never felt before the way that I feel when I'm with them. They treat me... they treat me like a person. When I'm with them, I'm not the Invincible Girl, I'm not the champion of Mistral or the Princess Without a Crown, I'm not a walking talking combat doll... I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Well, mostly. There were times when she could tell by the look in Sunset's eye that their team leader had already mentally decided where she was going to put the trophy from their Vytal Festival win and suspected that her undefeated status played a major role in Sunset's calculation. But if you took the ambition out of Sunset, then whatever you were left with would probably not be much like Sunset Shimmer, and so, Pyrrha was inclined to forgive a little premature counting of chickens.

"I wish that you could meet them all," she said. "I wish that you could tell me that I've chosen well, that I'm as fortunate in them as I feel; I wish I could ask you how to talk to Jaune and you could answer. I wish that you were here, in more ways than you are." She knelt and closed her eyes as she rested her forehead upon the stone. "I miss you, Father."

She remained down in the crypt for a little while longer, surrounded by the ghosts of her family, and only when the fire dust crystal in the lamp began to burn out did she rise to her feet and walk, her steps echoing in the quiet and the dark, up from the crypt and back into the house.

"Hey, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha stopped. Ruby was standing not far away, looking a little awkward as she tugged at one sleeve with her other hand.

"Ruby," Pyrrha murmured, surprised. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No," Ruby said quickly. "I just… I heard where you were going, and I didn't want to disturb you down there, but… when I come back from visiting Mom, I'm always glad to have someone there waiting for me."

Pyrrha looked down at the smaller, younger girl for a moment and said nothing. A smile blossomed on her face. "You're a very sweet girl, thank you."

Ruby's cheeks flushed a little. "It's nothing."

"No," Pyrrha insisted. "It's more than that." She gestured to a low stone bench sitting against the marbled wall not far away. "Shall we?"

"Okay," Ruby said softly. "I mean, if you want to."

"Yes," Pyrrha replied with equal gentleness in her voice. "I think I do."

Together, they walked to the bench, and there, sat down. Pyrrha set down the lamp and played with her long red sash for a moment, her fingers fiddling with the cloth. Ruby sat down next to her and waited, letting Pyrrha decide when she would speak.

"This… this may sound terribly selfish," Pyrrha admitted, "but there are times when I wonder why he did it."

Ruby was quiet for a moment. "You mean…"

"Why he became a huntsman," Pyrrha explained. "Why he continued to be a huntsman, I should say. My father was not born a Nikos – the lineage passes through my mother, whose name he took upon their marriage – but after he married my mother, the family fortunes could have kept him in luxury for all his life had he chosen to do nothing at all but… but to be a loving husband and a devoted father to his children."

"I didn't think you had any siblings," Ruby murmured.

"I don't," Pyrrha said quickly. "But I could have, if… there are times when I can't help but wonder why."

Ruby didn't answer for a little while, but she did reach out and take Pyrrha's hand in her own and offer her a reassuring squeeze. "I ask myself that too," she admitted. "Not… not where Dad can hear, or Yang, or Uncle Qrow, because… because like you said, it feels wrong. It feels selfish to ask what Mom was doing that was more important than her family. I know that she died for humanity, and I know that that's what any huntress should be willing to do, but all the same, there are times when I get so-"

"So angry," Pyrrha whispered. "Except that you're not allowed to ever be really angry, so you end up-"

"Keeping it locked away inside," Ruby finished for the both of them. "I know that what my mother did was noble and good - and I'm guessing that it was the same with your father too - but although I wish I could say that in my heart that's the only thing I feel… it's not. Maybe it is selfish to wish that they were here, with us, but maybe… maybe that's okay."

"I hope so," Pyrrha said softly, squeezing Ruby's hand in turn. "Just as I hope that the mild hypocrisy of it is also acceptable."

"'Hypocrisy'?"

"We are walking in their footsteps, are we not?" Pyrrha asked. "Perhaps we are also walking to their fates."

"I hope not," Ruby said. "I'd rather we all lived happily ever after, like the heroes in the books, rather than… well, rather than our children sitting here wondering if it's okay for them to be mad at us."

Pyrrha chuckled softly. "I… the books of our culture have fewer happy endings than yours, I think," she admitted. "But I would prefer that, too. I would prefer an ending where I can have… where I can have everything that I want." She snorted. "More appalling selfishness."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean…" Pyrrha collected her thoughts. "In the great epics of Mistralian culture, the lords and heroes are known as 'Shepherds of the People.'"

Ruby blinked. "You called me that, in the dorm after… after Sunset upset you."

Pyrrha smiled. "Yes, I did, didn't I? The epithet refers to a lord's duty to protect his people from harm, just as a shepherd protects his flock from wolves and bears. I called you that because I have never known anyone so dedicated to protecting others as you, Ruby Rose, and… and I mean no insult to you now to say that that is an indictment of what Mistral has become. Many noble houses – Thrax, Rutulus, Ming – can trace their descents back through the ages to days long ago and to heroes whose names resound in song and story. Shepherds of the people, they fought for glory and for their honour, yes, but they also fought to defend their people, the villages and shepherds who did them homage. We have forgotten that. Too many of Mistral's best seek only after their own advantage, without thought for the good of Mistral and our territories. I… this will sound very arrogant, but I would like to live up to the ideals of our ancestors and the honour they won that made our families great. That's why I chose to become a huntress, so that I can protect the world and prove myself worthy of the privileges with which I have been blessed. That is my desire, my destiny, it is… the rock at the centre of my soul.

"But at the same time, I feel another desire, like waves crashing against that rock."

"For the rock to go away," Ruby murmured. "To not to have to feel any of that, to not have the weight on your shoulders."

Pyrrha looked at her. "Exactly," she acknowledged. "To do what my father and your mother could not, would not… to walk away and leave it behind. To live… a normal life."

Ruby cocked her head to one side. “Hmm,” she murmured. “I can’t see it?”

Pyrrha frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I just don’t think you have it in you to walk away,” Ruby said. “Even if… even if you might want to.”

“That’s… kind of you, I suppose,” Pyrrha said. “But I’m not as noble as you.”

“I don’t know,” Ruby demurred. “Anyway, it’s not about that; it’s about… you didn’t have to help Jaune, but you decided to do it anyway. You said yourself you didn’t have to come to Beacon; you don’t have to live up to values that nobody else does. But you do all that stuff anyway because that’s who you are. Like you said, it’s your rock, and no amount of waves are going to break it down.”

Pyrrha looked down at the red sash in her hands. “No, I suppose they won’t,” she agreed softly, with a slight touch of melancholy in her voice. “I only hope… that I can be happy, regardless of that.”

“That’s not selfish,” Ruby informed her. “Everyone is allowed to be happy, even huntresses. Happily ever after all around, remember?”

“I quite agree, Miss Rose,” Lady Nikos declared, as she rounded the corner, the train of her long gown trailing after her along the polished tiles of the floor. “Selflessness is admirable, but all virtues taken to extremes can become vices, and the selflessness that admits no thought at all for self no less so than any other.” She paused. “Pyrrha, I would like to see you in my study.”

Pyrrha rose to her feet. _How much did you overhear?_ “Of course, Mother,” she murmured. She looked down at Ruby and found that she was still holding the younger girl’s hand. “Thank you, Ruby,” she said as she released her. She felt more than a little guilty about going and leaving Ruby to her mother’s tender mercies – _Please be gentle with her, Mother_ – but when her mother spoke, there was little else to do but to obey. 

So Pyrrha made her way towards her mother’s study and left Ruby alone. 

* * *

Ruby looked away. Pyrrha’s mom… kind of intimidated her a little bit. Made even worse by the fact that Ruby was fairly certain that Lady Nikos was trying to be intimidating. It was the way she _stared_. Her eyes might be the same colour as Pyrrha’s, but they didn’t have any of Pyrrha’s kindness. 

Ruby fidgeted with her hands while she waited for Lady Nikos to say something. 

“You seem very young,” Lady Nikos observed. “How old are you, Miss Rose?”

“I, um, I’m fifteen,” Ruby murmured.

“Indeed?” Lady Nikos replied. She paused. “It is acceptable to be angry, Miss Rose.”

“Huh?”

“I have been angry with my husband for these many years past,” Lady Nikos continued. “I think… I think that if I were no longer angry, it would mean… that I no longer loved him.”

Ruby’s mouth hung open. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say to that. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to say anything. 

“Are you lost, Miss Rose?” Lady Nikos asked.

“Um, no,” Ruby mumbled. Lady Nikos raised one eyebrow. “No… my lady?”

“If you cannot find your way to where you wish to go, then there are many bellpulls with which you may summon a maid to guide you wherever you wish… or inform you if that place is out of bounds. I am sure that Pyrrha will give you a tour later, but for now, I wish to speak with my daughter.”

“Of course.”

Lady Nikos snorted very slightly. “Goodbye, Miss Rose.” She turned away.

“Goodbye, Mi- my lady,” Ruby said, with a very nervous wave. “And thank you,” she added very quietly, so quietly that Lady Nikos did not hear, or if she heard, did not respond. 

* * *

Pyrrha did not like her mother’s study. For the most part, she did not like it because it was all about her: one wall was filled with printed off articles about her, her victories, her accomplishments, speculation about her future. The her in this case being Pyrrha herself, not her mother.

Pyrrha didn’t like to look at it, and yet, it was positioned in such a way that – sitting in front of her mother’s ebony writing desk as she was – it was very difficult to avoid it whilst maintaining a normal position and proper posture. In fact, in order to so much as reduce the sight to the mere corner of her eye, Pyrrha had to shift in her to a point that must surely look rather ridiculous. 

It was certainly not a posture that she could maintain once her mother arrived in any event, and so, Pyrrha returned to a more normal position and posture and tried to concentrate on other things, like the antique sword on a stand directly in front of her, the bust of her great-great grandfather turned away and facing towards where mother would sit when she arrived, the bronze elephants that currently served as book-ends and the restoration-era ebony statuette of a warrior. The House of Nikos was reduced somewhat from the heights of its power and glory, but a great many antiques and heirlooms yet remained to them, and they were a source of great pride to her mother.

Pyrrha wished her mother had not taken such simultaneous pride in her present doings. 

The door opened. Pyrrha heard it but did not look around as her mother swept around the desk and took her seat opposite her daughter. Lady Nikos took a moment to collect herself, smoothing out her gown and pulling down her sleeves. She looked at Pyrrha. “Welcome home,” she said once again.

“Thank you, Mother,” Pyrrha said softly, “and thank you for allowing me to bring my teammates here.”

“I am curious as to what manner of people they are,” Lady Nikos murmured. “So far I am less than impressed.”

“Because they don’t know how to bow?”

“Didn’t you tell them what would be expected of them here?” Lady Nikos demanded.

“No,” Pyrrha admitted.

“Why not?”

“Because that isn’t why I asked them here, Mother,” Pyrrha replied. “They’re not Mistralian-”

“But they are in Mistral, in my house,” Lady Nikos declared. “Am I not entitled to respect under my own roof? At least your team leader seems to have some notion of how to behave.”

“Yes,” Pyrrha murmured, wondering where Sunset had learnt to act like that. Not outside the kingdoms, surely? And yet, at the same time, it hardly seemed the sort of thing she would have picked up in Atlas either. She pushed that thought aside. “Please, Mother, don’t spend the entire vacation judging them. That isn’t… I want them to have a good time here. I invited them so that I could share my home and my culture with my new friends, not parade them for your approval, and I don’t want them to think that’s why I brought them either.”

“You want to share your culture with them?” Lady Nikos repeated. “This is our culture: respect for ancient blood and revered nobility.”

“You know what I mean, Mother,” Pyrrha said gently.

“You mean you want to show them around the city’s tourist traps like a common guide,” Lady Nikos said. “Will you hold out your hand for a tip when you are done?”

“Mother,” Pyrrha moaned, “is it so wrong that I want to share the delights on Mistral with my teammates?”

Lady Nikos was silent for a moment. “Do you have anything specific in mind?”

“I have ideas,” Pyrrha replied. “Although I’m not sure that they would all please everyone.” Sunset, she thought, might appreciate the Old Theatre, but it was hardly likely to interest Jaune or Ruby. “The night market is always worth a visit, and the Imperial Gardens are also very beautiful, day or night.”

“Hmm.” Lady Nikos picked up the scroll sitting on her desk. “I have been glad to see that your grades have been consistently excellent,” she said. Her gaze swept up from the scroll to skewer Pyrrha. “I am less pleased that your disciplinary record has not remained spotless.”

Pyrrha sucked in her breath. “That was only a single incident, Mother.”

“You say that as if you missed an essay deadline,” Lady Nikos said sharply. “That single incident was you seeking out an engagement with the White Fang.”

“That was over eight weeks ago, Mother.”

“And?”

Pyrrha hesitated. “And… you didn’t mention it at the time.”

“Some things are best discussed face to face, don’t you agree?” Lady Nikos asked.

Pyrrha did not, at this moment, but she could hardly say that. “We were victorious, and we stopped the theft of a large shipment of dust.” She glanced at the wall behind her mother. “I notice that your displeasure did not prevent you from adding a report on the subject to your record of my accomplishments.”

“Do not try to be witty; you do not have the manner for it,” Lady Nikos informed her coldly. “Of course you were victorious: you are my daughter and the pride of Mistral reborn. What rabble band could stand before you?” She paused. “I must confess that I am not displeased that you have burnished your reputation thus. I am, however, a little confused: you tell me that you wish to go to Beacon in search of this thing you call ‘a normal life,’ this thing that you say to Miss Rose you are not sure if you want-”

“How long were you listening to my conversation with Ruby, Mother?”

“But once you arrive, you go in search of cutthroats to battle,” Lady Nikos continued, ignoring her daughter. “That hardly seems like normal behaviour for a first-year student.”

Pyrrha hesitated for a moment. “We… had our reasons.”

“Which were?”

“I cannot say, Mother; it would betray a confidence to do so.”

“I see,” Lady Nikos acknowledged. “I will not, of course, ask you to dishonour yourself.” She paused. “When news of your endeavour-”

“It was an effort by our team and other friends.”

“-reached Mistral,” Lady Nikos continued, again without acknowledgement of Pyrrha’s point, “there were, alongside those praising your skill and daring, those who told me that I should bring you home to Mistral immediately. Professor Lionheart called on me and offered to facilitate your transfer to Haven personally.”

“On what grounds?” Pyrrha asked.

“On the grounds that with the White Fang so confident that they will attempt such large scale operations, then Vale is clearly no safe place for you.”

“Unless you intend that I not compete in the Vytal Tournament, then I will have to go to Vale at some point,” Pyrrha pointed out.

“My thoughts exactly,” Lady Nikos agreed. “Which is why you have not left Beacon.”

“And I am grateful for that,” Pyrrha said softly. “I do not wish to go.”

“Because you do not wish to be parted from your teammates?”

“Because I do not wish to be parted from my friends,” Pyrrha clarified. 

“Hmph,” Lady Nikos snorted softly. “So… how was your first taste of battle?”

“I have fought more battles than simply against the White Fang,” Pyrrha reminded her mother. “I have fought the grimm more than once.”

“In either case, how was it?” Lady Nikos asked. “Your father used to tell me that fighting in the field was quite a different beast than fighting in the arena.”

“In terms of fighting… I have not noticed a great difference in style,” Pyrrha admitted. “But I know what father meant… Ruby… nearly died during the battle at the docks. That is something quite different from fighting in the arena, and less pleasant, I admit.”

“And yet it does not dim your resolve?” Lady Nikos asked.

“What kind of coward would I have to be to abandon my friends after one of them had suffered injury?” Pyrrha asked. “Is that the sort of daughter you desire?”

“No,” Lady Nikos declared flatly. “Speaking of Miss Rose, you didn’t tell me she was so young.”

“Does it matter?”

“She must be quite the talent to have been admitted to Beacon early.”

“She is very talented,” Pyrrha said. Her face fell. “Please don’t be jealous, Mother.”

“That depends on whether I am given cause for jealousy,” Lady Nikos replied.

“Mother-”

“That will be all for now,” Lady Nikos added. “I will see you at dinner.”

Pyrrha got to her feet. “Yes, Mother.”

* * *

Jaune hovered outside of Sunset's room, hand up but not quite knocking on the door. The truth was that Sunset still kind of scared him, at least a little bit. She was on their side, for which he was very thankful, but he still got the feeling sometimes that if 'do the right thing' was a box to tick on a multiple choice test, Sunset might sometimes tick that box, but it wouldn't be because it was the right thing. He knew that he wasn’t one to talk about doing the right thing, but it didn't change the fact that Sunset made him nervous.

But he needed her help, or at least to know how she seemed to know exactly what to do back in the hall, and so he forced down his nerves and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Sunset called from the other side of the door.

"It's me," Jaune replied. "I need to talk to you."

"The door's open,” Sunset said.

Jaune took that as an invitation, and so, he opened the old oak-panelled door and walked into Sunset's room. The walls were amber, with a band like golden marble, mottled with veins of black and grey, running around the centre of the walls. The curtains - which were all that separated the room proper from the balcony beyond; there were no windows - were a rich crimson bordered with gold thread and equally golden tassel, and they rippled lazily in the afternoon breeze. A tapestry depicting some kind of heroic scene - a stylised battle against the grimm - hung on the wall opposite the bed, which was covered in soft silk sheets.

Sunset's case sat on the bed, half-unpacked but with a few things still lying folded in the case itself; Sunset herself stood on the balcony, her back to the door and her hands resting on the sandy rail. The same breeze that shifted the curtains ran through her hair, and it danced gently up and down.

"What do you think of Mistral so far?" Sunset asked without turning around.

"What I've seen... it's a really nice place," Jaune said as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, a really nice place," Sunset murmured. "I've heard that Mistral's worse than Atlas for faunus rights, which is a crying shame. I..." She trailed off, turning to face Jaune and looking... embarrassed? What did she have to be embarrassed about? Jaune went back through what she'd said and couldn't find anything to be ashamed of, unless she wasn't embarrassed by what she'd said but what she'd almost said? It was all he could think of, but it still didn't make a lot of sense to him.

Sunset cleared her throat and looked down at the balcony floor as she half-sa, half-leaned upon the rail. "Something that I can do for you, Jaune?"

Now it was Jaune's turn to feel the sting of embarrassment; when he thought of how Pyrrha's mom had looked at him he wanted to sink into the floor and when he thought of how he must have embarrassed Pyrrha, it was almost enough to make him wish that he'd stayed at Beacon for the break. "How did you do it, Sunset? How did you know what to do?"

Sunset glanced up at him; her brow was furrowed just a little. "You'll have to be a little more specific."

"Pyrrha's mom!" Jaune exclaimed. "I mean, it isn't like I was trying to be rude or anything, but did you see the way she looked at me? I feel like I've messed up already. And you... how did you know to bow, for crying out loud? And what was that you said? Should I have known how to do that? Was I supposed to do research before I came here?"

Sunset's gaze was not without sympathy as she walked off the balcony and back into the room. "Ruby and Pyrrha have a tendency to tell you that things aren't your fault to make you feel better, but I don't, so I hope you can believe me when I say that that wasn't your fault. The truth is, if you'd been meeting Ruby's father, then a firm handshake and calling him 'sir' probably would have got you where you wanted to go... but this isn't Vale, and these people are different."

"Different how? Because they're Mistralian?"

Sunset spread her arms out to encompass the room. "Look around. Think of the house, the grounds, what do you see? What does it say to you?"

Jaune thought about it, the grand house, the lavish gardens, the opulently decorated rooms. "Money?" he ventured.

Sunset snorted. "Well, yes; I mean, they might not be the Schnees, but they're set for life. But that's not what I meant." She paused. "Your sword... it's an old family thing, right?"

Jaune nodded. "My great-great grandfather carried it in the Great War."

Sunset nodded too, slowly, thoughtfully. "And what about his great-great grandfather, who was he?"

"I..." Jaune hesitated. "I don't know."

"I'm not surprised," Sunset said. "I don't know who my great-great-grandfather's great-great-grandfather was either. I doubt Ruby knows on either side of her family. We know the relatives who are still alive; we have the stories that our parents and grandparents pass on to us if we're lucky enough to have them, and everything else... is forgotten. It recedes into the mists and vanishes as though it was never there at all, because memory fades. But families like this don't work the same way. They don't have memories; they have history. They're old."

"Old money?"

"Old blood," Sunset corrected. "There are statues of Pyrrha's ancestors on the lawn, there are tapestries of them on the walls; I bet you Pyrrha's mother knows who her great-great grandfather's great-great grandfather was. It's easy for them to remember because their family history is the history of the city, of the kingdom itself. They're old blood, and that blood is baked into this place. They're different."

"Pyrrha isn't."

"Pyrrha... Pyrrha's something else," Sunset allowed. "Pyrrha doesn't want to be set apart, not for her skill and probably not for all this either. But her mother... her mother knows what she is, I think. And she wants everyone else to know it too and to respond appropriately."

"But how was I supposed to get all of that?"

"I said it wasn't your fault," Sunset said.

"And you," Jaune exclaimed. "How did you get all of that? How did you know what to do?"

"Because I grew up in a palace," Sunset said.

You could have hit Jaune over the head with a rebar, and it wouldn't have stunned him as much as hearing those words come tumbling out of Sunset's mouth. He stared at her, his eyes boggling. "You... huh? You're kidding. You.. .you have to be kidding, right?"

Sunset smirked. "What, you find it so hard to believe?"

Jaune shifted uncomfortably in place. "...kinda?"

A snort escaped from between Sunset's lips. "You can believe it or not; it won't make it any less true. I once lived a life of ease and refinement, dedicated to the pursuit of knowledge." She sat down upon her bed and stretched out her arms over her head. "I was going to be a princess."

Jaune frowned. "Like... you mean you were going to marry a prince?"

"No, I... never mind. It's complicated, and you probably don't believe me anyway."

"Well, if it's true, then... what happened?" Jaune asked. "Why would you give that up to be a huntress? To be treated like dirt in Atlas? Why would you give any of it up?"

Sunset shrugged. "What are any of us doing, putting ourselves in harm's way? Why does Pyrrha want to risk her life when she could live here in the lap of luxury until her teeth fall out? And what about you? I can't believe you grew up deprived; your life must have been okay."

"My life was boring and ordinary, and I wanted more," Jaune said. "Pyrrha's the most selfless, generous person I've ever met. You... no offence, but why would _you_ give up a life of fame and luxury to die for other people?"

Sunset stared at him - almost glared at him - for a moment, and Jaune felt his heart quake as he feared that he had gone too far. But then she smirked at him and said, "Well, you got me there, I admit. That life... things didn't work out like I hoped. But I've got you now, and my team, so it all worked out for the best in the end, right?"

For the first time since he'd met her, Sunset seemed genuinely uncertain. She seemed as though she was asking him for reassurance, genuinely asking him because she wanted, needed, to be told that yes, it had all come good in the end.

"Yeah!" he said, maybe a little too loudly but no less genuinely for that. "We make a great team, don't we?"

"Of course we do," Sunset declared, rising to her feet. "We're going to win the Vytal festival this year and... and lots of other awesome stuff, too."

"Totally!" Jaune agreed. He hesitated. "Uh, Sunset?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you... can you teach me how to act the right way around here, around people like this?" Jaune asked. "I don't want to spend this whole vacation embarrassing Pyrrha in front of her mom, or anybody else."

Sunset was silent for a moment, her eyes gazing into Jaune's. "Sure. I'll teach you the basics.” She got up off the bed. “Now, why don’t we start with where you messed up before: with a bow?”

Jaune bent his back.

“No, not yet, you have to stand properly before you can bow,” Sunset informed him. “Straighten up.”

Jaune stood up.

“No, don’t just stand up,” Sunset informed him. “ _Straighten_ up.”

“What’s the difference?” Jaune asked.

“The difference is in your carriage,” Sunset told him. “You’re not a servant, cringing before your superior – so don’t cringe, whatever you do – you are a gentleman, showing courtesy to our hostess. So straighten your back, chin up- not to that ridiculous extent!” Sunset snapped as Jaune raised his head towards the ceiling. “Your father told you women appreciated confidence; didn’t he ever teach you how to be confident?”

“Not really.”

“Then look at me; I’m confidence,” Sunset declared. “Look at the way I hold myself.” She tugged upon her jacket. “No one is more a princess than me.” She posed for him for a moment. “Now you try.”

Jaune hesitated for a moment, and then clasped his hands together behind his back, forcing his shoulders back in turn and straightening his posture. Then, slowly, he brought his hands back round to hang by his sides, keeping his shoulders and his back in place. 

“Nicely done,” Sunset remarked. “Now, watch me: hands out on either side like so. One foot back, like so-”

“You mean like a sword stance?”

“No, this isn’t about balance,” Sunset said. “You want to cross your left foot behind your right, like a dancer, resting your toe on the floor. And now… down from the waist.”

Jaune bent his back downwards clumsily. “M’lady,” he said.

“Not like that, you sound like a butler,” Sunset declared. “’My lady,’ gentlemen enunciate their words.”

Jaune sighed. “My lady.”

“That’s better,” Sunset said. “We’ll make a gentleman out of you yet, Jaune Arc, don’t you worry. Now do it again.”

  
  



	2. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha dresses to impress; Ruby and Lady Nikos disagree on the importance of trophies

Family Dinner

Pyrrha stood in front of her wardrobe, frozen with indecision. 

Various possible choices of attire stared back at her from out of the spacious closet; now that she was back home, she wasn’t limited only to the things that she had taken with her to Beacon; a substantial number of formal gowns, which she had had no need of in the first semester – that might change in the second, what with the Vytal Festival and the associated dances – were clustered together on the left hand side of the wardrobe. They were very lovely to look upon, but they were meant for high society functions and were probably far, far too formal for dinner with friends. 

Although they might make quite an impression. 

Quite possibly the wrong impression altogether. 

Pyrrha’s eyes flickered to the more casual outfits on the other side of the wardrobe; there was less risk involved in them, but at the same time… they were the sort of thing he’d seen her in already.

She just couldn’t make up her mind. 

There was a knock on the bedroom door. 

“Who is it?” Pyrrha asked.

“It’s Iris, young mistress,” Iris replied. “My lady sent me to see if you needed any assistance. May I come in?”

“Yes, of course,” Pyrrha answered. 

The door opened, and Iris glided silently into Pyrrha’s bedroom, closing the door deftly and quietly behind her. 

Iris stood beside the doors, hands clasped together in front of her. She waited for a moment or two, and Pyrrha found that even when she returned her attention to the wardrobe and all its choices, she could feel the maid’s eyes upon the back of her neck. 

“Is everything alright, young mistress?”

“I… I can’t decide what to wear, Iris,” Pyrrha admitted. “I… I want to… I’d quite like to impress… my guests, but at the same time, I don’t want to seem as though I’m trying to overawe them, if that makes any sense.”

Iris was quiet for a moment. She was a few years older than Pyrrha, having entered service here when Pyrrha was ten years old. Her hair was brown, and her eyes were hazel with just a hint of green about them. “Begging the young mistress’ pardon, but if young Mister Arc isn’t impressed by you after four months spent in your company, he has too little sense to be worth bothering with.”

Pyrrha felt her face redden. “I don’t… whatever are you talking about, Iris?”

Iris turned her eyes downwards. “Nothing that it was my place to see, young mistress; please forgive me.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright,” Pyrrha said softly. “Although… it doesn’t get me any closer to deciding what to wear.”

The smile that crossed Iris’ face was very slight. “Why don’t you go and get showered, young mistress, and I’ll have something suitable laid out for you when you return?”

“That… is probably for the best,” Pyrrha acknowledged. It wasn’t as if she was anywhere close to being able to come to a decision herself, after all. “Thank you, Iris.”

“No trouble at all, young mistress.”

Pyrrha had no qualms at all about getting undressed in front of Iris; she had known the other woman half her life, and she _was_ a woman. She changed out of her huntress outfit and headed into the shower, leaving the maid to do what she herself had proven unable to.

As she stood in the shower, letting the water wash down her body and through her long, red hair, Pyrrha felt doubts besiege her. It had seemed like such a wonderful idea to bring her friends here to Mistral and show them the city in which she had been born and raised, but now that they were there… she should have anticipated her mother’s reaction, she should have done something to prepare them for it.

 _I should have risked putting them off?_ But would that have been any worse than allowing Jaune and Ruby to feel humiliated by her mother? What must they think of her now?

_I’ll make it up to them. There are so many wonderful things to see here in Mistral, I’ll make sure they have a good time._

But before she could get onto that, there was dinner to survive. Dinner at which her mother would doubtless seek to test each and every one of her friends. 

Sunset seemed well-equipped to survive such a thing; Pyrrha had been surprised by the easy way in which she had adopted courtesies which, if not Mistralian, were nevertheless more acceptable than no courtesy at all, but then, Sunset had told her that she had been taught by the leader of a community. A community outside the kingdoms, true, but it was rank arrogance to believe that that meant that they were nothing but crude barbarians living in mud huts. 

And besides, Sunset seemed to enjoy a challenge, provided it was a challenge that she was able to overcome. She might actually like having to match wits against Pyrrha’s mother. 

On the other hand, Pyrrha could not say the same about Jaune or Ruby. She would have to try and protect them, at least in part, or else the rest of this trip could be rendered rather uncomfortable. 

She emerged from the shower, her hair smelling fragrant, courtesy of her expensive shampoo and conditioner, to find that Iris had laid out a simple but elegant red cocktail dress with slit sides and a high neck out on the bed for her, with a pair of scarlet high-heeled slippers sitting on the floor beneath it. 

“Will this do, young mistress?” Iris asked. 

“I… yes,” Pyrrha said, smiling. “Yes, I think that will do very nicely. Thank you, Iris.”

She was able to get into the long dress without assistance, but where Iris’ help was invaluable was when it came to making up her face; as Pyrrha put on a touch more make-up than was usual for her. As well as the green wings over her eyes, she gave her cheeks a little blush of pink and painted her lips in a delicate shade of red. She wore her hair in its usual gently braided ponytail, with her circlet gleaming on her brow and her golden armband sitting above her elbow. A bracelet of delicate golden links was fastened around her other wrist. 

Pyrrha looked at herself in the mirror. “What do you think, Iris?”

“Very pretty, young mistress,” Iris said loyally.

Pyrrha laughed nervously. “You’re probably just saying that because it’s your job.”

“A maid who lies to her mistress doesn’t keep her position long once the mistress’ delusions meet reality, young mistress,” Iris reminded her in a tone of slight reproach.

“No, I suppose not; I’m sorry for suggesting it,” Pyrrha said quickly. “You don’t think it’s too much?”

“Not at all, young mistress,” Iris said. She hesitated. “If it be permitted to ask, how was Beacon?”

Pyrrha smiled. “Oh, it’s been wonderful so far, Iris. The teachers are… a little eccentric, some of them, but everyone has been so very welcoming to me. It’s been… everything I hoped and more.”

“But you did get into a battle, didn’t you?” Iris asked, sounding slightly anxious about it. “It was all over the news, how you got into some sort of battle with the White Fang.”

Pyrrha hesitated for a moment. “Yes,” she admitted. “My team and I… as you say, we got into a little bit of trouble with the White Fang.”

Iris said, “It’s a funny thing, young mistress, but even though it was all over and done with by the time we heard about it, we were still so worried about you, and I think, this might be me speaking out of turn, but I think my lady was rather worried too.”

“I wasn’t the one to be worried about,” Pyrrha murmured.

“Young mistress?”

“My friend, Ruby,” Pyrrha said softly. “She… it was rather desperate, for a time.”

Iris pursed her lips together in concern. “If I may, young mistress, what were you doing getting yourself involved in a real battle? I thought you went to school to learn how to fight.”

“I know how to fight,” Pyrrha reminded Iris, “and Beacon has plenty of practical exercises… although that wasn’t one of them, I admit. What were we doing there? We were trying to help a friend.” She paused. “I’m told that a lot of people wanted me to come home after that.”

“I wouldn’t exactly know for sure, young mistress, but I do know that my lady had a great many visitors shortly after, including Lady Terri-Belle, the Steward’s eldest daughter. Though what they talked of, I really couldn’t say.”

“I suppose not, but equally I suppose I’ve no reason to doubt my mother about it,” Pyrrha replied. “It appears that I have concerned a great many people, although I couldn’t say why.”

“Speaking for myself, young mistress, I wouldn’t like to see you laid to rest so soon. The crypt is too dark for a young girl to make her home.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Iris, but I doubt that Lady Terri-Belle feels the same way,” Pyrrha murmured.

There was another knock on the door. 

“Who is it?” Pyrrha asked.

“Diana, young mistress.”

“Come in,” Pyrrha called.

Diana entered, slightly less unobtrusively than Iris had managed, but Diana was younger, only about an age with Pyrrha herself, and had not been there as long. She curtsied. “Begging your pardon, young mistress, but your guests are waiting for you in the dining room.”

Pyrrha got up from the stool in front of the vanity mirror. “I see.” She was glad that they had been shown into the dining room rather than the Great Hall; it was a little less grand and imposing. 

_Thank you, Mother._

She didn’t require anyone to show her the way; Pyrrha knew it well enough, and before too long, she had made her way down the stairs and into the dining room. Although it was not so grand as the Great Hall, that was not to say that the dining room was exactly what you would call _small_. It was still large enough to host a modest dinner party, with a long table dominating the centre of the room, covered in an immaculate white tablecloth and places set for five – the head of the table and the four places closest. The walls were a deep cerulean on the bottom half and a cream with gold leaf pattern on the top, separated by a wood panel of rich ochre which ran around the border of the room. Fire dust crystals burned in sconces on the walls. 

Sunset was wearing a ruffled sleeveless, strapless dress that started in deep purple, then transformed seamlessly as it descended through the ruffled layers until it was a translucent pink at the bottom that showed her knees; there was a purple choker wrapped around her neck. Ruby was wearing a red dress that, like the dress that Pyrrha was wearing, had a high neck and no arms, although in Ruby’s case, there was a lot that was only covered by a layer of mesh-like, semi-transparent fabric similar to the tights she was wearing over her legs. Jaune was wearing his school uniform. 

“I hope I haven’t kept you waiting,” Pyrrha said as she walked in to join them. 

Sunset had been holding forth upon some topic, but stopped and said, “Not at all.”

“You… you’re worth the wait,” Jaune said, his eyes fixed upon her. 

Pyrrha beamed brightly. “Why, thank you, Jaune,” she said. _And thank you, Iris._ “I hope that you’ve settled in alright. All of you, I mean.”

Ruby sniggered. “Sunset’s been teaching Jaune how to act properly.”

“Really? There’s no need for that,” Pyrrha said quickly. “In fact, I should apologise to you on behalf of-”

“No, you don’t,” Jaune cut her off. “This is your house, or your mom’s house, and she can act the way she wants to. We’re the guests, we’re the ones who should try and fit in.”

“That’s… very kind of you,” Pyrrha murmured. “Though I’m a little surprised by your tutor.”

Sunset grinned. “You all thought that I was a lout with no manners, didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry,” Pyrrha said. “It’s just that… I would not have thought you the sort of person to be comfortable…” She sought for a polite way of saying that a person who couldn’t stand to be looked down ought to have a hard time amidst the highest levels of society. “You know your own worth,” she finished.

“Indeed, and where do you think I learned to prize it so highly?” Sunset asked. “An Atlesian slum?”

“No, I suppose not,” Pyrrha agreed. “But then-?”

“Sunset grew up in a palace,” Jaune said.

Pyrrha’s eyebrows rose. “Really?”

Sunset preened her fiery hair. “Where do you think I learned how to be such a good leader?”

“Experience,” Ruby said.

Sunset glared at her, but fondly. “Ha ha.”

“I must confess, I wasn’t aware that there were any palaces beyond the kingdoms,” Pyrrha said.

“There… well… there are more things in heaven and Remnant than you have dreamt of,” Sunset declared.

“I have never claimed otherwise,” Pyrrha replied. “Nevertheless, I am surprised.”

Lady Nikos swept into the room, wearing a short-sleeved green dress that matched her eyes. “Please forgive me, ladies and gentleman, for the delay.”

Sunset bowed her head. “The hostess is never late, my lady; the guests have simply arrived early.”

Lady Nikos laughed softly and drew out her seat at the head of the table. 

Pyrrha- was beaten to it by Jaune, who drew her chair back at the same time that Sunset used her semblance to pull back the chair for Ruby. 

“Thank you,” Pyrrha said quietly, a smile playing across her face as she sat down at her mother’s right hand. Sunset took the seat on Lady Nikos’ left, with Jaune and Ruby sitting beside Pyrrha and Sunset respectively. 

Lady Nikos looked over her shoulder to where one of the maids stood upon the door. “You may serve the soup now, thank you, Selene.”

“Of course, my lady,” Selene said, curtsying as she left the dining room out of the door that led towards the kitchen. 

Lady Nikos rested her hands upon the table. “I trust that your guest rooms are satisfactory?”

“We are content, my lady,” Sunset said. “The hospitality of your house has not been wanting.”

Lady Nikos inclined her head politely. “So, where do you hail from, the three of you?”

“From… beyond the kingdoms, my lady, by way of Atlas,” Sunset replied.

“From Vale, uh, my lady,” Jaune said.

Lady Nikos glanced towards Jaune, looking a little surprised. She looked towards Ruby.

“Um, I’m from Vale, too,” Ruby said. “From Patch, it’s a little island just off the coast.”

“Indeed,” Lady Nikos murmured. She fell silent as the soup was brought in, a great silver bowl brought in by Selene, while Hestia set five bowls in front of them. Soup was ladled out and into their bowls before the servants departed. 

Pyrrha and Sunset both reached for the right spoons; Jaune and Ruby waited a moment to see which spoon the other two were using before they followed suit. The soup was warm and creamy down Pyrrha’s throat.

“If you will permit me, Miss Rose, but did your late mother happen to be Summer Rose of Team Stark?”

Pyrrha looked at her mother in surprise, both that she knew and that she was bringing it up here. 

Ruby, Sunset, and Jaune all look startled, but none moreso than Ruby herself. “You… you knew my mom?”

“No,” Lady Nikos said at once. “But I have been a follower of all tournaments for many years, including – especially – the Vytal Festival. Team Stark’s path to victory led through some of the greatest fights I have ever seen.”

“My… my parents’ team won the Vytal Festival?” Ruby asked. “Really?”

“You didn’t know?” Sunset asked in disbelief. “They won in their second year; off the back of what they did at Ozpin’s Stand, the two combined made their reputation. You really didn’t know that?”

“No,” Ruby said. “Did… did my… did my mother fight in the one on one round?”

“No,” Lady Nikos replied. “In the two on two round, she sent forward Qrow and Raven Branwen, and it was Qrow Branwen who advanced into the singles and took the crown of victory.”

“Uncle Qrow,” Ruby murmured.

“You remembered that, Mother?” Pyrrha asked. It surprised her; she had not thought that her mother’s memory was that good.

“The name stirred a memory in the back of my mind, which I then confirmed,” Lady Nikos said unabashedly.

“You really didn’t know that their team had won the Vytal Festival?” Sunset asked in disbelief.

“No,” Ruby said. “I guess that no one thought it was important enough to talk about.”

“Not important enough to talk about?” Sunset repeated in a voice that sounded slightly strangled. “It’s the _Vytal Festival!"_

Ruby shrugged. “It’s still just a crown.”

“It is far more than just a crown, Miss Rose,” Lady Nikos said, in a voice that was tinged with just a little disapproval. “It is a symbol of pre-eminence in the field of arms. It is a sign that one has risen higher than all others, set oneself above the rest by dint of prowess. The crown is glory given gilded form.”

“So?” Ruby asked. “It won’t keep the grimm away or defend a village or keep the person who won the crown alive. The grimm, the White Fang, they don’t care how many trophies you have.” She gasped. “I’m sorry, Pyrrha, I didn’t mean to-”

“I know,” Pyrrha said gently. “I’m not insulted by it. I understand exactly what you mean.”

“You’re still really cool,” Ruby said quickly. “It’s just that you’d be really cool even if you hadn’t won all those prizes.”

Pyrrha chuckled. “You’re very kind to say so.” She glanced at her mother, who was looking at Ruby. Her expression was inscrutable. 

“You have no care for worldly glory then, Miss Rose?” she asked. “You do not seek your name to live forevermore on the rolls of heroes?”

Ruby was quiet for a moment. She said, “So long as we act like heroes, does it matter whether anyone remembers us?”

Lady Nikos snorted slightly. “Are you all so self-effacing?”

“I… no, my lady, though whether that is for good or ill I leave as an exercise for your own judgement,” Sunset replied. “I am too covetous of crowns to so… to turn my face away from the prospect.”

“I see,” Lady Nikos murmured. “And you, Mister Arc?”

Jaune hesitated. “I… I wanted glory when I came to Beacon, my lady. I wanted to be a hero, and unlike Ruby, I wanted to be known as a hero. But now… I’m not sure how much there is to be found.”

“Hmm,” Lady Nikos murmured. 

The rest of dinner passed with cool courtesy, the courses being brought in and taken away again while not much conversation passed amongst the table. Barely had the desert plates been taken away than Lady Nikos rose and, without bothering to bid goodbye or goodnight to anyone, swept away from the table. 

Ruby cringed. “I, uh, I think I upset your mom.”

Pyrrha reached out to her across the table, taking Ruby’s hand in her own and squeezing it. “You spoke from the heart,” she said. “There is no shame in that.”

“Though I still expect you to put your best foot forward in the Vytal tournament,” Sunset said.

“Sunset,” Pyrrha said reproachfully.

“You might not care, but I do,” Sunset replied, sharply and firmly in equal measure.

Pyrrha sighed. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I… this hasn’t gone completely as I hoped. I should have… I didn’t prepare you very well for this, and I’m sorry. Tomorrow will be better, I promise.”

“It’s okay,” Jaune assured her. “Your mom is… moms are moms, we get it.” He hesitated. “Or at least I do.”

“That doesn’t mean that… Mistral is much more than my mother,” Pyrrha said. “Tomorrow, I’ll show you around my home. I promise, things will get better.”


	3. The Concerns of Lady Nikos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset and Lady Nikos discuss Pyrrha's future

The Concerns of Lady Nikos

Sunset panted as she got up off the mat. She and Pyrrha had been sparring down in the Nikos’ dojo for some time now, beginning before the sun rose and continuing as it began to cast its light in through the high windows.

Actually, no, that was not entirely accurate. To call it sparring would imply some measure of equality between them. It would be more accurate to say that Pyrrha had been kicking Sunset’s ass for some time now. 

Hand to hand combat, it seemed, was not her thing.

_That’s exactly why I need this. I can’t be caught helpless again like I was by Adam._

Pyrrha looked barely ruffled by the exertion. “How’s your aura?”

Sunset raised her hands in a guard. “I could do this all day.”

Pyrrha didn’t look impressed by Sunset’s bluster. “How’s your aura?” she repeated.

Sunset huffed and held out one hand. Her scroll, summoned by a small amount of telekinesis, flew into it. She checked her aura level. “I’m in the yellow.”

“We’ll take a break,” Pyrrha said.

“I can keep going for a little longer.”

“There’s no need to push yourself so hard, Sunset-”

“If I don’t push myself, who will push me?” Sunset demanded.

Pyrrha was unfazed by Sunset’s snapped response. She looked so untroubled that Sunset could have been whispering as softly as a dove. “You can’t rush this. And I know that you know that.”

Sunset sniffed. “You sound like my old teacher.” _You cannot rush this, Sunset Shimmer. The study of magic is the work of years; for some, it is the work of a lifetime. Even you, as powerful and talented as you are, will not master everything you wish to overnight._ That was what Celestia had told her after she had found Sunset passed out on the floor of the library, having exhausted herself practicing spells from the books. She had been only a little filly then, but in a way, it gladdened Sunset to know that a part of her was that filly still: impatient, yes, but also eager and… good. Less corrupted by the spirit of the world.

“I’m sure that she was right,” Pyrrha said. “How long did it take you to master your semblance?”

“Years,” Sunset admitted.

“Exactly.”

“I haven’t got years for this.”

Pyrrha looked apologetically. “You realise that you will never be a master with your fists or your feet, nor with a sword.”

“I don’t need to be able to beat you. I just need to be able to hold my own against a reasonably competent opponent,” Sunset said. “I need… I don’t want Ruby to have to put herself in that position for me again.”

Pyrrha was silent for a moment. “I understand, but I do think that you’ve done enough for now. And remember that you’re not my only student.”

“Yeah, right,” Sunset murmured. She didn’t really want Jaune to see this, at least not until Sunset was a little better at this than she was right now. “I, um, I’ll give you a second to catch your breath before he arrives.” Pyrrha didn’t look as though she needed that, but she was kind enough not to point out the fact as Sunset walked over to a bench that sat against the white dojo wall and took a drink of water from the bottle resting there. 

She looked round the room. All of the dummies and targets had been placed against the walls, jostling for room with rows of swords hanging from wooden racks. The floor was cleared for sparring upon reed mats, already stained by Sunset’s sweat and jostled where Pyrrha had knocked her to the ground. Even holding back as she was, the youngest scion of the Nikos line packed quite a punch. 

Sunset took another drink and let the cool water trickle down her parched throat. 

The door into the dojo slid open, and Sunset expected Jaune to walk in – she straightened up expectantly and tried to look less beaten than she was – but instead, it was one of the Nikos family servants, who nodded respectfully to Pyrrha before turning her attention to Sunset.

“Pardon me, Miss Shimmer, but my lady requests your presence in her study.”

Sunset glanced at Pyrrha, who looked apologetic but said nothing. Sunset took a couple of steps across the reed mats. “May I wash and change first, or does Lady Nikos require me immediately?”

“At once, Miss Shimmer.”

 _I see._ It was possible that Lady Nikos didn’t know that Sunset had worked up a sweat, but it was equally possible that she was making Sunset call upon her lathered with sweat to establish some form of dominance over Sunset. 

If so, there was nothing Sunset could do about it; her presence having been demanded – to all intents and purposes – to refuse her host would have been an act of gross rudeness. So she nodded her head and said, “Very well, please lead the way.”

And so, Sunset was brought to Lady Nikos' study, smelling a little of sweat, with her hair askew and her face glowing with exertion. Lady Nikos, by contrast, looked composed; she was dressed - draped might be a more apposite description - in a loose-fitting gown of subdued grey, while her greying hair was bound up tightly in a bun at the nape of her neck. She sat behind an antique ebony desk which managed to be covered in things – an ebony statuette of a warrior with spear and shield; two framed photographs with their backs to Sunset, their contents hidden from her; a sword with a silver hilt in a crimson scabbard, resting upon a wooden stand - without seeming cluttered. Sunset had the impression that everything was in its proper place, exactly where it was meant to be. The room itself was a little stuffy, enclosed; one wall was lined with old, leather-bound books, the other with framed pictures and newspaper cuttings which distance and time did not permit Sunset to study as she would have needed to for a sense of their contents.

Sunset bowed her head. "You wished to see me, my lady?"

Lady Nikos nodded and gestured to a seat across the desk from her. "Please take a seat, Miss Shimmer."

Sunset sat down, clasping her hands together and resting them upon her knee.

Lady Nikos pushed a bowl of fruit across the desk. "You must be hungry after your exertions."

Sunset blinked. "Does my lady have hidden cameras in the dojo?"

"When I was told that my daughter and one of her guests had risen before daybreak," Lady Nikos said, "my first thought was that Pyrrha had been led into vice during her time at Beacon."

"I'm sure your ladyship was glad to find out that we weren't sneaking out to smoke weed behind the stable," Sunset replied dryly. "Pyrrha is not the sort of girl who could be so easily led into, as you put it, vices." It was true that Pyrrha was more a follower than a leader in many respects, but she was not without a strong sense of right: stronger, indeed, than Sunset's own. She wasn't the kind of person to do things just because all the cool kids were doing it. She was, as the saying went, the knight without peer and beyond reproach, although Sunset did not say that out loud, lest Lady Nikos think her a brown-nosing sycophant.

"A fact for which I am as glad as you say," Lady Nikos said. "Although the truth behind your early rising does not make my heart rejoice."

Sunset had an inkling of where this might be going but was in no great hurry to arrive there. So she said nothing and sat in her chair and waited.

"I hope you can understand my bemusement, Miss Shimmer, at the leader receiving instruction from the subordinate. What should I think of that?"

"You could think it a testament to Pyrrha's skill that I chose to seek assistance from her, my lady."

"Testaments to my daughter's skill, I have in great number," Lady Nikos replied. She glanced momentarily towards the wall with all of its framed pictures and articles. Sunset's eyes followed them there, and with the closer distance, even a swift glance told her that they all concerned the reported deeds and exploits of Pyrrha.

"Tell me, Miss Shimmer," she continued, "why should my daughter - a champion of the blood royal of Mistral - follow you?"

"A faunus?" Sunset asked, unable to keep a touch of pique out of her tone.

"I did not say so, nor will I," Lady Nikos said without displaying any anger at the accusation. "My issue is with your inferior skill, not with your race."

Sunset held the older woman's gaze for a moment before she bowed her head. "I apologise, my lady. I had no right to accuse you thus in your own home. I cry your pardon and your understanding."

"You have them," Lady Nikos said. "With the world as it is, your assumption is not without grounds."

Sunset said nothing more to that; rather she said, "As to your true complaint with regards to my worth, my lady, it is true that I cannot throw a punch so well as Pyrrha can, but I am not without talents of my own. They simply lie in other areas."

"Such as?"

"I am a good shot, my lady," Sunset said, "but principally I would base my claims on talent in my wit and in my semblance." She spread her arms out on either side of her and closed her eyes as she called upon her magic. What she was attempting now was complex, not so much for the amount of raw power involved as for the fact that she was trying to do three different things at once. She drew in the ambient magic of the world around her to somewhat replenish her own reserves, even as she spent those same reserves more swiftly. With one hand, she conjured a dozen magical arrows, green darts rising from her open palm to form a kind of deadly halo above her head. With the other hand, she conjured up two shields of shimmering, translucent magic around the sword and statuette that sat on Lady Nikos’ desk. And lastly, something new, something that she had been working on after her experience down at the docks: a suit of armour, resembling the all-embracing steel plates of a knight but forged entirely out of magic, enfolding her form more snugly and securely than any shield spell ever would.

She hoped that all of this was as impressive as she hoped because it was already starting to give Sunset a headache. Performing multiple spells at once like this was one of the few aspects of magic that was easier in this world than Equestria - consequence of the lack of a horn through which all magic had to travel - but that didn't make it easy by any means. It was like trying to focus your attention on three things, not just split it, but give each one a hundred percent of your attention. Sunset wasn't sure how long she could hold it. She blinked rapidly as her head began to rattle like a snare drum.

Fortunately, Lady Nikos seemed at least a little impressed by what she was seeing. Her eyebrows rose. "I take it these are not illusions?"

"Touch the shield, my lady, and you will find out."

Tentatively, Lady Nikos reached for the shield enfolding her sword. She pushed against it, and Sunset could see that she had met resistance. Her whole body glowed as she activated her aura, and she struck the shield with a single fist.

Sunset's shield did not falter.

Again, and again after that, Lady Nikos struck the shield around her blade, and only on the fifth strike did it begin to crack.

Sunset released all her magic, arrows and shield and armour all fading into empty air. She attempted to conceal the immediate weight that settled on her eyelids. "Not invulnerable, my lady," she said, "but durable in defence and powerful in the attack."

"If you can hit your opponent, I assume."

"Is that not the case with all forms of offence?"

Lady Nikos was silent for a moment. "I must concede the versatility of your semblance, although I must also question your use of it."

Now it was Sunset's turn to raise her eyebrows. _You think you know how to use magic better than I do?_ "What does my lady mean?"

"Your semblance armour was fine looking, but I cannot see what advantages it offers over mere aura," Lady Nikos said.

 _Ah, of course. Semblance consumes aura._ "It supplements my aura, my lady."

"But does not drain it."

"Not greatly, my lady."

"Have you considered that real armour might serve you better, if you feel the need for additional protection?"

Sunset was silent for a moment. "There are many things that might serve me well, my lady, including better armour than the modest breastplate I possess, but my resources are constrained."

"I see," Lady Nikos murmured softly. "May I ask, Miss Shimmer, why a huntress in possession of such a semblance requires instruction in the basics of close combat?"

"I have been shown the need for it, my lady, as a last resort."

"A result of your battle with the White Fang, I suppose."

Sunset nodded. "Yes, my lady."

Lady Nikos' face hardened, if only for a moment. "I did not like the news of that, for reasons that I am sure I do not have to elaborate upon. White Fang activity here in Mistral is practically unheard of at the present time, yet in Vale, it seems to be becoming endemic."

Sunset frowned. "You wish to pull Pyrrha out of Beacon."

“It is a possibility I am considering.”

Sunset hesitated for a moment. “The rules of Beacon-“

“This is Mistral, Miss Shimmer,” Lady Nikos reminded her, “and Pyrrha is my daughter, no matter what the rules of Beacon may have to say upon the subject.”

“I see,” Sunset murmured. “Is there aught that I might say or do to change my lady’s mind?”

Lady Nikos was silent for a moment. She pushed back her chair and got to her feet. "Pyrrha has no need of instruction, at Beacon or at any other academy. I highly doubt that her skills in combat have improved one jot over the course of the semester. And yet, Pyrrha is only young, and I considered the possibility that she might benefit from the mentoring of an experienced huntsman, skilled and seasoned. So you see it was no mere maternal indulgence on my part that led me to accede for my daughter’s preference for Beacon."

Sunset kept her opinion - that she doubted Lady Nikos had ever demonstrated any maternal indulgence towards Pyrrha in her life - to herself. Lady Nikos walked over to the wall, with all its hagiographic praise of Pyrrha and her accomplishments: tournaments and trophies, public appearances flawlessly executed, speculation on her future.

"Professor Lionheart is a small man, utterly unworthy of the great charge that the Council has bestowed upon him; the decline of Haven under his mismanagement has been disheartening to witness. I told myself that my daughter would do better under the guidance of Professor Ozpin, whose skill and wisdom are beyond doubt."

"I cannot speak for Professor Lionheart's faults, my lady, but Professor Ozpin's virtues are as beyond doubt now as they were when your decision was made."

Lady Nikos turned away from her wall to look once more at Sunset. "My daughter has the potential to be the greatest fighter of this age," she declared. "There is no one she cannot defeat, no tournament crown she could not claim if only she possessed the will to reach for it. Yet even the mightiest warrior may be slain by a single arrow. Years of training at vast expense can fall to a ten lien pistol. I do not wish to see my daughter's potential brought to nought by the blade of a White Fang thug."

"No more do I, my lady," Sunset said. She, too, got to her feet. "My lady does not know me, and you do not know my team, but I assure you with all due modesty that Pyrrha could find no better comrades to fight beside than we. Perhaps it is true that Pyrrha could drag two sacks of flour and a rock to victory in the Vytal festival, but with us by her side, she will not have to. I have run Pyrrha closer in combat than any other opponent by her own account; Ruby is a prodigy in her own right and only fifteen - when she is seventeen who knows what a monster she will be? - the potential of Jaune's semblance is yet unbounded. Together, we will not only triumph but bring such glory to our names that the world will resound to the sound of them, and the talk of the world will be how brilliantly we fought. And we will protect each other, and thus as we survived the White Fang, so will we survive all other darkness besides together. I am a stranger to my lady, true, but on my pride and on my dear ambition, dear as life itself, I swear to you: I have Pyrrha's back, and we have both her flanks besides."

Lady Nikos stared into Sunset's eyes. "It is true, I know you not, Miss Shimmer. And yet, I would like to know you better. There is a part of me that wishes my daughter would speak thus of ambition. With respect, how does a faunus whose resources are by your own admission strained learn to speak thus?"

"I was not always that which I am now, my lady," Sunset said. "As I told you at dinner, I came from beyond the kingdoms by way of Atlas only. I was not born a faunus of the slums but in a proud and sovereign place."

"Menagerie? That would explain your manners; high as they are, they are not of the kingdoms," Lady Nikos replied. "I will make no decision yet regarding my daughter's future. I do not know you, Miss Rose, or Mister Arc, but I have time to come to know all three of you. When the end of this vacation draws near, you will know my thoughts."

Sunset bowed. "I understand, my lady, and I thank you."

"You thank me for telling you that I wish to take your team’s star fighter away?”

“I thank you for giving me fair warning, my lady,” Sunset replied. “Now allow me to give you warning in turn: you may test me as you wish, you may test my team as you wish, but in the end, we will surpass your expectations, and you will confess that Pyrrha belongs with us. I do not intend to give her up without a fight.”

Lady Nikos stared at Sunset for a moment. A smile creased her lips. “With an attitude like that, Miss Shimmer, you might actually deserve her.”


	4. Terri-Belle's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha shows her friends the delights of Mistral, but the day is interrupted by an offer she may not be able to refuse.

Terri-Belle’s Request

After Sunset left to go and speak to her mother – and Pyrrha couldn’t help but worry about that – Jaune arrived, armed and armoured and ready to begin their training. Pyrrha thought it would be better to get it done now, early in the morning when nothing was open in the city, and then have the evening to do as they pleased. 

“Hey,” Jaune said, as he walked into the dojo, temporarily letting in the fresh air from the grounds beyond before he shut the door. “I mean, good morning.”

Pyrrha smiled at him. “Good morning, Jaune. Did you have a good night?”

“Yeah,” Jaune said enthusiastically. “I was kind of expecting there to be more noise, what with the city and all. I guess it’s the lack of traffic.”

“It’s also the part of town,” Pyrrha added. “I think it gets a little noisier further down the mountain, as you might see for yourself today.”

“Oh, really?” Jaune asked. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well… let’s talk about it over breakfast, when we’re all together,” Pyrrha said. “I’m glad you had a good night.” She paused. “Did you really ask Sunset to give you etiquette lessons?”

“She seemed to know what she was doing,” Jaune replied.

“Sunset _seems_ to know what she’s doing quite often,” Pyrrha said softly.

Jaune chuckled. “I guess, but it works out, doesn’t it?”

“I suppose it does,” Pyrrha agreed. “Jaune, you know you don’t need to… there’s no need for you to change who you are or… you know that, don’t you?”

“I’m not,” Jaune assured her. “But this is your house and your city, what right do I have to come in here and insist that everything has to be just the way that I’m used to? If they do things a little differently here in Mistral, then that’s fine; I can do things differently here too.” He grinned. “I just don’t want your mom to think that your partner is an insensitive jerk.”

Pyrrha chuckled. “My mother can think what she likes; I know the truth.” She turned away and picked up Miló where it was currently resting against the wall. “And now, shall we get started?”

They spent an hour training, mostly sword and shield, although they spent a little time towards the end of their session – as a cool down – having Jaune activate and deactivate his semblance so that he became more used to it. Since discovering his semblance at the docks, there hadn’t been that many opportunities for him to make use of it – there had been more practical exercises on the edge of Vale, but none of them had been so dangerous as to require anyone’s aura to be stimulated – so Pyrrha thought it necessary to get him using it, or at least turning it on, each day so that his ability to call upon it didn’t ossify from lack of use. Plus, it allowed Jaune to relax a little more after the melee training, where she was starting to pick up the pace with him. He was improving, slowly perhaps, but he _was_ improving, and Pyrrha had stepped up how much effort she put in against him in consequence; she held back less the more he improved. 

“You’re getting much better,” Pyrrha assured him as they were finished. “By the time the new semester starts, you should be a match for Cardin.”

Jaune let out a sort of huff. “Cardin,” he muttered.

Pyrrha frowned. “Is something wrong?”

Jaune shook his head. “No, it’s just that… I mean, after what happened at the docks, Cardin seems like small potatoes, you know. That Adam guy…”

Pyrrha felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of Jaune going up against a killer like Adam Taurus. “You can’t expect to reach that level after just a few months of training. You saved Ruby; isn’t that enough?”

“Yes,” Jaune agreed. “I mean, I guess. I just wish that I could do more than pick up the pieces with my semblance, you know.”

“I know it must feel like so much work to progress such a small amount,” Pyrrha said. “And I can’t imagine how frustrating that must be, but… I’ve spent more than half my life surrounded by tournament fighters who have stopped striving to better themselves because they’ve reached a point at which their skills are ‘good enough.’ Good enough to please the crowd, good enough to win a few fights, earn them a trophy or two. You could have said that with your semblance, you were good enough and settled into a support role, but you haven’t even mentioned it to Sunset because that’s not who you are. You’re not the sort of person to settle for 'good enough,' and that…” _That’s inspiring to me,_ she wanted to say, but feared that if she said it, he might think… she was afraid that he wouldn’t understand that she was being sincere, and he would not have her think that she was mocking him. “I’ve never met anyone so determined to better themselves as you. You may think there’s so far left to travel, but I’m proud of how far you’ve already come.”

He looked at her. “Really?”

Pyrrha nodded. “Really.”

“You’re not just saying that.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Pyrrha replied. “Not any more, at least.”

Jaune’s smile was soft and tender. “I couldn’t have done it without you,” he said gently.

The two of them stared at one another for a moment. “Jaune,” Pyrrha murmured, “I…”

Jaune took a step towards her. “Pyrrha?”

“I… I think we should probably get ready,” Pyrrha said. _I’m such a coward._

“Uh, yeah,” Jaune agreed. “Thanks for… this.”

“You’re welcome,” Pyrrha said, with a cheer in her voice that belied the extent to which she was kicking herself in private. 

She let Jaune leave first while she tidied things up in the dojo after her two sessions. 

Perhaps it was like Iris had said, that if he wasn’t impressed by her yet, he wasn’t likely to be. 

Or perhaps he was just as afraid as she was.

That was, perhaps, the best she could hope for.

Pyrrha breathed in and out, centring herself as she contemplated the day before her. She couldn’t let worries about such things rule her right now; she had to give her friends a vacation to remember. 

She headed out of the dojo and into the house, where she showered and dressed casually in a red tulip skirt and a gold halter-top, with just a narrow strip of bare midriff between the two. She slipped a pair of delicate golden sandals onto her feet and bound up her hair in its accustomed ponytail before heading downstairs to the dining room for breakfast. 

Sunset was already there, seated at the table, looking at her scroll. She was dressed mostly in usual attire, with the exception that she had exchanged her normal T-shirt for a purple halter top that fastened around her neck with a black collar. Sunset’s brow was furrowed just a little. 

“Good morning,” Pyrrha said as she walked in. “No Jaune or Ruby?”

“Not yet,” Sunset replied, as she put her scroll down on the table. “Morning. No circlet?”

“Not today; it doesn’t really go with the rest of my outfit. Did you sleep well?” Pyrrha asked. 

“Pretty much,” Sunset said. “And if I didn’t, it was certainly nothing to do with the bed.”

“Was it to do with anything that I could help with?”

Sunset smiled thinly. “No,” she said. “It was… just a touch of homesickness, is all.”

“Oh,” Pyrrha said softly. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine,” Sunset assured her. “I’ll be fine.”

“I hope so,” Pyrrha murmured. She pulled out her chair and sat down opposite Sunset. _How was Mother?_ That was what she wanted to ask, but that seemed almost as hard as saying what she wanted to say to Jaune, and so, she settled for asking, “What were you reading?” as she gestured towards Sunset’s scroll.

Sunset glanced down at the scroll beside her. “Grimm attacks are on the rise, here and in Vale. Well, sort of.”

“What do you mean?” Pyrrha asked.

“It’s like…” Sunset hesitated. “There are grimm being sighted all over the place, in Mistral and in Vale, but they’re not attacking. Or at least, they’re not attacking much. Like, this report from a place called Higanbana: the grimm destroyed a farm near the village, and they’ve been attacking travellers coming in, but they haven’t assaulted the village yet.”

“That’s… strange,” Pyrrha admitted. “I don’t suppose that Professor Port has ever mentioned anything like that?”

Sunset shook her head. “It’s not how they’re supposed to act, as far as I’m aware.”

“Is it the same story elsewhere?”

“As far as I can tell,” Sunset answered. “Do you think they’re up to something?”

“I’m not sure that the grimm can be ‘up to something,’” Pyrrha replied. “At least I certainly hope not. They’re bad enough without developing low cunning of that sort.”

“True. I mean, it’s almost as if there’s some kind of intelligence guiding them, but that’s-”

“Worrying?”

“I was going to say ridiculous,” Sunset said. “Someone would have discovered it by now. Who’d keep a thing like that to themselves?”

“As you say,” Pyrrha murmured. “All the same, those poor people in those settlements, knowing that there are grimm nearby, even if they don’t attack. The fear that they must be feeling, the anxiety. I’m a little surprised that the grimm can resist it. Is anything being done?”

“Huntsmen are being sent out, here in Mistral,” Sunset told her. “And something called the Imperial Guard.”

“Also huntsmen,” Pyrrha explained, “but sworn to the service of the Lord Steward, at his personal disposal.” If he had sent them forth, then it must mean that resources were somewhat strained and huntsmen limited.

Sunset’s lip twitched. “Sounds like the sort of place you’ll be headed once you graduate.”

“It’s certainly something that… certain people might expect of me,” Pyrrha acknowledged without much enthusiasm, “but I might prefer the life of an ordinary huntress, going where I felt I was needed, particularly if the team stays together after graduation.”

“Yeah,” Sunset murmured.

“Sunset? Is something wrong?”

“No,” Sunset said quickly. “Everything’s fine.”

Pyrrha frowned. “Sunset… what did my mother want?”

“Nothing,” Sunset said. “Nothing I can share, at least.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t ask you to betray a confidence,” Pyrrha murmured. “I only hope that she wasn’t too hard on you.”

Sunset snorted. “I can handle your mother, don’t worry.”

“You shouldn’t have to ‘handle’ her, that’s the point,” Pyrrha insisted.

“She is within her rights,” Sunset said. “In Mistral, who can gainsay her the right to act as the Mistralians do?”

“No one, I suppose,” Pyrrha said with a slight trace of a sigh. “I just-”

“Want this to be perfect, I know,” Sunset said. “And it’s going to be great. Just stop sweating over it so much. Do you really think Ruby and Jaune are the kind of people who are going to judge you because of the way your mother behaves?”

Pyrrha chuckled. “Well, when you put it like that, it sounds slightly ridiculous.”

Jaune came in, having exchanged his usual hoodie for one that was dark blue white stripes across the chest and arms.

“Pyrrha,” he said, “you’re not wearing your circlet.”

“No,” Pyrrha murmured. “You… you noticed.”

“Well, yeah,” Jaune said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dressed without it before.”

“Probably all the more reason to try something new,” Pyrrha suggested.

“I don’t know,” Jaune replied. “I… I think it looks good on you.”

“Oh,” Pyrrha said softly. “Well-”

She was spared from having to reply to that by the arrival of Ruby, dressed in her – already pretty casual – huntress outfit. “Hey Pyrrha, hey Sunset. Good morning, Jaune.”

“Good morning, Ruby,” Pyrrha greeted her with a smile. “Did you have a good night?”

“Yep,” Ruby said. “It’s almost as quiet here as back home.”

“It’s 'cause this is the rich part of town, apparently,” Sunset muttered.

“Well… yes,” Pyrrha admitted. “And we don’t have many close neighbours. In any case, I’m glad you slept well.” She herself had slept intermittently, going over in her head what they might do tomorrow – today, now. “Now that you’re all here, I’ll have them bring in breakfast.”

“Your mother won’t be joining us?” Sunset asked.

“No, not this morning,” Pyrrha said. “Mother breaks her fast at her desk, working.” Even though her mother had no job since she had stood down from the Council some years ago, she was kept busy managing the estate and portfolio of the Nikos family that financed their comfortable lifestyle and had paid for Pyrrha’s first-rate training and equally top-of-the-line equipment. Pyrrha had to admit she was relieved that they would be dining alone this morning; they could be themselves instead of anyone having to feel on tenterhooks thanks to Lady Nikos’ presence. 

Sunset’s hand glowed green as she waved it to pull back Ruby’s chair. 

The smaller girl flopped onto it. “So,” Ruby said, “what are we going to do today?”

“Well,” Pyrrha said, “I thought that…”

Breakfast was an enjoyable meal prepared in the style of the Cycladian islands south of Anima, with salted pork, omelette with potatoes, aniseed sausages, and various kinds of cheese ranging from hard to soft. Pyrrha might have neglected to prepare her friends for her mother’s manners, but she had prepared the kitchen staff for the fact that Sunset was a vegetarian, and they had made her some frumenty with almonds, currents, and saffron. 

With breakfast done, Pyrrha led her friends out into the streets of Mistral, streets that were largely empty when they emerged from the Nikos house but grew more crowded as they descended into the middle levels of the city, lower than the houses of the mighty but higher than the more insalubrious areas of Mistral that lay closer to the foot of the mountain. In between were districts inhabited by folk of moderate prosperity and respectability: merchants who had achieved some success, functionaries in the service of the Council, tenured academics, and popular artists. Here, in this part of the city, were also thriving markets, open-air bazaars where vendors crowded along the sides of the streets to sell their wares and where places of civic significance sat amongst the tea shops and the taverns and the townhouses. 

It was still reasonably early, but these streets were still more crowded than those in the immediate vicinity of Pyrrha’s house; already, people were thronging the market stalls and filling the streets, passing hither and thither. 

A change of clothes and the absence of her circlet was not sufficient to prevent Pyrrha from being recognised, and eyes followed her as she led her friends through the city. Nobody interrupted her, nobody approached, and unlike in Vale, nobody took any pictures of her. Nobody dared to do so. It was as if she were a goddess amongst men, untouchable, set apart, hedged about by her exceptionalism as though by a hedge of thorns that would prick and tear at anyone who presumed to come too close to her. So, people kept their distance and stared at her and followed her with their eyes and with their whispers as she passed on by. 

“Is this what it’s like all the time?” Ruby asked, and when Pyrrha glanced down, she could see that the other girl had her hood up, as though even to be caught by accident in all these stares was getting to her. 

“I’m afraid so,” Pyrrha said softly, putting one hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about this, but don’t worry; once we get inside, it will get better.”

“You just have to get into the right frame of mind about it,” Sunset declared. “They’re staring at you because they think you’re awesome!”

“Unfortunately, that doesn’t negate the fact that they’re staring,” Pyrrha pointed out.

Sunset’s gaze flickered between Pyrrha and the equally uncomfortable-looking Ruby. She sighed as she pulled one hand out of her pocket. “Okay. Just give me a second.” As Pyrrha watched, uncertain just what it was that Sunset intended to do – and hoping that it wasn’t anything like yell at the crowd, which might make things worse – Sunset’s hand began to glow with the green colour that Pyrrha had become used to associating with her semblance. 

“Sunset,” Pyrrha said nervously, because Sunset attacking all of these people just going about their business was definitely not what she had in mind. “What are you-?”

Sunset didn’t give her a chance to finish before a burst of green light flew from her hand and struck Pyrrha square in the chest. It didn’t hurt. Pyrrha didn’t feel an impact, nor any damage to her aura. But when she looked up, she found that people were no longer looking at her. In fact, it was as if their eyes were sliding over her, as though they didn’t really see her at all. 

Of course, they hadn’t ever really seen Pyrrha Nikos, so the fact that they had gone on to physically not seeing her was, in many respects, quite an improvement. 

Even if she didn’t really understand how it had happened. 

“That ought to be good for a couple of hours, at least,” Sunset muttered.

Pyrrha blinked. “Sunset, how did you-?”

“I wouldn’t want to bore you with the technical details,” Sunset said smoothly. “We should probably keep moving before it wears off.”

“You have a _really_ versatile semblance,” Jaune said.

“Yep,” Sunset answered. “I’m like Weiss Schnee, but poor… and a better singer.”

“I’m not sure about that last one,” Ruby murmured.

“Traitor,” Sunset said, without any malice in her voice. “Oh, Pyrrha, one more thing, you might have trouble attracting attention, so it’s probably best if we buy anything you need for you.”

“I… see,” Pyrrha murmured, not really seeing at all. What had Sunset done, and how in Remnant had she done it?

Sunset’s semblance was a lot more than just versatile; in some respects, it verged upon impossible. And yet, it could not be denied. 

Pyrrha smiled; this wasn’t the time to worry about such things, especially when Sunset had just given her a great gift of temporary anonymity. 

They continued through the streets, passing through Castle Square, which was dominated by the immense General Lagune monument: a large, oval-shaped marble plinth, carved with ornate columns and scrollwork, topped by an equestrian statue of the general himself. Someone had spray-painted the White Fang symbol onto the plinth. 

“You know,” Sunset said as she took a picture of the statue with her scroll, “I could have sworn I remember Doctor Oobleck teaching us that this guy lost the war.”

“Yes, but he lost very nobly and refused to abandon his soldiers,” Pyrrha explained. “That… counts for a lot in Mistral. We prefer to honour victors, but where there are none, we will celebrate a good loser instead.” 

Sunset’s eyes narrowed. “Didn’t he also promise to advocate for peace in return for his release and then go home and try to whip up support for continuing the war?”

“Yes,” Pyrrha acknowledged, “but then he returned to the camp of the faunus, who put him to death for his treachery, so you see, although he was… very misguided, he was not ignoble.”

Not far away, a man in a red waistcoat over a white shirt had gotten up on a box in the middle of the square and was addressing the modest-sized crowd gathered to hear him speak.

“Where are the leaders of the land?” he demanded, his words carrying through the air. “Where are the men who run this show?”

“What’s he talking about?” Ruby asked.

“Our taxes go to swell the coffers of the Council, and what are we offered in return? Death stalks the land from here to Argus, and where are the huntsmen to defend us? Walk the walls and see if you can find a huntsman on them! Walk from Mistral to Shion and see if you find a huntsman there! Mistral is prostrate before the monsters, and what recourse have we but to pay even more of our hard-earned lien to grasping Lord Rutulus and his like? How long before we cut the fat ones down to size?”

“We should go,” Sunset said.

“I quite agree,” Pyrrha replied, as she began to walk away. Sunset followed quickly, and Jaune and Ruby followed after, although the latter kept looking backwards.

“What was he talking about?” Ruby asked again. 

“Grimm activity is on the rise,” Sunset said, “but from what I read this morning huntsmen have been sent out, so I don’t know what he's complaining about.”

“The territory of Mistral is very great,” Pyrrha admitted. “It may be that there are not enough huntsmen for all the settlements that would like one, at least to have one there permanently.”

“I can see how that might upset some people,” Jaune said, “but I’m not sure what you can do about it; I mean you can’t magic up more huntsmen out of nowhere.”

“Some people just want something to complain about,” Sunset said.

“Some people certainly do,” Jaune muttered.

“Hey!”

“At least the Mistral Council is sending out its huntsmen,” Ruby murmured. “I’m not sure Vale would do the same.”

Pyrrha and Sunset glanced at each over Ruby’s head and wordlessly came to the decision not to mention that Vale might be in a similar position to Mistral; there was no point in giving Ruby something to worry about that she couldn’t influence. 

Pyrrha led her friends to the Mistralian Museum, a magnificent building fronted with marble columns like an antique temple and a frieze atop the columns depicting various peoples from all across Anima presenting their treasures in tribute to a Mistralian Emperor. They climbed the steps – after a brief pause to let Sunset take some more pictures – and Pyrrha found that Sunset was absolutely right about not being noticed: whatever it was Sunset had done caused the eyes of the woman at the ticket office to slide off her, and she had to give her lien to Sunset to purchase the admission tickets for her. 

Inside the museum, they were greeted first of all by the skeleton of an immense dinosaur, a four-legged creature with – judging by the size of its ribcage – an immense body and a long neck, albeit with a small head in comparison to the size of the rest of it. It dominated the museum atrium, four legs resting on a raised plinth, while the long neck and the tail almost as long stretched back and forth towards the door and the next hall. 

Ruby’s eyes went wide at the sight of it, and Jaune looked almost as awed. Even Sunset looked pretty impressed. 

“Woah,” Ruby whispered. 

“What is that thing?” Jaune asked.

“An animal that lived a very long time ago,” Pyrrha explained. 

“Things that big lived here?” Sunset gasped.

Pyrrha nodded. “Their bones are found all over Anima.”

“It’s the size of a dragon!” Sunset cried in a strangled voice. 

Pyrrha looked at her. “Well, yes, they think the dragons were of the same order. That’s why the dragon skeleton is displayed with the others.”

Sunset’s eyebrows rose. “You… you have a dragon skeleton here?”

“Yes, it’s one of the most prized exhibits.”

“And we’re not talking about a grimm?” Sunset asked.

“No,” Pyrrha said calmly. “Would you like to see it?”

Sunset nodded, eager and anxious in equal measure. “Lead the way!”

The dragon skeleton had rather scared Pyrrha when she was young, but now that she was a little older, she could see that there was a kind of majestic grandeur to it. The bones of the great beast had been arranged in such a way that it seemed to be in combat, its long neck drawn backwards, its immense jaws open to snarl in anger, baring its teeth as long as spears. Its foreclaws were bared, and the skeleton frame of its wings were spread out as if trying to intimidate its enemies by making itself seem bigger than it was. 

For size comparison purposes – and also because whoever had arranged the museum displays had an eye for an exciting set up – the dragon skeleton was opposed by a false grimm, one that was large and almost draconic in its own right, a grimm version of the artist’s representation of the dragon that faced it across the hall. They snarled at one another, both frozen, poised to attack but never actually able to charge. 

“A real dragon,” Sunset whispered. “A real… what in Celestia’s name? How did you get here?”

“I want to know where they all went,” Jaune asked as he turned in place and looked around the edges of the hall, dominated by the skeletons of giant herbivores and carnivores, most of them larger than the oldest and most terrible of grimm. “What killed all these huge creatures?”

“Men, probably,” Sunset muttered.

“Some believe that whatever caused the moon to shatter caused debris to fall to Remnant, causing great devastation,” Pyrrha replied, “but no one really knows for sure.”

Fortunately, however it was that they had eventually met their end, the giant lizards – and the giant mammals in the next hall – proved to be a big hit, which was a great relief to Pyrrha as she watched her friends gasp in awe of the mighty behemoths that had once bestrode the world. Even more popular – with Ruby at least – were the classical weapons and armour exhibits. There were probably at least as many reproductions as there were actual ancient weapons in the exhibits, but then, a lot of them were quite old reproductions, some from before the Great War, so that made them rather historical in their own right, and it wasn’t as if they were sprung out of thin air. All the swords and spears and suits of armour, all the chariots, were based on detailed readings of the sources. 

“Hey, Pyrrha,” Ruby said as she stood before replicas of the sword and spear of the legendary Pyrrha, her namesake who had fought before the walls of Mistral to defeat the invading hosts of the south. “These weapons look really similar to the sword and spear mode of Miló.”

Pyrrha didn’t need to look at what she meant. She knew exactly what Ruby was referring to already. “Yes, that’s… not a coincidence,” she admitted. “I designed Miló’s sword form and spear form to look that way… I suppose I’m a bit of a fan.” She laughed nervously.

Ruby chuckled. “I think that’s really cool.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I mean a cool weapon is a cool weapon, but I think it’s great when someone’s weapon is based on something that means something to you, you know?” Ruby said. “Like, Crescent Rose is based on the scythe my Uncle Qrow uses, and your weapons are based on the weapons of a hero you admire. They ought to mean something, because they’re not just weapons; they’re a part of who we are.”

Whatever Sunset had done to Pyrrha had worn off sufficiently by lunch time that Pyrrha was able to get everyone lunch in the museum restaurant: cheese tartlets and almond cookies, the latter of which caused Ruby to look slightly askance… right up until she actually tried one.

“Do you like it?” Pyrrha asked as she watched the enjoyment blossom on Ruby’s face.

Ruby nodded eagerly, and crumbs fell out of her mouth as she spoke. “I wouldn’t have thought they’d be this good without chocolate, but these are really nice, Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha smiled. “I’m glad to hear it,” she said.

After a little longer spent at the museum, Pyrrha led the three of them to an observation deck between half and three quarters of the way up the mountain, set in the cleft where the waterfall ran down between the two peaks, offering an expansive view of the city spreading out around them on either side. 

Ruby, Jaune, and Sunset all rushed to the wooden railings that prevented accidents, standing at the edge of the platform with the city spread out before them. 

They had already seen the city from the air, of course, but they were all good enough sports to at least seem excited to see it from this angle also. Pyrrha didn’t join them, but rather hung back a foot or so from her friends, choosing to watch them rather than watch the view. 

She was glad that they appeared to be having a good time so far. 

She was very glad that things were going much better today than they had yesterday.

Sunset leaned upon the rail, her tail swishing back and forth, and began to softly hum a tune that Pyrrha didn’t recognise. 

“That sounds lovely,” Pyrrha said as she walked closer to the others. “What is it?”

Sunset glanced up at her. “Oh, just a little ditty from my home. This place… it’s beautiful.”

“I certainly think so,” Pyrrha murmured. “Mistral is not without her problems, but for all that, she remains… Mistral. Old and proud and fair and… home.”

“So what’s the song?” Ruby asked.

“Hmm?”

“The song you were singing,” Ruby explained.

“Oh, no,” Sunset said. “No, I am not singing it.”

“Well, now you’ve got to,” Ruby said, with a slight pout on her face.

“I do not have to do anything,” Sunset insisted.

“I think we’d all like to hear it,” Pyrrha said with amusement in her voice.

Sunset rolled her eyes, even as her face reddened a little with embarrassment. She cleared her throat, not once, but twice. She coughed into one hand. 

_[The fire of friendship lives in our hearts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJD1YdrrkSc),_

_So long as it burns we cannot drift apart,_

_Though quarrels arise their numbers are few,_

_Laughter and singing will see us through._

“Aww, that’s so cute!” Ruby cried.

“How did a people with songs like that turn out someone like you?” Jaune asked.

“You are on very thin ice today, Jaune Arc,” Sunset growled.

“I thought it was lovely,” Pyrrha said, putting a hand on Sunset’s arm. She looked away from the others, out across the gorgeous vistas of her home. “If… if more people valued song and good cheer over the accumulation of riches or the hoarding of power and prerogatives, it would be a merrier world, I have no doubt.”

They stood together in companionable silence until they were disturbed by a voice hailing them from behind. 

“Pyrrha Nikos.”

Pyrrha turned around. “Lady Terri-Belle?” she asked.

Terri-Belle Thrax rested the butt of her spear upon the ground as she regarded Pyrrha with a flat gaze from her grey-green eyes. The daughter of the Steward was tall, of a height with Pyrrha herself, and a little broader in the shoulder. Her face was stern, her features sharp and a little hard-edged. Her hair was metallic grey and worn in a tall Mohawk resembling the crest of a helmet, while the rest was braided tightly together and fell over one shoulder. She was armoured in a linthorax cuirass with studded pteruges and gleaming silver vambraces upon her forearms. An armoured headband protected her brow, nose, and cheeks. The straps of sandals wound their way up her legs, and upon her hip, she wore a great horn, bound about with silver and carved with ancient runes. 

“Indeed, Lady Pyrrha,” she said. “Your mother suggested I might find you here.”

“I see,” Pyrrha said quietly. “Allow me to introduce my teammates-”

“I would have words with you,” Terri-Belle said sharply. “Alone.”

Sunset tensed visibly from the insult. “Who do you think you are-?” she began.

“This is the Lady Terri-Belle, of the House of Thrax,” Pyrrha explained. “Daughter of the Lord Steward of Mistral, Captain of the Imperial Guard, and Warden of the White Tower.” The House of Thrax had for many generations served the Emperors and Empresses of the House of Nikos faithfully and with honour, and while the Great War had brought about the end of the Imperial throne, it had not abolished the chair of stewardship, and Terri-Belle’s father, Lord Diomedes, possessed a permanent seat on the Council. 

Sunset’s eyes narrowed. “I see. I would have hoped my lady’s pedigree would have sufficed to grant her a small measure of courtesy.”

Terri-Belle did not look insulted. She barely seemed to notice that Sunset had spoken. “I would have speech with you, upon a matter of grave importance,” she repeated. “Will you come with me?”

“Yes,” Pyrrha said. “Yes, I will. Excuse me, everyone, I won’t be long.”

“We’ll be right here,” Jaune assured her, while Sunset looked as though she had sucked on a lemon. 

“Thank you,” Pyrrha said gratefully. It was a little concerning that Lady Terri-Belle spoke of grave matters, but hopefully, whatever it was she wished to speak with Pyrrha about would not take long, and she could return to her guests. 

Terri-Belle turned away, not waiting for Pyrrha to follow – Pyrrha had to walk quickly to close the distance between them – and strode off towards the doors leading to a corridor that wound through the mountain itself and which Pyrrha and her friends had taken to reach this spot. Pyrrha followed her into the darkness of the dimly-lit tunnel, the little light glinting off Terri-Belle’s armour and the silver band about her horn. Pyrrha could hear the spear-butt tapping upon the ground. 

Terri-Belle stopped, her eyes gleaming in the darkness as she turned once more to face Pyrrha again. “Your mother told me that you had returned to Mistral, Lady Pyrrha,” she said.

“Indeed,” Pyrrha said. “I’m here for the vacation. I brought my team with me to show them our fair city. Did you have to be so rude to them?”

“They do not concern me.”

“Sunset is right; you were discourteous, my lady,” Pyrrha said reproachfully.

Terri-Belle did not reply to that. “Is it true that you have done battle with the White Fang?”

“Once,” Pyrrha confessed. “Alongside my teammates.”

“Stop harping on your teammates, Lady Pyrrha. We both know-”

“No,” Pyrrha said firmly. “You do not know, and I doubt I will recognise whatever you are about to stay against them. I am sorry, Lady Terri-Belle, but I will not stand for it.”

Terri-Belle was silent for a moment. “Forgive me. I did not come here to pick a quarrel with you. I will even apologise to your teammates if it will mollify you.”

“That would be very kind, thank you, Lady Terri-Belle.”

“But you did fight the White Fang?” Terri-Belle asked.

“As I said, it was only once.”

“Once was enough for many in this city,” Terri-Belle declared. “When reports of your actions reached Mistral, the commons rejoiced at your success; amongst the high, there were those who were not best pleased that even at school, you had found some way to aggrandise yourself and swell your reputation in the field of arms.”

“That was not my intent,” Pyrrha said softly.

“Perhaps not, but fame cannot be set aside simply because you did not intend to gain it when you did the deed that made you famous,” Terri-Belle reminded her. “For my own part, and I was not alone in this, I was afraid.”

Pyrrha’s brow furrowed slightly. “Forgive me, Lady Terri-Belle, but I do not understand why my living or dying should concern you.”

“My father does not understand it either,” Terri-Belle muttered. She was silent for a moment, but her breathing was heavy enough that Pyrrha could hear it in the badly lit tunnel. “You are the pride and glory of Mistral reborn, Lady Pyrrha. I was Haven’s great hope once upon a time, but I never had your speed, your sheer blinding skill. I had four years at Haven and more years in the field since, but I have no doubt that with your one semester at Beacon, you would best me, such is your skill. In you, the valour and the brilliance of the heroes of old lives once again.” Terri-Belle paused. “I fear you are the evenstar of our people, the last gleaming of a brilliant light which, once it shall cease to burn, shall never shine upon the world again.”

“I am but an arena champion,” Pyrrha said.

“You are a champion sprung out of the line of Nikos, the blood royal,” Terri-Belle declared. “You are fair and gentle and beloved of the general for all these things besides the skill which would alone be quite enough to make you well beloved. If you shall fall in battle, far from home, then the House of Nikos shall die with you and all of its achievements… turned to ashes. You are the hope of Mistral, and as such, your place is here in Mistral, not engaging in squalid street battles in far-off Vale.” 

Pyrrha swallowed, for her throat felt dry. “What are you saying, Lady Terri-Belle?”

“I am asking you to do your duty and come home to Mistral,” Terri-Belle declared. “I shall make you my second in the Guard, in place of my sister Shining Light, and when my father dies and I take up the chair of Stewardship, I give you my word that I shall name you my captain and Warden of the White Tower. The defence of Mistral and all our lands shall be yours, to shepherd the people against the grimm.”

Pyrrha’s mouth hung open. The Imperial Guard? Second? Captain? This was… this was too much, too soon. “You mock me, Lady Terri-Belle. I am only a student-”

“And I am the Steward’s daughter; if I wish to make you a huntress, then none will gainsay my right to do so,” Terri-Belle declared. “You are skilled enough to fight in the field; do you not think it is your duty to do so instead of wasting time in classrooms that teach you nothing?”

“Were you wasting time during your four years at Haven?” Pyrrha asked.

Terri-Belle snorted. “I spent four years out of my father’s shadow.”

“Yet you would begrudge me the chance to do the same at Beacon?” Pyrrha replied.

“Mistral had not such need then,” Terri-Belle said. She paused. “My father is a noble man, but age has hardened him until now… he is as solid as wood and as hard to bend. You have heard of the unusual behaviour of the grimm?”

“I have.”

“Lionheart has mismanaged the huntsmen; there are too few to respond to this sudden crisis,” Terri-Belle said. “I have persuaded my father to let me send out the Guard, but… there are not enough men to garrison every village… our people lose hope. And I… I do not have it in me to be beloved. But with you by my side… when people hear that the Champion of Mistral has returned and taken up the defence of the kingdom, they will rejoice, and all fear will be banished from their hearts.”

“You would have my name,” Pyrrha murmured.

“I would have you and all your gifts and blessings,” Terri-Belle declared. “I have need of you, Lady Pyrrha, for your name and also for your unconquered spear, for of spears, we have too few.” She stepped closer, so that Pyrrha could get a better look at her face. “I do not ask this lightly, believe me. I know, at least I think I may guess, why you went to Beacon. But Mistral has need of you, and so as a daughter of Mistral and the line of Nikos, I ask you to put your kingdom above yourself and do your duty.” She paused. “I must go; I have scarcely returned from Sakuraso when I must set out again for Higanbana. But think on it, for Mistral’s sake; promise me that you will think on it.”

Pyrrha hesitated. She wanted to refuse to do so. She wanted to simply refuse. She wanted to go back to Beacon once this vacation was over. She wanted four years away from her fame, away from the shadow of all it meant in Mistral to be Pyrrha Nikos of the many titles. 

But how could she refuse? How could she refuse to even consider? Mistral was calling upon her, how could she refuse to answer?

“For Mistral’s sake,” she said, “I will consider it.”

_For Mistral’s sake, how can I say no?_

_Even if ‘no’ is the only thing I want to say?_


	5. Counsellors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha didn't ask for advice, but she's going to get it anyway.

Counsellors

"Mother? May I have a word with you?" Pyrrha asked as she stood diffidently before the open door into her mother's study.

Lady Nikos looked up from her screen, which was displaying what looked like stock indexes. "Of course, Pyrrha," she said, taking off her glasses and putting them down on the desk in front of her.

"Thank you, Mother," Pyrrha said quietly as she walked into the study and shut the door behind her.

"How did your teammates enjoy the delights of our fair city?" Lady Nikos asked.

"I wish you could bring yourself to call them my friends," Pyrrha murmured.

"Does it matter whether I use one word or the other?"

 _It matters to me,_ Pyrrha thought. _They're all so much more than just my teammates._

_For a little while longer, at least._

"Lady Terri-Belle found me today," Pyrrha said as she turned away from the door and faced her mother across the room. "She said that she had spoken to you."

"I was able to suggest a few places you might be," Lady Nikos said.

"And you are also aware of the grimm activity taking place across Mistral," Pyrrha said.

"I am as capable of keeping up with the news as you," Lady Nikos declared. "I have engaged Rutulian Security to police some of our more far-flung estates."

"That… is a good idea, Mother," Pyrrha said. "Our tenants will be protected, and the Council's huntsmen will be freed to protect less prosperous communities."

"I am capable of getting a sound notion in my head from time to time," Lady Nikos observed dryly.

"Yes, of course, Mother, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry," Pyrrha said, bowing her head apologetically.

"Don't cringe like a supplicant," Lady Nikos admonished sharply. "Do you carry yourself around Beacon in that servile manner? You are a daughter of the House of Nikos; you might try and act like it."

"Just because I am a Nikos doesn't mean I need to strut around as proud as a queen, acting as though Beacon – or anywhere else – were my fiefdom," Pyrrha replied. "At least, I don't think so."

"Hmph," Lady Nikos snorted. "Your team leader, Miss Shimmer, struts very well."

"I have observed it, Mother."

"I must say, of your three companions, she is the only one to so far impress me," Lady Nikos continued. "You could learn a great deal from her."

"Sunset… Sunset has many excellent qualities, but I would not want to be her," Pyrrha revealed. "I would… I would prefer to be myself." _Whoever that may be._

Lady Nikos stared up at her. "My contract with Rutulian Security also gave me the opportunity to speak to Turnus," she observed.

Pyrrha sighed. "Mother, please don't-"

"He is a fine young man," Lady Nikos insisted. "Strong, skilled in arms, wealthy and well-born-"

"Arrogant, entitled, heedless of anyone's opinion but his own," Pyrrha replied; in her opinion, Turnus Rutulus was nothing more than a slightly more capable Cardin Winchester. "Cruel, for all that he wears a veneer of courtesy. Please tell me that you didn't give him any further expectation of my hand."

"He is the most eligible bachelor in Mistral; where will you find a better man?"

A pair of kind blue eyes and a mop of soft, blond hair flashed before Pyrrha's mind's eye. "I'm not sure that we could agree on what it means to be a better man than Turnus Rutulus, Mother. Suffice it to say that I do not want him for a husband, any more than he wants me."

"If he does not want you, then it is curious that he has waited so long."

"He wants the heiress to the Nikos family, no doubt," Pyrrha acknowledged, "but how can he wish to marry Pyrrha when he does not know her?"

"You speak as if you were sprung from a fairytale, not from my womb."

"Do you consider it so childish that I should wish to be loved and wooed for my self, and not for my name and its attendant advantages?" Pyrrha demanded.

"Yes," Lady Nikos said bluntly. And the worst part was that Pyrrha… Pyrrha feared that she was probably right to suggest that she, Pyrrha, had nothing to recommend her but her name and fortune.

_After all, it was Weiss he chose, not me._

"But let that pass for now," Lady Nikos continued. "You are yet of an age where your focus should be upon your skills. What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Do you know why Lady Terri-Belle wished to speak to me?" Pyrrha asked.

Lady Nikos leaned forward just a little. "I confess, she did not venture to confide in me."

"I see," Pyrrha said primly. She felt… she felt very close to being angry with her mother right now. _You wish me to be more like Sunset? Then what would Sunset do?_ "Then… then neither will I," Pyrrha declared, turning and walking out of the study without another word, leaving her mother to stare in impotence at her retreating back.

“Pyrrha!” her mother’s voice cracked like a whip. 

Pyrrha stopped and looked over her shoulder. Lady Nikos stared at her, her expression mingling sourness… but also, unless Pyrrha was very much mistaken, a touch of admiration too. 

“I will not ask you to betray the Lady Terri-Belle’s confidence, of course,” Lady Nikos declared. “However, there is one thing I should inform you of before you… leave. Lord Thrax is hosting a soiree in a few days time, and I have procured invitations for your teammates. I expect them all to be there.”

Pyrrha stared at her mother. “A formal function? At the palace? Mother, what have they done to warrant such cruelty?”

“I see nothing cruel about it,” Lady Nikos said. “They may find it… quite enlightening. Will you inform them?”

Pyrrha sighed, feeling defeated in spite of everything. “Yes, Mother.”

* * *

Pyrrha sat in the library. Not a public library anywhere in Mistral, but the library in her house; she sat curled up in a comfortable armchair, a leatherbound copy of Virgil's _History of Mistral_ books XV-XX resting upon her lap. Behind her, the curtains were yet undrawn despite the fact that it was night outside, and if she had turned to look out of the glass doors, Pyrrha could have seen the gardens shrouded in darkness. To her left, long stacks of shelves arose, lined with books thick and heavy and many of them quite old, groaning not only with the weight of the history within them but also the history of the tomes themselves.

To her right, upon a small round wooden table upon which a lamp stood and shone, Pyrrha had set her scroll; it displayed the picture that the team had taken at Benni Haven's restaurant after the Forever Fall field trip: the four of them posed around the fake beowolf, Fluffy. They all looked so happy, smiling out at Pyrrha from the screen of her device. She had felt so happy that night. She had felt as if she had found what she'd been searching for.

She had thought that there must be more to her life than what she had known in Mistral, more than winning flawless victories in tournament after tournament. She had thought that there must be another life waiting for her, if only she had the courage to go out and search for it, and at Beacon, she felt as though she had found it: two great friends, and Jaune, whom she thought that she might… that she could…

It was something that she'd never expected. To be sure, she had dreamed that it might happen, but she had never dared to actually hope. She still didn't know if she had any grounds to hope, or was she still just dreaming.

And now she might never find out.

Pyrrha's gaze flickered down to the volume in front of her.

And Pyrrha of the shining helm answered him thus, "All these things are also in my mind, love, but I would be shamed before the great-hearted Mistralians, of the bronze armour and the long robes, were I to shrink from the fighting."

She had to go, that was the heroic theme resounding down from the _Mistraliad_ through all the great poetry of their kingdom down to the histories that had been written of those far-off times. The hero could not shrink from their destiny, no matter how much they might want to. They must go.

_And so must I, for I cannot see how I can in good conscience refuse._

"Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha looked up, a gasp escaping her lips. Jaune stood in the doorway of the library, one hand resting upon the doorframe, half in and half out of the dimly lit room – there was only the lamp on Pyrrha's table on at present.

"Jaune," Pyrrha murmured. She spoke up a little. "Is there something wrong?"

Of course there was, there had to be; she had been a very poor hostess ever since her conversation with Terri-Belle, too preoccupied by her thoughts and considerations to entertain her friends as they deserved. She hadn't even taken them anywhere this evening, all thoughts of a visit to the night market driven from her mind as she had hunkered down in the library with histories and epics for company, brooding over her position and… and the unfortunate necessity of saying goodbye.

Jaune smiled softly. "I think I should be asking you that, don't you think?"

"Asking me?" Pyrrha said. "Why?"

Jaune hesitated for a moment. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Pyrrha smiled, if only for a moment. "I'd love you to," she whispered.

Jaune walked in, leaving the door open behind him. He dragged an armchair across the scarlet carpet so that it was closer to Pyrrha, close enough that he could reach out and touch her if he wished. He sat down, his hands resting upon the arms of the chair. "What's going on, Pyrrha?"

"I… what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked disingenuously.

"Pyrrha, come on," Jaune insisted. "You've been acting out of sorts all afternoon, ever since you talked with that woman."

"Lady Terri-Belle?"

"Yeah," Jaune agreed. "You've been… different."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I'm not asking for an apology," Jaune said quickly. "I just… you seemed so happy this morning, and now… what happened? What did she say to you?" He paused. "Maybe it's private, and if that's the case, then just tell me, and I'll back off, but… you've done so much to help me. I know that I haven't always appreciated it – or deserved it – but that never stopped you. So if there's anything that I can do to help…" he reached out for her hand and took it tenderly. "You only need to tell me."

Pyrrha was silent for a moment. She stared down at Jaune's hand on top of hers, tentatively, not closed around her wrist but seeming almost poised to do so. "Jaune, why are we at Beacon? Why am I at Beacon?"

Jaune's brow furrowed. "To learn how to become huntsmen."

"Exactly," Pyrrha agreed, her voice quiet verging upon tremulous. "That is the shared goal to which we are all working; everything else is secondary to that. For my part… it is what I've always desired. My skills suit me for it, and my birth… my birth demands my service to the community that has raised me so high in wealth and luxury and… and in its estimation."

"You're talking about duty," Jaune murmured.

"Yes, exactly," Pyrrha replied. "My duty as a Nikos and a daughter of Mistral." She put the book down on the table and got up, pulling her hand away from his as she walked towards the glass doors. The light of the shattered moon fell down upon her. "Lady Terri-Belle offered to make me a huntress."

She didn't look around to see how Jaune was taking that news, but the fact that he had been rendered speechless said a great deal. When he did speak, it was to say, "Already? I mean, sure, as a fighter, you're probably ready, but I could say the same thing about Yang, or Ruby, or… or anyone except me. You're better than anyone else at Beacon, but if it's only about catching up to you, then what chance do the rest of us have?"

Pyrrha chuckled softly. "I think you might be putting a little more thought into it than Terri-Belle," she said. "As far as Lady Terri-Belle is concerned, I am a skilled fighter, very skilled, and I have a name that people recognise, that they trust. And so, to take advantage of my skill and of the recognition of my name, she will make me a huntress and grant me a place by her side in the Imperial Guard of Mistral. But of course, if I accept, then I won't be going back to Beacon."

She turned around to see how Jaune was taking that. He stared at her, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes wide. "You're not kidding?" he whispered. "You're serious, about all of it."

"I know that it must sound absurd to an outsider," Pyrrha conceded.

"No!" Jaune said quickly. "You're… you're wonderful, I totally get what she wants you on her team. Who wouldn't?"

Pyrrha smiled. "You're very kind, but you don't have to pretend to understand. Although there are still some old families like the Winchesters left in Vale, they don't lord their bloodlines the way we do in Mistral, nor do the public revere them as they do our grand old families here in Mistral. According to Terri-Belle, the people need a hero to believe in, and she thinks that can be me."

Jaune got to his feet. "So… you'd stay here, in Mistral?"

"That's right," Pyrrha confirmed. "If I accept her offer."

"Will you?" Jaune asked.

That was the nub of the matter. Pyrrha held herself, wrapping her arms around her body. "I don't want to," she admitted, in a voice that was rendered quiet by shame. "But… I don't see how I can avoid it. How can I claim to want to be a huntress if I turn away from my destiny for the sake of… so that I can spend the next four years with…?"

She looked into his eyes. _Ask me to stay. Ask me to stay, and I will. Tell me that I should stay, with you. That's all it will take. All you have to do is ask._

Jaune looked down at the floor. "I… I don't want you to go," he said, and Pyrrha's heart soared to hear it in spite of the misery in his tone. "You're my partner, and I don't want to lose you. But at the same time, I don't want to tell you that you can't do the thing that matters to you when the opportunity is right in front of you. It sounds like you have the chance to do something important, and I… I can't be the one who stands in the way of that, not after all you've done for me."

 _Oh, Jaune._ Of course he thought that he was being kind and noble, he thought that he was doing the right thing, saying the right thing. Of course he would say that, because he was too good to say anything else, not realising that it was the opposite of what she had wanted him to say. "I… I see."

"He doesn't," Sunset said as she strode into the room.

"Sunset?" Pyrrha said weakly.

"Jaune isn't the only one who can notice that you're out of sorts," Sunset explained.

Pyrrha frowned. "Have you been listening outside the door?"

"Uh-huh," Sunset said without a trace of shame. "Jaune, will you give us the room?" Her jaw tightened. "Please," she added.

Jaune glanced at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha nodded. "Thank you, Jaune, you've been… thank you," she said, not quite able to tell him that he'd been any kind of help to her.

"Right," Jaune said, and there was an uncertainty in his tone as if he was not sure that he'd been of any help either. "I… I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Pyrrha said. "The fact that you tried to help… I appreciate it." She smiled at him, albeit it was a smile that faded swiftly, like a sudden squall.

"Right," Jaune said. "I… goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jaune," Pyrrha whispered as he beat a retreat out of the library, sliding around Sunset who stood as if rooted to the spot, her arms folded as she glowered at Pyrrha.

As Jaune left, Sunset's hand glowed as she slammed the door shut after him.

"He's so not worth it," Sunset said.

Pyrrha blinked. "I… I don't know what you mean."

Sunset rolled her eyes. "At first, I thought you pitied him, like a lost puppy, but I've seen the way you look at him, with those moon eyes begging him to notice you. To which I can only say, in the nicest possible sense… he's a bit of a fixer-upper, isn't he?"

Pyrrha smiled softly. "If I am a sort of princess, then am I not allowed to dream of a prince who'll sweep me off my feet?"

Sunset's eyebrows rose. "You think he's a prince?"

"No, I think he's a nice boy, but with my help… maybe he could be a prince," Pyrrha said.

"Not if you leave," Sunset pointed out. "Or stay. What are we saying?"

"I think of it as staying with you, at Beacon, or else going away," Pyrrha informed her.

"Right, it's good to have that cleared up," Sunset muttered. She paused. Her tail curled upwards. "You know, when I heard you explaining to Jaune what had been said between you and Lady Terri-Belle, I could hardly keep from laughing. I thought it must be some kind of joke."

"It makes sense in Mistral," Pyrrha murmured.

"Then woe unto Mistral," Sunset declared, striding towards her, "that the huntsmen are so few in number that they must add a first-year student to augment their ranks, that the credibility of its rulers is so desiccated that they must borrow the credibility of a girl with a famous name. No offence-"

"None taken."

"-but you're too smart not to realise that this is just ridiculous."

"It's far from ideal, from any perspective," Pyrrha admitted, "but you heard the man ranting in the square, and I suspect he wasn't the only one. There aren't enough huntsmen to defend everywhere, and those that are not defended full vulnerable. You were the one who showed me the news about the grimm."

"If Mistral has need of huntsmen, then graduate the fourth-years early; they won't be missing out on much," Sunset declared.

"None of them have my name," Pyrrha pointed out.

"No, and that's what this is really all about, isn't it?" Sunset asked. "Your name. Your heroic epithets. The only things about you that anyone cares to know. You know what you'll be if you take this offer, don't you?"

Pyrrha nodded glumly. "Not as I was, but worse. To be seen and admired but never known, placed upon an even higher pedestal than I stood on before, not merely a champion in the arena but a… a hero of Mistral, untouchable. It's the last thing I want, but… I don't see how it is to be avoided."

"Easily: you tell her to get stuffed," Sunset said.

"Sunset," Pyrrha said reproachfully, "how am I supposed to do that?"

"You open your mouth, and then-"

"Sunset," Pyrrha said, cutting her off, "you know what I mean. This is what I claim to want, and Mistral has need of me besides-"

"Mistral has need of a doll named Pyrrha Nikos, it seems to me," Sunset growled.

"Is it not mere selfishness on my part to refuse?" Pyrrha asked, ignoring Sunset's last comment. "Am I not obligated to answer kingdom and destiny alike when they call out to me? Must I not go?"

"No!" Sunset declared firmly. "Not if you don't want to. You don't have to do anything unless you wish it so! Nothing at all! You don't owe this city anything, you don't owe Lady Terri-Belle or the Mistral Council or your mother. Nobody owns you."

"I never suggested that they did, but that doesn't mean I have no obligations to them," Pyrrha countered.

"And I say you have none," Sunset said. "None but to act in accordance with your own will and to secure your own happiness."

"Sunset," Pyrrha said nervously. "With that kind of attitude, you'd… oh."

Sunset frowned. "What do you mean, oh?"

"Just that it explains a great deal," Pyrrha murmured.

"My character was at fault; my creed is not," Sunset insisted proudly, and with a hint of defensive hauteur in her voice. "You said it yourself: you'd rather stay at Beacon."

"I would, but-"

"Then stay!" Sunset cried. "You don't owe your life to Mistral!"

"Not even if Mistral should have need of me?" Pyrrha demanded.

"The team needs you, too," Sunset said. "Jaune needs you, though he is too misguidedly nice to admit it. Do you think he'll make the cut without you to carry him?"

"He's improved so much," Pyrrha observed.

"Thanks to you," Sunset countered. "The brakes will be slammed on that without you around. I don't know the first thing about sword and shield, and neither does Ruby, and who else would give up their time for his benefit the way you do? He'll be lucky to hold his present level and not fall back. He needs you." She paused. "I need you too. I don't want to lose you, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha bowed her head. "You know that I don't want to lose you either," she said, "but I cannot sit idle in a classroom while darkness rises around my home… not without a better reason than the fact that it is what I want to do."

"You want a better reason?" Sunset demanded. "Okay, since you're determined to ignore your own heart, I'll give you the same reason I gave your-" she stopped, looking away for a moment.

Pyrrha had a good idea what Sunset had been about to say, but one argument was bad enough – and any discussion of her mother might soon be rendered irrelevant anyway – so she ignored it, or affected to.

"I'll give you a good reason," Sunset continued. "This team works well together. We're good. We could be better than good, we could be great. We could be great, and we could do great things if you're just willing to wait and be… be patient. Trust me, I know it's hard; I know the feeling of knowing that your destiny is waiting for you and itching to just sprint for it as fast as you can, to reach out for it. But my impatience cost me my destiny, and you… you could take this glorified PR job with Lady Terri-Belle, or you can stick with us for a few more years, and we can save the world, together, just like we talked about on the roof. The four of us: tip of the spear."

Pyrrha looked up. "Do you really believe that?"

Sunset smirked. "You bet I do."

"And Mistral?"

"Mistral isn't going to fall apart just because you're not around," Sunset snapped derisively. "That's sheer arrogant presumption from someone who affects to be so humble and self-effacing all the time. Mistral will survive; it might involve a little bit of rushing from post to post for the huntsmen, but they'll manage, and people will stop complaining once they realise they're not about to die. They don't need you, not like… not like… not like I do, and you'd better appreciate how hard it was for me to say that!"

Pyrrha covered her mouth with one hand as she laughed. "It is very much appreciated. All of it is."

Sunset snorted. "Professor Ozpin told me that people don’t come to the huntsman academies to learn how to fight, because - with exceptions - they know how to do that already. They come to the academies to learn how to be _huntsmen_. And as much as the old man kind of creeps me out a little bit, I think he was onto something there. You’re a great fighter, but you’re not a huntress yet, and while Lady Terri-Belle or her father might be able to bestow the title upon you, their power and influence can’t give you what you're missing. You can walk away and be a spectacular solo fighter and probably rack up an impressive kill count along the way, or you can stick with us and be part of something _awesome_."

Pyrrha sighed as she turned away and once more approached the glass window. She leaned upon it with one arm and, on that arm, rested her forehead as she stared through her own reflection in the glass and into the garden in which the dark lay as heavy as it seemed to lie on Mistral itself. "It would be wonderful to believe you."

"Then believe me," Sunset said.

"I… I will think about what you've said," Pyrrha promised.

"You do that, and while you're thinking, I'll prove that I'm right… somehow," Sunset declared. "You're mine, Pyrrha Nikos, and I don't mean to let you go."

"I'm touched… and a little concerned," Pyrrha murmured in reply.

Sunset stifled a laugh with one hand. "I'd rather not leave you here to brood; is there any way I can persuade you to come to bed?"

Pyrrha hesitated. "Yes," she said, after a moment, turning back to Sunset. "Yes, I think you can." She took a step forward. "Oh, Sunset?"

"Yeah?"

"Please… don't say anything to Jaune, will you? I'd rather… I suppose you can call me very old-fashioned, but I'd like him to make up his mind and… and make the first move, if he will."

Sunset grinned, "Your secret's safe with me, as bizarre as I find the whole thing."

"Thank you," Pyrrha whispered. "Oh, there is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Apparently, the Lord Steward is holding a soiree in a few nights’ time," Pyrrha said. "My mother and I were invited, and apparently, she twisted the arm of someone at the palace to get the three of you invited too."

Sunset chuckled knowingly. "Did she now? I see."

"Do you?" Pyrrha asked. "Because I'm afraid I don't. What do you think?"

"I think we're going to a party at the palace," Sunset declared. "Tell Lady Nikos that she is most generous to consider us and that we shall be delighted to attend."


	6. Ozpin and Ironwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin frets, while General Ironwood prepares for war.

Ozpin and Ironwood

Councillor Mi Amore Cadenza – Cadance to those close to her – stepped lightly into General Ironwood’s spacious, barren office at the top of Atlas Tower. Her pink stilettos tapped lightly upon the dark grey floor as she approached the desk. 

The General himself rose to his feet, a slight smile gracing his square features at her approach. That General Ironwood was nearly as cybernetic as he was human was well known amongst those who knew and worked with him – Cadance counted herself fortunate to do both – but in truth, Cadance always thought of the general less as a man forged and more as one _hewn_ , as from rock. Poets were fond of describing beautiful young men as being as if carved from marble by the sculptor’s art, but with his square features, broad shoulders, and solid, powerful build, Cadance had a rather more solid kind of stone in mind. Like Atlas itself, General Ironwood appeared to have been torn out of the earth itself. 

And yet there was nothing brutish or earthy about his manner as he walked around his desk and descended the steps that raised him up above the rest of the office. His voice was soft as he said, “Councillor Cadenza, thank you for accepting my invitation.”

“It was my pleasure, General,” Cadance replied. One eyebrow rose as she regarded the pair of office chairs sitting unobtrusively in the corner of the room. “Since when do you have chairs in your office?”

“Since I decided that I possibly shouldn’t keep councillors standing like cadets or junior officers,” General Ironwood replied with good humour. He gestured to the chairs with his white-gloved hand. “Please. Take a seat.”

“Thank you, General,” Cadance said. She would never say this out loud, but Cadance often thought that Ironwood embodied all of the best qualities of the Atlesian military over which he presided: not the smartest, not the nimblest, but faithful, strong, and always dependable. The kind of man who would shelter you in his arms as though you were his own daughter presided over the army that would shelter the world within its armoured embrace. 

Cadance herself was a woman whom many were kind enough to call beautiful, with a fair face and long hair, divided into almost equal streaks of purple, pink, and gold that fell down her back and over her shoulders, curling at the tips. Her eyes were a deep, rich purple. She was dressed in a light blue blouse and pink pencil skirt, with a pink jacket over the top of her blouse, and around her neck, she wore a golden necklace, set with a glimmering sapphire in the shape of a heart. It had been a gift from her husband. 

She took the seat that General Ironwood offered her, smoothing out her skirt with both hands as the General took the seat opposite her. 

Cadance noticed that he was still holding a scroll in his hands. “A report?” she asked, glancing towards it.

General Ironwood looked down at the scroll as if he’d forgotten he was still holding onto it. “Yes,” he said. “The after action report of the _Reliable_.”

“I see,” Cadance said. “Those men deserve commendations for their actions, but I don’t mind admitting, General, that it concerns me that it was necessary.” The airship route between Atlas and Vale had been a safe one for as long as Cadance could remember, but recently, grimm activity over the ocean had begun to increase; flying grimm had been setting out over the water much further than – so it seemed – they had done before. One airship from Vale had disappeared, and given that its last contact had been a report of a nevermore sighting, it was being presumed lost; another airship had only narrowly avoided the same fate after the Atlesian cruiser _Reliable_ had picked up its distress call, gone to its aid, and driven off the nevermores. “If travel between kingdoms becomes too difficult, then we will all suffer.”

“I understand,” General Ironwood said. “That’s why I’ve detached the Fifth and Seventh Squadrons from the Home Fleet and tasked them to reinforce our patrols on the airship routes to Vale and Mistral respectively. With those additional ships, I’m hoping we can provide enough cover to keep the skyways clear.”

“And if it’s not enough?” Cadance asked.

“Then we may have to discuss convoys,” General Ironwood said darkly. “There simply aren’t enough ships, even if I redeployed the entire Home Fleet, to protect every vessel individually making its way to or from Atlas.”

“Then let’s hope that your extra squadrons are enough,” Cadance said. “If we start talking about convoys, then alarm is just going to spike on both sides of the ocean.”

“Indeed, that’s why I’m holding it as a last resort,” General Ironwood replied.

Cadance nodded. She paused for a moment. “Twilight’s friends are flying out to Vale soon, to pay her a visit – and Rainbow Dash, of course.” She bit her lip. “A part of me wants to counsel them not to go.”

“You said it yourself, Councillor: we need to maintain travel between the kingdoms,” General Ironwood pointed out.

“I know,” Cadance replied, “but you understand my concern.”

“Believe me, I’m well aware of what it’s like to send others into the line of fire, even when they matter to you,” General Ironwood said softly. “Have you spoken with Twilight?” he asked, with the air of someone deliberately attempting to change the subject. 

“Yes, she calls every couple of weeks or so,” Cadance answered. “I haven’t told her about the visit; the girls want it to be a surprise. She – they – seem to be doing well there.”

“Rainbow’s gamble paid off,” General Ironwood said. “One of them, at least.”

The corners of Cadance’s lips twitched upwards in spite of the seriousness of the situation. “Have you spoken to Rainbow Dash about what happened at the Vale docks?”

“No,” General Ironwood admitted. “Some dressings down are best delivered in person.”

“Don’t be too hard on her,” Cadance urged. “I’m sure she did what she thought was right.”

“People usually do; it doesn’t mean that they don’t make mistakes,” General Ironwood replied.

“True, of course,” Cadance said softly. She crossed her legs, and placed her hands upon her knee. “So, General, what did you actually ask me here to discuss?”

“I invited you here to ask for your support on a forthcoming Council motion,” General Ironwood declared. “As you’re aware, a substantial proportion of our students will be travelling to Vale for the second semester as part of the events surrounding the Vytal Festival.”

“Cultural exchange and symbolic unity,” Cadance murmured. “I think that Shining Armour’s interest in duelling dates back to his semester at Haven.”

“When they go, I plan to lead an expeditionary force to accompany them to Vale and remain there until the conclusion of the festival,” General Ironwood announced. “I need our Council to back me in approaching the Vale Council for their permission to bring my ships and troops into their territory.”

“That might not be so easy after what happened the last time they gave their permission to the presence of an Atlesian ship,” Cadance pointed out.

“I’m aware,” General Ironwood replied. “However, I’m hoping that with bigger issues pressing upon their attention, the Vale Council will be reasonable on the subject.”

“I see,” Cadance murmured. “And you wanted to get my vote in advance of the meeting?”

“I’d like to know I have at least some support walking into that chamber,” General Ironwood said.

“Very reasonable of you,” Cadance replied. “What size of expeditionary force do you have in mind?”

“Two squadrons, the First and Fourth, with full complements of troops and equipment,” Ironwood explained. “Plus my own flagship.”

Cadance’s brow furrowed ever so slightly. “You’re taking this from the Home Fleet? How many squadrons would that leave defending Atlas?”

“Four,” Ironwood said, “but Atlas isn’t under attack right now, or even the threat of attack; the Home Fleet is meant to serve as a reserve to draw upon for other duties as much as it is a fleet in being. I’m not leaving Atlas vulnerable because Atlas is not in danger.”

“But Vale is, or you believe it is?” Cadance asked. “This is an unusual step, General.”

“The White Fang in Vale have grown bold,” General Ironwood insisted. “The incident at the docks was on a scale not seen since… since your wedding, Councillor.”

Cadance swallowed. One hand went reflexively to the sapphire heart around her neck. _My wedding. Indeed. The happiest night of my life preceded by a day I would much rather forget._

General Ironwood looked apologetic. “I’m sorry to bring up bad memories, Councillor, but it was the last time the White Fang did anything on such a scale. Nor was the attempted theft at the docks an isolated incident. It was only the culmination of a campaign of dust robberies within the city of Vale, robberies which still haven’t completely ceased. I don’t know what they’re planning to do with all of that dust, but I know our students are going to be right in the middle of it when the other shoe drops.”

 _Twilight._ “And you don’t think that the Valish authorities can contain this situation?” Cadance asked.

“I think if they could, they would have done it already,” General Ironwood replied.

It was hard to argue with that, but at the same time, there was something about his plan that was not entirely convincing. “I’m not entirely sure how an Atlesian fleet is going to resolve the situation,” Cadance pointed out. “I hope you’re not proposing to bomb our ally in order to smoke out the White Fang.”

“Of course not, Councillor,” General Ironwood said shortly, and for the first time in their interview, he appeared a little uncomfortable. “But, depending on the intentions of the White Fang, I think it would be wise to have a full range of tactical options at our disposal. And there is the possibility that the emotions engendered by the White Fang will attract grimm to Vale; there are already disturbing reports of grimm concentrations in the more secluded parts of the kingdom.”

“I’m aware of that, General,” Cadance said. She paused. She couldn’t help but feel that there was something General Ironwood wasn’t telling her. A fleet was, to say the least, an asymmetrical match-up against the White Fang, and one that would be of limited use in Vale – although she supposed that the troops carried within those ships might be more useful. Yes, General Ironwood raised some plausible concerns, but he didn’t mention them until he needed some way to answer her.

Or perhaps she was just reading too much into things. 

Ultimately, the General talked a great deal of sense. The White Fang were not robbing dust shops for the thrill of larceny, nor were they stockpiling dust merely to drive up Jacques Schnee’s prices. It was unlikely – highly unlikely – that they would try to move it from one kingdom to another; therefore, it was logical to assume that they had something planned in Vale.

Which meant, as General Ironwood had said, that Twilight and Rainbow Dash and all the Atlesian students – not to mention the Atlesians studying at Beacon like Weiss Schnee or arriving in Vale from Haven or Shade Academies – would be at ground zero when whatever happened... happened. 

_Not to mention all of the tourists who will plan to head to Vale for the tournament._ Cadance had planned to be one of them. 

To ignore credible intelligence – or at least credible supposition – of an attack and leave all those people, leave the children, at the mercy of events would be an unforgivable dereliction of duty. 

“Will you brief the children,” she asked, “about what they’re walking into?”

“They’re not walking into anything,” General Ironwood replied, “and if we do our jobs, they won’t ever realise there was anything amiss.”

“I hope so,” Cadance said. “Very well, General, you’ll have my support when this goes to Council.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Councillor,” General Ironwood said warmly. “I hope that the rest of the councils of Atlas and Vale are as easy to convince.”

* * *

As the conference call ended, Ozpin could not restrain himself from putting his head in his hands. There were times, he would confess, if only to himself, when he missed having the authority to just give people orders in the expectation that those orders would be obeyed without question.

Unfortunately, he was still posed thus in his misery when the elevator doors opened and Glynda came in.

"I was going to ask how the meeting went, but that seems a little redundant now," Glynda observed.

Ozpin raised his head with a sigh. "I am coming to the conclusion that when politicians announce they are setting up a task force, they are less interested in results and more in presenting the appearance of action for the public."

"I was under the impression that the First Councillor earnestly desired to tackle these robberies," Glynda replied.

"You wouldn't know it from the way these people I have to deal with behave," Ozpin lamented. "They are all more interested in bureaucracy than action, more interested in safeguarding their own powers and prerogatives than in working together for the good of Vale."

"This era of peace has endured for many years, and many people have grown comfortable within it," Glynda observed. She offered him a wry smile. "You might say that this situation, frustrating though it is, is a testament to your accomplishments."

There was a note of amusement in Ozpin's voice that did not show upon his face. "Is that supposed to comfort me, Glynda?"

"I hoped it might offer a crumb, at least."

"I could do with such," Ozpin admitted. "These tidings of the grimm concern me even more than the actions of the White Fang. Not least because it proves, to my own satisfaction at least, that Qrow was right and the White Fang have entered into her service."

Glynda's face fell; a frown disfigured her features. "What is she planning?" she asked. "If the grimm are massing, why don't they attack?"

"Perhaps they're waiting for something," Ozpin suggested, "or perhaps their intent is not to attack but rather to exercise a sort of vague menace upon which we cannot turn our back." He might have said more, but the holographic display upon his desk sprang to life again at that moment, flashing as it indicated that the First Councillor was trying to reach him.

"I'll give you some privacy," Glynda offered.

"That won't be necessary," Ozpin informed him, although Glynda did stay out of sight as Ozpin pressed a holographic button from the display that appeared over his glass desk.

The face of First Councillor Novo Aris appeared on the screen in front of him. "Ozpin."

"Madame Councillor," Ozpin replied.

"Please tell me that you're making some progress on these robberies," Novo said, with a weary groan in her voice.

"The pace of robberies has slowed down within the city," Ozpin said, "but I am afraid that we are no closer to apprehending Roman Torchwick or the leadership of the White Fang."

Novo sighed. "That is not what I wanted to hear. I appreciate that getting different agencies and jurisdictions to work together is like herding cats, but I had hoped that you would have some secret to getting it done."

"The police presence on the streets has been increased, and guards have been posted at the docks and the commercial sky docks against further robbery attempts," Ozpin explained. "I think that is helping to suppress the activity, but in terms of finding those responsible when they do not wish to be found… I am not a detective, Madame Councillor."

"No, but you can call upon the services of those who are," Novo pointed out. "Are there no leads? What about the source that tipped you off about the docks?"

"Unfortunately, I have heard nothing more from them," Ozpin said, trusting his poker face to give nothing away on that account. "They may fear retribution for what they have told me already."

Novo snorted. "So what you're telling me is that you're nowhere."

"What I'm telling you, Madame Councillor, is that robberies are decreasing in regularity," Ozpin corrected her. "Is that not at least a crumb of good news?"

"I would have preferred not to have appeared to concede the argument on policing," Novo grumbled. "But I'll take it." She sighed. "But if there's nothing else-?"

"Actually, Madame Councillor, there is one more thing," Ozpin interrupted before she could end the call. "I was hoping to discuss with you the worrying reports of grimm activity around some of Vale's smaller and more far-flung communities."

Novo's eyebrow rose. "I've read the reports; they didn't seem that disturbing. As I understand, the grimm are not attacking; they're just lurking out there."

"A distinction that I fear may be lost on some of the frightened people now living with the knowledge that there are grimm skulking just beyond the boundaries of their village," Ozpin chided her. "Nor can we be certain that this happy state of affairs will continue. Whatever is motivating the grimm to hold back at present, I cannot imagine that they will be restrained forever. There will be bloodshed unless something is done."

"If these places feel threatened, they are perfectly at liberty to hire huntsmen to defend them," Novo said.

"Alas, I fear that many of these settlements lack the funds to do so," Ozpin replied. "Madame Councillor, you are justly proud of your economic revolution within the cities, but in the rural regions, I am afraid that many have been left behind. If the Council were to post jobs to go and guard these small towns and villages, paid for by the state-"

"We're in the middle of a crime wave driven by a terrorist organisation, and you want the Council to pay our huntsmen to leave the city and disperse themselves across the countryside?"

"I think that the Council should protect the people," Ozpin said quietly, "even if they happen to live beyond the walls of Vale proper."

Novo stared at him for a moment out of the screen. She rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This will not be popular," she said.

"The right decision is not always popular, nor easy," Ozpin declared. "But that does not make it any less right."

"Yes, thank you, Professor," Novo muttered.

Ozpin chuckled. "Forgive me, Madame Councillor; I have spent too long as a teacher, and slipping into lecturing mode comes all too naturally to me. But I genuinely believe that something must be done. If I may trespass upon your domain, as unpopular as the despatch of huntsmen may be, I cannot imagine that your opponents will show any charity or understanding of your plight once villages begin to be slaughtered by the grimm."

"No, of course they won't; they'll rip me to pieces on it," Novo said sharply. She cringed as she realised what she'd just said. "Very well, I'll place your proposal on the Council agenda, and I'll whip to get it through. Speaking of Council agenda, I've just received a request from Atlas which will be debated in our next session. I'll send it over so you can look at it before then."

"Thank you, Madame Councillor," Ozpin said, a little intrigued at what Atlas might request of Vale.

Novo said nothing for a moment. "The White Fang in the city, the grimm beyond the walls. Tell me truthfully, Ozpin: is the Vytal Festival safe to go ahead?"

"If the Vytal Festival were only to be held in days of utter safety and security, it would scarce be worth holding at all," Ozpin replied. "It is in times of increased peril when the bonds between kingdoms forged and represented by the festival are more necessary than ever."

"Very stirring," Novo said dryly, "but not the question that I asked."

"I think, with caution, that there is no reason that the Vytal Festival should not be a great success, reflecting favourably upon Vale in the eyes of the world," Ozpin said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Novo admitted. "People are becoming concerned, and I'm not immune to it myself."

"Concern is natural," Ozpin assured her, "but, in the present circumstances, not necessary."

"Good. I'll send you the Atlesian request and let you get back to work," Novo said. "Good day, Professor."

"Good day, Madame Councillor," Ozpin said as the screen blinked off.

"Are you sure?" Glynda asked.

Ozpin glanced at her. "About what, Glynda?"

"The Vytal Festival," Glynda said. "About the huntsmen."

"With the regards to the former, it is imperative that the Festival go ahead if at all possible," Ozpin insisted. "To cancel such a high profile event would only spread panic." He rested his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands together. "As for your other point… I am fairly certain that I have just walked, with eyes open, into the trap that she has laid out before me."

"Then why-?"

"Because what else could I have done?" Ozpin asked. "There are lives at stake, innocent lives; I cannot sacrifice them, or even risk them being lost when I have the power to prevent it, for the sake of some nebulous future good. I must do the right thing when it is before me, and if there are future consequences to my actions, then… then I will face them in future." His scroll buzzed. Ozpin picked it up off his desk and examined the document that Councillor Aris had forwarded onto him.

His eyebrows rose.

"Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked anxiously.

"Oh, James," Ozpin sighed. "What are you thinking?"

* * *

Ironwood kept his back straight as he looked at the image of Ozpin in his screen. "Ozpin, I have served you faithfully for years; at some point, you're going to have to start trusting me a little bit." _Or at least I wish you would._ "I know what I'm doing."

"You're doing what you think is right, I'm sure," Ozpin said congenially. "But-"

"Everything before the 'but' is worthless," Ironwood muttered.

"We are in a time of peace, James," Ozpin insisted.

"With the White Fang on the loose in Vale, travel between kingdoms becoming increasingly fraught, and grimm massing on the outskirts of the kingdom," Ironwood said. "Forgive me, but that doesn't sound particularly peaceful."

"All the more reason not to inflame the situation with a show of force that will just encourage the worst impression of the situation," Ozpin said.

"People have eyes and ears, Oz," Ironwood said. "They can watch a news broadcast, they can read reports, they have to know that Vale is becoming less safe than it was. A strong response will make people feel safer for knowing that something is being done to protect them, and our enemies-"

"You cannot intimidate her with ships or armies or mechanical toys," Ozpin said.

"Maybe not, but I think you'll find the White Fang are a different story altogether," Ironwood replied. "There's a reason their activity in Atlas has reduced to practically nothing."

Ozpin sighed. "I don't want people to look at the size of our defences and wonder what it is that we're preparing to fight."

"If they don't already know the answer to that, then they're too blind to be worth concerning yourself with," Ironwood said sharply. He sighed. "Forgive me, but… I know your views, and I'm sure that you come by them honestly. But my fleets and armies are not the grimm magnet that you paint them as. I have good people, Oz; brave and disciplined and ready to throw their bodies into the breach to close it up if need be. They can be of help, and quite frankly, you insult them by suggesting that the only thing they would accomplish in Vale is spread panic and confusion."

Ozpin was silent for a moment. "And if your forces do alarm the people? If they bring the grimm?"

"Then they will burn in the fire we will rain down on them," Ironwood declared. "There is nothing that will be drawn by our presence that we cannot handle, and I think if you allow this, you'll find that people in Vale are as reassured by the sight of the fleet overhead as they are in Atlas. I'm not proposing to come to invade, but to put my arms around an ally, and people will appreciate the difference." He paused. "You were the one who brought me in, Oz. You were the one who opened my eyes; other people may call this an era of peace, but we're at war; you taught me that."

"A war where the weapons are knowledge, ideology… and manipulation," Ozpin said, sounding more than a little guilty as he listed that last word. "Not ships or armies."

"It won't be knowledge or ideology that kills you, or anyone else for that matter," Ironwood said. "She's coming for you, Oz."

"We can't be sure of that."

"How can you doubt it?" Ironwood demanded. "If what Qrow said is true-"

"Then we will handle it tactfully," Ozpin insisted.

"And how is that working so far?" Ironwood snapped. He shook his head. "I'm sorry; that was uncalled for."

Ozpin did not appear fazed. "Is there nothing I can say that would dissuade you?" he asked.

"I am your servant, but I am also a soldier of Atlas," Ironwood informed him. "I have loyalties to others than just you."

"Meaning that it is the interests of Atlas that would see you bring your ships across the ocean?"

"Meaning that Vale is turning into an almost-literal dust keg, and I'm not going to send my students into the middle of it without support. Oz, can you really deny that something is coming? And do you really expect me to sit back in Atlas and watch it happen, especially with my students at Beacon for the Vytal Festival?" He paused. "It was bad enough with Rainbow Dash caught up in that business at the docks, but knowing that there is more to follow… I have to do this, for their sake if nothing else."

Ozpin chuckled. "You're fond of her, aren't you?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing to like my students."

"I wouldn't say that," Ozpin replied. "But you… to be frank, James, you seem to collect daughters the way that other teachers collect textbooks."

"As if you don't have any favourites," Ironwood responded. "What about Ruby Rose, the girl you let into Beacon two years early?"

The humour faded from Ozpin's face. "Miss Rose… is very skilled, not to mention daring, kind, brave; all the virtues of a huntress are mixed in her."

"And I've never met anyone with more guts and determination than Rainbow Dash," Ironwood replied. "We look for different things in our students, but let's not pretend that there aren't some we find more promising than others."

"I could dispute the fact that Miss Dash is only a favoured student to you, but what would be the point?" Ozpin asked rhetorically. "I can't say I'm thrilled by the way your students behaved at the docks – as I told you at the time – but I can't deny that they behaved in an impeccably Atlesian fashion. Which brings us back to the point of your forces and their presence in Vale."

"Once they got over the shock, I'm sure that no one had a problem with us shooting down terrorists," Ironwood grumbled. "If there was any alarm, it was surely to do with the fact that there were terrorists to be shot down in the first place."

"I would prefer you did not do this," Ozpin urged.

"And I would rather that I didn't have to," Ironwood replied, "but I think it's come to this, even if you don't. I suppose only time will tell which of us is right." He paused. "Do you think your children can win a war, Oz?"

Ozpin did not reply immediately. "I hope they never have to."

"So do I," Ironwood agreed, "but I'm not willing to leave it to hope, and I'm certainly not willing to let them fight a war alone, unsupported. That's just not the Atlesian way. Nobody gets left behind."

"An admirable sentiment, but in this instance…" Ozpin trailed off. "As you say, time will tell. We shall see what the Council has to say about your intent."

"We certainly will," Ironwood agreed.

* * *

Ozpin did not usually bother to attend Council meetings in person; as a rule, he video-called in from his office at Beacon, but given that one of the topics on the agenda was something he himself had put there he had decided that it would be courteous to show his face. And so, he had come down to the Palace of Northcote, for many generations the seat of Vale's rubber-stamp legislature and the meeting place for the Council that had replaced the monarchy as the true focal point of power in Vale. The baroque, towering structure was guarded by Yeomen Warders of His Majesty’s Palaces and Fortresses and Members of the Sovereign Bodyguard of the Yeomen Guard Extraordinary, Yeomen for short, retired huntsmen and huntresses in ceremonial dress of red and gold with the royal crest emblazoned upon their chests. One of the yeomen, a former pupil of his, led Ozpin through the ancient palace corridors, where the gargoyles lurked in the shadowy nooks and crannies of the ceiling, into the Council Chamber, where Ozpin found that he was the last to arrive. Guards rather closer to the prime of life than the Yeomen Warders, although still wearing gilded ceremonial armour, stood vigil around the edges of the dimly lit chamber. General Seaspray of the Royal Navy stood erect, hands clasped behind him, in one corner of the room.

First Councillor Aris sat in the centre of the semi-circular table that dominated the Council Chamber, as befitting her status, with her hands clasped in front of her as she waited for him. Upon her right sat Peregrine Winchester, grandfather of young Mister Winchester and Lord Chief Justice, highest law officer in the kingdom; he was an old man with spotted skin, sagging jowls, and thin grey hair that was in steady retreat from the top of his head. Upon the right of the Lord Chief Justice sat Chancellor Leo Aquas, whose task it was to handle the realm’s financials; he was a young-ish man about Glynda’s age, with a long, leonine mane of red hair and a goatee to match. 

Councillor of the Interior Aspen Emerald sat upon the left hand of Novo Aris. He was the only faunus to sit upon the council, a deer faunus with majestic antlers sprouting from his forehead to spread out like a tree until they were wider than his shoulders’ width. He was tall, and visibly so even when seated; his eyes were a rather sickly shade of green. 

The left hand seat was empty, for it was for Ozpin himself. 

"My apologies for my tardiness, Councillors," Ozpin murmured as he walked to his seat, his cane tapping lightly upon the floor. "I had forgotten how bad the traffic can be at this time of day."

"That isn't surprising," muttered Lord Winchester.

"In any case," Novo said, before anyone else could comment, "let us proceed."

The bulk of the meeting was rather tedious and illustrated exactly why Ozpin preferred not to attend these sessions in person. Questions on whether or not there ought to be a freeze on rail fares, although undoubtedly important to a great many people, left him rather cold, though the fact that he never had occasion to use the trains might have had something to do with that. In any case, when he was only visible through a screen, it was easier to get on with some other work – which no one could see him doing – and trust that no one would be paying enough attention to him to realise that he wasn't paying attention. In the chamber, he had to listen, even if he wasn't very interested.

_I suppose this must be how some of the students feel._

_If they endure it every day, then I daresay I can manage just this once._

He was gratified that his proposal that the Council should pay for jobs to protect the threatened outlying communities, shepherded by the First Councillor, who spoke so eloquently of the need to defend the people of Vale from harm that one might almost have thought it was her idea, sailed through the Council without any opposition. At least, without any formal opposition; Lord Justice Winchester grumbled at leaving Vale undefended – General Seaspray looked a little offended at that, but held his peace – but even he voted with the majority.

And then the other matter of particular interest to Ozpin rose to the forefront of the agenda.

"The request from the Atlesian Council that we allow them to station a force of two battle squadrons and all accompanying forces in Vale until the end of the Vytal Festival," Novo said, reading off the agenda. "I know that we have the Atlesian General Ironwood waiting on the other end of the line, but before we raise him, does anyone have anything they would like to say?"

"I must confess I am concerned about what such a show of force will do to public opinion," Ozpin murmured.

"Some of us are concerned about what forces we will have left once all our huntsmen have decamped to the countryside," muttered Lord Justice Winchester. "But if they are to be replaced by the vaunted Atlesian specialists-"

"Vaunted by whom, Lord Winchester?" Ozpin asked. "I assure you that huntsmen trained at Beacon-"

"Won't be here, will they, Professor?"

"Lord Winchester, you have made your point," Novo said, with a touch of weariness in her voice. "That said, it is a valid point; for all that we have weakened our defences for good reason, we have, nevertheless, weakened our defences; we have the opportunity to make good that deficit with the arrival of our Atlesian friends."

"Plus, at least this time, they're asking for permission rather than just starting shooting over our skies," joked Leo Aquas.

"General Seaspray," Novo said, "as a military man, what is your assessment of the Atlesian forces detailed by General Ironwood in his request?"

General Seaspray was a tall man in his middle years with a shock of blue-green hair and a proud martial bearing. Dressed in the crisp green uniform of a Valish general, with brass buttons polished and gold aiguillettes looping over his shoulder, he looked the very model of a military officer. Unfortunately, Professor Ozpin couldn't recall any instance of him doing any fighting. Nevertheless, he appeared to know what he was talking about as he said, "The reputation of the Atlesian forces precedes them; they are well trained and exceedingly well-equipped, especially by comparison to our own forces."

"The necessity for balancing the budget-" Leo began defensively.

"Is well understood," Novo cut him off. "Please continue, General."

"I think it would take an awful lot to get past them," General Seaspray said.

"What if they decide to get past us?" Aspen demanded. "Can these Atlesians be trusted?"

"I have my doubts about General Ironwood's wisdom, Councillor, but not his integrity," Ozpin declared. "I guarantee this is not an attempt to seize power in Vale."

"Everything the Atlesians do is an attempt to seize power," Aspen declared.

Novo groaned. "Your paranoia about Atlas will be the death of you, Aspen."

"It isn't paranoia when they're really after you," Aspen maintained. "Ever since the Great War-"

"I'm well aware of your views on Atlas, and you are well aware of my views upon… those opinions which you hold," Novo said. "Does anyone object to our hearing General Ironwood?"

Aspen coughed into one hand.

"Anyone else?" Novo asked. "No? Professor Ozpin, do you object to our hearing the general out?"

Ozpin shook his head. "Not at all, Councillor."

"Good," Novo said. "Put General Ironwood on please," she directed the Clerk of Council sat in the corner.

A hologram of General Ironwood burst into life in the centre of the council chamber.

"General Ironwood," Novo said. "Apologies if we have kept you waiting."

"Not at all, Madame Councillor; thank you for agreeing to speak with me," General Ironwood said.

"We have reviewed your request," Novo said. "What reason do you have for wishing to come to Vale?"

"In public, this would be a goodwill visit for the Vytal Festival," General Ironwood said.

"That's a large force for a goodwill visit," Aspen muttered.

"We have a great deal of good will for our friends in Vale," General Ironwood replied with utmost sincerity and seriousness.

"And your real reason?" Leo asked.

"I think it is clear that the White Fang intend to strike a significant blow against the Kingdom of Vale," General Ironwood said. "Not only does this have the potential to impact Atlesian students and citizens at Beacon and Vale for the Vytal Festival, but it is the policy of Atlas to do whatever is necessary to assure the success of liberty and defend our allies across Remnant. I hope that my ships will serve as a deterrent, and I know that, if necessary, they can serve as an effective defence."

"Are you sure of that, General?" Ozpin asked.

Ironwood glanced his way. "Absolutely sure, Professor."

"Do you think that we aren't capable of defending ourselves?" Aspen demanded.

"Councillor, I am a soldier; I speak plainly," Ironwood said. "And plainly, Vale's inability to deal with the White Fang suggests otherwise."

Aspen scowled, but Lord Winchester murmured, "He's got a point."

"You would not, I hope, be expecting Vale to bear any expense of this visit?" Leo asked anxiously.

"No, Councillor; in fact, I guarantee that my troops will pay for everything they consume while there," Ironwood replied.

"Thank you, General; you will have our decision very soon," Novo said.

"Thank you for your time, Councillors," Ironwood said.

The hologram faded.

Aspen ground his teeth. "Cheeky-"

"I will sleep safer knowing that Vale is not undefended," Lord Winchester declared.

"I will sleep less soundly knowing that there are Atlesian ships overhead," Aspen snapped. “We are already thought to be far too dependent upon Atlesian power following that incident at the docks; if we invite more of them in, then we invite further criticism of our own weakness.”

“We’ll invite more than that if we are thought to have endangered Vale unnecessarily out of mere concern for our public image,” Lord Winchester replied.

"Gentlemen, please," Novo said. "Professor Ozpin, have you anything else to say?"

"I have never been a supporter of military power," Ozpin admitted. "I do not believe it calms nerves, quite the opposite. With respect, I need only point to Councillor Emerald and its effects on him."

“ _Thank_ you,” said Aspen emphatically.

"Nevertheless, Vale must be defended," Leo said, "and without meaning to insult the Defence Forces or the Navy, without huntsmen…"

"In the best case scenario, they will spend an uneventful few months here in Vale and then go home," Novo said. "In the worst case, we may be glad of their presence. All those in favour of allowing the Atlesians to station their forces in Vale until the end of the Vytal Festival?"

Blue lights flashed in front of Novo, Leo, and Lord Winchester.

"All those against?" Novo asked.

Ozpin pushed a button in front of him. A red light flashed. Another flashed in front of Aspen Emerald.

"Carried by three votes to two," Novo announced. "Put General Ironwood back on please."

The hologram burst into life once more.

"General," Novo said. "The Council has deliberated, the Council has voted, and the Council would be delighted to host your forces in Vale over the coming months."

Ironwood bowed his head. "I look forward to it, Madame Councillor."


	7. The Fountain Courtyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby makes a friend, Jaune begins to see Pyrrha in a whole new light, and Sunset is introduced to the rising star of Haven Academy: Cinder Fall.

The Fountain Courtyard

The herald, a blue toga fringed with gold draped around his body, banged his heavy golden staff down on the floor. He was a broad-chested man, and his voice echoed throughout the spacious courtyard. “Hippolyta, Lady Nikos, her daughter Pyrrha Nikos, and party!”

 _'And party'?_ Sunset thought. ' _And party'? Would it really have killed you to have tacked on, ‘Miss Sunset Shimmer, Miss Ruby Rose, and Mister Jaune Arc’ at the end there, pal?_

_You will announce my name one day. It will ring out across this room and all the rooms that I walk into._

For now, however, she had to settle for being part of ‘and party’ as she stood just behind Pyrrha and her mother in the doorway leading into the palace antechamber. 

Pyrrha – or her mother; Pyrrha had given Sunset the dress, but Sunset more than half-suspected that Lady Nikos had actually ordered them and left it to her daughter to deliver – had given Sunset a dress to wear for the occasion and lent her the services of one of her maids to help her get ready. Whether it was Pyrrha or her mother who had picked out the dress, Sunset had to admit they had good taste. The bodice was white and hugged Sunset’s figure tightly; as it descended downwards to form the first of three layers of peplum on top of her skirt, it slowly and subtly changed colour until it was green at the hem which hung at the level of her hips. A second layer of peplum, subtly transitioning from a light to a darker shade of green, reached ankle level, while the third fell all the way to the floor. All three layers sat atop a ruffled A-line skirt that was just a little too green to be called turquoise, with a lambda-shaped slit in the overskirts allowing it to show through. The neckline was décolleté and turquoise, with a large emerald – with how wealthy the Nikos family was, it might even be real – set in the centre of the neckline, concealing Sunset’s cleavage from view, while the sleeves were short, translucent, and fell off her shoulders to drape down her swarthy arms. Pyrrha’s maid – Sunset hadn’t asked her name – had styled her hair in a sophisticated updo, her fiery locks rising like a ball of fire up from the back of her head. Sunset had, however, removed the pins that were holding her hair in place at the front and let loose locks descend with seeming artlessness down on either side of her face. She had dug out an old gift from Flash, a necklace of five faux emeralds of green glass hanging from a choker of green silk, and hung them around her neck. It wasn’t much, and it would probably look very cheap amongst the real jewels of the great and good of Mistral, but… but at the same time, she really liked it, even though she almost never got the chance to wear it. She liked it, and it really did go with the outfit. Pyrrha said so, and Sunset hoped she wasn’t lying about it. 

Ruby was wearing a red dress with a ballgown skirt and a strapless, shoulderless bodice; over the red – bodice and skirt alike – was a layer of black lace which ruffled as it neared the hem. Ruby had pinned her silver rose brooch to her waist, even as she wore a real rose – a white one – woven into her hair, which had otherwise been altered only in the methods which it had been cleaned and the slightly glossy sheen it had acquired as a result of said cleaning. She was having a little trouble with the long dress, and at the moment, Sunset had one hand upon her partner’s pale arm to keep her from tripping and falling. 

Pyrrha wore a gown of vibrant green, matching her eyes; the bodice hugged her figured tightly where it existed at all – there was a triangular slit at the belly just above the wait that exposed her stomach to view, and even more of her back was likewise bared to the world – with a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder sleeves that seemed to embrace her arms so tightly Sunset doubted she could raise them too high. The skirt was mermaid style, displaying Pyrrha’s athletically-toned hips. Around her neck, she wore a necklace of three reasonably large, square emeralds set in glistening diamonds, while another emerald, much larger, formed the centrepiece of a sparkling bracelet on her right wrist. Her circlet, and the emerald drops dangling from it on their chains of gold, maintained its accustomed place gleaming brightly on her brow. 

Compared to the three girls, Sunset had to admit that Jaune was rather plainly dressed in an ordinary dark three-piece suit of the Valish style. She hadn’t said anything because, well, he seemed like he was well enough aware of the fact already. 

It was a nice suit, she had to admit; it was a better cut than his school uniform, and it actually showed him off a little bit in all the right ways. And his hair had gone from a complete mess to be artfully floppy down the sides, framing his face. 

Okay, in the current circumstances, it was just possible, if Sunset squinted, to kind of see what Pyrrha saw in him. Physically, at least. 

_He’s a nice boy, I suppose. Sometimes, that’s all you want: a nice boy to hold you. He doesn’t have to be the smartest or the strongest; he just needs to be there and to be nice. Someone who won’t make things any more complicated than they already are. Someone who’ll take_ you _as you are and maybe even… love you for it._

_But then, I thought Flash was a nice boy too._

Lady Nikos was dressed in a gown of burgundy, with golden scrollwork dancing around the hem; it was a loose garment, that hung off her frame and pooled around her feet, spreading out just a little along the floor. The sleeves were loose and exposed her arms below the elbow, while she had covered her head with a vale of red silk very thinly woven so that it was translucent, which draped across her shoulders and fell down her back. Like her daughter, she wore emeralds around her wrists, but she seemed to have given the best jewellery to Pyrrha, because the stones that glimmered upon her skin seemed decidedly smaller than those which graced her daughter’s beauty.

They had already been ushered through various palace corridors, where ancient tapestries hung from the red and gold walls, mingling with paintings of old battles and far-off heroes, to reach an antechamber which, their party having arrived fashionably late, was already thronged with people. The wealthy and well-born of Mistralian society milled about, the men wearing suits or robes, women wore gowns of many colours while bracelets glimmered around their wrists and diamonds sparkled around their necks. In amongst the throngs of notables, the servants scurried, dressed in the uniformed livery of the palace, bearing trays of silver and gold laden with glasses and canapés. The space was dimly lit, with braziers filled with glowing fire-dust crystals which, by accident or possibly by that same desire to appear antique that seemed to govern the Mistralian aesthetic, failed to produce enough illumination to fully light up the room, just as a burning brazier of coal would have done. In the corner of the great chamber, an orchestra played soft and soothing music which lilted out across the chamber and beyond, for Sunset could see a door at the other end of the room leading to what looked to be an open courtyard, where yet more guests seemed to have congregated.

Because this was a high-class gathering, Pyrrha’s arrival was not greeted with gasps or squeeing or everyone rushing to take selfies. If Canterlot – the actual Canterlot, the seat of Celestia’s governance – had taught Sunset anything, it was that these people were far too proud to admit they were impressed by anyone, not even the Princess Without a Crown. But Sunset could read a room well enough to notice the check in conversation in the antechamber, the way that people glanced their way out of the corners of their eye as if to confirm that this was she. 

“Lady Hippolyta!” Lady Nikos was hailed by a tall, broad-shouldered figure, wearing a grey greatcoat over his suit, who approached them from the edges of the assembly. He bowed a little from the waist. “It is so very good to see you again.”

“Leo,” Lady Nikos replied coolly, her expression still and stony. She did not curtsy in return to his bow.

Leo stared down at her for a moment. He appeared lost as to what to do next for all that he had initiated this by approaching her. His eyes flickered away from Lady Nikos to alight on Pyrrha. “And of course, your daughter is as lovely as ever.” With one of his hands, he reached for Pyrrha’s, and she allowed him to take her right hand and raise it to his lips, which he brushed lightly against her knuckles. “A pleasure to see you again, my dear.”

Pyrrha smiled politely as she curtsied to him. “Likewise, Professor.” She gestured to the other three members of Team SAPR. “Allow me to introduce my Beacon teammates: Sunset Shimmer, Ruby Rose, and Jaune Arc. Sunset, Ruby, Jaune, it’s my honour to present to you Professor Leonardo Lionheart, the headmaster of Haven Academy here in Mistral.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” Ruby said, putting one hand on her hip and waving the other in a kind of salute.

Jaune managed to more or less execute the bow that Sunset had taught him. He forgot to move his feet, but he did remember what to do with his arms. “An honour to make your acquaintance, Professor Lionheart.”

 _Professor Lionheart is a small man._ The scornful words which Lady Nikos had had for the headmaster of Haven returned to Sunset like a shot as she beheld the man himself. Obviously, she hadn’t been speaking literally – physically speaking, there was nothing small about him – but even at a mere glance, Sunset could see why a person like Lady Nikos might form the impression that he was spiritually small. Professor Lionheart seemed to Sunset a very grey figure, most obviously in his mane-like hair and beard, but it seemed to have spread beyond that to have affected everything about his appearance. He looked like a dead man walking, and although it was not especially warm tonight, he had sweat beading his brow. 

It was easy to see why someone like Lady Nikos would despise a man like Professor Lionheart. Sunset wouldn’t be surprised if half of high society held him in such contempt. It might not be fair, but that was the way it was: this world was no place for the meek, and nervousness was a sign for the jackals to move in. It was rather incredible that he’d managed to get the headmaster’s job in the first place; he must be hiding a ferocious talent underneath that unassuming exterior. A bit like Pyrrha, but without the ancestors.

She bowed. “Yes, Professor, this is a great honour.”

“Ah,” Professor Lionheart said. “Yes, uh, always a pleasure to meet huntsmen and huntresses in training, especially students of my old friend Ozpin.” 

“The pleasure is all ours, Professor, to meet a huntsman of your skill and experience,” Sunset replied.

“You have a silver tongue, young lady; you might be more suited to politics than to the life of a huntress.” Lionheart laughed nervously. “I suppose you must be enjoying your studies at Beacon, Pyrrha; at least you must be getting along with your teammates rather well to have invited them here to Mistral.”

“Yes, Professor,” Pyrrha said. “I thought they might enjoy the sights of our fair city.”

“Indeed, there are so many,” Professor Lionheart replied jovially. “Still, I don’t mind admitting that I wish I’d been able to snag you for Haven. You would have been a great boost to our chances in the Vytal Festival tournament.”

“What a pity it is that Haven has produced no young warriors who could come close to rivalling my daughter in these last few years,” Lady Nikos declared acidly.

Sunset’s eyebrows rose. It was true that Beacon had begun to monopolise victory in the Vytal Festival recently; of the last ten tournaments, eight had been won by Beacon students, with the remaining two victors being Atlesian, but everything she had read seemed to consider that a positive reflection upon Professor Ozpin rather than a negative reflection on his counterparts. More importantly, Sunset was astonished at just how brazenly rude Lady Nikos had just been. There had been no subtle suggestion here: she had straight up insulted Professor Lionheart to his face. That was _not_ how these things were generally done.

Even more surprisingly to Sunset, Professor Lionheart just took it. He flinched. “I, uh, yes, well… Lady Hippolyta…” he cleared his throat. “Well, as I say, it is a great pity, Pyrrha, that you chose Beacon over Haven; you would have been one of the star pupils at our academy without a doubt.”

“'One of'?” Lady Nikos asked.

“But as it happens,” Professor Lionheart continued, “I have found a young lady of great potential who is most anxious to meet you.” He stepped out of the way to reveal that someone had been hiding behind him this entire time, waiting for the dramatic moment of revelation. “Lady Hippolyta, Pyrrha, students, allow me to introduce my most promising huntress-in-training: Miss Cinder Fall.”

“Charmed,” Cinder purred as she stepped forward. She was dressed all in black, her gown descending sharply off her shoulders to reveal a great deal of cleavage even as her arms were enfolded by a pair of long black gloves. A plain black choker was wrapped around her throat. Black swan feathers decorated the shoulders of her dress, but in her hair, she wore white feathers which added a splash of colour to the otherwise monochromatic outfit. Her eyes, as best Sunset could tell, were amber; one of them was hidden behind the fall of her hair. She smiled. “A pleasure to meet you, Pyrrha.” Her eye swept over Sunset, Ruby, and Jaune as she chuckled. “Forgive me, a pleasure to meet you all, of course.”

“Of course,” Sunset murmured.

Cinder’s smile widened momentarily. “I hope that we can talk-”

“Later, perhaps,” Lady Nikos said. “For now, I believe that we are blocking the doorway. Leo.”

“Lady Hippolyta.”

“Come, Pyrrha,” Lady Nikos said, brushing past Cinder Fall and Professor Lionheart as she led the way in, giving the three of them little choice but to follow her into the shadowy antechamber. 

The four teammates followed her for a little while, passing amidst the notables in their gowns and suits and robes, until Lady Nikos was approached by an old man, broad-shouldered, with a long grey beard and hair that, for all that it was held in a braid, was still long enough to descend almost to his waist. He wore robes of green trimmed with purple and wore a diadem upon his brow. 

“Lady Nikos,” he said, his voice a deep bass rumble. “I’m so glad that you could join us, and bring your daughter. Lady Pyrrha, the city is made brighter by your presence.”

Pyrrha curtsied. “Thank you, my lord, you flatter me with honour I am not deserving of. Allow me to introduce my-”

“I am sorry, child, but I have many pressing matters to attend to. Lady Nikos, might I have a word with you in private?”

“Of course, my lord,” Lady Nikos said. “Excuse me, Pyrrha, children.”

Sunset bowed her head. “Farewell, my lady.”

They watched as Lady Nikos was drawn away. “Who was that?” Sunset asked Pyrrha.

“That was Lord Diomedes Thrax, the Steward of the Council,” Pyrrha said. “It was his eldest daughter who approached me the other day.”

“Ah, yes, the one who wants to take you away,” Sunset muttered.

“Sunset,” Ruby said reproachfully.

“What?” Sunset demanded. “I am allowed to want Pyrrha to stay with us.”

“I want Pyrrha to stay too,” Ruby said, offering Pyrrha a brief smile, “but if Pyrrha wants to go and do something important for Mistral, then… then we should all be supportive of our friend. I’ll miss you, but I’ll wish you luck at the same time.”

Pyrrha blinked rapidly. “I… I’m not ready to say goodbye just yet, Ruby,” she murmured. “That is to say… I haven’t made my final decision. I might still return to Beacon.”

“Is that really true?” Sunset asked.

“Sunset, come on,” Jaune said. “We all have our own opinions about this, but let’s not badger Pyrrha about it, not here, not tonight. Let’s just… let’s all try and enjoy the party, okay?”

Sunset hesitated for a moment. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. “I’m sorry, I just… I didn’t mean to be an ass about this. I’m sorry.”

“I know,” Pyrrha said softly. “I understand.”

“I just don’t want to lose you,” Sunset declared.

“I know,” Pyrrha repeated.

“Nobody wants to lose Pyrrha,” Jaune said, “but… like I said, let’s try and enjoy the party.”

“Yes, let's,” Pyrrha agreed as the light from the dust crystals burning in the braziers glimmered upon her circlet and on the diamonds that hung about her neck and wrist. “Come with me; there’s something that I’d like you to see.”

She led them through the crowd, passing between groups discussing politics, trade, and the state of the kingdom, and into the large open courtyard that lay beyond the antechamber. A hundred paper lanterns hung from ropes strewn across the open space, adding their light to the light of the moon and the myriad stars that hung in the night sky above. 

Here, there were more attendees, more servants, and more music for those who couldn’t hear the orchestra in the other room, but it was less – or seemed to Sunset to be less, at least – crowded here than it had been in the chamber just beyond the palace doors, although that might have been a function of the greater space. 

The floor was made up of a sequence of mosaics, running clockwise across the courtyard floor, depicting… Sunset was not entirely sure what it was depicting, to be honest, except that creatures of grimm and the slaying thereof figured prominently. It seemed that there was a story of some sort being told, but Sunset didn’t know it, and there wasn’t enough information being conveyed to let her grasp where the sequence began or what precisely was being depicted. Pyrrha would almost certainly know, but she had not stopped yet to be asked but carried on, leading Sunset, Jaune, and Ruby into the courtyard towards the fountain that sat in the centre of the space.

The fountain was fashioned out of gleaming marble, with four fish with gaping mouths surrounding a man with spear and shield, clad only in a loincloth, striking a heroic pose set upon the very top. At first, Sunset thought that the fountain had simply been turned off, for no water was leaping from the fishes’ mouths. Then she saw that there was a good reason why the fountain had been turned off.

The water was... the best word that Sunset could find for it was "dead"; black, still, almost crusting over in places. It was so unnatural as to make it hideous to look at. 

The fact that such a fountain was still there was baffling enough; the fact that it seemed to be guarded by four armed men, exhibiting the same combination of ancient armour and modern weapons that Sunset had seen in the streets that day, was stranger still

“You… you wanted to show us this?” Jaune asked uncertainly as the guards made way for Pyrrha and her friends to approach.

Pyrrha stopped a few paces away from the dead fountain. She looked down at the black, still water, a melancholy look upon her face. “I know it doesn’t look like much now, but it wasn’t always this way.”

Sunset pursed her lips together as she came to a stop by Pyrrha’s side. Whatever was so special about this fountain, it was clearly in need of more than just a good clean. “What is it?”

“The heart of Mistral,” Pyrrha murmured. “When our earliest ancestors climbed to the top of this mountain, they found a spring that ran so clear, so fresh, so refreshing, and so beautiful that they took it as an omen that this was the place they were meant to build their city. They built the city around it; later, a palace was raised around it and the fountain too.”

Sunset frowned. Clear, fresh, and beautiful were not words she would use to describe what she could see in front of her at this moment, and she wasn’t going to take a drink to see if it was still refreshing.

“There was a time, so the legends say,” Pyrrha continued, “when a drink of the water from this fountain could cure any injury.”

“I… wouldn’t drink that if you asked me to,” Ruby muttered.

“I wouldn’t ask,” Pyrrha murmured sadly.

Jaune frowned. “What happened? How did it get from that to… this?”

“The Emperor laid down his crown at the end of the Great War,” Pyrrha said, “and when he did… the spring ceased to flow, and the water became as you see it now. It is said that the fountain will never flow clear again, nor the water be fit to drink, until an Emperor returns to the throne of Mistral.”

Sunset smirked. “That’s you, isn’t it?”

Pyrrha glanced at Sunset, and her cheeks flushed. “As I’ve said, it is my mother if one wishes to be correct about the line of succession. In any case, that is not the destiny that I desire.”

“Yet perhaps it is your fate regardless,” Sunset said.

“I don’t believe in inescapable fate.”

“If fate exists and it is truly inescapable, then I hope that it believes in us, regardless of our views upon the matter,” Sunset said. She chuckled. “You become Empress, and you can make me your grand vizier or something.”

Pyrrha shook her head slowly. “Now I know that you’re joking.”

“Pyrrha,” Jaune said, “why would anyone still guard a dead fountain?”

“Because they still have hope that one day the waters will flow once more.” It was not Pyrrha who answered, but rather the silky voice of Cinder Fall as she drifted towards them in her black and feathered gown. “Humans, after all, are such hopeful creatures, aren’t we? Hope for something better in the face of misery, hope for life in the face of death, these are the things that sustain us even in the darkest moments as individuals and as a species.” She smiled. “Please, forgive me; I hope that I’m not butting in.”

“No, of course not,” Pyrrha said quickly. “Although I’m not sure that I would agree with you.”

“About hope?” Cinder asked. “Why, what would we do without it? Isn’t hope what drives us on to do, to dare, to strive for more and better than what we are and have?”

“I’m sure you’re right, in general,” Pyrrha said softly, “but in this specific case, I think that the guard has more to do with tradition than hope. I’m not sure anyone is hoping for the return of the emperor.”

“Perhaps they should, even if they don’t,” Cinder replied. “It’s clear to me, even from a single semester of history, that Mistral has gone terribly downhill since the Great War, wouldn’t you agree?”

“True,” Pyrrha allowed, “but that has more to do with the losses of the Great War than with the end of the monarchy, don’t you think?”

“I think it has everything to do with where power lies, who wields it, and who ought to even if they do not,” Cinder declared. “The kings of Mistral, Mantle, and Vacuo knelt before the King of Vale and offered up their crowns to him. He could have become the ruler of the whole world, High King over all nations… but instead, he chose to cast all those crowns, including his own, into the garbage. The rule of the four kingdoms was given over to lesser men. Weak men. Can it be right that the world is divided into four quarters, and each quarter rests in the hands of those unworthy of lordship?”

“No,” Sunset said.

Cinder’s gaze had been affixed on Pyrrha, but now she glanced at Sunset, turning her head a little more towards her. Her smile remained in place. “You agree with me… Sunset, wasn’t it?”

“Sunset Shimmer, yes,” Sunset said, as she folded her arms. “And I agree with you. Power should reside with the best, not merely with the most popular.”

“I’m delighted to hear it, so few people do agree,” Cinder said. “Some people are rather rude in expressing their disagreement.”

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” Jaune muttered.

“Don’t you chafe under this ridiculous system?” Cinder asked. “Why, most councillors don’t even have their aura unlocked. Why should people like us, gifted with immense power and abilities that ordinary men cannot even dream of, bow and scrape before those who are so inferior to us in all respects? Pyrrha, as a team leader, surely _you_ agree with me that the strongest should lead, and those weaker should be content to follow.”

“I am afraid that you’re mistaken; I’m not the leader of my team,” Pyrrha corrected. “Sunset is.”

Cinder was silent for a moment, her one visible eyebrow rising gently as Sunset stared at her and tried to control her rising chagrin.

_Don’t get upset; it was just an innocent mistake that anyone could have made. Don’t get upset. Don’t snap. Don’t let her see that she’s upset you at all._

_You have achieved a state of calm about the whole thing._

Except that calm was a lot harder to maintain when the person who had said the thing you ought to be calm about was smirking at you. Sunset could not quite stop her ears from flattening down onto the top of her head.

The smile on Cinder’s face suggested that she knew very well how Sunset felt. “I’m sorry, truly; I just naturally assumed that, well, she is Pyrrha Nikos after all.”

“It’s fine,” Sunset said, through teeth that were only slightly gritted.

“So…Sunset, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby,” Cinder murmured. “I admit, I can’t guess the name.”

“Sapphire,” Sunset said.

“Ah, I see,” Cinder said. “A little bit of a cheat, not pronouncing the P, don’t you think? But then, my team name cheats a little itself.”

“Which is?” Sunset asked.

“Clementine,” Cinder said. “C-L-E-M, and then I’m afraid you just have to imagine the rest of the word.” She grinned. “The L, E, and M went home for the holiday, along with everyone else.”

“So you’re the team leader?”

“Of course,” Cinder replied. “I am the strongest.”

“I’ve always believed,” Sunset said, “that the ideal leader should possess wisdom and strength united in a single form.”

“And do you consider yourself to be both wise and strong?”

Sunset licked her lips. “I try.”

Cinder chuckled. “I may get the chance to see for myself. Pyrrha, there’s a part of me that wishes that I’d had the opportunity to have you on my team, here at Haven. But there’s another part of me that’s glad that you decided to attend Beacon. Our two teams may get the opportunity to face each other across the coliseum. That might be a lot of fun.”

Pyrrha chuckled nervously. “I always appreciate a good match against a worthy opponent, but… I am afraid you might not get that chance after all.”

“Why ever not?” Cinder asked. “Surely, you’re not saying that the great Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, Champion of Mistral, has no interest in competing in the greatest tournament in Remnant?”

“It would be a pity to miss it,” Pyrrha admitted, “but I have been offered a position here, in Mistral, with the Imperial Guard.”

Cinder’s eyebrows rose. “A great honour for one so young, but I suppose that it is as expected of your lineage. Still, it will be a great pity. I am sure there are many eager to see you triumph in the coliseum.”

“There are more important things than tournaments,” Ruby said softly.

Cinder glanced down at her. “Perhaps, but if nobody knows how strong you really are… are you really strong at all?”

“Yes,” Ruby said flatly. “You’re as strong as the deeds that you do, not as your reputation.”

Cinder chuckled. “That’s a… very selfless way of looking at it.”

“Our Ruby is a very selfless person,” Sunset said.

“Clearly,” Cinder replied. “Pyrrha, I don’t suppose there’s anything that would change your mind about leaving Beacon? I was looking forward to facing you in battle.”

“You wouldn’t say that once you lost,” Sunset muttered.

Cinder’s smile was dragon-like in its enthusiasm. “I won’t pretend to know my destiny, but I assure you, all of you, that if we do face one another in battle, I won’t be holding back.”

And on that charming note, Cinder turned and drifted away from them into the swirling depths of the party all around. 

“I… don’t think I like her,” Ruby said.

“She seemed perfectly fine to me,” Sunset replied.

“Yeahhh,” Jaune said, drawing out the word. “That’s… kind of the problem.”

Sunset looked at him over her shoulder. “What are you getting at?”

“She’s like you… without… um… so anyway,” Jaune stammered. “What now?”

Sunset narrowed his eyes at him. “We should split up,” she declared. “We don’t want to look as though we’re scared or hiding behind Pyrrha.”

“What if we’d rather hide behind Pyrrha?” Jaune asked.

Sunset sighed. “We need to split up. We need to show that we can hold our heads up high in this company.”

“Why?” inquired Ruby.

 _Because Pyrrha’s mother is watching us, and if we don’t get this right, then it won’t matter if she refuses the Imperial Guard position because Lady Nikos will just browbeat her into transferring to Haven anyway._ Not that Sunset had shared that information with anybody else, and to be perfectly honest, it was a little bit late now. “Just trust me, okay,” she urged. “This may not be fun, but it is necessary. So… good luck.”

* * *

Ruby didn’t see what the problem would have been with them sticking together. Yes, they might have looked like they were a little nervous, but so what? Ruby _was_ a little nervous. She kept looking around the party for any sign of somebody who looked like they might be a huntsman or huntress that she could talk to, and she couldn’t see anyone anywhere. She couldn’t even see Professor Lionheart. Now, it was possible that she’d already walked past dozens of huntsmen and huntresses and she just didn’t recognise them because, like her, they were all dressed up and – unlike her – didn’t look really, really uncomfortable in these stupid fancy clothes, but she doubted it. Not least because of the news reports which suggested that all the qualified huntsmen and huntresses were out fighting all of the grimm gathering on the outskirts of the villages – and why was anybody holding a party at a time like this? – but also because… well, Ruby didn’t get that vibe from anyone here. 

Not that she was in very much position to pay too much attention to anyone; it was taking all her concentration not to trip on the hem of her dress. The only advantage to wearing a skirt that went all the way down to the floor was that she didn’t have to wear lady stilts – she could get away with wearing flat-soled slippers under her dress, and nobody could tell – but that went with the disadvantage that she’d still almost gone flying twice from tripping over her own skirt. 

It would have been really embarrassing if it weren’t for the fact that absolutely no one cared. No one was paying any notice of her whatsoever. Ruby Rose just wasn’t important enough for anyone in Mistral to take notice of. 

At least she wasn’t embarrassing Pyrrha. People would have had to look at her for that. 

“Miss… Rose, was it?”

Ruby squeaked in alarm at the voice behind her, almost falling over – stupid long skirt! – as she whirled around, before she realised that it was Professor Lionheart standing over her, looking down upon her with a degree of concern upon his face. 

“Uh, yes, Professor,” Ruby said, her voice high and squeaky with surprise. “Ruby Rose, at your service.”

“Of course,” Professor Lionheart said. He hesitated for a moment. “By any chance, are you the daughter of Summer Rose?”

“Uh, yes,” Ruby murmured. “Yes, I am.”

“I see,” Lionheart said softly. “A terrible tragedy. You… have your mother’s eyes.”

“Yes, Professor, I know,” Ruby whispered uncomfortably.

Professor Lionheart cleared his throat. “Forgive me, but you seem a little young to be attending Beacon.”

Ruby looked down at the hem of her dress. She played with her hands in front of her. “I… I’m only fifteen.”

“'Fifteen'? You must be quite the talent. Are you looking forward to the Vytal Festival?”

“Yes,” Ruby said, with more enthusiasm in her voice. “Even if we don’t get to compete, I’m sure it’ll be a lot of fun.”

“Yes, of course, but why in Remnant wouldn’t you get the opportunity to compete?” Professor Lionheart asked. “With no disrespect intended towards the rest of your team, Pyrrha-”

“Might not be there,” Cinder said, as she stalked out of the crowd to stand by Professor Lionheart’s side. “She has been offered a position as a qualified huntress here in Mistral.”

“A qualified huntress?” Professor Lionheart repeated. “But that’s… who is going to-?”

“The Steward’s daughter, apparently,” Cinder said. “That’s right, isn’t it Ruby?”

“Yes,” Ruby said quietly. “At least, that’s what I’ve heard.”

“I… I see,” Professor Lionheart said. “That… is unfortunate. I know a great many people – the same people, unfortunately, who do not greatly rate Haven’s chances – were looking forward to seeing Pyrrha represent Mistral in the Vytal Festival.”

“I was one of them,” Cinder added.

“It’s sad, but… I just hope Pyrrha’s happy, whatever she decides,” said Ruby with slight lament upon her mind.

“That is a very generous sentiment of you, Miss Rose,” Professor Lionheart said.

“Quite,” Cinder murmured. “Professor, if I might have a word with you?”

“Of course, Miss Fall,” Professor Lionheart said. “Please excuse us, Miss Rose.”

Ruby watched them bustle off into the crowd. She turned back in the direction that she’d been going in before – and promptly tripped over the hem of her dress and went flying. 

Flying straight towards another girl who happened to be walking by. 

Ruby cried out in alarm. The other girl turned, her blue eyes widening as Ruby flew towards her. 

And then she disappeared. 

Ruby flew through the empty air where she had been a moment ago and landed flat on the courtyard floor, head first. She felt the impact through her aura, even if the latter protected her from any harmful effects. 

Of course, it couldn’t protect her dignity. 

Hopefully, nobody was paying any more attention to her than they had been a moment earlier. 

“Are you okay?”

Ruby looked up. It was the girl that she had almost run into a moment earlier, the one whom she should have run into, standing over her, holding out one hand. She looked to be about Ruby’s age, with a soft face and bright blue eyes, made even bigger by the copious eyeshadow she was wearing around them, matching the streaks of blue that ran through her long, black hair. She was dressed in a little black dress with spaghetti straps, long black leather opera gloves covering most of her arms, and high boots almost up to her thighs. A pearl choker with a sapphire set in the centre of it was clasped about her neck, and around her wrists, she wore pearl and sapphire bracelets, with more sapphires dangling from her ears, glimmering amongst the blackness of her hair.

Ruby gingerly reached up and took her hand. “Thanks,” she said. “I’m okay.” As the other girl helped her to her feet, Ruby asked, “How did you get out of my way so fast?”

“Oh, that? That’s my semblance!” the other girl declared cheerily. “I can turn into a cloud of mist and phase through stuff. Or let people phase through me. Check it out.” She disappeared and then reappeared a moment later behind Ruby. “Pretty cool, huh!”

“Yeah, that is pretty cool,” Ruby agreed.

“I know; I only just discovered it, and I’ve been doing it all the time,” the other girl said as she once more disappeared only to reappear back where she’d been before. “Whoo!”

“Stop doing that!” a voice called from out of the crowd.

“You’re not my mom!” the girl who had helped Ruby up shouted back. She beamed brightly as she held out one hand to Ruby. “Juturna Rutulus, how are you doing?”

Ruby stared at Juturna’s outstretched hand. “Ruby Rose… did you say Rutulus?”

“Yeah,” Juturna said. “Let me guess, you’ve heard of my brother’s company?”

Actually, Ruby remembered Pyrrha mentioning the name of the former Mistralian police commissioner who had been murdered by one of his own officers… but she didn’t want to mention that. It was kind of touching the way that everyone remembered her mom, but at the same time, Ruby didn’t always appreciate the way that everyone kept bringing it up, like Professor Lionheart just had. Sometimes… sometimes, she wished people would just let it alone. So she said, “Yeah, exactly. Um, should I bow or something?”

“Oh, I’m not going to make you do that; you clearly don’t belong here,” Juturna said breezily. 

Ruby groaned. “Is it that obvious?”

“Well, you _did_ trip over your own dress,” Juturna informed her. “So, where are you from, and what brings you to the dullest party in history?”

“Uh… my friend’s mother brought us here,” Ruby admitted.

“Was she trying to punish you?” Juturna asked.

“I don’t know, maybe?” Ruby guessed. “I’m not sure what for, though, but… hey, if you think this place is so awful, what are _you_ doing here?”

Juturna rolled her eyes. “My big brother – who would ordinarily never make me go to anything like this, by the way – is out of town on business, and so, my surrogate big sister says that I have to go to this thing with her because she doesn’t want to show up by herself, and apparently I need to-”

“Get out of your shell?” Ruby suggested.

“Yes!” Juturna cried. “Like, I don’t need to get out of my shell; I have the two of them. In fact, I don’t even have a shell; just because I don’t have any other real friends doesn’t mean I have a shell.”

Ruby giggled. “She sounds like my big sister. She was always nagging me to try and make friends… although, I’ve gotta say, once I did… she turned out to be kinda right.”

Juturna shrugged. “Maybe, but come on, who comes to a high society party to make friends? Make connections, maybe, but… hey, do you want to blow this place and go somewhere fun?”

“I don’t know if I-” Ruby began, looking around for her friends.

Juturna grabbed her by the arm. “Oh, come on! It’ll be great! We can go to a nightclub! I hear they’ve got this new thing called Joy and-”

“No.”

Juturna yelped as a figure strode towards her, a stern expression upon her face. She was a fox faunus, with skin even paler than the very pale Ruby Rose, with hair as white as snow – and long enough to fall straight down below her waist to boot – and eyes as red as blood, for the blood her veins seemed the only color in those orbs. Weiss looked as though she had been coloured white; this woman looked as though she had been drained of colour, leaving her pallid from its absence. Her face was painted - a soft pink blush upon her cheeks, a dark red upon her lips, a smoky grey above her eyes - to remedy that; the effect was almost to point out the absence of any colour elsewhere. A pair of vulpine ears emerged from out of her hair, and a fluffy tail swept back and forth as she advanced upon them. She was wearing a blood red qipao with a pattern of white camellias upon it. Her features were gentle, but her expression was stern as she advanced upon them. 

“You are not leaving this party,” she declared, “and you are certainly not going to some low club, and you are absolutely _not_ taking any substance you might find there.”

Juturna sighed. “When did you become such a killjoy?”

“Since your brother left in my care what was most precious to him in all the world,” the other girl declared. She glanced at Ruby and bowed her head. “Camilla Volsci, at your service.”

“Ruby Rose, it’s nice to meet you,” Ruby said.

“Indeed,” Camilla said. “Please do not indulge Lady Juturna in any of her bad habits. I have sworn not to let any harm come to her.”

Ruby remembered the other thing that Pyrrha had told her in her story about Juturna’s father: that his ward had gone out and murdered everybody who had had a hand in his death. Camilla didn’t look the type to do that… but then, Pyrrha didn’t exactly look like a tournament champion either. For that matter, Ruby was well aware that she didn’t look like a badass huntress in training. “Don’t worry, I think that we should probably stay at the party. My friends might worry if I left.” She could only imagine how mad Sunset would be if she ran off somewhere, and she didn’t want to imagine how furious Yang would be with Ruby, Sunset, _and_ Pyrrha - and maybe even Jaune, too - if it turned out that she’d done drugs while she was on vacation in Mistral.

“That is a very wise decision, Miss Rose,” Camilla declared. “Juturna, I’m sorry, but Turnus left me a list of people to speak to on his behalf tonight, and I have yet to get through more than half of them.”

“It’s okay,” Juturna assured her. “I’ll just hang out with Ruby for a little bit more.” She put one arm around Ruby’s shoulder.

“Very well,” Camilla said evenly. “Miss Rose.” She turned away.

Ruby glanced at Juturna. “So… your semblance lets your turn invisible and move through walls.”

“Yep.”

“So, couldn’t you just get away any time you wanted?”

“Yeah, technically, but where am I supposed to go all by myself?” Juturna asked. “Hey, do you play video games? I bet you do, you’ve got the look.”

“Yeah, I do,” Ruby replied.

“What kind of games do you play?”

“Mostly fighting games.”

“I’m not a huge fan of fighting games,” Juturna said. “Ooh, do you have a boyfriend?”

“No,” Ruby answered, surprised by the sudden change of subject.

“Is there a boy you like? Or a girl?”

“Um, kind of?” Ruby murmured.

“Aww, what’s the problem? Do they like somebody else?”

“Maybe,” Ruby said. “I mean, he used to, but now… I don’t know. What does this have to do with videogames?”

“Because I’ve got a load of dating sims that you could use for practice, if you like? Or otome games to work out what your type is.”

“Uh… no thanks,” Ruby said apologetically.

“Well then have you ever tried _Warring Tribes_?”

“No.”

“You have to try it. You can borrow my scroll,” Juturna said, fishing her scroll out of a little black bag that hung from her shoulder.

“Are you sure it’s okay to play videogames at a high class party?” Ruby asked uncertainly.

Juturna grinned at her. “Ruby, I’m a Rutulus, I can get away with anything.” She pinched Ruby’s cheek with one hand. “And while you’re with me, so can you.”

* * *

“Quick!” Juturna yelled from over Ruby’s shoulder. “Quick, put the towers up!”

“But I-”

“Don’t be stingy on the coins, now’s not the time. Towers, troops, go! Quickly, before the red faction gets you!”

“I’m doing it!”

“Faster! Faster!”

Pyrrha watched Ruby and Juturna Rutulus from some distance away. At least somebody was having fun, even if they were doing it in a slightly unconventional manner. 

She was incredibly tempted to go over to join them, except that she knew nothing at all about video games and didn’t want to get in the way. 

Even if she had known, she probably wouldn’t have wanted to intrude. Ruby looked to be getting on quite well enough without her. 

And so, Pyrrha stood alone and watched them from afar. 

It was how she spent most of these events, watching from afar. Just as her mother might be watching her now, although Pyrrha couldn’t see her. But, just in case her mother _was_ watching, Pyrrha maintained in her bearing and expression the poise expected of a Nikos and the champion of Mistral. 

Occasionally, someone would approach her, to murmur a few words, to offer some expression of good luck on her chances in the Vytal Festival. Pyrrha wondered how disappointed they would all be if – or should she be honest with herself and admit that it was when – her duty kept her home in Mistral instead. 

When her duty took her away from her friends. 

A sigh escaped from Pyrrha’s lips as she watched Ruby. She had never known that she could feel about anyone the way that she felt about her team. Her friends. 

The truth was that, if the situation in Mistral stabilised, then she would return to Beacon like a shot and not look back. She would give anything for the opportunity to spend the next three and a half years as Pyrrha Nikos of Team SAPR, and no amount of honours that could be offered to her would sway her mind. 

She would give anything… except her sense of where her duty lay. 

_Unless Sunset is correct, and my duty lies more in honing my skills and my self at Beacon rather than rushing headlong into a role for which I am, as yet, ill-prepared._

_Ah, Sunset; if only I could trust that your advice was not tinged with selfishness I would take it in moments._

“Lady Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha glanced at Camilla Volsci, who had approached her from the left. “Camilla,” she said softly.

Camilla followed Pyrrha’s gaze to where Juturna and Ruby were playing. “Do you know that girl?”

“She’s my teammate, and my friend,” Pyrrha replied.

“Ah,” Camilla murmured. “Then she is of good character?”

“The very best,” Pyrrha declared. 

“I am glad to hear it,” Camilla replied. She hesitated. “You brought your teammates here to Mistral?”

“I wanted to show my friends my home,” Pyrrha said.

“That is not always wise,” Camilla muttered.

“As I am beginning to realise,” Pyrrha said, allowing a touch of melancholy to enter her voice.

Camilla frowned, but only for a moment. “Turnus asked me to convey his apologies for not being able to meet you here in person. Duty took him away.”

Pyrrha sighed. “Tell Turnus that he has nothing to apologise for.”

Camilla exhaled loudly. “You do him wrong, Lady Pyrrha. He is a good man. The best man in Mistral.”

“And yet, my affections do not that way tend,” Pyrrha insisted.

“Can you think of any who would make you happier?” Camilla asked. “I cannot.”

 _I can, if only he could think of me that way._ “I do not love him,” Pyrrha said. “There is nothing more to it than that.”

Camilla’s mouth twisted. “You are cruel, to reject a good heart so.”

 _Then why don’t you marry him?_ Pyrrha thought unkindly. “It is not my intent to be cruel, but nor… nor can I submit myself to unhappiness. Not in this, at least.”

“I see,” Camilla said coldly. “Forgive me, Lady Pyrrha, but I have… other business to attend to on my lord’s behalf.”

“Of course,” Pyrrha murmured. “Don’t let me detain you.”

Camilla bowed and then departed.

And Pyrrha was left alone once more. 

* * *

_I don’t remember high class parties being this irritating,_ Sunset thought as she stalked through the antechamber. She had gone back in, but after only a little while there, she longed once more for the fresher air of the courtyard. No one tried to stop her. No one intercepted her. No one had anything to say to her at all.

Why would they? She was just a faunus from beyond the kingdoms by way of Atlas and Vale, born of no family and possessing no wealth. Why would such as these have anything to say to her?

All the same, she was sure that she didn’t remember Canterlot parties being quite this bad. Of course, her circumstances had not been nearly so bad in Canterlot: her parentage was uncertain, but she was not only Princess Celestia’s student but also a ward of court, the princess having raised her after she was abandoned at the gate as an infant filly. That had made ponies eager to seek her favour and to seek her friendship as a way to that same favour and that of the princess. Not that it had done anypony much good; she hadn’t seen a lot of point in friendship even before she realised that none of these ponies had any genuine interest in her. After she reached that conclusion, her interest in making friends had been less than zero. Yet still, she was tolerated, even indulged by those who still believed that they could worm their way into Celestia’s heart through that of Sunset Shimmer.

And then, of course, one had to remember Celestia’s influence upon Equestria. Whatever the faults of Canterlot, however much the stuffiness and arrogance of the nobility might be said to have corrupted the shining city and rendered it less than the ideal that it could and should have been, however much the reality did not match the gleaming light in Sunset’s imagination of that now far-off city, nevertheless, it could not be denied that Celestia had done what she could to make it a gentle and harmonious place. 

_Power united with wisdom._ Sunset found it hard to disagree with Cinder’s assessment that a single ruler possessed of the strength to lead, the wisdom to rule well, and the charisma to be loved by those over whom they ruled, was a much better way to run a land than to divide it between several councils of politicking, ambitious nobodies. Celestia was such a one, the ideal monarch: the prosperity which she had brought to Equestria and the universally high esteem in which she was held were both alike testament to the righteousness of her rule and the benevolence of her influence.

All that influence was lacking from Mistral. So too was any status that Sunset might have possessed. She was nothing here but a hanger-on of Pyrrha Nikos; to be team leader meant less than nothing in this company. She was nought but a faunus, and to a faunus, well… they had nothing to say to her whatsoever.

Nevertheless, Sunset kept her head high and her back straight. She had endured much worse than indifference in Atlas, and in any case, there was a part of her which wondered if Lady Nikos hadn’t brought her here in order to see how she would react to this kind of treatment. Perhaps Pyrrha’s mother thought that she would throw a tantrum about it or start attacking people. 

Well, if she thought that, then Sunset Shimmer was going to show her how wrong she was. Just because she might want to do those things – a little – didn’t mean that she was going to. She had enough self-control to get through this and more, and she was going to do it with all of her pride intact. 

Especially since it had been her idea to split up in the first place. Ruby and Jaune had been considerably less keen on the idea, but Sunset had… talked them around to her way of thinking. They looked scared, huddled together in a group; they looked as though they were hiding behind Pyrrha. And so, Sunset had insisted that they split up, each going their own separate way, to at least try and mingle with the other guests. They might not be enjoying themselves, but they would – Sunset thought – be showing the kind of attitude that Lady Nikos expected of them. This was a test, and although it might be thought that trying to impress Pyrrha’s mother was a futile exercise in light of the offer that she had received from Terri-Belle Thrax, nevertheless, Sunset had not given up hope yet. If she could not convince Pyrrha to stay, then she would, ultimately, resort to the underhand tactic of enlisting Pyrrha’s mother as her ally to try and… persuade her daughter to change her mind. Sunset was fairly certain that Lady Nikos wanted to see Pyrrha compete in the Vytal Festival tournament. 

That was a last resort, not least because Pyrrha would probably have _views_ on Sunset doing something like that, but it was a last resort that Sunset would employ, for Pyrrha’s own good. 

Which meant impressing Lady Nikos by keeping her head up high amongst this disdainful company. 

“You don’t seem to be particularly enjoying yourself.”

Sunset raised her eyebrows as Cinder Fall approached her from behind one of the pillars that lined the edges of the courtyard. “Miss Fall-”

“Cinder, please,” Cinder urged. “Are we not equals here, as huntresses in training?”

“Very well, Cinder; someone more paranoid than I might think that you were stalking us.”

Cinder chuckled. “Perhaps it’s just that I’m not particularly enjoying myself any more than you, and you’re perhaps the most interesting person here.”

“I’m flattered,” Sunset muttered.

“Don’t be; this is a very boring party,” Cinder said.

The two of them looked at one another for a moment before nearly-identical grins swept across their faces. 

“Don’t be too disheartened, Sunset,” Cinder said. “Nobody wants to talk to me either. You shouldn’t let it concern you.”

“I don’t,” Sunset replied.

Cinder’s smile widened momentarily. “As you say; I believe you.”

“You don’t sound like it.”

Cinder sniggered. “You’ll have to forgive me, but I find you easier to read than you might like.”

Sunset folded her arms. “Is that so? And why is that?”

“You’re one of the few people to agree with me on the right of the strong to rule, for a start,” Cinder pointed out. “You remind me of myself. I think that you’re a lot like me, Sunset Shimmer.”

“No, I’m not.”

“No?”

“No,” Sunset repeated. “I’m the original; you’re just a lot like me.”

Cinder snorted. “Very good, Sunset. That’s just what I would have said in your situation.” 

“Did you know it was going to be like this before you came?” Sunset asked. “The party, I mean.”

Cinder nodded. “I wanted to come dressed as a grimm, but Professor Lionheart forbade it.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anyone dressing up as a grimm for a party.”

“Think on it,” Cinder urged. “Outside the walls the world grows dark; grimm stalk the land, and the little people on their farms and in their villages tremble in fear. Yet here, feeling themselves safe behind their walls and protected by their wealth and privilege, the elite revel as though nothing at all were amiss. Would it not serve them right if death were to stalk into this company, and lay low the Steward and all his guests.”

“Except for the fact that, you know, we’re his guests too,” Sunset pointed out. “Not to mention my friends.”

“Of course, we wouldn’t want anything to happen to you or I or them, would we?” Cinder acknowledged with a laugh. “But to answer your question, I suspected it would be like this. I came anyway because I was hoping to see the great Pyrrha Nikos. I’m afraid that turned out to be something of a disappointment.”

“If you wanted to see her fight, then perhaps you shouldn’t have come to a party,” Sunset muttered dryly.

“I’m sure her combat prowess is everything that it’s described,” Cinder said evenly, but not wholly without insincerity. “I was referring to the fact that… well, she’s rather boring, wouldn’t you say?”

“No,” Sunset said, her voice acquiring a touch of the Atlesian winter’s chill about it. “I wouldn’t.”

Cinder’s eyebrow rose. “No?”

“No,” Sunset said again. “You see, I’m the team leader, and that means that I don’t badmouth my team to outsiders, and I don’t let outsiders badmouth my team to me. I thought you would have understood that, since we’re both team leaders and so alike.”

Cinder was still for a moment, and silent. “I have a confession to make.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes,” Cinder admitted. “You see, I actually knew that Pyrrha wasn’t the leader of her team. Everyone knows that Pyrrha isn’t the leader of her team; the papers could barely contain their disappointment about it. And of course, I know that your team was involved in that fight at the docks with the White Fang earlier last semester. I confess that I… I wanted to see how you’d react to the apparent misunderstanding.”

Sunset stared at her for a moment. Cinder seemed disinclined to say any more. 

“Well?” Sunset demanded.

Cinder affected to be a picture of innocence. “Well… what?”

“How did I do?” Sunset asked.

Cinder smirked. “You controlled yourself majestically. I’m guessing that you must have had some experience being insulted. You’re from Atlas?”

“I think I could be a faunus from anywhere and have some experience being insulted,” Sunset replied. “But, yes, I am from Atlas.”

Cinder nodded. “What’s it like, being the team leader to someone like Pyrrha Nikos?”

“It’s great,” Sunset said. She smiled sardonically. “I can sit back and let her do all the work for me. I barely have to lift a finger in the field.”

Cinder laughed. “You joke, but doesn’t it bother you that that’s how people think? That you are harnessed to her chariot for her glory? That everything you do will accrue to her advantage and not yours?”

“It did,” Sunset admitted. “At one time.”

“And now?”

“You might have noticed that Ruby looks a little young to be a Beacon student,” Sunset said.

Cinder shrugged. “Some people have a natural youth about them. I, on the other hand, have been told that I look old beyond my years.”

Sunset winced. “You don’t look seventeen, I admit. But in a good way.”

“Oh?”

“You don’t look old,” Sunset assured her. “Just mature. Grown up.”

“Attractive?” Cinder asked with amusement in her voice.

Sunset thought about it for a moment. “Sure,” she said with a shrug. “Why not?”

Cinder put one hand above her heart. “Why thank you, Sunset Shimmer; you certainly know how to make a girl feel special.” She sniggered. “I take it, however, that Ruby isn’t one of those lucky enough to keep young and beautiful.”

“No, she’s actually that young,” Sunset said. “Fifteen years old.”

“'Fifteen'?” Cinder repeated. “And a Beacon student?”

“She’s that good.”

“Gods, you have been unfortunate, haven’t you?”

“I’ve got the best team at Beacon, hands down,” Sunset declared. “In fact, I’ll go even further than that: I’ve got the best team in all four academies, and if I can keep Pyrrha – which I will – then I’ll prove it in the Vytal Festival. Where is my misfortune?”

“The fact that you’ll never get any recognition for what you’ve done?” Cinder suggested.

“Oh, I’ll hold my own,” Sunset said with a smirk. “Depend upon it.”

“You’re very confident for someone trapped on a team with two prodigies.”

“Once you know me better, you’ll realise that I have good reason to be confident,” Sunset replied.

“So confident that you would like to keep Pyrrha on your team in spite of the fact that you would benefit to be rid of her,” Cinder mused. “So confident that you led your team into battle against the White Fang.”

Sunset shifted uncomfortably. “It… we won in the end.”

Cinder smiled. “Oh, of course. You saw an opportunity, you took a risk, and it paid off. I’m just a little curious as to why you leapt into such a struggle feet first. Do you see yourself as some kind of crusader for justice?”

Sunset laughed darkly. “I don’t think so,” she said. “I just thought…” she considered for a moment, not wanting to give away Blake’s secret, “that it might be fun.”

“Oh, really?” Cinder asked. Before Sunset could answer, Cinder closed her eyes and bowed her head. “Good evening once more, Lady Nikos.”

Sunset glanced over her shoulder to see Lady Nikos approaching from behind. “My lady; good evening.”

Lady Nikos nodded in acknowledgement of them both. “Excuse us, Miss Fall. My guest and I have matters to discuss.”

Cinder bowed. “Of course, my lady. Sunset, until next time.”

“You don’t know that there’ll be a next time.”

“Oh, I think there will,” Cinder said. “In fact, I’m certain of it.”

She withdrew, walking backwards away from Sunset as the latter turned toward her host.

Lady Nikos looked down upon her, the older woman’s expression stern but at the same time not wholly without sympathy. “I feel as though I should apologise for bringing you here. You have not had the most pleasant time.”

“Without malice or insult, my lady, I ask was it not your intention that it should be so?”

“My intention was to test your conduct in a large gathering,” Lady Nikos said. “If you are to be my daughter’s companions, then you must be able, at the least, to not disgrace her at such gatherings as these.”

“I fear, my lady, that I have disgraced her by my race,” Sunset said coldly.

Lady Nikos closed her eyes for a moment. “And for that oversight, I must seek your pardon. I forgot that not all here share my views upon the faunus.”

“If I may ask, Lady Nikos, what are your views upon the faunus?”

“My view is that there have been as great warriors amongst your race as there have been amongst mine,” Lady Nikos said.

Sunset clasped her arms together behind her back as they began to walk across the courtyard. “Can I ask if I have passed the test, my lady?”

“You have, tentatively,” Lady Nikos said. “Now, do you wish to leave this place?”

Sunset hesitated, wondering if this was another test. “I am content to remain, my lady, if it please you.”

Lady Nikos smiled thinly. “Not everything is a test, Miss Shimmer; you may speak the truth.”

“Then the truth is that I think my teammates would be glad to leave, my lady,” Sunset admitted. 

“Then let us find Miss Rose, Mister Arc, and my daughter, and be gone,” Lady Nikos said.

“As you will, my lady,” Sunset said, because nothing would please her better right now than to be gone.

* * *

Jaune had no - well, very little - problem admitting that he was socially awkward. His dad had tried to give him advice, and the whole women appreciate confidence thing had worked out really well with Weiss, hadn't it? His mom had tried to give him advice, or at least encouragement, encouragement that had not turned out to be particularly well-founded, he had to say. His sisters had tried to give him advice. None of it had worked out. But that was okay. Well, no, it wasn't _okay_ okay, but he could live with the fact that he wasn't cut out to be the life and soul of the party.

He could certainly live with the fact that he wasn't cut out to be the life and soul of _this_ particular party. After all, he was just Jaune Arc, Beacon student. Why would these people, the rich and the powerful of Mistral, have anything to say to the likes of him? So Jaune felt pretty much resigned to the fact, as he stood in a small and shadowy alcove, that he was pretty much painted onto the wall and was going to be so for the rest of the night. That was fine by him. As long as he could get through the night without making a fool out of Pyrrha by association, then everything would be fine. She'd been so kind to him, from the moment when she'd saved his life in the forest. She’d taken him under her wing, been understanding of his secret and of his unjustified pride towards her... she'd had the patience of winter towards him, and he, well, he couldn't have borne it if he'd repaid her kindness and generosity by making her look bad through association with a loser like him.

If… if he was going to lose her – and it was taking a lot for him to not beg her not to go, because he really didn’t want to lose her – then he was determined that her last memories of him would _not_ be of how he made her look like a fool in front of all her peers.

In the midst of these thoughts, Jaune was surprised, astonished even, when the crowd parted across the courtyard to let him catch sight of Pyrrha standing as alone as he was, looking as awkward as he felt, her head lowered a little and her eyes downcast. Why? He could understand why nobody wanted to bother with him, but she was Pyrrha Nikos for crying out loud, and if that wasn't enough, then her mom seemed to be a total big deal around here.

So why was someone as nice and… and as beautiful as her standing all alone? It was a crime against... well, he wasn't sure what the word he was looking for was, but he was certain that it was a crime against something!

Jaune made his way across the courtyard, twisting between clusters of people lost in conversation, apologising to the servants as he got in their way momentarily, until he was bearing down on Pyrrha. She didn't seem to notice him until he softly spoke her name. "Pyrrha?"

She looked up, shock momentarily in her lovely green eyes to be replaced by recognition. "Jaune! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I saw you all by yourself, and I didn't have anything better to do," Jaune said and instantly regretted it. _Great. Just great, you moron. Do you want her to think that you only came over here because you were bored?_

Pyrrha looked away from him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I've really been very selfish. I hope that you can forgive me."

"'Selfish'?" Jaune asked incredulously. "You?"

"I brought you here," Pyrrha explained. "I asked you to come even though... you're not enjoying yourself, and it's my fault."

"You didn't invite us to this party, your mom did," Jaune said. "I know that you would never do something like this on purpose. You invited us to spend time at your beautiful home in a beautiful city, and that... that means a lot to me, really. And as for what happens here, for tonight... you can't take the whole weight of the world on your shoulders, Pyrrha. You don't need to take the blame for everything." He coughed and cleared his throat and tried to remember what Sunset had told him about speaking in a place like this. 

_“It might sound awkward now, and it will sound awkward if you get it wrong, but when you get it right, it's like speaking in poetry. It rolls, it has rhythm to it.”_

That was all very well except he'd never been very good at poetry. "I mean, uh, forsooth my lady you doth have nothing to worry about, I do declare that it's all-"

"Jaune, stop," Pyrrha said with laughter in her voice.

Jaune grinned sheepishly. "That bad, huh?"

"No," Pyrrha said. She smiled apologetically. "Well, yes, but... you don't have to pretend to be anyone you're not. Not to me." She hesitated. "The fact that you're always yourself is, well, it's one of the things that I admire most about you."

Jaune laughed nervously, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking down at his shoes. "I... well, I'm nothing special, I mean... who else would I be?"

Pyrrha didn't reply for a moment. When she spoke, Jaune could hear her voice cracking with anxiety. "I feel as though I spend my whole life pretending to be someone else, wearing masks that hide... Jaune, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"If you take away the mystique of the Invincible Girl," Pyrrha said, "if you take away my victories, my skill... is there anything left? Is Pyrrha Nikos anything more than a shadow?"

"Yes!" Jaune declared emphatically, so emphatically that he almost yelled it out. A few people stared or even glared at him, but at this point, he didn't really care what they thought. He didn't want to embarrass Pyrrha, but right now, it sounded as though Pyrrha needed his help more than she needed him to make a good impression on her behalf. "Pyrrha Nikos is the nicest, most selfless person that I've ever met in my entire life. Pyrrha Nikos is the girl who saw an idiot with dreams that were a couple of sizes too big for him and when everyone else wrote that loser off, you... you took pity on me. More than that, you believed in me. You were the first person to ever believe in me... so now let me believe in you, even if you can't believe in yourself. You're a hell of a lot more than just your trophies, Pyrrha. You've got heart, and it's a big one."

"Jaune, I..." Pyrrha closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them to look directly into his own. "Thank you," she said. "You're the only person I can imagine saying that to me. I'm so glad to have you as a part of my life, and if I haven't told you that before, I'm sorry. That's why I invited you here; I... I wanted to share this part of my life with you, even if it wasn't the best idea. I suppose that I just didn't want to be alone."

Jaune paused, struggling to find an adequate response to a declaration so earnest, so heartfelt. He looked into Pyrrha's eyes. Had he noticed how beautiful her eyes were before? "I... I'm glad to be in your life too, Pyrrha, for… for however long you’ll let me. Although I… I am kinda confused."

"By what?"

"Why someone as great as you was all alone in the middle of the room like this when I came over."

It was the wrong thing to have said; Jaune realised that as soon as he saw some of the happiness drain out of Pyrrha's face. She turned away from him.

"I'm sorry," Jaune said. "I didn't mean to... I just meant..."

"It's alright," Pyrrha said softly.

"No, it's not, not if I've upset you," Jaune said. "I would never do that on purpose... not anymore, anyway. I just... you always seem to be surrounded by fans and here... aren't these your people? I just thought that the guys would be all over you or- or something."

Pyrrha did not turn back. She remained with her back to him, although her face was turned in such a way that he could see her profile. Her long red ponytail, red like fire, hung down her back. When she spoke, her voice was soft, quiet. He had to strain to hear her. "'Always be the best, my child, the bravest, and hold your head up high above all others.'"

Jaune frowned. "I don't understand."

"The _Mistraliad_ ," Pyrrha explained. "An ethos that has guided life amongst the highest here for generations."

"But I still don't get it," Jaune replied. "I mean, you are the best, and the bravest person that I know. If anyone's earned the right to hold their head up high, it's you."

"Perhaps," Pyrrha said. "But, although we are all encouraged to seek for greatness, too much greatness is dangerous. We all should rise like flowers towards the sun, but if any one flower grows too high... then all the rest are plunged into shadow. And that is something to be feared... and hated."

"'Hated'?" Jaune repeated in disbelief, because the idea that anyone, anybody at all could hate Pyrrha, it was... it was incredible. It was unbelievable. It was ridiculous. "People hate you because... because you're too good, and it makes them look bad, is that it? That's crazy, and so are they!" Again, his outburst drew accusing glances from around him, but he didn't care. He really didn't care. These people deserved worse than to have to listen to him shout a little bit. They deserved to have him yell at them about how dare they treat Pyrrha this way? But now wasn't the time. Jaune didn't often get a bolt of inspiration from the blue, but he felt as though he had one now. "Let's get out of here."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked as she turned back towards him.

"Let's go... anywhere, anywhere you want," Jaune said. "Let's get out of this place, away from these people. Or do you really want to stay here, all alone, being treated like this?"

Pyrrha smiled. "I'm not alone, Jaune. You're right here. And I feel... when I'm with you, I feel as though none of the rest matters. So long as you're here I can... thank you, Jaune."

"For what?"

"For seeing me," Pyrrha said. "When no one else did."

"Pyrrha," Jaune whispered.

"Pyrrha!" Lady Nikos' voice cracked like a whip. Jaune turned to see Pyrrha's mom looking very intently at the pair of them. Sunset stood half a step behind and to the right, her expression unreadable; Ruby stood to the left, looking almost confused.

"Mother-" Pyrrha began.

"We're leaving," Lady Nikos declared. Her face was stern, but she said nothing further. Rather, she turned away and began to stalk out, leaving the rest of them no choice but to follow in her wake.

* * *

Lady Nikos didn’t say anything to Pyrrha or Jaune – or Sunset or Ruby, for that matter – on the way back home, nor even once they got back to the house. She simply retired to bed without saying a word to anyone. 

Jaune looked nervous, but that didn’t stop him walking her to her room. 

He walked her to her room! Perhaps Pyrrha was making too much of it – they did normally share a room, she supposed – but all the same it felt… it felt very wonderful. 

“I… I hope I didn’t do anything wrong,” Jaune admitted.

“I… I can’t speak for my mother,” Pyrrha admitted, “but as far as I’m concerned, you did nothing wrong. Quite the opposite.”

Jaune seemed relieved to hear it. His smile, at least, looked quite relieved. “That’s… I’m sorry that I didn’t get to take you anywhere.”

“It’s probably for the best,” Pyrrha admitted. “Can you imagine how worried Sunset would have been, searching Mistral for us?”

“I guess,” Jaune conceded. “I just…”

“Jaune,” Pyrrha said. “I had… a wonderful time tonight.”

Jaune blinked in surprise.

“You did?”

“Yes,” Pyrrha said, “with you.” She hesitated, unsure whether she was about to be too forward or not. But impulse seized her, and she leaned forward to give him a peck upon the cheek. “Goodnight, Jaune,” she said, and took a sort of glee in the look of stunned surprise upon his face as she shut the door. 

She leaned against said door and let the memory of his face fill her mind as she sighed contentedly. 


	8. The Interruption of Professor Lionheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concerns of Jaune's relationship with Pyrrha (and his relationship with Ruby) seem of less import as Professor Lionheart arrives with grimm tidings.

The Interruption of Professor Lionheart

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Jaune asked, a slight touch of nervousness in his voice. He had just gotten up, without even time to shower yet, which might present him with difficulties, depending on who it was who wanted to see him. In the first place, there were some people he was comfortable seeing him in his onesie, and some people – like Pyrrha's mother, for example – he wasn't, and in the second place, he didn't want to greet Pyrrha's mother with morning breath, and… okay, it was mostly just Lady Nikos who would be a problem at his door. Partly because, although she hadn't actually said anything to him since last night, she'd managed to say a lot with a look.

It was one of the things that had kept him awake last night, warring with the other, altogether more pleasant things that had kept him awake last night: the light in a pair of vivid green eyes and the remembered feeling of a pair of lips against his cheek.

_"I had a great time with you tonight, Jaune."_

"It's Sunset," came the reply from the other side of the door. "You know, it's terrible manners to keep a lady waiting on the other side of the door, in Mistral or anywhere else."

A braver man than Jaune Arc might have asked when Sunset Shimmer became a lady. Since Jaune was not blessed with that particular kind of foolhardy courage, and Sunset had already seen him dressed for bed, he padded across the guest room in his bunny slippers and opened the door.

Sunset was also still in her pyjamas, although she had thrown a plain dark hoodie on over the top. "Morning."

"Good morning," Jaune replied uncertainly. "You're… very early."

"I need a word," Sunset said. "Can I come in?"

"Uh… yeah, sure," Jaune said, retreating inside the guest room to admit Sunset. His room was pretty much the same as hers – it was on the same corridor, on the same floor of the house, the same shape and size – just with slight variations like a different tapestry on the wall. Jaune shut the door behind Sunset as she strode in, walking across the floor in her bare feet, approaching the curtains leading out onto the balcony.

"Last night was something, wasn't it?" she asked.

"I guess," Jaune agreed. "At least Ruby had a good time."

Sunset turned around to look at him. "I think we all had a good time, in the end, in different ways. Ruby and I each made a new friend, and you…" Her eyes narrowed.

Jaune found himself swallowed. "And I… what?"

"That's for you to tell me, isn't it?" Sunset said sharply. "What happened last night?"

Jaune was silent for a moment. He wasn't entirely sure where to start. What _had_ happened last night? Nothing, really, and yet… and yet, at the same time, it felt as though a great deal had happened. He sat down on the bed, feeling the mattress crumple beneath him. "Pyrrha… she was lonely," he said softly.

Sunset folded her arms. "Lonely? The way Pyrrha tells it she's always been lonely."

"Yeah, but I thought that was like a… a metaphor," Jaune said, looking down at his hands in front of him. "I didn't think that she'd actually be all alone in the middle of this party."

"All alone," Sunset repeated. "That doesn't make any sense; where were the hangers on? I know that she struggled to make friends, but she's still Pyrrha Nikos! Just look at the way everyone reacts to her out on the street."

"I know," Jaune replied. "But… I think it must be different out on the street and in the palaces of… well, people like Pyrrha's mom." He looked up to see surprise on Sunset's face. That, in turn, surprised Jaune, because Sunset seemed so worldly and experienced, at least compared to him. He had thought that she might get this, that she might understand what was going on with Pyrrha, but apparently not. "You… it wasn't like that in the palace that you grew up in?"

"Quite the opposite," Sunset answered. "If you were in Pyrrha's position, you were never short of a sycophant. I mean, Pyrrha wouldn't want one if she had one, but at the same time… it surprises me that they weren't hanging around anyway. Hangers on, in my experience, never tell you 'no,' but they rarely take 'no' for an answer either. She was all alone?"

"All alone," Jaune confirmed. "She looked so… I couldn't just leave her that way. Pyrrha… she deserves better than that."

Sunset's expression was hard to read. She looked at him, but her look gave nothing away. "How do you mean?"

"Come on, Sunset, you know what I mean," Jaune said.

"No, I don't," Sunset said calmly. "Not unless you tell me."

Jaune stared up at her in disbelief. Why was Sunset acting this way? "It's… it's _Pyrrha_!" he cried. "She's so generous and loyal and kind and… she deserves better than she has. The way… the way that she explained it, it's like… did you ever read that copy of that book she brought you?"

"The _Mistraliad_?"

"Yeah, is there something in there about always being the best?"

Sunset nodded. "It has seemed to me as I read that a great many of the characters care more about being the best – or being seen or perceived to be the best, at least – than they do about actually winning the war in which they are engaged. To the extent that they screw one another over sometimes, to the detriment of their cause, rather than let a rival gain the advantage in glory over them."

"That… that makes sense," Jaune muttered. "The way that Pyrrha put it, they all have to try and be the best but… but if someone actually _is_ the best, like Pyrrha, then-"

"Then everyone around them resents the fact, for they are made small by the comparison," Sunset muttered. She ran one hand through her hair. "A whole city full of people as petty as me."

"Maybe not a city full, but it seems to be most of the…" Jaune trailed off, struggling to find the right word.

"The elite?" Sunset suggested.

"How can they deserve to be called that when they behave that way?" Jaune demanded. "How could anyone bring themselves to hate Pyrrha?"

"I did," Sunset reminded him.

Jaune winced. "Yeah. Right. I, um-"

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it. I'm aware of how stupid I was," Sunset assured him. She paused. "When someone has what you want, then whether or not they actually want it can become irrelevant to how much it fills you with jealousy to see them have it. In fact, it can make things worse, because to their sin of possession is compounded the bonus of ingratitude, of not appreciating that which you want so much but which means nothing to them. The people of this city – the ordinary people – love Pyrrha; their eyes turn towards her like flowers towards the sun. It must eat her fellow notables, the sons and daughters of the great families here, that they don't command the same devotion. But leave that, for now."

"Leave it?" Jaune said.

"There's nothing we can do to change people's minds," Sunset explained. "I'm more interested in what happened between the two of you last night. You saw her alone; you couldn't bear the sight, so you approached her."

"Yeah," Jaune agreed. "She looked so… so _sad_ , you know?"

Sunset sighed dispiritedly. "Pyrrha… she has a lordly melancholy in her."

Jaune wasn't sure what was so lordly about it, but he didn't ask Sunset to explain; he just continued, "I had to go over to her. I had to find out what was going on. That was when she explained it."

Sunset nodded. "And then what?"

"I…" Jaune chuckled nervously. "It sounds kind of stupid now, but… I offered to take her somewhere."

"Where?" Sunset asked.

"I… hadn't thought that far yet," Jaune admitted, "and then her mom showed up, and we came back." He hesitated, unsure of whether he ought to add the last bit.

"What?" Sunset demanded. "What are you hiding?"

Jaune looked down. A smile spread across his face. "She kissed me goodnight," he said, "at the door to her room."

Sunset's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"On the cheek," Jaune added quickly. "But still…"

Jaune felt, rather than saw, Sunset sit down on the bed beside him. "What do you think about Pyrrha?" she asked. "What do you feel about her?"

"Pyrrha… Pyrrha is…" Jaune hesitated, thinking it over and trying to organise his thoughts. "Pyrrha's wonderful," he declared. "She's a… I… I'm honoured to be a part of her life. But she deserves better than me."

"How do you mean?" Sunset asked.

"I mean, come on, look around," Jaune said. "She's a princess. Why does a girl like her waste her time with a guy like me? Why would she?"

Sunset sighed. "You may well ask," she growled, sounding vexed about something. "So what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean? Are you going to do anything?" Sunset demanded.

"I'm going to be there for her; does that count?"

Sunset rolled her eyes. "Give me strength," she muttered. "Listen, Jaune… do you think that, in the course of ordinary circumstances, I would have lowered myself to the level of a guy like Flash Sentry?"

"Uh…" Jaune hesitated. "I hadn't really thought about it," he admitted. "He seems like a decent guy."

"He is so far beneath me, it's not even funny," Sunset declared magisterially. "And yet… we are not matched according to our station or abilities; the power that binds us is more ethereal and capricious by far. But…do as you like, but don't hold back just because you feel less than her. It doesn't work that way." She stood up. "Also, I have very little doubt that Lady Nikos will want to speak to you at some point today, so let's see that bow again."

Jaune leapt to his feet. "Are you sure? You think that she'll want to talk?"

"I'm fairly certain of it," Sunset said.

Jaune felt as though he had been doused in cold water. "What do I say?"

"That depends," Sunset said.

"Depends on what?"

"On whether you intend to do anything," Sunset replied. "Do you want me to help you ask Lady Nikos for permission to date her daughter, or do you want me to help you explain that last night was perfectly innocent?"

"What would be the point of the first one?" Jaune demanded. "Pyrrha's going away… or staying here. The point is that at the end of the vacation, we'll be back at Beacon, and Pyrrha will be here."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Sunset said. "Perhaps not if you said anything about it either."

Jaune frowned. "You want me to tell her not to go?"

"I think that if you asked her to stay with us, she would."

Jaune shook his head. "No, I couldn't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not my choice," Jaune replied. "It's Pyrrha's, and if I asked her to do something that was against her wishes… she'd only regret it, and she'd be unhappy. I won't do that to her."

"You know that she's better off with us, as part of our team," Sunset said.

"It's still her choice," Jaune insisted.

"So what?" Sunset demanded. "Isn't part of being a friend, let alone anything else, helping your friend to make the right choices?" She clasped her hands together behind her head. "Pyrrha is a great warrior," she said, "and she has many virtues. She's also painfully naïve, overly sensitive, sheltered, and a half dozen other things that mean she shouldn't be allowed out on her own just yet. She needs this team just like the team needs her. And she needs someone to be the head to her good heart."

Jaune's brow furrowed. "Isn't that you?"

"She trusts you more than she trusts me; your words carry more weight," Sunset declared.

"All the more reason for me to be careful what I say to her," Jaune said. "I want Pyrrha to stay with us, more than anything, but… I won't stand in the way of her dreams, and neither should you."

Sunset exhaled through gritted teeth. "I wish I still had your fake transcripts so I could blackmail into doing what I wanted."

"You don't have them any more?"

"No, I burned them in a misplaced attack of conscience," Sunset admitted. "Anyway," she said, "once you decide what you want to say to Lady Nikos, then come to my room, and I'll help you say it."

"Right," Jaune agreed. "Thanks, for the help."

"I don't know why I bother, but you're welcome," Sunset grunted, as she crossed the room once more and walked out of the door. She shut it behind her more firmly than there was a need to.

Jaune stared at the closed door for a moment before his whole body slumped forwards.

"Jaune?"

Jaune jumped with a startled yelp. He turned around to see Ruby coming in through the arch leading onto the balcony, pushing aside the curtains that separated the room from the outside world.

"Ruby!" Jaune gasped. "How did you-?"

"It's not that big of a jump from my balcony to yours," Ruby explained, "and that goes for voices too… without a window, they carry a little."

"Oh," Jaune said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you; it's just that Sunset-"

"Jaune," Ruby said, cutting him off. She pressed her fingers together, looking at them instead of at him. In her pyjamas, she looked even smaller than usual, short and slight and delicate. "Jaune," she repeated, "do you like Pyrrha?"

Jaune stared down at her. A part of him wondered why she was asking him this… a part of him thought that he might already know. "Ruby-"

"Do you?" she asked again. "Do you like Pyrrha?"

"Yes," he admitted, as much to himself as to Ruby. He'd been afraid to say it, to admit, to… to make it real, if that made any sense. But he did. He liked Pyrrha. He liked her a whole lot. She was… she was everything he could have desired, in a girl, in a partner, in… in every way. Admission made his voice hoarse. "But it doesn't matter," he added. "Because she would never-"

"Stop doing that!" Ruby shouted. "I asked you not to talk about yourself like that!" She took a deep breath. "You're not some loser, Jaune. You're not worthless, you're not… you're cute and sweet and kind and brave and, and you're always there for the people you care about. You're even there for people you don't know at all, like me on my first day at Beacon. You saved my life. You… I think you're pretty amazing Jaune, and if…" Ruby trailed off. "I think you're amazing."

Her head was bowed. Her hands were clasped nervously together in front of her. Jaune knelt and reached out to her, tucking his fingers underneath her chin and tilting it up so that she was looking at him. There were tears beginning to fall in her silver eyes, and they pricked his conscience like daggers. "I… I think you're pretty amazing too, Ruby. You're my friend, and you're important to me, and I don't know what I'd do without you, but… I just-"

"It's okay," Ruby whispered. "You don't have to say it." She smiled. "And I guess Pyrrha is kind of awesome," she admitted.

"Yeah," Jaune muttered. "And she'll be gone soon."

"There are scrolls," Ruby suggested. "You could call, or message. You could see each other on vacations. But if you like her, then… then go get her, okay?"

"Ruby," Jaune murmured, wondering how in Remnant he had managed to be so lucky in the people that he had fallen in with. How had he managed to be so blessed? He pulled Ruby into an embrace. "Thank you… and I'm sorry."

* * *

Ruby leapt the short – for a huntress – distance between the two balconies and trudged back into her room.

She wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

There was a loud crack and a flash of green light as Sunset appeared in the room, eliciting a gasp of surprise from Ruby.

"Are you okay?" Sunset asked.

Ruby took a deep breath. "Sunset? What are you-?"

"You know what you said about the noise carrying? Also applies to doors," Sunset pointed out.

"Right," Ruby said, softly and a little dispiritedly. "So… you heard… everything?"

Sunset nodded. She walked over to Ruby's bed and sat down upon it. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Ruby said quickly.

Sunset sighed. "Ruby… take off the mask."

Ruby blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you don't have to be sweet Ruby Rose, cheerful Ruby Rose, smiling Ruby Rose all the time," Sunset said. "Not with me. I know that some of this stuff can hurt. Celestia knows I know how much it can hurt." She paused. "You were sweet on him, huh?"

Ruby nodded glumly.

"I didn't realise," Sunset murmured. "I… I won't pretend to understand why, but… I'm sorry that it turned out like this."

"It's…" Ruby began. "It's…" she stopped. She couldn't say it was okay because… because it didn't feel okay. Maybe it would. Maybe it would feel okay quickly. Maybe she'd forget all about this soon. But right now, after having just come from Jaune's room, she didn't feel okay. She had thought that they were… that they could be… but he preferred Pyrrha, just like he had preferred Weiss. Of course he preferred Pyrrha to her, of course he had preferred Weiss to her. They were beautiful and sophisticated and grown up and… and everything Ruby Rose wasn't.

Her eyes began to water.

Ruby felt Sunset's arms close around her. She felt her partner hold her close as Ruby rested her head on Sunset's shoulder.

"Oh, Ruby," Sunset whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you so soon, I really am."

"Sunset?" Ruby said softly.

"Yeah?"

"You won't tell Pyrrha about this, will you?" Ruby asked. "It's not her fault, and I don't want this to spoil everything."

Sunset was silent for a moment. "You put me to shame," she said, speaking very softly. "I couldn't be this magnanimous in your position. I wasn't."

"I just want this to be a good time," Ruby murmured. "Especially if this is the last time we have together."

* * *

Jaune threw on his clothes and left the room to go and join Pyrrha for their training session. However, as soon as he actually left the guest room, he was accosted by one of the maids who served the Nikos household, who seemed to have been waiting for him outside the door.

She glared, stern-faced. "Lady Nikos would like a word with you, at once," she declared.

"Uh, okay," Jaune said. He wished that he'd been able to take a shower first – or maybe put on a different outfit – but it seemed as though he wasn't going to get the chance to do either of those things because the maid immediately turned and began to walk away. Jaune got the sense that he ought to follow her, and so, he hurried to catch up.

"So," he said, nervousness evident in his voice, "am I in trouble?"

"That's hardly my place to say," the maid declared, although her tone seemed to suggest that she certainly wished he were in trouble.

"Have I done something wrong?" Jaune asked.

The maid snorted out of her nostrils. "That is also not my place to say, Mister Arc."

Jaune got the distinct impression that she didn't like him very much; he also got the impression that there wasn't much point in trying to convince her that she'd gotten the wrong idea about anything. He ought to focus his energy on coming up with some way to mollify Lady Nikos. And without Sunset's help to prepare for this encounter.

He was not looking forward to this. Pyrrha's mother had already looked at him like he was garbage; how much worse would she perceive him now?

This was going to be terrible, wasn't it?

The maid brought Jaune to the door of Lady Nikos' study, which she opened for him. "Jaune Arc to see you, my lady."

Lady Nikos was sat behind the desk, reading something upon a larger than usual scroll. She was wearing a pair of reading glasses. "Thank you, Iris," she said. "That will be all. Come in, Mister Arc."

Jaune swallowed as he walked through the door. The study was a little smaller than the guest rooms – even discounting the en suite bathrooms there – and the walls were varnished wooden boards, with paintings of previous members of the Nikos family seeming to glare at him as he walked towards Lady Nikos' desk.

There was a sword sitting in front of her, and Jaune couldn't quite tear his eyes away from it.

Jaune bowed. "You wished to see me, my lady?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Lady Nikos took off her reading glasses and put them away in a case. A case which she shut with an audible snap. "Mister Arc," she said. She did not offer him a seat, although there was an empty one right in front of the desk. "Tell me about last night."

Jaune's throat and lips alike felt very dry, even as his armpits felt very damp. "I… I saw Pyrrha all alone. I thought… I thought that she could use a friend."

Lady Nikos glared at him. It was incredible how she could have the exact same eyes as Pyrrha, but at the same time so different: Pyrrha's eyes were so soft and so beautiful; her mother's eyes were hard, and sharp, and piercing. "A friend?" she repeated.

"Someone," Jaune said, his chest rising and falling, "someone to be there for her. Someone to care about her."

Lady Nikos' mouth twisted with distaste. "Choose your next words with great care, Mister Arc."

Jaune's eyes were wide. He felt as though he were on a train barrelling downhill with no brakes. "My lady," he said, trying to keep – or make – his voice calm, "do you realise that Pyrrha is hated for what she is?"

"Hatred is a strong word, Mister Arc; I would say 'resented,'" Lady Nikos replied, her tone becoming a little less irritated without in any way softening.

Jaune gasped. "You _knew_?"

"This city has been my home all my life, Mister Arc, I am well versed in the manners and attitudes of my own class in my own city," Lady Nikos declared. "I have been envied in my time, and I have been envious of others. It has been my aim that Pyrrha should be the envy of all and have no cause to envy others. And see the great fruit of my labours: my daughter is the pride of Mistral, the glory of our kingdom reborn, and when she triumphs in the Vytal Festival, then all others will be eclipsed by her in prestige and the love of the commons."

"If she competes in the Vytal Festival," Jaune muttered.

Lady Nikos' eyebrows rose. "And what, precisely, do you mean by that, Mister Arc?"

"Uh," Jaune hesitated. "Did Pyrrha not tell you, my lady?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm not sure that it's my place to-"

"On the contrary, Mister Arc, it is not your place to refuse me in my own home," Lady Nikos said. "I am your host, you are my guest, and you will explain yourself to me, or you will find yourself somewhere to stay while you look for an airship home to Vale."

"Pyrrha… Pyrrha has been offered a position here in Mistral, with the Imperial Guard," Jaune confessed. _I'm sorry, Pyrrha, but your mom is scary._ "Lady Terri-Belle Thrax offered it to her. She's thinking of taking it. It would mean that she would be made a huntress and would stay here in Mistral instead of returning to Beacon."

Lady Nikos scowled thunderously. "We will see about that," she growled. She took a deep breath and seemed to be making an effort to control herself. "Thank you, Mister Arc, for telling me this news. Now, to return to the question of last night, when I came upon you both, it seemed as though something was on the verge of occurring."

"Um, not really," Jaune replied. "We were just about to leave the party-"

"And go where?"

"We… weren't sure yet."

"Why?" Lady Nikos demanded.

"Because… because Pyrrha wasn't happy there, at the party," Jaune said. "I wanted to take her somewhere she'd be more comfortable."

"I see," Lady Nikos murmured. "You would say that you care about Pyrrha, Mister Arc?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jaune said. "I mean, yes, my lady. I care about her very much."

"I am sure that your actions seemed very kind to you, even noble, according to your Valish fashion," Lady Nikos said, "but you are not in Vale, but Mistral, and in spite of what instruction you have received – from Miss Shimmer, I presume – you do not know our ways. Just as I hope you did not know that Pyrrha is engaged to be married."

Jaune made a noise that was somewhere between a gasp and a whimper. "Pyrrha… Pyrrha's _engaged_? She never mentioned that."

"I cannot speak to Pyrrha's reasons for keeping silent, but the fact of the matter is she is engaged, to a wealthy prince of one of Mistral's oldest families, third in antique dignity only behind the houses of Thrax and Nikos and richer, I may say, than my own family. They will be married… at some point after Pyrrha graduates from Beacon."

"Is he a good man, my lady?" Jaune asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You've told me that he's a rich man, and from a family like yours, but is he a good man?" Jaune repeated. "Is he a kind man?"

"He is the best man in all Mistral, Mister Arc," Lady Nikos declared. "Unfortunately, he could not be at last night's event, but if he had, I have no doubt he would have comforted Pyrrha in her loneliness. Just as I am sure that you have no intent to expose Pyrrha to scandal with your conduct."

"Of course not," Jaune said. "I would never do anything to hurt Pyrrha."

"I am glad to hear it, Mister Arc," Lady Nikos said. "I do not blame you for your foreign impulses. I merely ask that you bear a few facts in mind in future."

"I… of course, my lady."

"That will be all, Mister Arc."

Jaune bowed again. As he left the study, he felt… he wasn't really sure what he felt. He supposed that he ought to feel something. Hurt? Disappointed? But what grounds did he have to feel either of those things? He and Pyrrha were still exactly what they had been before: partners and friends. She hadn't told him she was engaged, but then, she wasn't obliged to share every single detail of her life with him, nor he with her; she hadn't promised him anything… The memory of that kiss, and the look in her eyes as she bade him goodnight, flashed into Jaune's mind as she shut the study door. But that had been just a kiss on the cheek, a goodnight kiss, a thank you for being there for her, for being a supportive friend. If he had read anything into it, then… then that was his mistake, not Pyrrha's.

He had told Sunset that he was going to be there for Pyrrha, and an Arc never went back on his word.

And so, he went back to his room, grabbed Crocea Mors, and headed down to the dojo to join Pyrrha for their session.

She was waiting for him there and greeted him with a smile that was nothing less than radiant. "Good morning, Jaune. Are you ready?"

If he might not get to see that smile again after this vacation, then he wasn't about to ruin it by demanding to know why she hadn't told him she was engaged or anything like that. She had given him so much already; he had no right to ask for any more.

_And honestly? She's kind of out of my league._

_I just hope she's happy with this guy, whoever he is._

"I'm ready," he said, and drew his sword.

* * *

The next day passed oddly, as far as Sunset was concerned; mostly because of how little oddness there was.

She would have expected far more drama out of this situation. She would have expected _some_ drama out of this situation. And yet, as Pyrrha showed them around the Imperial Gardens, the largest and most splendid public park in all of Mistral, you could have been forgiven for thinking that Ruby hadn't just confessed her feelings to Jaune only to get shot down, or that Jaune hadn't just discovered his feelings for Pyrrha. There was no trace of resentment, there wasn't even any awkwardness, unless – like Sunset – you thought it was a little awkward how gosh-darn _nice_ everybody was being.

Pyrrha was happy. She might even have been happier than Sunset had ever seen her before. At times, she even started humming to herself as she led them between the flower beds where colourful chrysanthemums grew or showed them the ponds where the koi carp swam. Jaune, too, looked happy, but there was nothing about the way they interacted to indicate – to Sunset, at least – that they were dating now. They didn't kiss; they didn't even hold hands. And Ruby… Ruby had put her mask back on; she was as happy as if she'd just gotten a new puppy to take care of.

It was a good day. The gardens were quite lovely, Sunset had to admit; once more, she was reminded of home and of the gardens that lay around Celestia's palace. The flower beds were a riot of colour, the trees were laden with blossoms that looked about to fall, and in the garden dwelt many birds of exotic colour that sang melodically amidst the trees and bushes. It was a beautiful garden in the midst of what Sunset had found after a few days here to be a city that was as beautiful up close as it was on the aerial approach. Up close, a few of the imperfections might be more visible, but overall, Sunset had no qualms about saying that she preferred this place to Vale or Atlas, and not just because it reminded her of home.

The air was cleaner here. It did not stick in her nostrils as it sometimes did elsewhere.

If she had to choose a place to live, she would probably choose Mistral. It was definitely something to think about after she graduated.

Yes, it was a good day: the sights were beautiful, the sweets were delicious, the sun was bright, the weather was fine… Sunset just wished that everyone would stop being so incredibly, disconcertingly nice for a moment; it wasn't right. She hadn't been able to so much as look at Flash for a week after he broke her heart, and yet with Ruby, it was as though nothing had happened.

_How is it that all of these people are so… so… so nice?_

They returned to the Nikos house shortly before darkness fell. Lady Nikos joined them for dinner but said very little, even to Pyrrha. Nobody had much to say to her either, and the meal passed in, to a great extent, silence. Dessert was almost concluded when a maid scurried into the ornately decorated dining hall.

"Begging your pardon, m'lady, but Professor Lionheart is at the gate. Says that he must speak with you and Lady Pyrrha. Says it's very urgent."

Lady Nikos snorted. "Very well, show him in. Pyrrha, attend me."

Forgotten as Lady Nikos rose from the table and swept Pyrrha up with her, Sunset got up herself and motioned for Jaune and Ruby to do the same. They followed Lady Nikos and Pyrrha, and if either of the two noticed the other Sapphires trailing behind, neither of them said anything about it. If Professor Lionheart wanted a private meeting, then he would no doubt say so.

As it turned out, he did not say so. In fact, as Lady Nikos and her guests met him in the hall, he immediately began to speak. "Lady Hippolyta, thank you for seeing me," he said, putting one hand upon his heart and gesturing imploringly with the other. "This is a terrible business, and terribly urgent besides."

"What business, Leo?" Lady Nikos demanded. "What is this about?"

"A grimm, in the mountains to the east," Professor Lionheart declared. "Several shepherds and their families have been killed, cottages destroyed, herds scattered."

"A solitary grimm, so close to the city?" Pyrrha asked. "Are you sure there aren't more of them?"

"I pray not," Professor Lionheart declared. "Nothing is certain, but it seems incredible that a pack or worse could approach so near to Mistral without being spotted before now."

"It seems a little strange that even one could get so close," Jaune muttered.

Professor Lionheart ignored him, if he even heard what Jaune had just said. "I am sure you can understand that the Steward and the Council wish this dealt with as a matter of urgency, and so, Pyrrha, I ask you on behalf of Mistral: will you hunt down this creature and bring its depredations to an end?"

Sunset's eyebrows rose so high they almost disappeared under her hair. Sure, Pyrrha was good - great even - but in all of Mistral, there wasn't one pro-huntsman they could tap to hunt down one single grimm? She knew that there were a lot of demands upon them at present, but really, not a one?"

Sunset kept silent, but Lady Nikos proved more than willing to air the question that Sunset had been content to think. "My daughter is a student, here to rest," she said. "Where are your huntsmen and your huntresses? Where is the Imperial Guard?"

"Scattered throughout the length and breadth of our territory," Professor Lionheart replied. "With so many of these bands of grimm lurking throughout the land, menacing the towns and villages, the huntsmen of Mistral have been scattered throughout Anima to battle them. Even the Imperial Guard have been pressed into service. Lady Terri-Belle has not yet returned from Higanbana, Ladies Shining Light and Blonn Di are still at Ajisai, and Lady Swift Foot is but a child. The teachers and students have gone home for the vacation. In all of the city, there is not one huntsmen I can call upon."

"And so, because between you and Lady Terri-Belle the defences of Mistral have been sorely mismanaged, you must come into my house and beseech my daughter to rescue Mistral and yourself from the consequences of your folly?" Lady Nikos demanded.

"I will do it," Pyrrha said, her voice soft and strangely calm. "Professor, you may tell the Council and the Lord Steward that I accept their charge. For the good of Mistral, I will undertake this hunt."

Professor Lionheart breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Pyrrha. I'm certain that the Champion of Mistral, our pride reborn, will have no difficulty in ridding us of this beast. I would go myself, but-"

"But you are a coward; I know that well without reminding," Lady Nikos said acidly. "And yet it seems your incompetence plumbs depths that I had not conceived of if you have left us so exposed that my daughter alone is all that stands between our city and the darkness."

"Not alone," Sunset said. "She will not go alone."

"Indeed," Professor Lionheart. "Young Cinder, the only student remaining at Haven, has volunteered to join her."

Sunset frowned, wondering if she hadn't made herself entirely clear. _I didn't want to be_ so _dramatic I obscured the point._ "I was actually talking about me, Ruby, and Jaune going with Pyrrha," she glanced at Jaune, and then at Ruby. "You two got that, right? You understood that I meant the three of us were going to go with Pyrrha."

"Yeah, I got it," Jaune said with a nod. "I mean, it's not as if we were just going to sit around and wait for Pyrrha to come back, right?"

"Even if we're on vacation, we're still huntsmen," Ruby said. "We're with you all the way, Pyrrha."

"Thank you," Pyrrha said warmly. "I'm sorry to have to turn this into a working vacation, but… I will be glad to have you by my side."

"Don't worry, Professor," Ruby said. "We've got this together."

"I am delighted to hear it," Professor Lionheart declared. "Nevertheless, I would commend Miss Fall to you both; she is a most skilled young huntress, and an extra hand will do no harm. You may even have need of a fifth if the grimm turns out to be particularly dangerous."

"I would not want to put Mistral in danger by being too proud to accept aid when it was offered," Pyrrha said. "Sunset, what do you think?"

"This is your city in danger," Sunset said. "If it's fine by you, it's fine by us. The more the merrier, right?"

"And I, too, shall go with you," Lady Nikos declared.

"Mother?"

"It has been too long since I saw you fight," Lady Nikos said. "Your companions, I have not seen fight at all, a lack that I am offered the opportunity to correct."

"Lady Hippolyta-" Professor Lionheart began.

"Will it be said that we of Mistral refused to raise arms in defence of our own city and our land?" Lady Nikos demanded. "That we left our defence wholly in the hands of children, and outsider children what is more? I have made my decision, and neither you nor the Lord Steward himself could persuade me otherwise." She fell silent, if only for a moment, before she looked at Sunset. "Miss Shimmer, I believe it is for you to give the commands."

"Indeed, my lady," Sunset said, bowing her head out of gratitude that Lady Nikos had not tried to usurp first place away from her. "Professor, can you tell Cinder to meet us here ten minutes before first light and have an airship standing by for us then?"

"I will see it done, Miss Shimmer," Professor Lionheart promised.

"Thank you, Professor," Sunset said. "I want everyone in the dojo now for a weapons check. Once that's completed, then we should all get some rest. We leave at dawn."

  
  
  



	9. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team SAPR are joined by Cinder and Lady Nikos as they set out in search of the grimm terrorising Mistral

The Hunt

The night was dark, and the moon was high, but Sunset lingered in the dojo.

Sol Invictus was in her hands, the oiled wooden stock smooth upon her palms. Occasionally, her hand would slip back, and her thumb would brush against the sun of her cutie mark that she had carved into the wood and painted before the varnish went on. 

Sunset’s boots twisted upon the dojo floor, her feet squeaking as she turned this way and that, jabbing, striking with the butt, fighting with shadows. She fought with the butt, she fought with the bayonet, she fought with both ends of the rifle and the middle, trying to force her body to move faster, be lither, and respond more readily. 

She should have been resting. She should have obeyed her own orders. She should have taken her own advice. But this wasn’t like Jaune. She wasn’t wearing herself out night after night. This was just a one-time thing, no different than cramming for a test. 

Study before the test, sleep after. That was how you got the grades.

And this _was_ a test. It was a test with stakes, but a test nonetheless. Lady Nikos’ test. Her test that Team SAPR was worthy of Pyrrha. 

And Sunset did not mean to fail. 

Not again.

She brought her rifle down upon the head of an imaginary grimm. She would prove herself worthy of this team; she would prove to Pyrrha that they were stronger together than Pyrrha was alone. She would keep the team together. 

She would win. 

* * *

Professor Lionheart had clearly passed on Sunset's instructions to Cinder, because she was waiting for them outside the house when the party of five – the members of Team SAPR and Lady Nikos – emerged from the gate the next morning.

"Good morning, my lady," Cinder said, as she bowed to Lady Nikos. "Lady Pyrrha, it will be an honour to hunt alongside you. Thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"Pyrrha, please," Pyrrha murmured. "There is no need to stand on ceremony in these circumstances."

Cinder smiled. "As you wish, Pyrrha; I look forward to seeing you in action." She turned her attention to the other members of the team. "All of you. I hope that you live up to your nascent reputations."

"Oh, we'll give you a good show, don't worry," Sunset said. "We'll give you such a good show you should have brought a picnic hamper instead of weapons. Are you ready to go?"

"I'm always ready," Cinder declared.

The rosy fingers of dawn were just laying their touch gently upon the city as the party headed towards the skydock. Ruby yawned. Sunset had, after her late-night practice session, managed to snatch a few extra minutes in bed by the simple expedient of not making much effort to get ready; she had washed swiftly, and her hair resembled a bush, or possibly looked as though it had been dragged through one.

Pyrrha looked not only as fresh as ever but as perfect too; she and Cinder were well matched in both looking as though they rolled out of bed and into their stylist's chair. Lady Nikos, on the other hand, looked as though she could have used a little more rest than circumstances had allowed her.

"I'm sorry for the early start," Sunset said, "but-"

"But we must find and kill this creature quickly," Pyrrha declared. "If it is allowed to continue preying on defenceless herdsmen and husbandmen, if it descends into the valleys and begins to stalk the farmers, then the whole area will descend into panic. And panic will bring even more grimm."

Sunset nodded. She could still remember how scared she'd been when she first came to Remnant and found herself sharing the world with these monsters: so scared that she had come closer than at any point to crawling back through the mirror, kissing the hooves of Princess Celestia, and crying forgiveness for all the wrongs that she had done. It was easy to forget that fear, once you had your aura unlocked and were given a little training; it was easy to forget how menacing the grimm were. Even one beowolf would be more than capable of slaughtering an entire family alone in their shepherd's cottage on the hillside.

"Does Professor Lionheart have any way of summoning back any professionals to defend the city?" Sunset asked as they walked.

"Even if he could, would he?" demanded Lady Nikos. She wore armour similar to that of Pyrrha, except that there was less protection afforded to her legs, and the cuirass was set with what might be costume jewels or, considering the wealth of the Nikos family, perhaps even real ones. The armour no longer fit her perfectly, but neither did it fit so poorly that she could no longer wear it at all. Strapped across her back, she wore the sword that Sunset had seen on her desk. "I cannot understand what goes on in that man's mind."

"Since Mistral seems in need of more huntsmen than it currently possesses, perhaps an approach should be made to the Atlesian forces based at Argus?" Cinder suggested silkily. She was wearing grey pants and a beige, sleeveless jacket which she had left unfastened, revealing that she had – for whatever reason – decided to forsake a shirt in favour of binding up her breasts with bandages to preserve her modesty. Whatever, if she wanted to dress like that, then that was her business. More important were the pair of scimitars and the bow that she carried, all three weapons strapped to her back across her waistline. "I'm sure that some specialists could-"

"This is Mistral, girl," Lady Nikos declared with a derisive snort. "Our strength is not so diminished that we are dependent upon the protection of Atlas. We address our own problems here."

"I'm well aware of how Mistral solves its problems, Lady Nikos," Cinder replied, and for a moment, her voice lost its smoothness and acquired an edge of anger, but it was one that was gone as soon as it had come. "Still, I'm surprised to hear that you don't trust Atlas. After all, they're only here for our protection. Aren't they?"

"Forgive me, Cinder, my lady," Sunset said, "but although you might have the energy for a spirited discussion on geopolitics and international relations, I'm not sure that this is the time or the place."

Cinder smiled. "Of course, Sunset, you're quite right. A thousand pardons, my lady."

They arrived at the skydock, the same skydock that they had docked at when they arrived in Mistral the day before yesterday. An airship was waiting for them, another of the primitive-looking, almost Equestrian-seeming Mistralian airships with the double hull that had carried them into the city. Waiting at the docking pad also was a fox faunus who, like Sunset, was possessed of the ears and tail alike of the animal whose traits she had been imbued with. Her hair, her face, her entire visible body was a colourless white, all save for the striking crimson of her eyes and the pink eyeshadow she was wearing in the 'winged' style with which Pyrrha enhanced her eyes. The faunus girl was dressed in a brown leather cuirass and bracers over a robe of pale blue, with a tiger-stripe sash tied around her waist. There was a bow slung across her back and a short dust-blade at her hip.

"Lady Nikos," she said. "Lady Pyrrha." She glanced at Ruby. "Miss Rose. I did not realise you were in this company."

"Yep," Ruby said. "I'm a member of Team Sapphire."

"Led by me, Sunset Shimmer," Sunset declared. "That's Jaune Arc, rounding out the team, and Cinder Fall of Team Clementine of Haven. And you are?"

"Camilla Volsci, of Rutulian Security," Camilla declared. "Most of our operatives are in the field. I have been asked to defend the city with what remains while you go forth, but I would rather join you on your hunt. I would kill this beast as far from the city as can be managed, and my semblance, Farsight, may be of use to you."

"Are you willing to follow my lead?" Sunset asked.

Camilla regarded her evenly. "I am older and more experienced-"

"And this is my team," Sunset declared. "My team. My responsibility. You can follow my orders, or you can stay here and defend Mistral as you were asked."

Camilla looked past Sunset. "What say you, Lady Nikos?"

"I say that Miss Shimmer is in command," Lady Nikos said. "We are all mere adjuncts to her team."

"I see," Camilla said softly. "Very well. My bow and sword and all my skills are at your service, Sunset Shimmer."

The now seven-strong party boarded the airship without further question or complaint, and the vessel rose gracefully up into the sky and carried them over the stepped levels and the high towers of Mistral. As they flew east, towards the sight of the most recently reported attack, Sunset noticed that the land beneath them seemed emptier than it had seemed - albeit from a greater distance - only a few days before when they flew into the city. Then, even from a distance, Sunset had been able to see not only the farms in the valleys but the shepherds on the heights of the surrounding mountains. But now, as they flew over the eastern mountains, the ridges seemed bare, empty of life, save for the occasional goat or sheep wandering lost and abandoned across the rolling hills.

"Have all the people fled to Mistral so quickly?" Sunset asked.

"Indeed," Pyrrha said softly. "In times of peril, the city has always been a refuge for those who dwell around it. It is expected that they should seek the protection of the walls when grimm or enemies come near, just as it is expected that the gates will be open to admit them."

"They will return," Camilla added. "Once the danger is passed."

"Some will not return," Cinder said. "Or else we wouldn't be here."

 _True enough,_ Sunset conceded mentally. _Although perhaps it would have been better if you hadn't said so._

"Does anyone have any idea what sort of grimm it is?" Jaune asked. He was standing in the centre of the airship's passenger compartment, far from the edges and the view of the ground.

"Nobody knows, do they?" Sunset said with a glance at Cinder. "Professor Lionheart didn't mention it to us; did he say anything to you?"

"No," Cinder said. The wind blew her long, dark hair this way and that, so that at times, it was even possible to see her other eye. "The attacks have been on shepherds' huts, isolated farmsteads; there are never any survivors to describe the attacker, and the attacks are always at night, so the beast isn't seen."

"If there are no survivors, then who reported the attacks?" Sunset asked.

"A son coming home from the market to find his father's house broken into and all within killed," Cinder explained. "A neighbour, of sorts, who waited until morning to investigate the screams that he heard in the night."

"Two Rutulian Security personnel investigating an alarm being triggered at a prosperous farm," Camilla added.

Cinder concluded, "Just because there are no survivors doesn't mean that nobody ever finds out."

"But people showing up after the fact can't tell us what's doing this," Ruby muttered.

"So, there's still a chance that this just a beowolf?" Jaune asked.

"Could be," Sunset allowed, "but I doubt it."

"Do you?" Lady Nikos inquired. "What makes you say that, Miss Shimmer?"

 _You can never stop testing, can you?_ Sunset snorted, although she hoped that Lady Nikos didn't notice. "To start with, this thing is smart: it knows that it can do more damage, spread more terror, by killing at night when it can move unseen. That means that it's probably old, and an old, smart beowolf would be smart enough to join a pack. But if this is just one grimm, it's probably from a species more comfortable alone: ursa, deathstalker, maybe a beringel. We'll know more once we get to the sight of the last attack. Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Any ideas?" Sunset asked, with a glance at Lady Nikos.

Jaune blinked. "Uh... if it's only attacking at night, then...that means it must be resting during the day, somewhere quiet. Somewhere it hides, like a lair or something. If we can find the lair, we find the monster, right?"

"Right," Sunset agreed. She watched as Lady Nikos' nodded in approval. _I think we picked up a couple of points with that._

Shortly after, the airship began to descend close by a ruined wooden house, reduced to ruin. All four walls had been smashed in and the roof brought down; rubble and debris were strewn across the landscape, along with… more pitiful and wretched things than broken wooden boards.

"This is as far as I take you," the pilot called from the cockpit. "When you want pick-up, use the flare to signal, and someone will come and get you."

"Understood," Sunset replied. "We'll see you soon."

The airship dropped to within a couple of feet of the ground, allowing the huntsmen to dismount easily and close by the house. It was clear immediately that this was the work of grimm: not far from the house, there was a paddock still full of sheep, baaing as they milled about, trying, without success, to escape from their wooden restraints. No mere predator would have bothered to break into a house to kill those inside while leaving all those sheep, but grimm didn't bother with animals unless the animals bothered them first. Presumably, that was why the sheepdog had had its head ripped - or bitten - clean off. It had tried to protect its master and had paid the price for its canine loyalty.

"Spread out and search for tracks," Sunset ordered.

They did so, searching the area around the destroyed homestead, forcing themselves to go closer to the place then they might have liked, to the point where Sunset could see traces of blood amongst the ruins. While they were searching, Ruby sliced through the chain holding the sheep pen shut with Crescent Rose and released the creatures out onto the grass around.

"I mean… they're not comfortable where they are, and they'll go hungry if no one comes to take care of them," Ruby explained when she caught sight of Sunset's inquisitive look.

Sunset thought that someone would have come and claimed them as soon as the immediate crisis was over - which hopefully would be soon; she didn't intend to spend weeks hunting down this creature - but Ruby had a kind heart, and there was no point protesting what she had already done. Whoever came to claim the flock would simply have to round them up, that was all. Although Sunset would confess to a small degree of wry internal amusement when one particularly fat ovine repaid Ruby's trouble by attempting to eat her red cape. Pyrrha came to Ruby's rescue and shooed the sheep gently but firmly away before it could do any real damage.

It was Camilla who found the tracks: large, heavy prints belonging to a creature with what looked like three hooves on the ends of each foot.

"Not a beowolf, then," Jaune murmured.

"Nor an ursa or a deathstalker," Sunset said.

"Do you know what it is?" Ruby asked. "You're the one who pays attention to Professor Port."

"If he's mentioned this one, I can't remember right away," Sunset replied. "Or perhaps he hasn't gotten around to it yet. We are supposed to have four years learning, after all," she added, with a sharp look towards Pyrrha. "But… no, I can't say what it is."

"Nor I," Cinder said lightly, sounding very unconcerned about her ignorance. "It must be a rare grimm indeed."

"Even if we cannot identify the creature, we know its direction," Camilla said. "The tracks lead northeast. That's where we'll find the creature's lair."

"Agreed," Sunset said. "I'll lead, then Pyrrha, then Jaune, then Ruby; Cinder, Camilla, the two of you bring up the rear."

"Of course," Cinder said.

"As you wish," Camilla agreed.

"Where is my place?" Lady Nikos asked.

"As you like, my lady, so long as it is neither ahead of me nor behind Cinder," Sunset said, in a tone that mixed command and respect in hopefully equal measure.

"I will not interfere with your dispositions," Lady Nikos assured her.

"Then there is no reason for us to remain here," Sunset declared. "Let's move."

They walked all day. Sunset had had some doubts; she would confess internally if not aloud, that Lady Nikos with her injured leg would be able to keep up the pace, but it seemed that with her aura activated as it was now, her limp didn't trouble her as it had done inside the safety and security of her house. All to the good, because it seemed that this beast could move quickly across the country. More quickly than they could, for though they trekked all day across the Mistral mountainsides, across the slopes of the Caelian and the Esquiline mounts, they did not come to the grimm's lair, nor catch up with it on the way to the same, nor even catch sight of it running ahead of them, not even with Camilla's long-sighted semblance.

It was a small relief that they didn't see any signs of the destruction the beast had unleashed either. They passed no more destroyed cottages, no more signs of death and destruction. Not on that route, anyway. They came across no other people, but if there had been other victims since the latest known attack, they saw no sign of them. And, seeing no signs, they could tell themselves that there had been no other attacks.

They crossed the mountains, passing above valley villages that seemed quiet, farmland that seemed devoid of workers. The grimm might not have done any more damage along this way, but already, terror had spread from it like a vicious miasma and overwhelmed the people who huddled behind their walls and their locked doors as though they would protect them.

"When, of course, the only ones who can really protect them from the grimm are us," Cinder said as she came to stand by Sunset's side. She smiled. "The ones with power and the will to use it as we see fit."

Sunset looked back at the other girl, over Sunset's own shoulder. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I was thinking the same thing," Cinder replied. "Little people, clinging to their walls, to their locked doors, to the so-called safety of their homes, to their plans to survive, their contingencies; clinging to false hope."

"As you put it yourself, hope is what sees us through," Sunset said softly. "Sometimes, it's all we have, however false or unfounded it may be."

Cinder's one visible eyebrow rose. "You mean that you would be as foolish in their position?"

"I hope to sun and moon never to be so helpless as those people are," Sunset said. _But I have been foolish in my desperation in the past._

Cinder stared down at her for a moment. Then she flashed her teeth in a brief smile. "No, you're not helpless, are you? We are neither of us helpless. We're the ones with the power, the ones who will decide the future of those below."

Sunset had the distinct impression that she wasn't just talking about their geographical location relative to the town below.

The sun was setting by now, and they had no way of knowing how much farther it was until they found the grimm's hideout.

"We'll make camp for the night," Sunset decided. "It's likely this grimm can see better in the dark than we can, not to mention that once it stirs from its lair, we'll have no way of finding it."

"But if we stop," Ruby protested, "won't the grimm go out and attack again?"

Sunset held Ruby's gaze. "We can't save everyone."

The two of them stared at each other. Ruby didn't quite argue against her, but it was clear from the look in her eyes that she very much wanted to. Even if her mind accepted Sunset's point, her heart rebelled against it.

Sunset said nothing more, because she knew she was right, and she thought that Ruby knew that she was right, and all she had to do was wait for Ruby to accept it.

"Sunset-" Ruby began.

"We'll save nobody if we blunder into an ambush," Sunset said sharply. To push through dark, to do whatever it took, might be the righteous thing to do. It might even be the right thing to do. But Sunset was certain that her decision was the smart and the safe one, and so, that was what they were going to do.

Depending on how much further the hideout was… if it looked like this hunt was going to go on for several days, then she might consider night-marching to bring it to an end faster, but not tonight.

Tonight, they would rest.

Ruby bowed her head. “Okay. I guess.”

No one else offered any objection, and Lady Nikos seemed to prefer watching what they did than interfering, and so, they made camp out on the grassy mountainside as the sun fell and the darkness descended all around them.

Jaune, who had always excelled in the field craft class even before he'd started putting any work in at anything else, made their fire and cooked their dinner. As she watched him work, Sunset reflected that one of the advantages of operating straight out of Mistral on this impromptu little mission was that they'd been able to bring some fresh produce with them rather than having to rely on ration packs or MREs. Jaune had even obtained some novel spices and seasonings from the Nikos’ kitchen and was trying some of them out, adding them to the boiling pot with the chopped up vegetables.

"Smells good," Sunset said.

"Indeed," Lady Nikos murmured. "You appear to have some talent as a cook, young Mister Arc."

"Thanks," Jaune said. "My mom taught me to... I mean, uh," He cleared his throat. "Thank you very much lady, compliment gratefully... accepted."

"Hmm," Lady Nikos murmured, her expression leaving it quite up in the air whether she approved of Jaune's talent in this field or disapproved of anyone who wasn't wealthy enough to employ their own chef.

Cinder's amber eye seemed to glow in the descending light. "Isn't there any meat?"

Jaune glanced up at her. "Not in here. You see, Sunset-"

"I'm a vegetarian," Sunset explained.

"Ah," Cinder replied, "and you've imposed your choices on your teammates. That's your privilege as leader, I suppose."

"To an extent, I suppose," Sunset said. "I've no problem with them eating meat; I just won't have them forcing me to eat it as well."

"Pyrrha needs meat," Jaune said. "I was going to fry her some sausages-"

"Oh, Jaune, you don't need to go to so much trouble for me," Pyrrha said.

"Then perhaps he can go to the trouble for both of us," Cinder murmured. "If you don't mind."

"No, it's fine," Jaune said. "I was just about to make the offer."

"Much obliged," Cinder said.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked. "Miss Volsci?"

"I'll be fine," Ruby said. "What's in the pot smells delicious."

"'Camilla' will do," Camilla said softly. "And I, too, will be content."

Cinder said, "I confess that you've surprised me, Sunset; I didn't figure you for the type to feel compassion for animals."

Sunset smiled. "As an animal myself, eating them feels a little too close to cannibalism for my liking."

Cinder chuckled. "Wouldn't that make cannibalism the natural state of the world? All creatures prey on those weaker than themselves, and humanity, as the strongest of all animals, preys upon all the rest and devours them."

"Except for the grimm, which prey on humanity and devour them," Sunset pointed out. "So who's really the dominant species around here?"

"That," Cinder declared, "is a question that has yet to be answered, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," Sunset said. She paused for a moment. "Looking ahead a little: Jaune, you take the first watch. I'll take the middle, and Pyrrha the last." It was Sunset's opinion that the middle watch was the hardest, as you didn't get a period of uninterrupted sleep either at the beginning or the end of the night.

"I should take the middle watch; I'm fresher than you," Pyrrha said.

"Then you might as well stay that way tomorrow; I'll be fine."

"What about me?" Cinder asked. "I could take on all three watches, if you like?"

Sunset's eyebrows rose. "You don't need sleep?"

The firelight danced in Cinder's eye. "I am driven beyond the need for it. Have you ever felt so hungry that you can't sleep, because your stomach is paining you too much to let you?"

Sunset frowned, if only a little. "Once or twice, a little."

"I have a hunger in me that will not let me rest."

"Well, see how you feel after you've tried my cooking," Jaune said, a slight smile playing across his face.

Cinder snorted. "That isn't the kind of hunger that I'm referring to." She glanced at Pyrrha for a moment, and then looked away again.

"I'd never be able to guess that you were an insomniac to look at you," Sunset said. "Thank you for your... kind offer, but I think we'll manage to keep our eyes open."

"You don't trust me to watch over you safely?" Cinder asked.

"With me, I'm afraid trust takes a little while to be earned," Sunset replied. "It's nothing personal."

"Of course not," Cinder said. "Trust is a commodity too precious to be spent frivolously or without thought. Why, some might even argue that you trust me too far; you don't know me and yet you will let me fight alongside you."

"We know that you're a huntress in training, just like us," Ruby said. "And so we know that you're ready to fight for humanity, just like us." She smiled. "So already, we know a lot about you."

Cinder's lips twitched upwards. "And so every huntress or huntsman in training is valiant and noble?" she asked. "A trustworthy ally in the fight against the grimm?"

Ruby nodded. "We're all the same. No matter why we came here or what our reasons were, we're all in the same place, to do the same thing, for the same goal."

"We are the heirs to the heroes of song and storybook," Pyrrha said, "and in the tales, the heroes are always noble."

"And in the tales, it is always summer, but in the real world, winter comes," Cinder replied.

"For farmers and for shepherds, maybe," Sunset declared, "but not for the likes of us. Or do you, too, not dare to dream that ambition may win out against all obstacles strewn in its path? What do we hope for, if not that we may defy this stale, hard rock called life, withstand all efforts it may make to crush us, and shape it to our dreams and dear ambitions?"

The firelight danced in Cinder's visible eye. "I knew there was a kinship between us," she said. "We may succeed, or we may fail and, in the failing, fall into despair… but either way, it should be quite something to watch us try."

“At what cost?” Pyrrha asked softly.

Cinder did not reply. She looked at Pyrrha with what seemed almost like confusion in her fire-illumined eye. “I do not understand.”

“What price will you pay to achieve your ambitions?” Pyrrha demanded, and though she was looking at Cinder, Sunset had the distinct impression that she was talking to Sunset too. “What price will you force others to pay to achieve your dreams?”

“Some dreams are worth paying for,” Sunset said softly.

“That is not for the dreamer alone to decide,” Pyrrha declared, not taking her eyes off Cinder. “What of those who must carry your dream? What of those who might suffer so that you can achieve it?”

Cinder leaned forwards. The fall of her hair cast more of her face in shadow than was concealed by it. “And how many have suffered at your hands, for your ambitions?” she asked, her voice quiet and silky. “How many dreams have you crushed in the arena?”

Pyrrha pursed her lips together. Her voice, too, was soft. “That is not the same thing.”

“If you care so much about the dreams of others, then cast your weapons aside and let Arslan Altan take the champions’ crown,” Cinder suggested.

“That is not the same thing,” Pyrrha repeated, her voice sharpening like Miló’s tip. “I… I hope it is not the same thing.”

“You do not dream of trophies and gilded laurels,” Camilla declared.

The corner of Cinder’s lip twitched upwards. “I fear you could not conceive of what I dream of, Lady Camilla.”

Camilla had been lounging backwards, her arms folded across her chest, but now, she sat up. “I was ward to the late Lord Rutulus before his untimely death; I am a faunus, but I am no stranger to people of ambition. I know the difference between a lust for baubles and a desire to change the world.” 

“Bauble, you say?” Lady Nikos demanded. “Is that what you think of the trophies and the gilded laurels that are the prize of victory?”

“Is it not so?” Pyrrha murmured.

Lady Nikos did not hear, or else, she pretended not to hear. “What is it that we leave behind us when we are gone?” she asked, of no one person but of all the assembly gathered around the fire. 

“Family,” Jaune said. “We leave our families behind us, if we’re lucky. The people who love us and will remember us when we’re gone.”

“If we are fortunate,” Camilla whispered. “For myself… forgive me, Lady Nikos, but I think it matters not. When we are dead, then we are dead. My honoured Lord may be said to live on in my memory, and even more in the memory of his splendid children, perhaps in those who knew him well and loved him just the same… but he is dead and dust, and in the cold crypt, he lies beneath our house. Why waste time then on how we will be remembered? Let us rather live well while we can, obedient to good conscience and to honour.”

“But then that’s the answer,” Ruby said. “The way we live, the things we did, that is what we leave behind us. The people we saved, the people we inspired.”

“Ah, but that just passes the problem on to someone else,” Cinder replied. “You leave them behind, but what do they leave behind?”

“The memory of our deeds will live on after us,” Sunset said.

“Only if they are recorded,” Pyrrha replied. “Is that not what you set your mark at, Mother?”

Lady Nikos nodded. “All across Mistral now, there are huntsmen and huntresses, in small villages and quiet towns, armed and ready to defend them against the grimm. How many people in Anima know their names? My husband, Pyrrha’s father, gave his life in battle against the grimm, and how many people recall his name, compared with how many would recognise Pyrrha’s face in a photograph? The deeds of the heroes are of less import than the tales that will be told of them when they are gone, and there are no tales for ordinary huntsmen, not any more.”

“Huntsmen are the heirs to the heroes of song and story,” Ruby said. “To Olivia and all the heroes like her.”

“And yet, there will be no song made of you, as there was for Olivia,” Lady Nikos said, although she sounded slightly melancholy at the fact. “No one will write the Song of Ruby Rose, and no eager young girl will read it.”

_Don’t be so sure, my lady; they will sing a Song of Sapphires yet, I swear it._

“So?” Ruby asked. “So long as we act like heroes, then does it matter if people remember that we _were_ heroes?”

“Where will the next generation of heroes come from, if none are remembered from the days before?” Lady Nikos demanded. “Will the same stories be passed down from one generation to the next, growing all the more stale with each telling?”

“Have we in Mistral not told the story of _The Mistraliad_ from one generation to the next?” Cinder asked, a touch of amusement in her voice.

Lady Nikos almost smiled. “True, Miss Fall, but how many other tales from that day have lived on? None of such antiquity. Only the most venerable of the old stories endure; the rest are crowded out of the collective memory of our realm by newer stories and newer heroes. In every generation, our great families strive for greatness, and the deeds of each generation are recorded for the inspiration of those that come after. Miss Volsci, it is true that your… that Lord Rutulus is as dead as my husband, but the fact remains that he is interred within the crypt beside his ancestors, and he will be remembered as a lord of the Rutulus family while the line endures. And so it is with that which you deride as baubles, the crowns and laurels of our most ancient tradition, the arena. To be a champion, to dedicate the spoils to Victory in the temple… is to be immortal.”

“A paragon of virtue to rise above all others,” Jaune said.

He had spoken quietly, but not quietly enough that Lady Nikos did not hear him. “Indeed, Mister Arc. Has Pyrrha spoken with you of this before?”

“Uh, kind of, um, my lady,” Jaune admitted. “I, uh… I’m not sure that I agree.”

“Your family will not be around forever, Mister Arc,” Lady Nikos reminded him. “One day, they too shall pass, and what will you leave then?”

“Nothing,” Jaune admitted. “But by that time, they’ll have left something, hopefully. The next generation crowds out the one before, just like you said. I’m sure it sounds great, being immortal like that, but what do you have to do to get it?” He glanced at Pyrrha, but did not hold her gaze for long. “What do you have to suffer to get it?”

“Suffering should be no barrier to achievement,” Lady Nikos declared.

“But perhaps harming others should,” Pyrrha added.

“Should our freedom end where that of others begins?” Cinder asked. “If it were so, would we not all live our lives trapped in a kind of amber, constrained by the sheer mass of bodies that press close all around us?”

“Better that than we should hurt them by our indifference to their lives in pursuit of our goal,” Pyrrha said.

Cinder did not reply to that. Instead, she said, “If I may, Lady Nikos, I too would take issue with you. What we leave behind… what we ought to strive to leave behind, is so much more than just our name in a book or a monument.”

“Then what should it be instead?” Sunset asked.

“The change in the world we made,” Cinder explained. “To leave Remnant a different place than you found it, to have transformed it by your deeds… that is a legacy to take pride in.”

* * *

As everyone else bedded down to sleep, Jaune took the first watch. As everyone else lay down and closed their eyes, Jaune stood up and turned his gaze towards the edge of their makeshift camp, looking out into the darkness in case any peril came that way.

Of course, he wasn't alone in not sleeping. Cinder had proved as good as her word to Sunset: she did not lie down. She just sat, staring into the fire even as it began to die, the diminishing flames continuing to dance in her one visible eye.

Jaune glanced at her, then looked away again before she saw him staring. He thought that she knew anyway. There were times when he thought that she was looking at him, but he could never actually catch her doing it.

From the smirk that played across her face, she was enjoying this.

Jaune turned his back on her and focussed on the task at hand.

"Family, huh?"

Jaune didn't look around. "What?"

"When Lady Nikos asked her question, you said 'family,'" Cinder repeated. "Family is what we leave behind when we are gone."

Jaune put one hand on the hilt of Crocea Mors. "I… I guess I did."

"Is that your dream?" Cinder asked. "A wife and a gaggle of children playing at your feet?"

Jaune hesitated for a moment. "I… I wouldn't say no," he replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" Cinder asked sharply. "Did you come to Beacon hoping to find the future Mrs Arc?"

"I came to Beacon because I wanted…" Jaune began. He stopped, saying that he wanted to be a hero sounded childish in front of this person he didn't know. He settled on, "I wanted to do my part."

Cinder was silent for a moment. Jaune didn't hear her get up. He didn't realise that she was coming towards him until she was standing beside him. "You realise that you'll probably die in this line of work long before you actually have a family to remember you?"

"You don't know that," Jaune said.

"I know the likelihood," Cinder said. She paused. "And so do you, don't you?"

Jaune breathed in and out. "Yeah," he said. "I'm not stupid; I know what I've gotten myself into."

"And yet here you are," Cinder murmured. She smiled. "Let me guess… lots of brothers and sisters."

"Sisters," Jaune confirmed. "Seven of them."

"How many of them have children already?" Cinder asked.

"Two," Jaune said.

"So you're okay with the fact that you might die before you get a chance to have children of your own because you think that your nieces and nephews will remember brave Uncle Jaune?"

"I'm okay with the risk because…" Jaune glanced at Cinder; she was still smiling. "Because I'd rather die than let my friends down."

"How gallant of you," Cinder muttered dryly. "Troth is the highest thing a man may keep. Truly, a sentiment worthy of a latter day knight."

Jaune chuckled. "I'm not a knight."

"You're dressed like one," Cinder remarked. She looked him up and down. "Or… like a parody of one, at least. Did you and Sunset shop at the same place for your armour? I've never seen anything quite like it."

"I don't know," Jaune admitted. "I mean, I know that this is a little… bargain basement, but in my defence, I didn't have a lot of money when I bought it."

"Obviously," Cinder said. "But you were trying to look like a knight, weren't you?"

"I… I guess," Jaune admitted. "But I was so stupid back then that I try not to think too hard about what I was thinking."

"Past stupidity has that effect on the best of us," Cinder agreed. "What's it like, being on a team with the likes of Pyrrha Nikos?"

Jaune glanced at her. "Are you asking me if I feel overshadowed?"

"Do you not?" Cinder asked. "Some might even feel emasculated."

Jaune snorted. "Maybe at first, but… not anymore."

"No?"

"Pyrrha… is better than I am," Jaune conceded. "A better huntress, a better person… you could say the same thing about Ruby and Sunset. Well… maybe just the better huntress part, in Sunset's case. I know that I can't be their knight, but that doesn't mean that I can't stand alongside them. I think… I think if Ruby were awake, she'd say that it didn't really matter who the best of us was, so long as we saved people."

"Would you consider starting your family with any of them?" Cinder asked.

Jaune made a strangled squawking noise. "What kind of a question is that?" he hissed.

Cinder shrugged. "Two of them are attractive young women. You're," she looked him up and down, "male."

Jaune shook his head. "That… that's not going to happen." He waited a moment. "What about you, do your plans to change the world not include a family?"

Cinder was silent for a moment. She looked away from him, and the smile faded from her face. "I… I cannot have children. An accident, when I was young."

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry," Jaune apologised. "I didn't mean to bring back any bad memories, I just-"

"You didn't," Cinder assured him, even as she cut him off. "My memories… are always with me. You cannot bring them back, any more than you could send them away again. They simply… are. I will never have a family," she said, "but I will leave a monument of my existence for generations yet unborn."

* * *

Sunset rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as she sat up. The night was quiet; there wasn't even the sound of an owl screeching in the darkness. Sunset grabbed Sol Invictus from where it lay beside her as she got to her feet. She tried to be quiet, but nevertheless made enough noise that Jaune turned towards her.

"Everything quiet?" Sunset asked.

Jaune glanced towards Cinder, who sat beside the dying embers of the fire. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Get some sleep," Sunset told him.

"Right," Jaune said. "Goodnight, Sunset."

"Goodnight, Jaune," Sunset said quietly, as she made her way to the edge of the camp, cradling her rifle in her arms. She looked back at Jaune as he lay down. Before long, he was out like a light.

Sunset turned away from her slumbering companions, casting a spell upon her eyes to let them penetrate the dark. The world turned green before her eyes as the darkness stood revealed to her.

"He's the weak link, isn't he?" Cinder asked softly.

"There are no weak links on my team," Sunset declared.

Cinder laughed quietly. "Your loyalty to your teammates is admirable, but all men are not created equal."

"When I finally get to meet your team, I'm going to spend some time slagging them off so you can see how it feels," Sunset muttered.

Cinder continued chuckling. "You're assuming that it would bother me if you did."

"It would bother you," Sunset averred.

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"Because they're your team, and as much as you might affect a blasé attitude now, you wouldn't actually like me to make fun of what's yours," Sunset said. "Not your team, not your weapons, not your dress sense, which deserves to be made fun of, quite frankly."

"Says the girl wearing an armoured bra."

"In the first place, it's a breastplate, not a bra, and in the second place… at least I'm wearing a bra," Sunset replied.

"I take it that inadequate piece of metal was all you could afford," Cinder said. "Considering that you're less well-equipped in that regard than the would-be knight over there."

"There are times," Sunset conceded, "when we must cut our cloth."

"Indeed, at least in material terms," Cinder admitted. "When it comes to the things that really matter, though… we must keep the scissors firmly on the table."

Sunset's lip twitched upwards, for all that she had her back to Cinder, preventing the other girl from seeing it.

"How did you find it?" Cinder asked. "Being a team leader?"

"Oh, it was easy," Sunset lied. "I took to it like a duck to water."

"So did I," Cinder said, and Sunset couldn't tell if she was being only as honest as Sunset herself or not. "It's a curious thing, isn't it, to suddenly be responsible for others after being responsible to no one but oneself?"

Sunset was silent for a moment. "It… it turned out to be more of a weight than I was expecting."

"Really?"

"You don't just get to ride your teammates' achievements to glory," Sunset said. "You have to… their lives are in your hands. We walk the line between triumph and disaster, with lives at stake and no one to blame but ourselves."

"You really think you might fail?"

"You don't?"

"No," Cinder said simply. "I know I won't fail. I won't allow myself to fail."

"I wish I had your confidence," Sunset said quietly.

"I'm a little surprised you don't," Cinder replied. "And, I must confess, a little disappointed."

Sunset snorted. "Haven students don't get sent on as many field missions as Beacon students, do they?"

"No," Cinder conceded. "Nor do we get ourselves into battles with the White Fang."

Sunset was quiet for a moment. _I don't owe her an explanation. I don't owe her anything._

_But if I don't explain myself, she'll think I'm just weak._

"My first field mission was going up against a small horde of grimm," Sunset explained.

"Even a small horde must have been an intimidating sight for a first year student," Cinder said.

"I didn't face it from the front," Sunset replied. "I came up with a plan to sneak around the flank of it, kill their leader, and break the horde so that it would scatter across the forest rather than hit Vale."

"Daring and imaginative," Cinder declared. "I like it."

"Except for the part where I hadn't thought of a way for us to get out again," Sunset said. "If our teacher hadn't been monitoring our progress, then we wouldn't have made it out of the middle of all those angry grimm." She sighed. "And in that battle against the White Fang that you're so fond of mentioning… it might have put Team Sapphire on the map a little bit, but… but it almost got Ruby killed."

Cinder took a little while to reply. Her voice was soft. "I didn't know that. What happened?"

"A faunus with a red sword," Sunset growled. "He came at me. His semblance… he froze me up, like a bird hypnotised by a snake. I couldn't move, I couldn't… he held me in place while he came to cut me down. Ruby pushed me out of the way, but then… his red sword cut right through her aura. If it hadn't been for Jaune… I led my team into a fight, and I nearly got one of them killed."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Cinder demanded. "What are you going to do about the faunus with the red sword?"

"I'm going to kill him, obviously," Sunset said simply, "and I'm going to play it safe where my team is concerned."

"Glory doesn't come from playing it safe," Cinder declared. "Immortality does not accrue to those who play it safe."

"Neither will death."

"Don't be so sure," Cinder whispered. "You can play it safe, you can be cautious, you can quit Beacon and live as quietly as any mouse… but death will lay his hand upon you all the same."

"So what?" Sunset asked. "Live like there's no tomorrow?"

"Fight like you don't care whether you live or die," Cinder said. "Ironically, it might be your best chance at staying alive."

* * *

Pyrrha’s eyes snapped open. She was on her feet almost immediately.

“One of these days, you’ll have to teach me how you do that,” Sunset observed with a touch of amusement in her voice.

“That would require me to know how I do it myself,” Pyrrha replied. “It’s just… something I was born with.”

Sunset snorted. “The girl with all the gifts.”

“I suppose you might say that,” Pyrrha murmured. “Is there anything that I should worry about?”

“No,” Sunset said. “It’s been all clear.”

“That is good news, for us at least,” Pyrrha said softly. “Goodnight, Sunset.”

“Goodnight,” Sunset replied quietly, as she put her rifle down beside her and curled up on the ground. It seemed to take her a while to actually go back to sleep. One of the perils of taking the middle watch. 

Pyrrha found herself watching her teammates as they slept - even Sunset, eventually - all around her. Her eyes found Jaune, fast asleep, his face looking so noble. 

A part of her wanted to run one hand through his hair. A much larger part of her knew that if she actually did that, it would be very odd and rather disturbing. 

“If you want to do something, then don’t mind me,” Cinder said. “I won’t tell, still less object.”

Pyrrha turned to face her, where Cinder sat beside the cold, dead ashes of the fire. “I… I don’t know what you mean,” Pyrrha murmured.

Cinder smirked. It was a rather ugly thing to Pyrrha’s eyes. “I saw you at the party together,” she said. “You were… well, I don’t need to tell you what you were feeling, do I?”

“No,” Pyrrha said, quietly and somewhat coldly. “You don’t.”

“He is a handsome young man, I suppose.” The smirk slid slowly off of Cinder’s face. “'Friend of my soul,'” she murmured. “'If, being away from this war, we might live unchanging and unbound by death, I would not send you forth thus into battle that brings renown to princes, nor would I fight in the foremost ranks myself; but, being that ten thousand fates of death surround us, let us go, and either fall yielding glory to another or else gain great honour for ourselves.'”

“ _The Mistraliad,_ book twelve,” Pyrrha said quietly. “Laodamia to Bellerophon.”

“Indeed,” Cinder said. She was quiet for a moment before she added, “Laodamia commits a fallacy, don’t you think? The question is not whether or not she will die - that is inevitable - but _when_. By quitting the battle, she and Bellerophon might not have lived forever, but they would have lived far longer than they did; Laodamia perished that very day as Camilla rampaged through her lines, and Bellerophon was slain in the battle for the corpse and armour of your namesake. How much more time might they have had, if they had only turned away?”

“What are you saying?” Pyrrha asked.

“That you could turn away,” Cinder said, as though it were obvious. “Take your beautiful boy and quit this place, and all other fields of war besides. Retreat into your inherited wealth and the splendours of your ancient name. Live without the fear of imminent death.”

“I cannot do that,” Pyrrha said.

“Why not?” Cinder asked. “Are you so confident in your skills that you truly think yourself invincible?”

“No,” Pyrrha declared, “but my duty demands it.”

“Ah,” Cinder acknowledged. “'Duty,' of course. I should have known, Lady Pyrrha.”

“You don’t need to call me that,” Pyrrha said.

“You would disclaim the title but claim all the responsibilities of a lordly station?”

“If it is hypocrisy, it is at least a benign sort, no?” Pyrrha replied.

“I suppose,” Cinder conceded. “If you were sincere.”

“Excuse me?”

“Does my… ” Cinder paused, a laugh escaping her lips. “Do you recall the Kommenos family?”

“Yes,” Pyrrha replied, distracted from her outrage. “Phoebe… I will not claim to be her friend, but what happened to her mother and sister - not to mention all of their retainers - was a terrible tragedy.”

“Indeed, to die by fire,” Cinder murmured. “As you say, a tragedy. Mother, sister and retainers.” She looked away from Pyrrha, into the ashes that were all that remained of their fire. Cinder looked back up at Pyrrha. “You never answered your mother’s question. You elaborated, but you never answered in your own right.”

“Because I have no settled and no certain answer,” Pyrrha explained. “All of the answers of my friends have at least some merit. For myself… I cannot be sure. I fear… I do not know what I would like to leave behind when I am gone.”

“If that is all you fear, then you are truly blessed,” Cinder said. “For in this world, after all, there are so many other things to fear, and worse besides.”

“Perhaps,” Pyrrha conceded. “Perhaps… no, I will admit it, I am well blessed in many things.” She glanced down at the slumbering Ruby. “Would you please relieve me, briefly? I need to speak with Camilla.”

Cinder cocked her head very slightly to one side. “Very well,” she agreed, and turned her back on Pyrrha, turning her face outwards to the night and all that it might hold. 

“Thank you,” Pyrrha whispered, as she knelt down at Camilla’s side. She did not nudge her; she didn’t want to provoke a reaction by giving Camilla cause to think that she was being attacked. She did not know the Rutulus ward too well, but there were things that everyone knew that, well, that Pyrrha shuddered to think about.

But it was not Camilla who concerned Pyrrha at the moment, but rather Juturna. Pyrrha did not know the daughter of House Rutulus particularly well either, but from her reputation… Pyrrha knew it was hypocritical of her to judge anyone by her reputation, but nevertheless, when it came to Ruby, she was inclined to be cautious. 

“Camilla,” she whispered. “Camilla.”

Camilla’s eyes flickered open, focussing in on Pyrrha. “Lady Pyrrha,” she murmured.

“I don’t think there’s any need to stand on ceremony, do you?” Pyrrha replied.

Camilla was silent for a moment. “No. I suppose there is not. Is something amiss?”

“No,” Pyrrha assured her. “Cinder has taken over watch, while I… I wish to speak with you briefly.”

“About what?” Camilla asked, her voice calm and quiet.

“About Juturna Rutulus,” Pyrrha admitted. “I understand that she gave Ruby her scroll number.”

“Yes,” Camilla acknowledged. “As I understand, they mean to play games across the CCT network.”

“Do you disapprove?” Pyrrha asked. “Will… will Turnus disapprove?”

“For my own part, it is more harmless than many other things Juturna might do to amuse herself,” Camilla murmured. “And, while I would not dare to speak for Turnus, it is my experience that he denies Juturna very little that she sets her heart on. If you fear that he will look down upon Miss Rose as an unsuitable acquaintance, you have little to be concerned with. I shall tell him myself that she is a girl of good character.”

“It is not Ruby’s character that concerns me,” Pyrrha murmured.

Camilla’s red eyes narrowed a little. “Meaning?”

“Meaning that Ruby is very dear to me,” Pyrrha declared. “She is… the best person I know, brave and kind in equal measure.” _She is the paragon that I aspire to be._ “She is not a new toy to be thrown aside when Juturna grows tired of her.”

Camilla was silent for a moment. When her voice came, it was calm and controlled, but with a sign that that control was requiring some effort. “You are bold to say such a thing to me, who holds Juturna as dear to me as Ruby Rose seems to you.”

“Nevertheless, I must say it,” Pyrrha said. She did not add that, while Juturna Rutulus was the sort of person who never suffered any consequences for any of her mistakes - the sort of person around whom the world contorted itself to accommodate her - for Ruby, it was not so. Instead, the consequences would fall upon the likes of Ruby, an outsider. But that would have been more urgent if Ruby had had more opportunity to spend time alone with Juturna; for now, Pyrrha was more concerned with how Ruby would react if Juturna suddenly grew bored of her. 

Again, Camilla took pause to consider her reply. “I have no wish to face you in a duel,” she admitted candidly.

Pyrrha could not help but observe, “You faced the underworld of Mistral without hesitation, but you profess to fear me?”

“My duty to revenge compelled me to face the underworld, and no gutter rat enjoyed your reputation,” Camilla said. “Nor had I seen any of them fight with your skill with mine own eyes. But I do not think you need to fear; Juturna… can be very accepting of outsiders.”

“Are you sure?”

“Am I not proof enough for you?”

“Yes,” Pyrrha admitted. “I’m sorry. I-”

“Care for your friend,” Camilla said. “That is not a thing for which to apologise. In your place, I would be asking the exact same thing.”

* * *

The night passed. They heard nothing, saw nothing, and were left with no way of knowing if anyone had paid with their lives or not for Sunset's decision to stop for the night. Sunset was not normally a fan of ignorance, but in this particular case, she was thankful for it. Whatever she told Celestia or Twilight, she wouldn't include this particular detail of their working holiday – it wasn't that it was the wrong decision; it hadn't been – but it wasn't the right decision either, and she had a feeling that her old teacher and Celestia's new protégé might not... appreciate the practicalities that had motivated her.

She didn't know the consequence. She didn't want to know.

Regardless, as soon as dawn broke the next day, they broke camp and set off again, following the trail of the grimm with three hooves upon each foot. Sunset had flicked through a grimm bestiary last night, while on watch, but she hadn't come across anything that suggested to her what it might be. The print was familiar, scratching a kind of itch at the back of her mind, but she couldn't remember what it was, and she hadn't been able to find the right entry in the bestiary that would detail it for her. She dismissed the idea that it was some novel, as yet undiscovered species of grimm; she didn't believe that their luck was anywhere near that bad. All the same, she hadn't found the right entry in the book.

_I know the answer, it's in here somewhere. So why can't I remember it?_

_Beowolf, no; ursa, no; deathstalker, no; boarbatusk, no; creep, no; manticore, no, that can fly, and so can a sphinx; anyway, none of those have hooves. What kind of grimm has hooves?_

The answer nagged at her, but also hid from her view in spite of her best efforts to drag it out into the light of conscious thought, as the party tracked the prints left in the ground until, a little after midday, they arrived at a cave, a gaping hole in the mountainside descending into the bowels of the earth. The mouth of the cave was wide enough to accommodate an old grimm, swollen with years, and even with the sun at its zenith, the darkness seemed to begin close by the cave mouth, engulfing whatever lurked within in black as impenetrable as the depths of the ocean. Anything might lurk within, even the entrance to a lost subterranean civilisation.

Or just a murderous monster of an as-yet unknown kind.

"That, uh, that sure is a cave," Jaune said as they stared into its blackness.

"Mmm, very astutely put," Sunset muttered, masking her nerves with a touch of unnecessary cruelty. _It's okay. It's just one grimm. It's just one grimm._

_It's probably just one grimm._

_Even if it is a few more, you've got this. You're you, and you've got Pyrrha and Ruby and Jaune to recharge your aura, and Professor Lionheart said that Cinder was one of his best students._

_And it's just one grimm._

_One old and clever grimm._

_But you've still got this._

_With Lady Nikos watching, you can't afford not to have this._

Sunset frowned as she raised Sol Invictus to her shoulder. The feel of the rifle butt against her shoulder was reassuring, the weight of the wood in the hands comforting. "Okay, I'm fairly certain that this thing can't fly, since it walked all the way to its kill and back. Therefore, we haven't much to lose by drawing it out into the light. So I'll go in and lure it out. The rest of you wait out here." Sunset discounted the risk of the grimm fleeing from them once it was outside the cave; while old and experienced grimm would avoid picking fights that they might not win, once battle was joined, the creatures of grimm tended to fight to the death - theirs or someone else's. "Weapons ready; I don't plan on being long."

Jaune drew his sword; his shield snapped outwards from his scabbard. "Do we have a plan for when it comes out?"

"Remember the drills we practiced, once we know what we're dealing with," Sunset said.

"Will you be alright in there?" Pyrrha asked, as she slung Miló and Akoúo̱ from off her back. "You can't see in the dark; perhaps Camilla-"

"Has a bow, so she'll better staying back where she can use it once I've lured the thing out," Sunset replied.

"That doesn't change the fact that you can't see in the dark," Pyrrha said.

"Actually, I've been working on that," Sunset said. "I think I'll be okay." She took a last look at them: Pyrrha and Jaune with their weapons ready, Ruby with Crescent Rose unfurled in all its majesty, Cinder and Camilla with arrows on their bowstrings, Lady Nikos standing a little further away with her sword drawn. Then she looked back into the impenetrable darkness lurking within.

Sunset Shimmer closed her eyes and cast her night-vision spell.

She felt a tingling in her eyeballs as though she had pins and needles in them, and when she opened them again, the world was tinted green, the sunlight was irritatingly, almost blindingly white in the corners of her vision. She could already see a little way into the cave, enough to see the rough, uneven, stony surface within. Enough to see a few bones scattered around the cave mouth.

"Sunset," Jaune said. "Your eyes-"

"Yeah," Sunset said, guessing that the appearance of her pupils had changed. That was an unfortunate side effect. "Wait here," she said. "I'll make this quick."

Sunset crept into the cave, rifle raised and held before her. There were no sounds but her own, and even the mildest scuffling sounds of boots upon the floor seemed to echo in the cave like thunder as she advanced.

She walked forward; but even with her enhanced vision, she saw nothing, and even with four ears, she heard nothing.

She slipped on something that she thought was probably, uncomfortably, a bone, and had to struggle to keep her footing. She dislodged some pebbles on the cave floor, which rattled as they bounced downwards into the dark. The sound of their bouncing echoed down the tunnel, down and down and down.

The sound died down. For a moment, all was silence.

For a moment.

Sunset heard something. A thud, low and deep and _heavy_.

They hadn't missed their quarry, nor had they been wrong about it spending the day in hiding to avoid being seen. There was something here, something in the darkness, and it was moving somewhere out of sight. Thud. Thud.

It was moving quickly, and it was coming towards her. Thud, thud, thud. The whole cave seemed to shudder with the thunderous footfall.

And then she saw it. And once she saw it, she knew exactly what it was.

"Karkadann!" Sunset yelled as the grimm erupted out of the darkness towards her at a flat run. It had the body and the hind-legs of a horse, but its forelegs were immense, trunk-like things like great trees or the legs of a rhino, each with three hooves at the end of the immense, broad, heavy legs. Its equine head was a white mask, armour-like plates of bleached white bone protected its chest and shoulders, while a ridge of bony spikes erupted from out of his black back. Red eyes burned like fire in its sockets while a jagged horn, like the horn of a unicorn but crooked in shape, longer than a lance and with a serrated edge, emerged from out of the forehead between the eyes, a little lower than the placement of a unicorn's horn that Sunset was familiar with. The karkadann opened its mouth, revealing a row of sharp teeth, and screamed a high-pitched whinnying scream.

Sunset squeezed the trigger once, twice; the flash from the muzzle of Sol Invictus was blinding to Sunset's night-vision, but she couldn't have missed; that thing was too big to miss.

But equally, it was too big to be stopped by two bullets. Sunset dropped to one knee, planting her rifle butt on the ground like a pike and flicking the switch to extend the spear. The bayonet leapt forward on its eight foot pole, transformed into a full pike now as Sunset waited for the impact.

Blinded by her own muzzle-flashes as she was, Sunset felt, rather than saw, the karkadann strike her out-stretched spear, and she felt, rather than saw, her bayonet point skitter off the armoured bone protecting the grimm's chest and merely score its side, making the demon shriek even louder in pain. As her vision returned, Sunset saw it continuing to charge straight towards her with a fury in its eyes.

Sunset teleported away, reappearing at the mouth of the cave with the others in a flash of green light.

Sunset closed her eyes as she dispelled the night-vision spell, screwing her eyelids tight shut before the sun could blind her. "Here it comes!" she yelled.

The pounding of hooves on the ground told them that the karkadann was not far behind her.

Miló's rifle barked twice, Crescent Rose roared, and Sunset opened her eyes in time to see Camilla loose three arrows in swift succession into the darkness before the karkadann emerged from out of the darkness and into the light with a great shriek as though to merely stand in sunlight caused it pain.

Sunset fired again. As the karkadann charged, Pyrrha and Ruby rushed to meet it, Pyrrha’s hair streaming behind her like a banner as Miló switched from rifle to sword in her hand, Crescent Rose drew back for a mighty swing. The scythe blade skittered off the grimm's armoured chest, the sword sliced shallowly through the black flesh, before the karkadann's rush bowled them both over, knocking them back and flying over the grass as the grimm stopped, prancing proudly as it gazed down upon them with contempt in its burning red eyes. Smoke gathered around it as though it were aflame.

The karkadann growled as it advanced on Pyrrha. 

Cinder loosed two arrows at once, which lodged in the grimm's flank but seemed to do little beyond enrage it so much that it let out another ear-splitting screech. Jaune charged with a great answering shout, howling wildly as she slashed equally wildly with Crocea Mors at one of the karkadann's immense forelegs to distract it. The karkadann roared and reared, preparing to bring its immense hooved forefoot down upon him.

Pyrrha was there in a flash, her red hair flying and the sunlight glimmering upon her bronzed armour as she shoved Jaune out of danger and thrust her spear upwards into the soft frog of the karkadann's foot. The karkadann howled, and Pyrrha leapt out of the way, her spear transforming into a sword as she sliced at where its hamstring would have been had it been a beast.

The creature retreated backwards a step or two as it swept its head down, using its great serrated horn like a sword. Pyrrha both blocked and parried, using her own sword and shield together as the karkadann's horn crashed into them. She was not overwhelmed, but she was pushed backwards, her feet leaving track-marks in the earth as she tried in vain to stand her ground against its hideous strength.

Camilla fired an arrow into the grimm’s shoulder, and it must have been tipped with fire-dust, for it exploded in a bright flower of flame. 

Ruby rushed forwards in a burst of rose petals, slashing at the grimm's hindquarters with her scythe. The karkadann shrieked and lashed out with its hind leg, kicking Ruby square in the chest to send her sliding across the ground. But while it did so, Pyrrha had escaped from out of reach of its horn, slashing furiously at its forelegs with Miló in sword-mode.

Another of Camilla’s fire dust arrows blossomed in flame above the karkadann’s head.

"Jaune, get to Ruby!" Sunset snapped. After two nasty hits, her aura could probably do with a boost.

"Right," Jaune said, but the karkadann stood between him and Ruby, and if it couldn't understand what Sunset had just said, it could sense their intent nonetheless, because it seemed to plant itself between the two of them, roaring in Jaune's face as he tried to reach Ruby’s side.

Pyrrha hurled herself upon the beast; Akoúo̱ was slung across her back, and Miló was in spear form; she gripped the weapon in both hands as she slashed with it like a polearm, clashing against the karkadann's horn as though the grimm were some tournament rival with a serrated blade. The grimm rounded on her, thrusting at her with its horn, trying to trample her beneath its mighty feet, but Pyrrha was too swift for it, and too nimble. The sunlight gleamed off her armour as she parried every thrust of the horn, her red sash whirled around her as she leapt away from every blow meant to crush her, jabbing with her spear, and whether she struck bleach bone or black mass, she had the karkadann's attention now. The grimm paid no attention as Jaune rushed around it to Ruby's side and covered her body with a golden glow from his hands as he stimulated her aura.

"Cinder, cover them," Sunset snapped, gesturing their way.

"Understood," Cinder replied and dashed around the karkadann to place herself between Ruby and Jaune and harm in case the karkadann grew bored with Pyrrha.

Sunset teleported, emerging above the creature, descending the couple of feet to its back. She balanced precariously between the bone spikes jutting upwards, wobbling as the grimm shifted in place, and jammed her weapon downwards into the nape of its neck, then she fired her fourth shot for good measure.

The karkadann roared, pain and fury mingling in its cry, then it reared, immense forelegs thrashing, kicking at the empty air as its back became practically vertical. Sunset lost her grip on Sol Invictus, then on the spine spike for which she had reached instead as she was hurled off the back of the karkadann and landed in a heap on the ground. Sunset scrambled to her feet as the karkadann slammed its forelegs into the ground so heavily that the earth trembled, and all of her companions of the hunt were jolted off balance by the trembling.

Jaune cried out, "Sunset, I have an idea. Can you hold it for an Arkos Spin?"

Sunset huffed. _Can I hold it for an Arkos spin? Can I hold it? Yes, I can hold it; have some faith in me!_ "Of course I can hold it, get ready. Pyrrha! Fall back!"

Pyrrha didn't question. The moment Sunset's words reached her ears, she retreated, backflipping to the rear faster than the karkadann could pursue.

Sunset bared her teeth in a snarl, and she shouted in anger as she fired bolt after bolt of green magic into the monster's hindquarters. "Here! Here, come at me you sorry, stupid, pathetic fake imitation unicorn! Come and get me!"

Her magical attacks didn't seem to cause the karkadann visible harm, but judging by the way that it swung its head back to glare at her, she'd certainly made it angry.

That was the general idea. This thing was tough. It was old and strong, and their best hits didn't even seem to be slowing it down. They needed something special to kill it, something special like the 'finishing moves' that they'd started devising specifically for big, tough grimm just like this one.

The karkadann began to turn its head back towards Pyrrha before Sunset hit it with another burst of magic from her palms. "Oh no you don't. I'm the one you want," Sunset growled. "Look at me, only at me." She continued to fire magical blasts, which did little except irritate the grimm - in fairness to Sunset, she wasn't exactly giving it full power; she had to conserve her magic for what was about to come - enough that it ignored everyone else and wheeled about until it was facing down Sunset, ready for a charge.

Sunset grinned. _Watch closely, Lady Nikos, and marvel at what a great team we are._

She held out her hands and stretched out all her power, wrapping it around the karkadann's head like a lasso and pulling down hard upon it with her telekinesis. It was a struggle; it always was when you were talking about a living target, especially one as strong as this one. The karkadann fought back; it resisted; it tried to rear up; it tried to move its neck. But gradually, inch by excruciating inch and foot by exhausting foot, as sweat dripped from her every orifice, Sunset forced this monster's head downwards until... until the lance-like horn was pointing straight at her.

Pyrrha and Jaune were circling around the karkadann now, the two of them slowly closing in on one another, but the beast didn't notice either of them. No more did it notice Ruby, who was circling the karkadann on the other side, or any of the others who waited warily but did not interfere. All that it noticed was Sunset, whom it stared at with naked hatred in its eyes.

It charged at her. Sunset was only holding its head down, not the rest of it still. It charged at her, intent upon smashing through her aura and impaling her upon its massive horn.

Sunset let it come. She let it come as the earth shook and its feet pounded on the ground. She let it come, and then, at the last moment, she turned aside and grabbed the onward-thrusting horn with both hands, and she held on.

She held on as the serrated edge tore at her aura. She held on as the karkadann fought to raise its head. She cast a heavy-gravity spell, an inverse of the reverse-gravity spell she could use to get herself in the air, to weigh herself down. Even so, the grimm's strength was amazing; Sunset gasped as she felt her magic disappearing as she held on.

Cinder came to her aid, swords in hand, burying both blades into the black oily flesh of the karkadann's neck and hauling downwards upon it, her arms straining as she pulled.

Camilla loosed a quartet of arrows in swift succession, arrows tipped with ice dust that landed one by one at the base of the karkadann’s legs, where the blue dust erupted forth in spiky crystalline icicles, freezing the grimm’s feet to the ground and binding it fast.

"Pyrrha!" Sunset shouted. "Now!"

* * *

For Pyrrha Nikos, time seemed to slow as she charged forward across the grass. There was no hesitation. No doubt. They had planned this, they had practiced this, and it was going to work. In a few heartbeats, this would be over. She felt as she had felt so often in the arena, when she had seen with perfect clarity what needed to happen and all that remained was to make it so, when her heartbeat slowed to a calm pulse and all the world slowed with it.

One heartbeat, two heartbeats.

Her loping gait carried her across the grass. Akoúo̱ was slung across her back, and Miló was in sword form in her hand.

Three heartbeats.

"Pyrrha, catch!" Jaune cried as he threw his own sword towards her. Pyrrha caught it deftly in her off hand.

Four heartbeats.

Pyrrha leapt into the air. Jaune lifted his shield up over his head, his knees bending.

Five heartbeats.

Pyrrha landed gracefully upon Jaune's shield, resting both her feet upon it like a diving board.

Six heartbeats.

Pyrrha's knees bent, and she felt - rather than saw - Jaune's semblance stimulating her aura, strengthening her legs, increasing the power at her command. He bent, and she bent, and her legs overflowed with power.

Seven heartbeats.

Pyrrha leapt. Jaune rose up, using his whole body to fling her upwards, even as Pyrrha jumped with a strength enhanced by Jaune's stimulation of her aura.

Eight heartbeats, nine heartbeats.

Pyrrha rose into the air, a cool sensation washing over her face. She closed her eyes.

Nine heartbeats.

Pyrrha opened her eyes again as her leap carried her upwards. She began to twist her body with a grace that a gymnast or dancer might have envied.

Ten heartbeats.

Pyrrha began to fall.

And as she fell, she spun.

She descended, spinning in the air as she did so, her sash wrapping around her waist, the light glinting off her swords. She fell like a thunderbolt from heaven upon the neck of the karkadann and, spinning, sliced clean through its neck until she landed with a pounding thump upon her feet and the grimm's lifeless trunk thumped to the ground beside her.

Sunset let go of the creature's head as it began to dissolve into smoke.

Then she whooped as she raised her hands. "And that," she declared, "is how team Sapphire does it!"

Cinder clapped her hands together once. "A formidable performance," she said. "You are all exactly as formidable as I thought you would be."

Pyrrha's eyes narrowed. Cinder Fall had never been less than polite, but nevertheless, there was something about her that Pyrrha didn't like. Actually, there was more than one thing, and Pyrrha could name them: her arrogance, her unabashed contempt for other people, a philosophy that left Pyrrha wondering why someone like her would want to become a huntress... and perhaps too the many uncomfortable ways that she reminded Pyrrha of Sunset. What Sunset had been and what she might become again. Pyrrha didn't want to lose her friend to the influence of one who was too like her for comfort; nor did she really want to be reminded of what Sunset had been. Sunset... Pyrrha meant no insult to say that she felt as though Sunset needed the company of the good to be good, and Cinder Fall had too much about her that seemed not good to Pyrrha for Pyrrha to feel easy in her company.

Her thoughts were derailed from that, however, by the approach of her mother.

Pyrrha's back straightened. "Mother."

Her mother was silent for a moment. "Your individual skill has not improved since I last observed you."

"No, Mother."

"But that last... your forethought is to be commended as your coordination is to be envied. Well done. Well done, all of you."

It was all that Pyrrha could do not to sag with relief. "Thank you, Mother."

"Yes, thank you, my lady, you honour us with your praise," Sunset said, bowing.

"I honour you with nothing but your deserving," Lady Nikos.

"That is kindly said, my lady," Sunset replied.

"Can what you deserve be kindly given?" Camilla asked. "As Lady Nikos says, you deserve thanks. Not only from Lady Nikos but from Mistral.” She sheathed her blade. "I know not if Mistral will grant you its thanks, but for my own part and on behalf of the Rutulus family, you have _my_ thanks." She bowed to Pyrrha. "Champion of Mistral indeed."

Pyrrha felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "It was an effort by our entire team."

"And what a team you are," Cinder declared. "Team Sapphire is certainly a team to keep an eye on, and if the world doesn't already know it, then I have a feeling that it soon will."


	10. An Early Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha learns some news that cuts shor the vacation; Sunset and Lady Nikos reach an understanding.

An Early Close

After that, things quietened down quite considerably. 

Most especially this was the case with the grimm situation; what had appeared to be a tide of darkness creeping across Anima, that had seemed as though it might not stop until it lapped against the walls of Mistral itself, began to recede. It was as if the karkadann, getting as close to Mistral as it had, represented the high watermark of the efforts of the grimm to overthrow the ancient kingdom and its defences. 

Over the next few days, the news was full of reports of deliverance, of the grimm that had menaced this village or that retreating into the hinterlands from whence they had emerged, withdrawing back into the wilds and leaving the fertile lands of men for men to dwell in. Huntsmen pursued them where it was safe to do so, and according to the reports, they slew many of the beasts as they made their trek back into their traditional hunting grounds. 

The defeat of the karkadann – attributed, of course, to Pyrrha, a fact which irked Sunset not at all – seemed to many in Mistral to mark the turning of a tide. In the wake of their battle, huntsmen and members of the Imperial Guard began to trickle back into the city as the danger to the far-flung limits of Mistral’s territory receded. 

This was not to say that the two weeks that followed were dull or that nothing happened during that time. Plenty occurred during those days: training in the morning, seeing the sights and delights of Mistral during the day, dinner – whether it be formal in the company of Lady Nikos or informal as a team – in the Nikos’ family’s luxurious dining hall in the evening, or else some high class entertainment of one kind or another. 

One night, Pyrrha took them to a performance of _The Opera Ghost_ , the hit musical by the celebrated Mistralian playwright and entertainer Autumn Blaze. It turned out that Pyrrha’s mother was a patron of the theatre – of course she was; she was an aristocrat – and Team SAPR were ushered by an usher into a private box set high above the stage, where their view was restricted by nothing and they didn’t have to rub shoulders with the masses in the gallery below. 

It reminded Sunset, as she sat down and smoothed out her dress, of when she had attended the theatre or the opera alongside Celestia. They hadn’t gone very often; Celestia did not particularly enjoy the performing arts and only attended sufficient events so as not to seem reclusive, but when they did, they had occupied a box like this. Sunset remembered that, when Celestia entered, the orchestra in the pit would start to play a fanfare, and all the ponies down below would rise to their hooves and cheer for their beloved princess; and Sunset would stand beside her and dream of the days when they would cheer for her just as loudly. 

She half-expected the crowds to start cheering for Pyrrha, but it appeared that that was not quite the way of things in Mistral, although certain people – in the other boxes, for instance – did stare at her as she made her entrance, dressed in an emerald gown that matched her eyes, with a scarlet shawl trimmed with golden thread draped around her shoulders and diamonds glistening upon her wrist. 

Pyrrha had clearly seen the show already. If nothing else had proved that, the fact that she started mouthing the lyrics to the romantic duet between the innocent ingénue and her aristocratic lover would have.

“Yes, I have seen it before,” Pyrrha said, as they left, descending the stairs down from the box. “In Vale, before the start of last semester. But I had heard it was even better with the original cast, and I think they were right about that.” She smiled. “What did you think? Did you all enjoy it?”

“She should have ended up with the ghost,” Sunset said.

Pyrrha blinked in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Sunset replied. “He was so much more interesting than the bland guy she chose.”

“Because she loved him,” Pyrrha said.

“But the Ghost was so cool,” Sunset declared.

“Don’t you mean creepy?” Ruby asked.

“No, I mean cool,” Sunset insisted. “He had brooding charisma to spare.”

“He kidnapped and murdered people!” Ruby cried.

“So?”

“He didn’t love her,” Pyrrha said. “He was obsessed with her, but that isn’t the same thing as love. She loved the count, and he loved her.”

“And besides,” Jaune added, “he was rich and noble. He could take care of her. What could the Ghost offer her, living beneath the opera house?”

“Would that matter, if they loved each other?” Sunset demanded.

“No,” Pyrrha answered. “But they didn’t.”

Nor was that the only exposure that Pyrrha offered them to the high end of Mistralian culture. In addition to complimentary tickets to the theatre, there were invitations to galas and fashion shows and charity balls. The entire team did not attend every single one of these events – Sunset used her experience of Canterlot society to guide Jaune and Ruby in which were likely to be worth going to and which would be intensely boring – but she always accompanied Pyrrha if the opportunity arose. It was nice to go along to some of these things and soak up the Mistralian culture, to dress up a little and remember a time when her life had been a blizzard of events just like these.

Sunset: I think this place is making me homesick.

Twilight: You know that the offer to come home is always open, right? I mean, as much as the magic mirror allows, I suppose. Do you know when it will be open next at your end?

Sunset: No, but I'm sure Celestia knows when it will open next at your end. Not that it matters. There's a difference between being homesick and wanting to come home.

Twilight: I know what you mean. I didn't realise how much I missed my brother until I found out that he was getting married.

Sunset: That sounds more like jealousy to me.

Twilight: I was not- you're impossible.

Sunset: Oh, calm down, I'm just messing with you. But I’d expect you to get on with Cadance; other you does.

Twilight: Oh, yes, Cadance and I get on great; but when I first heard that my brother was marrying Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, all I could think was that I was about to lose my brother to some mare I didn’t know. The fact that she turned out to be my old foalsitter – eventually – was a really welcome surprise.

Sunset snorted. Sunset: You know, Princess Celestia asked me to do some foalsitting a couple of times, but I always refused. Maybe if I’d done it, I’d be a princess, too. 

Twilight: I don’t think that’s the reason why you didn’t become a princess. Sunset, can I ask you something?

Sunset: I don't guarantee an answer to any question, but go ahead.

Twilight: Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, and Jaune Arc, those are your teammates, yes?

Sunset frowned. Sunset: Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I already told you that. Did you forget?

Twilight: No. It's just that it’s not only Pyrrha Nikos who is a Royal Guard here in Canterlot; there’s a Ruby Rose here too, and they have a friend named Jaune Arc who lives in the city.

Sunset's eyebrows rose. Sunset: Is he a royal guard as well?

Twilight: No, I gather that he tried to get in but failed.

Sunset: There’s a certain irony in the fact that the Royal Guard of Equestria, who did not see any real action during my life spent in the city, have more stringent entry requirements than the defenders of all life here in Remnant. So, what does Jaune do with himself, do you know?

Twilight: Apparently, he's a Hero for Hire.

Sunset couldn't suppress the grin on her face. Sunset: He's a what?

Twilight: That's what he calls himself: Jaune Arc, Hero for Hire. Ponies come to him with their problems, and he tries to help them. I think it's very admirable, really.

Sunset sniggered. Sunset: Surely that depends on what the problems are. Is he rescuing kidnap victims or getting cats down out of trees?

Twilight: Well, Ruby and Pyrrha told me they check up on him from time to time and make sure he doesn't get in over his head, so I doubt he's facing off against real villains, but frankly, I don't see that that matters, so long as he's doing something to make life better for those around him.

Sunset considered that. In her mind, it mattered because there was a difference between actually being a hero worthy of the name and just playing pretend, but she could also see Twilight's point, kind of. 

In Equestria, there wasn't a lot of call for the kind of feats of arms that were expected from huntsmen and huntresses, so it was doubtful that the Jaune of Equestria would be facing off against anyone or anything truly scary, certainly not as frightening as the monsters that her Jaune fought against here in Remnant. Which was probably a good thing for him, all things considered.

_But it doesn’t mean that he can’t leave Equestria a better place than he found it._

Sunset: Maybe, but Hero for Hire is still a pretty ridiculous thing to call yourself if you ask me.

Twilight: It might work better in the plural. But that's not really the point; the point is I thought you might like to know that there are doppelgangers of your comrades living here in Canterlot.

Sunset: To be perfectly honest, just knowing that there are two Twilight Sparkles and two Rainbow Dashes was a bit much for my mind. I’ve been trying to avoid thinking about this ever since you answered my first message in that diary. It was bad enough with Principal Celestia, and I could tell myself that was just a coincidence, but now, it’s starting to feel like a pattern.

Twilight: Not just a pattern. If it were people with the same names, it would be a pattern, but doesn’t it strike you as something more that both Jaunes have a desire to be a hero, that both Pyrrhas and both Rubys are willing to risk their lives for the sake of others? Doesn’t it feel as though there must be some kind of cosmic essentialism at work here, something that proves some truth we cannot yet grasp about the nature of the self?

Sunset: I don’t want to grasp it; it’s terrifying. 

Everyone on Remnant had a counterpart in Equestria and vice versa? How? Why? Were they not separate worlds, joined only by a single portal? Or were they separate planes of reality, intimately linked but with travel between them nigh-impossible. And how joined were they? Had the human and the pony Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrha, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and all the rest been born at the exact same moment on two different worlds? Would they die at the same time as one another too? If Sunset's Pyrrha fell in battle, then would pony Pyrrha drop dead at her guard post for no discernible reason, or would she continue, shorn of her double like a shadow without a body? It was too much, too much to take in, too much to think about, too much to contemplate all in a single sitting like this.

It was... it verged on horrifying. Sunset had always taken comfort from the idea of an inexorable destiny: that every step she took, every failure that she might seem to suffer was, in reality, leading her inevitably towards a greater and more glorious future. But this... Sunset could see now why Pyrrha took comfort in the idea of a destiny that she would create for herself out of her own choices and effort. Because given what Twilight had just told her about the personalities of the pony alternates of her teammates, given how alike they were, despite having grown up in different worlds, in different circumstances, as members of different species altogether, well, then, what of free will? What control did any of them have over their own lives, when even the names they gave to their children were pre-ordained and put into their minds by some external force? It was terrible. 

And what of Sunset herself? Was there some other Sunset Shimmer out there somewhere, another her she hadn't met, living another life... or was it the same life, driven by the same ambitions which would inevitably come into conflict with her own? Was Sunset a usurper in this world, or worse? If the two Sunsets met, would the paradox of their contract destroy reality, or had Sunset destroyed her alternate by venturing into this world from her own? What was the meaning of anything that she had done? What was the point of doing anything else when...?

Sunset: Can we talk about something else, please? I really don't want to think about this.

Twilight obliged, though Sunset could tell that she was a little disappointed that Sunset didn't share her intellectual curiosity, but as far as Sunset was concerned, it was all very well for her; she wasn't the one having her world turned upside down. Or at least, she wasn't the one who was thinking about it that way. Still, fittingly for a princess of friendship, Twilight did the friendly thing and let the matter drop, and the two moved on - or back - to Canterlot and exchanging reminiscences of their time there, borne out of the way that Mistral stirred such memories of the place in Sunset.

She tried very hard to forget everything else about other Jaunes and other Pyrrhas and heroes for hire, all of it. She put it from her mind as she sparred, as Pyrrha showed them around Mistral, as she attended fancy functions.

The next day, Pyrrha took them all to the Mistral Coliseum, an ancient structure of stone arches piled on top of one another, layer upon layer, with bits of modern technology – like giant screens displaying the match going on within – bolted onto the archaic stonework. The square that surrounded the coliseum was full of tourists, snapping away with their scrolls flashing as they took pictures in what was, Pyrrha explained, one of the longest serving buildings in Mistral’s history; there were buildings as old, but only the palace was still in use and in its intended function what was more. 

The air was filled with energy; Sunset could feel it, everyone converging upon the fighting ring pulsing with energy and anticipation. It was like a heartbeat, a heartbeat for the whole city. Or one of the city’s hearts, at any rate; Mistral was complex enough, Sunset felt, to have more than one. 

Stewards tried to organise people into orderly queues through the turnstile gates, while women hawked a variety of traditional Mistralian snacks from off broad wooden trays. 

As they approached, more and more people became aware that it was no less a figure than Pyrrha Nikos who had come amongst them, the champion returning to the place where she had made her name and reputation. Whispers spread throughout the crowd, people arrested their progress towards the gates, they turned towards her as the word spread outwards from around them. 

“I would ask you to do… whatever it is that you did before,” Pyrrha muttered to Sunset out of the corner of your mouth, “but I’m afraid we wouldn’t get our seats if you did.”

“That might not be so bad,” Ruby murmured, pulling her hood up to hide her face from view. 

Pyrrha put one hand on Ruby’s shoulder but said nothing. Perhaps she felt as though there was nothing she could say. 

Fortunately, they were rescued from the attention of the masses by a steward, who pushed his way through the crowd towards them. “Lady Pyrrha,” he said, “a pleasure to welcome you again, though it be to the stands and not the arena.”

Pyrrha managed to muster a smile, albeit a smile with a very forced quality to it. “I can enjoy the sight of combat as much as anyone in Mistral, and more than some, I’m sure.”

“Of course,” the steward said. “If you and your companions will please follow me.”

They were led through the crowd to an entrance marked ‘VIPs Only’, which required a special keycard – the steward had one – to open it. From there, the four of them were led to another box, set high above the rest of the coliseum, aloof from the masses in the stands below as gods were from the affairs of mortal men. 

“You have a private box here, too?” Jaune asked.

Pyrrha laughed nervously. “You don’t expect my mother to watch me fight down below with the crowd, do you?” she paused. “Of course, I can hardly complain, being here. I must admit, I’m rather glad of the privacy.”

“Would you care for any refreshment, Lady Pyrrha?” the steward asked solicitously. 

“Um, some candied fruit, thank you,” Pyrrha murmured.

“Right away, Lady Pyrrha,” the man said, bowing again before he departed.

Pyrrha looked away from her teammates. “This… this must seem terrible, mustn’t it? My taking advantage of my fame and position, even as I complain about them.”

“You’ve got a right to complain,” Jaune said. “That amount of staring would make anyone uncomfortable.”

“You’ve got a right to be fawned over too,” Sunset said as she flopped down onto a wooden seat. “I mean, you are a hero in this town.”

“I’m a celebrity,” Pyrrha corrected her, “and I probably shouldn’t take advantage of it to-”

“To what?” Sunset demanded. “To make sure that your friends have a good time? There’s nothing wrong with or immoral about that, and besides, doesn’t your mother pay for this?”

“I… well, yes, she does,” Pyrrha admitted.

“Let’s just watch the match,” Ruby suggested.

“Yes, let’s,” Pyrrha agreed, as she too sat down. “I wanted you to see a fight because, well, it’s such an important part of Mistralian culture, it would be almost a crime for you to come to Mistral and not see in the coliseum.”

“Will this be what the Vytal Festival is like?” Jaune asked. “This is a big crowd.”

“The Amity Coliseum is not _quite_ as large as this – a consequence of it needing to fly,” Pyrrha explained, “but it does have some more advanced features that this arena lacks, on account of its advanced age. Not that it’s completely primitive!” she added quickly. “The ancients who built this place were very imaginative. For the anniversary of the Battle of the Kaledon Straits last year, they managed to flood the arena, and we fought in two teams from off wooden ships.” She smiled at the memory. “By the end of the match, we’d largely demolished both vessels, and we were left leaping from one stray plank of wood to another, trying not to fall into the water.”

“And did you?” Ruby asked, leaning forward. “Fall in, I mean?”

Pyrrha chuckled. “I was almost dragged under by Oceana, one of the two fighters we’re going to see now. But I dove in before she could grab me and was fortunate enough to take her into the red before my breath ran out.”

Sunset looked around. The interior of the coliseum managed to preserve the bulk of its antique stylings even in the midst of more modern touches like the floodlights or the screens. The seats – even in the boxes like the one they were sat in – were hard wood, without cushions, and the edge of the box and the boundaries of the various stands were marked with stone, not metal. The arena surface on which the combatants would duel was flat and barren stone. Mistralian flags hung down from the top of the arena, fluttering gently back and forth.

The crowd packed the coliseum, thousands upon thousands of Mistralians high and low, dressed in robes and more modern, casual wear, buzzing with energy and anticipation as they packed the stands. This was not, to Sunset’s knowledge, a major fight; as she understood, it was a rather commonplace bout between two reasonable but not exceptional fighters, yet still, they were packing in the crowds as if this was the most important fight in the history of the arena. What would it have been like, she could only wonder, when Pyrrha had fought here? 

“So… you said it’s not going to be quite so big?” Ruby asked nervously. 

“Maybe not,” Sunset said, “but it’s going to be full regardless.” Full of eyes turned their way, watching them in all their glory. 

She could hardly wait… if she got the chance. 

Sunset glanced at Pyrrha, where she sat on the wooden bench between Jaune and Ruby. Her eyes were fixed upon the arena down below, and she gave no indication of whether she had changed her mind or not. 

_What can I do to convince you, Pyrrha?_

_What will convince you if that fight did not?_

* * *

In ancient times, it had been the custom in Mistral for victorious generals and great warriors, when they had won some battle worthy of recognition, to go to the Temple of Victory and dedicate the spoils of their triumph to Victory herself. Now, the temple was mostly used to celebrate tournament champions – four times, Pyrrha had, as the price of her victory, been forced to climb into a chariot alongside an actress portraying Victory and be driven through the streets for people to cheer for on her way to the temple – but it had not wholly given over its original purpose. Pyrrha did not claim to be a general, nor would she rank Team SAPR's defeat of the karkadann alongside the feats of arms of the heroes of old, but nevertheless, she felt that the defeat of a grimm so close to the walls of Mistral itself was something that deserved to be honoured.

Their victory had not been certain, and had things gone differently, then it might have been ill even for Mistral itself and the victory being uncertain, Pyrrha felt that it deserved to have thanks given for it.

The form of the thanks was an awkward question where victories over the grimm were concerned: they left nothing behind after all, no trophy or remains that could be dedicated to the temple. Nor, to be perfectly honest, did a fake grimm seem like it would make a respectful offering. And so, Pyrrha, with her mother's permission, had commissioned from a reputable goldsmith a golden horse, about a foot high from its hooves to its shoulders, to serve as an offering to the temple.

It was quite a beautiful thing, worth every lien that Pyrrha – or her mother – had paid for it. Pyrrha's commission had been for something that represented not the beast they had killed so much as the four of them who had defeated it and now would make the offering, and as she held the golden horse in her hands, Pyrrha could not help but smile at how it had turned out: the gold itself was for Pyrrha herself, gold like the gilding on her armour, gold like the circlet that glimmered on her brow; the hooves were black onyx, like Ruby's outfit; the mane and tail of the horse were styled after Sunset's flaming hair and tail, streaks of red and yellow intertwined through cunning use of different varieties of gold; the eyes of the horse were sapphires, for Jaune's beautiful eyes but also in reflection of the name of their team.

Worth every lien indeed.

"That is very nice," Sunset said. "So nice it's a shame to stick it in some temple."

Pyrrha chuckled. "That is what makes it a worthy offering," she reproached Sunset.

"I'm sure it is," Sunset replied. "Doesn't mean I wouldn't rather keep it."

But she cannot have felt too strongly about it, because she didn't push the subject as Pyrrha led her friends through the streets of Mistral to the Square of Heroes, where Agrippa's Column dominated the centre of the square. They spent a little time admiring the column, carved all around with frescoes depicting the conquest of northern Anima, climbing up towards the marble statue of the emperor himself. Pyrrha told them all a little about the equestrian statues of Mistral's heroes past that marked the corners of the square and some of the most notable bronze and marble statues that lined the edges of the square on three sides.

On the fourth side of the square sat the Temple of Victory, their destination. High it rose, elevated above the square beneath upon a high stone dais one hundred and eighty-eight steps high, and the temple itself so immense on top of that that even Agrippa's Column was dwarfed by it. Marble columns fronted the temple, propping up a roof covered in gold that glittered in the morning light. More bronze statues – not of individuals now, but of idealised heroic figures, much like the two who dominated Beacon's courtyard – stood at the top of the steps as though keeping guard over the temple.

As Pyrrha led her friends up the steps towards the temple, it seemed almost as though those statues watched them come.

They climbed the steps – eventually – and passed between the towering columns of white marble and entered into the temple itself. It was dark, and the air was heavy with incense but also, Pyrrha thought, with the weight of history that dwelled within this place.

Sunset seemed to feel it too, because she shivered and muttered, "This place is full of ghosts."

"Perhaps," Pyrrha murmured, keeping her voice down out of respect, "but they are benign ghosts, I hope, friends to those who are friends of Mistral."

They walked down the central transept leading to the altar.

"Look at all these weapons!" Ruby gasped, for on either side of the transept, filling up the temple, were weapons and armour and other spoils of battles won and cities taken, all proudly displayed for any visitor to the temple to see.

"There are a great many reproductions in the museum," Pyrrha said softly, a slight smile upon her face, "but everything here is quite real. Every trophy here was brought by a victorious warrior and dedicated as a trophy of their triumph."

"Why?" Jaune asked. "Is there a god here?"

"In a manner of speaking," Pyrrha replied, keeping her voice down. "Not so much a god as the spirit of victory itself. The personification of it. We give thanks for her blessing… and leave behind us signifiers of the victories we won, that they may be remembered."

"Immortality," Sunset murmured. "Like your mother said."

"I suppose so," Pyrrha agreed.

As they approached the altar, Pyrrha pointed out to her friends a few of the most notable dedications within the temple; she made no mention of the 'spoils' she had dedicated as a result of her own triumphs, as they did not compare at all to some of what was stored within.

Soon enough, they reached the back of the dark temple, where braziers filled with fire dust crystals gave off a little light; a great gold statue of Victory herself, twenty feet tall, rose above them, casting a shadow over all who came near. Victory was personified as a young woman, tall – in proportion, not merely because of the great size of the statue itself – armoured for battle, with long hair falling down behind her head. She clasped a shield before her, both hands resting upon the rim. Her head was bowed, allowing her to look down upon those who approached the altar.

"She kind of looks like you, Pyrrha," Ruby pointed out.

"Uh, yes," Pyrrha conceded, feeling her cheeks heat up a little. "I, um… that is to say that I-"

"Modelled your image after Victory?" Sunset suggested. "Or did your mother decide that would be a good idea?"

"A bit of both," Pyrrha replied. "I must admit… a part of me enjoyed the idea."

Beside the altar of graven stone, decorated with friezes of battle and the hunt, stood a gaunt priest in plain white robes. "Pyrrha Nikos, Champion of Mistral," he intoned gravely. "Why have you come?"

Pyrrha's voice rose, ringing out clearly through the temple. "To give thanks for the victory of Team Sapphire over the karkadann that menaced our city. I have brought this offering," - she held out the golden horse - "and hope that it finds favour."

"Victory shall be the judge of that," the priest declared. "Place your offering upon the altar."

While her friends waited a few steps behind, Pyrrha approached, the dull light from the braziers glinting upon her greaves, and placed the golden horse, with a piece of every member of the team within it, upon the altar.

She stepped back.

"What happens now?" Sunset whispered.

"If the offering is unworthy, it will be flung from the altar," Pyrrha replied.

"Flung by who?" Jaune asked.

"I think something's happening," Ruby said.

The air within the temple changed. It became colder, sharper, crisper. It was as though there was a wind rising within the temple, though it was still outside and no breeze could penetrate so far within. Nevertheless, Pyrrha could feel it on her skin and brushing through her hair, hear a sort of whispering in her ear like a thousand voices clamouring for her attention… and she could see the golden horse upon the altar trembling, teetering back and forth, rocked by an invisible hand.

And then it stopped. The statue was still again. The wind died down, the atmosphere within the temple returned to normal, or at least for normal as it was within the temple.

"Your offering has been adjudged as worthy," declared the priest.

"What… what was that?" Jaune asked, as the four of them made their way out of the temple.

"I… I'm not sure I can explain it," Pyrrha replied. "I have… it has happened to me before, but that doesn't mean that I know what it is." She paused as they reached the temple columns. "Thank you for coming with me. I'm glad that we were able to do that as a team, for the victory of our team."

"Can we expect to have more victories as a team?" Sunset asked.

"Sunset," Ruby said.

"No, Ruby, I will not let this go; this is as much about Pyrrha's own good as it is about the team," Sunset declared. "Look me in the eye and tell me that we're not stronger together than we are alone."

Pyrrha did indeed look her in the eye, but not for the reasons Sunset might have expected. “You… you’re right,” she said, “and that is why…”

She trailed off as she caught sight of Terri-Belle Thrax waiting for her on the temple steps, her armour stained with dirt and grime, looking as though she had only recently returned from the field.

"Lady Pyrrha," Terri-Belle said. "Your mother told you I would find you here." The daughter of the Steward paused, a wry smile springing to her hard features. "She addressed me with less courtesy than she did before."

Pyrrha sucked in a sharp intake of breath. "I apologise if my mother was-"

"She gave no offence, fear not," Terri-Belle assured her. "May I speak with you?"

"You can say it in front of us, my lady," Sunset said sharply. "For your business with Pyrrha concerns us all, after a fashion."

Terri-Belle frowned; she continued to look at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha said, "We may speak freely here, Lady Terri-Belle."

"Very well," Terri-Belle grunted. "If you wished to refuse me, you could have simply refused," she continued. "There was no need to mobilise your following against me."

Pyrrha blinked. "I… forgive me, Lady Terri-Belle, but I know not what you mean."

"I have only lately returned from Higanbana," Terri-Belle explained, "but in my absence, a great many messages have accrued decrying the idea that you should be denied the opportunity to represent Mistral in the Vytal Tournament. I am told it is a matter of national importance, touching upon the honour of Mistral." She scoffed. "Do not mistake me, I would like to see a daughter of Mistral triumph and knock those bloody Atlesians upon their arses, but I would not set it of greater import than the beowolf at the door."

"Neither would I," Pyrrha said. "But-"

"But the beowolf is no longer at our door," Terri-Belle added.

Pyrrha's eyes widened as it began to dawn on her that the arguments she had mustered in support of her decision - the arguments that Sunset had put to her with such conviction the night after she had first received the offer - might not be necessary after all. "You think that this is a permanent retreat."  
"Not even a grimm studies professor can truly explain the behaviour of these monsters," Terri-Belle muttered. "For myself… you may say it is a judgment born of hope, but I do not think they will return again so soon." She smiled. "Which means my need of you is not so urgent, Lady Pyrrha; that being the case, who am I to stand in the way of the honour of Mistral?"

Pyrrha could scarcely believe it. She felt as though she had been delivered, saved not from peril but at least from the unpleasantness of having to make a difficult choice one way or the other. "You mean-"

"Consider my offer withdrawn," Terri-Belle said. "I will spare you having to refuse me." She paused. "You may return to your sanctuary at Beacon, for a little while longer. I wish you good fortune there. And I expect you to do Mistral proud in the tournament."

Pyrrha bowed her head, even as a smile played upon her face. "I will do my utmost to oblige, Lady Terri-Belle."

"I would expect nothing less," Terri-Belle declared. "I will not trouble you further. Good day, Lady Pyrrha."

"And to you," Pyrrha said, turning away from her and back to her friends. A joyous smile spread across her features. "I'm staying," she said. She repeated it again, louder. "I'm staying!" Staying at Beacon, staying with her friends, staying in the place where she had found happiness, staying… staying with Jaune. She was staying.

"Yes!" Sunset said, punching the air with delight. "I mean, I wish you would have listened to me, but a result is a result, right?"

"Yes," Pyrrha agreed. "Yes, it is. Although, if it makes you feel any better, I would have listened to you.”

“You would?” Sunset asked. “I mean, ahem, of course you would. My wisdom and logic were unassailable.”

Pyrrha chuckled. “They were; they really were. In any case, the decision is made now, and the fact that I didn't have to make the decision is less important than the fact that… that it is the decision I wanted all along."

"I'm glad you're coming back to Beacon," Ruby said, "and by the sounds of it, Mistral's safe now too, so everybody wins."

Pyrrha chuckled. "That is an excellent way to put it. Everybody wins."

She looked at Jaune, who was staring down at her from the higher step. He stepped down, coming closer to her even as he stopped looming over her. "I… I didn't want to tell you what to do. I didn't want to tell you that you couldn't be the hero that your people need you to be, or that you shouldn't. But now… now that I know that I'm not going to lose you, I can say how… how glad I am that I get to be a part of your life for a little longer."

Pyrrha felt tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes. "I… I'm glad too," she whispered as she let the arms of her teammates enfold her.

_I am so, so very glad._

_I am the luckiest girl in the world, without a doubt._

* * *

Pyrrha felt her step lightened considerably by the good news, and her step remained light for the rest of the day until she returned home and realised that she should tell her mother about Terri-Belle's offer and the subsequent withdrawal of the same. She had hesitated to do so earlier; she had, to be honest, been rather loath to do so, because she had feared that her mother would have strong opinions on the matter which Pyrrha would be unable to resist. Now, however, the matter had passed out of her hands. And besides, it seemed as though her mother already knew. And Pyrrha thought that she knew just how her mother knew.

She found Lady Nikos in the study, adding something else to the wall of Pyrrha's achievements.

"The karkadann, Mother?" Pyrrha asked resignedly.

Lady Nikos turned to look at her. "The karkadann indeed. The trumpet blast that heralded the Miracle of Mistral."

Pyrrha sighed softly. The Miracle of Mistral was what some had taken to calling the sudden withdrawal of the grimm. Pyrrha had to admit, there was a miraculous quality about it: the grimm had appeared from out of the darkness, seemingly unheralded, and then a short time later, they had departed once again, their threat vanishing like a shadow exposed to the light. "That was not my doing," she said.

"And yet, it followed on from your achievement," Lady Nikos said.

"Simply because it followed after does not mean it followed because," Pyrrha pointed out.

"True, but irrelevant," Lady Nikos replied. "Your victory is more than worthy of acknowledgement in its own right."

"My team's victory," Pyrrha said.

"I have conceded that they are not without skill," Lady Nikos muttered. "Was there something you wished to say?"

Pyrrha walked into the study and closed the door behind her. "I would like a word with you, Mother, yes, if you have a moment."

"I do, and a little more than a moment at this time."

"Thank you, Mother." Pyrrha remained standing as her mother sat down, and her mother did not invite her to do otherwise. She stood with impeccable posture before her mother's desk. "I met with Lady Terri-Belle Thrax again today; she found me outside the temple."

"Was your offering accepted?"

"It was," Pyrrha acknowledged. "Thank you, Mother."

"As I said, your victory was worthy of commemoration," Lady Nikos declared. "As for Lady Terri-Belle, I am not unaware that she had returned to the city and was in search of you."

Pyrrha hesitated for a moment. "Did… did Sunset tell you that she had offered me a position with the Imperial Guard?"

Lady Nikos smiled. "Actually, that was Mister Arc, who let it slip from his tongue. I suppose Miss Shimmer wished to persuade you by herself, without needing to call on my assistance."

"You have judged her right, I think," Pyrrha murmured.

"She is a proud girl," Lady Nikos said. "A somewhat surprising trait in one of her race." She paused for a moment. "And yet, with all due respect to Miss Shimmer's pride, I am glad that someone told me what Lady Terri-Belle wished of you."

"Did you have to ask everyone to lobby against the appointment?" Pyrrha asked. "Lady Terri-Belle chided me for it, but that was you, wasn't it?"

"You are the most gifted warrior born in Mistral since the days of Juno," Lady Nikos declared. "You deserve the chance to shine upon the brightest stage in Remnant."

"What good is it to stand on a stage when the audience are being devoured by grimm?" Pyrrha asked.

Lady Nikos stared up at her daughter. "You have decided to accept Lady Terri-Belle's offer, then? And she has dared to continue offering it?"

"No," Pyrrha admitted. "I would have refused, if only because Sunset is correct when she says I am not ready, but… Lady Terri-Belle has withdrawn her offer. Following the Miracle of Mistral, neither she nor Mistral have urgent need of me any longer."

"I am glad that Lady Terri-Belle at least possesses sense," Lady Nikos murmured. "You would have refused it?"

"I would," Pyrrha repeated. "I am not ready yet to bear such weighty responsibilities. It would have pained me, but… I am glad that I am able to return to Beacon with a high heart and a clear conscience."

"'With a high heart and a clear conscience,'" Lady Nikos repeated. She snorted. "It is not the glory of the Vytal Festival that excites your heart to such heights, is it?"

"No, Mother," Pyrrha said calmly. "You know the joy of which I speak."

"Then you will be pleased to learn that Lady Terri-Belle is not the only one to have to come to a decision," her mother said. "I myself have decided to allow you to return to Beacon."

Pyrrha was silent for a moment. "Was that ever in doubt, so long as I myself wished to return?"

"Considerably, when you first returned home," Lady Nikos replied without a trace of shame or embarrassment. "I had given much thought to the notion of your transferring to Haven. After what happened last semester, I was far from convinced that it was the right academy for you after all or that your teammates were the right comrades for you for the next four years."

"They're not just my teammates; they're my friends," Pyrrha said. Some might have thought it ironic that she had been seriously contemplating tearing herself away from Sunset, from Ruby, from Jaune, only to find out that her mother had been contemplating the same thing. Nevertheless, despite that irony – if it could be called such – to discover the fact still pained and frightened her. The thought of being wrenched away from her friends had been enough when the wound was self-inflicted but to suffer it from her mother? Pyrrha felt as though she had only just begun to step out of the darkness and into the light of something brighter and more beautiful than she could possibly have imagined. She was willing to sacrifice that, to make that choice of her own will, for the greater good and out of her duty to Mistral… but to have it inflicted upon her by her own mother?

"Friendship does not make a champion or a warrior," Lady Nikos informed her. "No one will be remembered long after their death for how affable and good-natured they were, for how many friends they had."

"Their friends will remember them, with love and great fondness," Pyrrha replied.

"And when those friends are gone, then so will all memory of the friend that they remembered so fondly," Lady Nikos declared, "but a light dedicated to the pursuit of glory will light a flame eternal."

"A cold fire, mother," Pyrrha said. "One that gives no warmth."

Her mother stared at her, her green eyes cold. "I think your team leader, Miss Shimmer, might disagree with you."

"I like and respect Sunset, but I don't agree with her about everything," Pyrrha said. "Do you.. .do you wish that you had a daughter more like her than you do?"

"You are my daughter and a prodigy, a fact I would not chance for anything," Lady Nikos said. "I simply wish you would show more appreciation of the gifts the gods have blessed you with."

Pyrrha furrowed her brow. "Is this what you wanted to talk to Sunset about, when you summoned her into your study the day after she arrived?"

"It was."

"You told Sunset that you were thinking of keeping me here long before you ever told me." It was not a question, but a statement of fact.

"There was nothing that you could have done to change my mind."

"Then what did change your mind?"

"Your companions proved their worth to me," Mother said. "Mister Arc's skill at arms leaves a great deal to be desired, but he possesses a formidable semblance with which to support you. Miss Shimmer possesses an impressive array of skills. Miss Rose, I think, requires some seasoning, but she certainly does not lack either for courage or the raw ingredients of greatness. I must admit that it is unlikely you would have such a formidable team at Haven, even if you would not be transferring after one semester. I doubt that Professor Lionheart has three such students in his entire academy."

"No, Mother," Pyrrha agreed. They might not have the same reasons for saying so, but they both agreed, and in the present circumstances, Pyrrha was inclined to take what she could get. "I think that's unlikely."

Her mother looked down at her desk, her eyes lingering on the photographs that sat there. "What is it that you seek at Beacon, Pyrrha?" she asked. "Is it friendship or destiny?"

"Both, if fate will have it so," Pyrrha replied. "For the road to my destiny is one that is better travelled in company, I think. I know that the glories of the arena mean much to you, and I would like to think that I have obliged you in that regard, but my destiny is more than that, and worthier. And more and worthier than the Vytal tournament waits for me at Beacon. You ask me to appreciate the gifts I have been given, the talent I have been blessed with," Pyrrha continued. "I am. I appreciate them so much that I wish to use them for so much more than to aggrandise myself. I would use them to protect the world, to save it if it can be saved. That is my ambition. That is the destiny that I desire."

"A lofty goal, to be sure. Yet one well worthy of our noble line and of your talents. And for that, at least, you were willing to cast aside your friends, or you would have refused the Lady Terri-Belle outright upon her first asking."

Pyrrha was silent for a moment. "I… I did not see how I could in honour or good conscience refuse, though my heart recoiled from it."

"Do your friends know this?" Lady Nikos asked. "Do they know that you will always choose destiny over their friendship?"

"I did not have to choose," Pyrrha replied. "I hope never to have to choose again."

"I am sure you do," Lady Nikos said, "but wishing will not make it so."

* * *

Lady Nikos did not join them for dinner that night, and the mood between the four of them was celebratory. They didn't dine in the dining room but sat in one of the living rooms around a low table, sitting on the floor with only thin cushions underneath them as they picked at bits and pieces from an array of bowls and pots of steaming food set out in front of them.

"A toast," Sunset said, raising her bowl. She glanced at said bowl. "A toast of sorts, at least, to Pyrrha Nikos, the pride of Team Sapphire, and to the right choice being made for her, just in case she wasn't wise enough to make it for herself."

"Thank you, Sunset," Pyrrha said. "I think."

"I like having you around," Sunset said. "It doesn't mean that I have to pretend you're perfect."

"It wouldn't be the same team without you," Ruby declared.

"Nobody could replace you, Pyrrha."

"Now you're all just flattering me," Pyrrha protested.

"Do you want us to keep going?" Sunset asked.

Pyrrha covered her mouth with one hand as she chuckled.

"You think I'm joking, but I like my flattery to roll on for as long as possible," Sunset told her.

"I'm flattered enough already," Pyrrha said. "I truly am. I… Sunset, I know that you though I was planning to leave, but please, believe me when I say that I never wanted anything more than to stay with you, with all of you. The three of you have… you've improved my life in ways that I only dared to dream were possible. I'm so glad to call you my friends, and… and nothing but duty would ever have torn me away from you."

"Well, I for one am inclined to see the workings of something greater than ourselves in all of this," Sunset declared.

"Really?" Jaune asked sceptically.

"Hear me out!" Sunset cried. "Someone tries to take Pyrrha away from our team, citing the great threat that makes it necessary for her to leave us behind, get out there, and join the fight. Then… the threat vanishes. The skies are clear. All is at peace once more, and Pyrrha is thus freed to stay with us. Clearly, this team is fated to be together."

"That's… a little bit of a stretch," Ruby said, "but it does sound really sweet." She started to drink some tea.

"It does," Pyrrha agreed, "but I would have to believe in an immutable fate before I believed in it."

"Whether Sunset's right or not, it's great that we get to keep you," Jaune said. "Although I'm sure your fiancé must be disappointed."

Ruby spat her tea all over Sunset. "Ah!" Ruby cried, as the liquid dripped off Sunset's hair. "Sunset, I'm so sorry! I'll-"

Sunset held up one hand for quiet. "'Fiancé'?" she asked. "You're engaged? You kept that quiet!" She paused. "Seriously, it didn't get so much as a mention in the press; how did you manage that?"

"Is it a secret engagement?" Ruby asked. She frowned. "You could have told us! We would have kept your secret for you."

"There is no secret to keep," Pyrrha protested. "There is no engagement. Jaune… what are you talking about?"

Jaune frowned. "You… you're not engaged?"

"No," Pyrrha said, the firmness with which she intended to convey that fact mingling with her puzzlement as to why he thought there was. "Jaune, why do you think that I have a fiancé?"

"Well, your mother-"

"My mother!" Pyrrha interrupted him, rising to her feet. What had her mother told him? When had she told him? Why had she… was this after the party? It occurred to Pyrrha that she might get the answers to these questions more effectively by simply asking Jaune and letting him answer. "Jaune… what did my mother say to you? And when?"

"After the party," Jaune said, confirming at least one of Pyrrha's suspicions. "She said that… that you were engaged to be married, to a prince, someone… someone worthy of you."

Sunset folded her arms. "And that you should butt out; is that about the size of it?"

Jaune glanced nervously at Sunset and said, "Um… kind of."

Sunset and Ruby both stared at Jaune, the latter with an open mouth, the former with eyebrows that had climbed so high that they were hidden amongst her hair.

"I have been lied to plenty of times in the past, but that… that's impressive," Sunset said.

"It's horrible!" Ruby protested.

"Yes, but it's impressive in how horrible it is," Sunset replied.

"You mean… she was lying?" Jaune said. "You're not engaged."

"No," Pyrrha said. "I am not engaged. There is no fiancé. There is no prince." She turned away. She felt so angry. She'd never felt this angry before! How could her mother do this! It was enough to make her want to do something drastic.

Pyrrha stamped her foot upon the floor and let out a little mewling cry of outrage.

"Did, uh… did that make you feel better?" Sunset asked.

Pyrrha sighed. "Not particularly," she admitted.

"Pyrrha," Jaune murmured, "I'm so sorry."

"You… you don't need to be sorry, Jaune," Pyrrha whispered. "This isn't your fault."

"We're still sorry," Ruby said. "Is there anything that we can do?"

Pyrrha hesitated for a moment. "You… you could start packing. I'm sorry to cut your vacation short, but… but…"

"But you can't stay in this house," Sunset finished for her. "I… I get that, I suppose. Although…"

Pyrrha glanced at her. "Is something wrong?"

Sunset hesitated. "No," she said. "I'll find us somewhere to stay for the night, and then an airship. There'll be something headed for Vale."

"Thank you," Pyrrha said softly. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with my mother."

Sunset winced. "Do you want some company?" she asked.

She did want some, but that was not the same thing as it being a good idea. "No," Pyrrha replied. "I'll be alright." _I hope._

Sunset's expression was inscrutable. "Good luck up there."

Pyrrha nodded. Her whole body felt tense; she felt as if she were about to walk into the arena, except that no bout against any opponent she had fought on the circuit had ever made her feel this nervous. In spite of the fact that she had just eaten dinner, her stomach felt empty and cold. Her legs were heavy and only seemed to grow heavier as she walked.

Hestia told her that she could find her mother in the Master Bedroom, a large room dominated by an enormous four-poster bed with hangings of crimson and gold draped between the ornately carved wooden posts that resembled the marble columns of a temple. Lady Nikos was sitting upon the bed, her back supported by numerous cushions and pillows, reading a large, hardback book which Pyrrha did not catch the title of.

Nor, at the moment, did she particularly care.

"Mother," Pyrrha said as she walked into the room, her whole body trembling. "How… how could you?"

Lady Nikos looked at her from over the top of her reading glasses. "How could I do what?"

"How could you lie to Jaune that I was engaged?" Pyrrha demanded.

Lady Nikos was silent for a moment. She snapped her book shut and set it down on the bed beside her. Slowly, she took off her reading glasses and placed them on the bedside table. "I do not consider what I said to be a total fabrication."

Pyrrha gasped. "You… you do not… I cannot believe… in what way?"

"Turnus-"

"I am not engaged to Turnus Rutulus, nor will I be!" Pyrrha cried. "Why, Mother, tell me that?"

"I would ask you in turn for your opinion of Mister Arc, but there is no need," Lady Nikos replied. "I saw the way you looked at him at the Steward's party. I… exaggerated your status in order to dissuade him. He has sufficient decency that he would not pursue you."

"'Sufficient decency'?" Pyrrha repeated.

"He is not worthy of you," Lady Nikos said.

"But lies are not unworthy of you, Mother?" Pyrrha cried. "Jaune is a good man, kind and brave and… and I don't care that he does not come from some grand Mistralian family or that he has no long line of ancestors to compare with mine. Kind hearts are worth more than coronets, and Jaune has the kindest heart of any man I have ever met." She breathed in and out, her chest rising and falling. "I don't know how Jaune feels about me," Pyrrha admitted. "But… but I do know how I feel about you at the moment. Goodbye, Mother." She turned away.

"Goodbye?" Lady Nikos snapped. "What means this 'goodbye'? Where are you going?"

"Back to Beacon," Pyrrha said. She did not look back, for she feared that if she looked back, then her resolve would crumble. "I have… endured much, Mother. And I will not deny that I benefit from much that I have endured. But this… this I cannot endure. And so… goodbye."

She walked away. Her mother did not try to stop her. She did not call out. She did not say anything as Pyrrha walked out of the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"How was it?"

Pyrrha gasped. Jaune was waiting for her, out in the corridor, a sympathetic look upon his face.

"I know that you said you didn't need any company," Jaune said. "But… I wasn't sure that you should be alone."

Pyrrha stepped forward. "Thank you," she said softly. "You… you're so kind."

"I don't feel kind right now," Jaune said. "I feel kind of stupid. I should have known that you wouldn't keep something like that to yourself."

"I kept my semblance to myself," Pyrrha murmured. "Don't blame yourself; this isn't your fault."

"I guess not," Jaune said. "I just… I suppose I believed it because… "

Pyrrha walked a little closer towards him. "'Because'?"

"I believed that you were going to marry a prince because… because you deserve one," he said.

Pyrrha looked into his eyes. _‘He has sufficient decency that he would not pursue you.’ Does that mean that he would have pursued me otherwise?_ "Jaune," she said, ever so softly. "Why did my… why did she think she needed to… to dissuade you?"

Jaune did not reply at once. He looked at her. Slowly, gently, he reached out and took her hands in his. "Because… because I… Pyrrha I… oh, God, I hope you appreciate confidence." And then he kissed her.

She would have gasped in shock, but his lips were upon hers. She would have pulled away, but… but she didn’t really want to.

Or rather, she really didn’t want to. In fact, she came closer, pressing his lips against hers, feeling him wrap his arms around her, feeling… feeling as though nothing else in Remnant really mattered. 

* * *

“I’ll be there waiting for you when you arrive,” Cinder said, her image on the surface of Sunset’s scroll. “Haven can be a little confusing to new visitors.”

“I think every Academy can,” Sunset replied. “So I’ll be sure to show you around Beacon when you arrive.”

Cinder chuckled. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“It’s the very least I can do,” Sunset replied. “Thanks for setting this up for us so quickly. Professor Lionheart must think a lot of you.”

“Or I’m the only student here, and he has no one else to talk to,” Cinder suggested. “Let’s go with that first one. Are you sure you’ll only need a room for one night?”

“I think so,” Sunset said. “Hopefully we can find an airship in the morning.”

“If not, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like,” Cinder said.

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Sunset said. “See you up at Haven soon.”

“I look forward to it,” Cinder replied, as she hung up.

Sunset folded up her scroll and tucked it into the pocket of her jacket. She was almost done packing, so-

There was a knock on the door. 

Sunset looked towards said door. “Jaune? Is that you?”

“No,” the voice of Lady Nikos issued from the other side of the door. “May I enter, Miss Shimmer?”

Sunset straightened and turned hastily to face the door. Her brow furrowed a little. She hesitated a moment. What Lady Nikos had done… it reminded her a little of Princess Celestia and the way that she had deceived Sunset; the fact that she and the princess were reconciled did not change the fact that it had hurt to find out that everything Sunset had thought and believed, everything that she had told, everything that had seemed so certain in her life had been nothing but falsehood all along. What Lady Nikos did was not such an order, but it was cruel nonetheless to lie to one’s child, especially when that child was someone like Pyrrha. And yet, Lady Nikos was their host until they took leave of her. It would not do to be rude. 

“Of course. Please come in, my lady.”

The door into the guest room opened, and Lady Nikos walked in. In her right hand, she bore a sword, with only its long black hilt visible beyond the scabbard. The floor creaked a little beneath her stiff gait.

Sunset bowed. “Lady Nikos, you honour me with your presence.”

Lady Nikos sniffed. She did not speak for a moment, but instead looked around the room as though she were unfamiliar with some part of the furnishing of her own house. “You are leaving, then?”

“Did my lady think this was some sort of bluff on Pyrrha’s part?”

Lady Nikos hesitated and, in her hesitation, revealed that she had at least hoped that it was so. “Where will you go?”

“Thanks to the good offices of Miss Fall, we will find rooms at Haven Academy for the night,” Sunset explained, “and then tomorrow, fate and fortune willing, find an airship back to Vale.”

“I see,” Lady Nikos replied. “I am glad that you will not be spending the night in some low hotel somewhere in the lower reaches of the city.”

“Fortunately not, my lady,” Sunset said. “Although I fear that our circumstances might have forced us to it had Cinder not been able to come to our rescue.”

Lady Nikos cocked her head a little. “Your circumstances? Do you imagine that I will cut Pyrrha off in response to all of this, Miss Shimmer?”

Sunset licked her lips. “The thought had crossed my mind, my lady.”

“That would be rather petty of me, don’t you think?”

“To speak plainly, my lady, I fear there are some who would say the same of exaggerating your daughter’s status in order to discourage an unwanted suitor.”

Lady Nikos snorted. “No doubt they would. Do you think that I have been harsh, Miss Shimmer?”

Sunset breathed in deeply. “I think… my lady is entitled to her opinions on Jaune, as wrong as I may think them to be, but your deception was uncalled for.”

“All that I have done has been for Pyrrha’s own good,” Lady Nikos said. “No doubt, she thinks I have been harsh with her throughout her life. I am inclined to say I have been too lenient. Or why should she be as innocent and unworldly as she is now, save because I allowed it?”

“My lady has raised a goddess of victory,” Sunset declared. “In outer image and in inward substance. We are all of us formidable in our own ways and rights, but it is Pyrrha that our enemies fear by name and sight. She is, amongst much else besides and so much more, a token of our strength and prowess.”

“Indeed,” Lady Nikos murmured. “But she would be so for any team to which she was assigned.”

“We are not any team, my lady.”

“No, you are not,” Lady Nikos replied. “I do not doubt that, in time, you too will be known and feared by name and sight, Miss Shimmer.”

“Such is my intent, my lady, though I thank you for your confidence.”

“May I ask why you didn’t tell my daughter of my possible plans for her?”

“I saw no reason to, my lady; I was always confident in my ability to impress you sufficiently as to render the possibility null.”

Again, Lady Nikos looked at her, as if she could divine what in Sunset’s speech was genuine and what was not.

_Good luck with that, my lady._

Lady Nikos smiled, or at least stood upon the verge of it. “You are worthy to stand as a companion to my daughter.”

“She’s worthy of me too, my lady,” Sunset said, because she had a reputation for ego to keep up. 

Lady Nikos ignored the arrogance. “Do you think that Pyrrha will ever forgive me?”

Sunset nodded. “I do, my lady. Pyrrha has a generous heart, and those far less generous have forgiven far worse offences.”

“I hope you are correct,” Lady Nikos said. “I do not approve of her infatuation, but she remains my daughter, heir to myself and my house, the hope of my line and of my kingdom.” She paused. “In your home, where you were taught your manners, were you taught any tradition of guest gifts, given by a host when a guest departs?”

Sunset’s eyes narrowed just a tad. “I fear not, my lady. Where I come from, a host might give a gift to a dear friend they saw too infrequently, but there is no custom to govern such things.”

“It is an old notion, and little practiced nowadays,” Lady Nikos declared. “Yet you have been a good guest, and I believe that you will appreciate one and make good use of the other.” She held out the sword, with its hilt as black as onyx. “This blade was carried by Achates, the Emperor’s most faithful bodyguard, during the Great War. He was carrying it when he was slain by the King of Vale during the Battle of the Four Sovereigns. Legend says he stabbed at the king with it in defence of my ancestor and was the only man on that field to succeed in striking that great warrior. Take it, to defend my daughter at the last resort.”

Sunset’s eyes were wide. Her hands hovered, halfway to the blade as her feelings stood halfway between greed and hesitation. “My lady… you offer me a treasure of your family after so short a time that we have known each other?”

“Don’t be melodramatic, girl. I offer you nothing of provenance from the family itself, only our retainers.”

“If you see me as one of Pyrrha’s retainers, then perhaps I would do better to refuse the gift.”

“I see you as one of my daughter’s comrades in arms,” Lady Nikos clarified. “I offer this to you as a token of my respect, a respect which I did not expect when I welcomed you into my home.”

Sunset did not look at Lady Nikos, but rather at the sword as her hand closed around the hilt. Words in a tongue so ancient that Sunset could not read it were inscribed in silver upon the crossguard, and a polished onyx was set in the pommel. It fitted her hand well, this relic of the Great War, this weapon of antiquity. She drew the blade. It too was black as midnight, a long, straight blade, double edged and sharp. The darkness seemed to absorb the light. “Does… does it have a name, my lady?”

“It does,” Lady Nikos said. “It’s name is Soteria, meaning 'preservation from harm.'”

“A fitting name for the sword of a bodyguard,” Sunset murmured. She resheathed the venerable blade. “I will bear it with honour, my lady; that, I vow to you.”

“I hope so,” Lady Nikos said as she produced something else from out of her sleeve. “Although I admit that this may be of slightly more use to you on a day to day basis.”

After the ancient sword, Sunset had not been expecting a credit card, yet that was the second item that Lady Nikos produced from out of her sleeve. 

“There is a sum already added for initial purchases,” Lady Nikos said, “and a smaller amount will be added each month for dust supplies and the like. I will be checking the statements to see that you are spending this on vital equipment.”

Sunset’s gaze flicked rapidly between the card and the face of the older woman. Her voice became a little colder, and sterner besides. “My lady, just because my means are limited does not mean that I require charity.”

“I would not call this charity.”

“Then what would my lady call it?”

“An investment,” Lady Nikos said. “In a skilled huntress, that the Invincible Girl may have a shield-companion who can fight beside her at the very peak of her effectiveness. You have skill, Miss Shimmer, but you could do more. We have discussed your wearing some armour; I believe that you could profit by the use of dust as well.

“We are fortunate, my daughter is fortunate, to come from an old line rich not only in history but in wealth also, but do you know what irks me the most, Miss Shimmer?”

“I cannot imagine, my lady.”

“When ignorant commentators claim that my daughter’s success is wholly down to the privileged circumstances of her birth.”

Sunset considered the point. “I think… were she given the opportunity, Pyrrha’s talent would carry her high regardless, my lady, but… if you will excuse me, would she be given the opportunity?”

Lady Nikos did not respond directly. “Greatness should not be constrained by anything so mean as material circumstances. Take the card. Take it and be all that you have it in you to be.”

Sunset plucked the card from out of Lady Nikos’ hand. “I shall, my lady, and thank you.” She paused. “But, if I may say, you are being extraordinarily generous, considering the circumstances of our leave-taking.”

“No matter what words may pass from Pyrrha’s lips, no matter how she may hate me, she is still my daughter,” Lady Nikos reminded Sunset. “My daughter, my heir, the hope of my house and of our kingdom. Do you ever look at me, Miss Shimmer, and think that I am grown old before my time?”

Sunset said, “I think that my lady has had a no doubt stressful life-”

“Less stressful than some who seem in a better state of health than I, no doubt,” Lady Nikos interrupted her. She paused. “Pyrrha has such fire in her. Such strength. I felt it from the moment she was born. I felt… drained. I knew then that I would give my husband no other children, for all the strength that was in me had passed into Pyrrha. I gave strength to Mistral… and kept none for myself. And yet… she is all I have, Miss Shimmer, and yet, she has ventured forth upon the path of a huntress, where the road ahead is uncertain.” She said something in a language that Sunset did not understand.

Sunset frowned. “Forgive me, my lady; I do not speak your tongue.”

Lady Nikos smiled, but briefly. “'They looked for her coming from the White Tower, but she did not return by mountain or by sea.'”

“I did not think the White Tower was so old, my lady.”

“There was an old tower where the current CCT stands,” Lady Nikos explained. “Miss Shimmer, I trust you to fight alongside my daughter, to see that she stands not alone against her enemies… and may I ask that you also advocate for me on my behalf?”

Sunset did not reply for a moment. “I am Pyrrha’s friend and leader first and foremost, my lady.”

“I would be disappointed if you were anything else,” Lady Nikos said. “But, if you will, speak well of me to her. Pyrrha is a stubborn girl; I would have you urge her to see sense.”

Sunset closed her eyes. _No matter what Celestia did to me, I was unhappy when I thought… I was happier when we were reconciled than I was before. It may be the same with Pyrrha._ “I do not promise success, my lady… but I promise that I will do all I can: to strive beside her with all my might and to counsel her with all my wisdom.”

“That is all I ask, Miss Shimmer,” Lady Nikos said, “and to hear it gives me comfort.”

* * *

Pyrrha sighed as she put her case down at the foot of the bed in which she would be sleeping tonight in Haven Academy. “I’m sorry, everyone,” she said.

“Sorry?” Sunset repeated. “What do you have to be sorry about?”

“Yeah, I mean you’re the one…” Jaune trailed off for a moment. “The one who’s suffered,” he added quietly.

“This isn’t how I wanted our vacation to end,” Pyrrha said quietly.

“So it’s ending a little sooner than we expected,” Sunset said. “We still had a great time, right?”

“Yeah!” Ruby said enthusiastically. “Saw some sights, fought some grimm, what more could we ask for?”

“And if you want to leave, that’s fine by us,” Jaune said. “So long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters.”

Pyrrha looked at them, all looking at her with such concern and consideration in their eyes: sweet Ruby, proud Sunset, wonderful Jaune, all of them 

_I’m so blessed,_ she thought. _And so fortunate to have been delivered from leaving them behind. I… I don’t know what I would have done without them in this moment._ She might have left her mother’s house behind, but as long as they were with her, she was not alone.

And she never would be.


	11. Quoth the Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang recieve an unexpected visitor as they read through their late mother's diary. Sunset confesses the truth to her friends.

Quoth the Raven

“I’m sorry you had to come home early,” Yang said, “but not too sorry that you’re back. I did miss you a little bit while you were away in Mistral.”

“You could have asked me to stay,” Ruby pointed out.

“I don’t need you around _that_ much,” Yang protested. “I’m your big sister, and I love you, but I’m not going to fall apart without you in my life.” She grinned. “Besides, it was a good thing for you to take the opportunity to get out, spend some time with your friends, see a different part of the world. Although I kind of wish you hadn’t had to fight any grimm while you were doing it,” she added.

“It was just the one.”

“Just the _tough_ one,” Yang corrected her. “But, it’s dead now, so…” She chuckled.

Ruby frowned. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing really,” Yang admitted. “It’s just that I’m the one who wants to get out and see the world, travel, fight some monsters… and yet, you’re the one who ended up doing it already, and on your first break from first year, no less.”

Ruby grinned. “I guess that is kind of ironic.”

“It’s just what comes when one of us is on a team with a Mistralian princess and the other is not.”

“Don’t call her that,” Ruby said, softly but not without a certain firmness in her voice. “Pyrrha wouldn’t like it.”

Yang looked down at her little sister. “Come on, Rubes, you know I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I know,” Ruby assured her. “But Pyrrha… she can be sensitive about this stuff, and… I don’t think she always knows when people are joking.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Yang admitted. She held up her hands. “Okay, she won’t ever hear me say anything like that.”

It was evening, approaching night time. Dinner for those students remaining on campus for the vacation – or back early from the same – had already been served, and the stars glittered in the sky above, surrounding the shattered moon which loomed so large over their heads. Ruby and Yang sat beneath a green tree, its leaves in the full bloom of spring, said leaves rustling gently above them as a breeze ran through the courtyard and caressed their cheeks as gently as any mother could have. They had their backs to the gnarled old trunk; Ruby could just about feel the ridges through her cloak.

“Thanks,” Ruby said quietly. “Pyrrha… doesn’t deserve it.”

Yang nodded. A frown creased her features. “So… she’s with Jaune now, huh?”

“I… think so?” Ruby said. “It’s… hard to say.”

“Ruby, they were _holding hands_ ,” Yang pointed out.

“Yeah, but I don’t think they’re… I don’t think they’ve made any plans to… you know what I mean?”

“I think so,” Yang replied. “But at the same time, I think they’re definitely what Nora would call ‘together-together.’ At least for now. Things change, I guess. Or they can.”

“I suppose, and I suppose you’re right.”

Yang put one arm around Ruby’s shoulder. “And how… how does that make you feel?”

Ruby looked at her. “What do you mean?”

Yang raised one eyebrow. “Come on, Ruby, I know that you liked him.”

“Of course I like Jaune; he’s my best friend.”

“Ruby,” Yang insisted. “Come on, who are you talking to?”

Ruby snorted, and then sniffed. “How did you know?”

“I’m your big sister; I know these things,” Yang said breezily. 

“I would have thought you’d be a bit more obvious about it.”

Yang laughed. “Did you think I was going to threaten him? Come on, sis, I was saving that for when you started dating!” The smile died from her face. “But seriously, how does it feel?”

Ruby hesitated. She hesitated for quite some time, to be honest, because it took her that long to work out what the answer was. How did she feel? How did she feel about that in particular? “I… Jaune’s my best friend; he helped me find my feet on my first day here at Beacon – after you ditched me,” she couldn’t help but add. “And, yeah, I liked him. I _do_ like him. He’s kind and brave and…”

Yang waited a moment. “And what?”

Ruby looked away. “I… nothing.”

“Come on, you have to say it.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll think it’s stupid.”

“Probably, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you hold your tongue,” Yang declared. “Come on, Ruby, spill it.”

Ruby clasped her hands together and rather wished she’d kept her mouth shut. “He looks… he looks like the prince out of a romance comic, okay?”

Yang threw back her head so hard that she slammed it into the tree trunk. “Ow!”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Yang said, as she started laughing merrily at Ruby’s expense. “He looks… you know, I can actually see that. It’s the long, floppy blonde hair, isn’t it?”

“And his eyes,” Ruby said. “But… yeah, the hair is a big part of it. He wouldn’t look the same without it.”

“I know, he’d look terrible,” Yang agreed. She sighed. “This probably doesn’t help, but I can see why you had a crush on him.”

“But you know who else was there for me on my first day here?” Ruby asked. “Pyrrha. She defended me when Weiss was yelling in my face, and she helped Jaune and me find our way, and she’s my friend too, and my teammate. And I’m not going to stop being her friend just because she’s happy. She deserves to be happy, Yang, and so does he. And if they’re happy together, then… then who am I to be unhappy about that?”

Yang’s grip around Ruby’s shoulder tightened a little. “You’ve got a good heart, Rubes; a lot of people wouldn’t be so… good about this. Hell, I don’t know if I’d be taking it this well in your position.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Ruby asked. “Try and break them up?”

“Well, we could-“

“No, Yang!” Ruby cried. “I’m not going to do that! And neither are you!”

“Of course not,” Yang said, only slightly disingenuously. “I was only kidding.”

“Good,” Ruby said. “Because like I said, they deserve to be happy. If things don’t work out, then… but Pyrrha just walked away from her mom over this. Jaune… I think he means a lot to her, and I think he really likes her too.” She sighed. “She’s lucky to have him. Where am I going to find a guy like that, Yang?”

“I… I don’t know, Ruby,” Yang admitted. “But I know that you’ll find someone, if you want to. Someone like you… you won’t be able to keep them away.” She grinned. “Although I won’t let that stop me trying.”

Ruby covered her mouth with one hand as she giggled. “Thanks, Yang.”

“For what?” Yang asked.

Ruby shrugged. “Just being here.”

“Are you kidding? Where else would I be?” Yang asked. “I’ll always be here for you, Rubes.” She hesitated. “But… aside from that… I’m glad you had a good time.”

Ruby leaned her head on Yang’s shoulder. “Hey, Yang?”

“Would you like to read some more of Mom’s diary?” Ruby asked.

“You want to take your mind off things?”

“Maybe,” Ruby admitted.

Yang chuckled. “Sure. Do you have it?”

“Sure do,” Ruby said, pulling it out of one of the pouches on her belt. “Now… where were we…” she opened the little black book and flicked through the pages. “I think we’re here.”

Tai asked me for advice on how to ask Raven out. I didn’t know what to say. I barely knew where to look.

“Okay,” Yang said. “I’m not sure that we want to read _that_ right now.”

“No,” Ruby agreed. They had tended to skim over the entries in the past dealing with Dad’s burgeoning crush on Raven or Mom’s crush on Dad. Even if it was the reason that they both existed, neither of them really wanted to read that stuff. Maybe it was because it was a bit awkward, what with Raven and all. 

And right now, it was hitting just a little close to home. 

Nevertheless, before she turned the page, Ruby’s eyes lingered on what immediately followed.

I don’t know how to write this without it sounding awful. I don’t know how to write this without sounding like a terrible friend. I want to simply give Tai the best advice I can and wish him the very best of luck with Raven, but I can’t. I can see why he has a crush on Raven: she’s beautiful and powerful and amazing in so many ways. But at the same time, I just wish that he would turn around and look at me.

_Yeah, I don’t really want to read this at the moment,_ Ruby thought, 

Ruby had always known that her mother and father and favourite uncle had attended Beacon, and she’d known on some level that they must have done all the same things that she and Yang and her new friends had done, walked through the same hallways, sat in the same classrooms. But reading it, hearing it in her mother’s voice, made it real in the same way that finding the STRQ carving on the SAPR dorm room had been more powerful than merely knowing that they had slept in a room like the one that she was sleeping in. 

When she read about her Mom, in Mom’s own voice, she could imagine them all as clearly as she could see the places in her mind’s eye: the hallways, the courtyard, the cafeteria. She could imagine them there, and she could imagine herself and her friends following behind them like shadows. 

We had an absolutely epic food fight in the dining hall today, Team STRQ against Team DMND, and we kicked their butts! Although Raven got a little carried away and nearly broke Nettles’ aura, but she said she didn’t mean any harm, and I believe her. Or at least, I’d like to. Professor Ozpin was really good about the whole thing; he said we should try to have some fun while we still can. He’s pretty cool about all this stuff, like the grandpa I never knew growing up…

Qrow asked me out today. He’s a cool guy, but I had to say no; I’m just not that into him. Tai told me I’d made a mistake…

Raven and I were really in sync in sparring class today; we went up against Celestia and Luna from Team CELO. Although individually, they’re not the best huntresses in our year, whenever they’re paired together, they’re practically invincible, like they can read one another’s minds. But Raven and I beat them; it was incredible! It’s so awesome that we’re really starting to gel as a team, and I think Raven’s starting to warm up to me. She even smiled after we won the fight, although when I tried to give her a hug, she pushed me away. I guess we’re not quite there yet…

Professor Ozpin called me to his office today for a special lesson; I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, but Raven looked so jealous that I had to tell her that it was about my silver eyes. She calmed down a little after that, since she knew that, although I’m getting special treatment, there’s nothing she could do to get it as well.

We worked on training my eyes, just like I thought we would: how I can use them more at will, and without tiring myself out as much as I do now. The same sort of thing that Dad tried to teach me, only I think that, even if Professor Ozpin doesn’t have silver eyes himself, he knows more about them than my father does. Where we live, the way we live, all we have is scraps of half-remembered lore and some inscriptions that no one can decipher. Professor Ozpin knows things; he has knowledge, real knowledge. He gave me some books to take away with me and study: histories of my people. It’s fascinating, but with so much schoolwork, I’m not sure how much time I’ll have to actually read these texts.

We had our lesson. You know, now that I’ve just complained that we’ve lost so much knowledge, I should probably write down some of it. My family might be the last of our kind right now, or so Professor Ozpin says, but I don’t want to be. I hope – and maybe it’s stupid of me to hope, since the guy I like won’t even look at me – but I don’t want to fight until I die and leave nothing behind me. I mean, I’m prepared to die, but what’s the point in fighting to save the world if you’ve nobody to leave the world too? I’d like to leave something, someone, behind me,

Ruby smiled a little. “Family?”

“Ruby?”

“It’s just something Jaune said, when we were hunting the karkadann,” Ruby explained. “Cinder asked… it doesn’t really matter, you had to have been there.”

and so, for future generations of silver-eyed warriors, I leave this, the basics as I understand them.

Ruby’s eyes widened. “It’s here, Yang! Mom’s finally going to tell us what it’s all about!”

We've forgotten most of where we came from. Our history has been lost to fairy tale and myth and the half-remembered mutterings of old men. Maybe the Professor's histories will provide some answers, but I only got them tonight, and I haven't had the chance to read through them yet. What I do know is that those born with silver eyes used to be much more numerous than they are now - that wouldn't be hard, considering it's just me, my father, and my sister now - and we were chosen by destiny to lead the lives of warriors.

At least, that's what I've been told. Maybe there really is such a thing as destiny, and my fate - like the fate of all my people - is to spend my entire life in battle. Or maybe that was just what people thought because so many silver-eyes became warriors. I don't know, and Professor Ozpin couldn't say for certain either. He tells me that I have a choice to make, whether I want to devote my life to the greater good of the world and its people or not, but a part of me would like to think that all of this was planned out and foreordained years ago. It would mean that I was definitely on the right path.

Although it would also mean that nothing I did or chose really mattered. This stuff makes my head hurt.

Anyway, the powers of the silver eyes come from, wouldn't you know it, our silver eyes. When we feel especially intense positive emotion – love, friendship, the desire to protect life - our eyes manifest in power unlike any other. Professor Ozpin called it magic, even though he told me not to call it that in front of anybody else.

"Magic," Yang murmured. "Like in airport novels or something?"

"I suppose Professor Ozpin had to call it something."

"Okay, but why call it something made up?"

"It isn't made up; Mom could actually do magic."

"You know what I mean," Yang said. "Of course Mom could do... something that she'll hopefully explain in a second, but why name it after something made up? It makes the whole thing sound ridiculous."

"Maybe we'll find out if we keep reading?"

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, maybe. Sorry about that."

I asked the Professor why he called it that, when everyone knows that magic didn't exist, and he just smiled and said that not everything that everybody knows is correct. Professor Ozpin has been really kind to me, and it's great that he's teaching me how to master my gifts, but I swear, sometimes, it's as if he's trying to be mysterious on purpose.

The point of our lesson tonight was about control, I think that's what all our lessons are going to be about for the foreseeable future. Professor Ozpin showed me a video of me using my eyes against the grimm during initiation; it was the first time I'd ever seen what other people see when I use my powers, and let me tell you, if they weren't my powers, if I was watching someone else do this, I'd think it was so incredibly awesome. Light comes out of my eyes like wings, burning the darkness all away. But Professor Ozpin warned me that my powers come at a cost: they use so much energy that I'm really vulnerable after using them. Apparently, more than one silver-eyed warrior has died after being incapacitated by their own powers, devoured by grimm they didn’t destroy or who arrived after the blast faded. Professor Ozpin's tuition will focus on being able to use my powers without requiring an excess of emotion, so that I can use my abilities at will. Once I can do that, then we hope that practice will mean I'm not so worn out by exercising my ability.

Yang put one arm around Ruby's shoulders. "Ruby," she said. "That... I gotta be honest, that sounds kinda dangerous."

"'Chosen by destiny to lead the lives of warriors,'" Ruby murmured.

"Huh?"

Ruby looked up into Yang's confused-looking face and smiled. "People with silver eyes were destined to lead lives as warriors. So I was meant to come to Beacon, just like Mom was."

Yang grinned. "And to think, when last semester started, _somebody_ didn't want to be special. Now who has normal knees?" The smile faded a little. "All the same, you can be special, and you can be a huntress and a hero without knowing anything more about your eyes. You can fight the grimm and save people with Crescent Rose and your semblance."

"Yes, but I could save even more people if I knew how to kill a whole bunch of grimm at once and-"

"And then what?" Yang asked. "You read what Mom wrote; after you did that, you'd be vulnerable."

"My team would be there," Ruby declared.

Yang didn't reply to that, but her expression spoke of scepticism, even if she wasn't quite willing to express it out loud.

"Do you want to stop?" Ruby asked, even though she didn't want to. She wanted to read more and find out more about how Mom had learned to master her abilities. But even more than that, she didn't want to fight with Yang. If this was starting to make her sister uncomfortable, then she was willing to leave it, for now.

“I…” Yang hesitated. “Yeah. I would. For now, at least.”

“Okay,” Ruby said softly. “Can I talk to my team about this? About the silver eyes, I mean?”

“Sure,” Yang agreed. “And if this is what you want, then… just be careful, okay?” She squeezed Ruby’s shoulder affectionately. “You have so many gifts, Ruby. You don’t need to risk yourself chasing one more.”

“In this world, the weak die, no matter how the strong attempt to coddle and protect them. If you have the opportunity to grasp power, then you should reach for it quickly, for the sake of your own security. Just be sure that you don’t allow others to make you a pawn of their designs, and thus take your power for themselves.”

Ruby gasped. That voice! She had heard that voice before, once, when she was very young. 

_The raven in the garden. The one that spoke to me._

She had thought… she had allowed herself to be convinced by others, and thus convinced herself, that she had dreamed that, but now, she heard that voice again. Was she dreaming once more? Or had it never been a dream at all?

_“Oh, Summer child, you know nothing of your mother. But I will tell you stories of her, if you wish. But you must keep me secret and not tell a soul. If you break this promise, I will know, and I shall not return.”_

Ruby had broken the promise. She had told Uncle Qrow about the talking bird, and he had become very quiet, and unexpectedly grim faced for a moment before telling Ruby that she had imagined the whole thing. Then he had stalked out into the garden for a while, and the talking bird had not returned. 

But now, it was her voice that echoed through the night air. 

Ruby and Yang leapt to their feet as a portal opened up in front of them. It was dark, and in the darkness, Ruby would hardly have seen the portal if it were not for the crimson border, pulsing with malevolence, that surrounded this tear, this hole in the world.

This hole from out of which strode a single figure. She – judging by the shape of her figure and the undulating waves of black hair, as long and thick as Yang’s own golden locks – was clad in ornate, Mistralian-looking armour of black and crimson, with a helmet that reminded Ruby uncomfortably of the masks worn by the White Fang, but while their masks only bore a superficial resemblance to the creatures of grimm, if Ruby hadn’t known better, she would have sworn that the helmet that this newcomer was wearing – the helmet that concealed the entirety of her face from view – had been cut entire from the head of some grimm that she couldn’t put a name to yet.

She was carrying a large sword at her hip, one of her armoured hands resting casually upon the hilt.

Yang took a step forward. Neither Yang nor Ruby were armed, but Yang clenched her hands into fists and threw one arm up in front of Ruby.

“If I wanted to harm your sister, Yang, you couldn’t stop me,” the armoured figure declared, “but don’t worry. I don’t waste time talking to my enemies.”

“If we’re not enemies, then who are you?” Yang demanded.

“You’re very brave, to speak to someone who might be an enemy that way, when you are unarmed and practically helpless.”

“Draw that sword, and you’ll see how helpless I am,” Yang growled.

“You didn’t get your courage from me,” the other figure said, continuing as though Yang had not spoken, “but then, it was clear that you always had more of your father in you.”

Ruby gasped. Yang’s eyes widened, and she lowered her hands a little, almost in spite of herself. She looked as though her breath had caught in her throat. 

Ruby could understand why. Could it be? After all of Yang’s futile searching, here she was, in Beacon's courtyard? 

Raven was here?

It hardly seemed possible. Yang’s voice, when it came, mirrored Ruby’s disbelief: it was softer, quieter, strained like credulity, wrung dry of its anger and soaked with a mingle of desperation and disbelief in its place. 

“Who are you?”

The woman took off her helmet, revealing a pale face that was so alike to Yang’s own that it was uncanny. Her eyes were red, as red as Yang’s became when she was angry, which meant that they were as red as Yang’s eyes were right now.

Those eyes turned from Yang to Ruby. “You have your mother’s eyes,” Raven said, calmly but not without a certain wistfulness in her face. “In fact… you look so much like your mother, it’s almost like I’m looking at her ghost.” Perhaps it was for that reason that she looked away and focussed her attention upon Yang. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“'We have a lot to talk about'?!” Yang shouted, and she gesticulated furiously with her hands as she advanced a pace towards her… towards Raven. “'We have a lot to talk about'? You just show up like this, and that’s what you have to say? You’re damn right, we have a lot to talk about. How about we talk about where you’ve been and why you walked out on me and Dad and-”

“Yang, do you love Ruby?”

Yang halted, stunned into momentary silence by the unexpected question. “What?”

“Do you love Ruby?” Raven repeated, her red eyes glancing at Ruby herself.

“What kind of a question is that?” Yang demanded. “Yes, I love Ruby, why-”

“Well, you wouldn’t have a little sister if I hadn’t left your father free to come to terms with the feelings he’d been too dense to realise he possessed and Summer free to act upon the feelings she’d been holding in check,” Raven said casually. “So you could say that it all worked out for the best.”

“Except for the fact that Mom died,” Ruby reminded her. “Mom died, and Yang looked for you and-”

“That wasn’t my fault,” Raven said sharply. She scowled for a moment. “I thought that I was leaving you with the kindest, most generous people that I knew. I loved your mother.” She glanced away for a moment. “I need you both to understand that. I loved Summer, as much as I loved your father, in spite of her… I loved your mother; I wept to hear that she was dead.”

“I’m sorry that it upset you,” Yang growled. 

“So am I,” Ruby added. “Really, I am.”

Raven looked at her. “Gods, you even sound just like your mother. In fact, you might be even more saccharine than she was, and I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Um… thank you?” Ruby murmured.

“She wasn’t paying you a compliment,” Yang muttered.

“Actually, I was,” Raven said. “It may not have sounded like it, but… I haven’t had a conversation like this in… too long. That you have ended up like your mother is nothing to be ashamed of. You have her looks, you have her eyes, and you must fight like her, or you wouldn’t be at this damn school, but… if you have her heart as well, you should guard it more preciously than any treasure. Never lose it.” She scowled. “Our time here is not unlimited; I didn’t come here to have my decisions questioned.”

“Then why did you come here?” Ruby asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I understand that you must-”

“No,” Yang snapped. “No, you don’t. You don’t know me, or Ruby. You weren’t there. You were never there.”

“Don’t mistake invisibility for absence,” Raven replied. “I’ve been watching over you almost every day since news of Summer’s death reached me.”

“Then it was you,” Ruby gasped. “I knew that I remembered your voice; it was you in the garden that day, when… when the bird spoke to me. I didn’t dream it, did I?”

“No, you simply broke your promise,” Raven reminded her.

Ruby looked down at her hands. “Right. Sorry about that.”

“It was your loss, not mine,” Raven replied. “But… yes. I was the raven.”

Ruby’s head snapped back up, her silver eyes widening. “How?”

“Ask your team leader; our time is too limited for me to waste time explaining that to you.”

“Convenient,” Yang said. “So you say that you were there as some bird who Ruby spoke to when she was a kid? How about the day when I went looking for you to that cabin in the woods? Were you there, watching me walk through the cold and the dark with Ruby in the back of a wagon, trying to find you? Were you there when I arrived at the cabin and all I found were beowolves?”

“If Qrow hadn’t come, I would have stepped in to protect you.”

“Why didn’t you show yourself?!” Yang demanded, a screech of rage that had been almost seventeen years coming bursting out of her mouth like a racehorse out the gate. “I was looking for _you!_ If you were there then why didn’t you let me find you?”

Raven’s expression was almost inscrutable. Only the slightest tremor betrayed any hint of guilt for what she had done or not done. “You weren’t looking for me, Yang. You were looking for another Summer, someone to take her place. But that was more than I could give, to you or your father or anyone else. It was more than anyone could give. No one could replace Summer Rose… so why should I have tried?”

Yang shook her head. “But you showed yourself to Ruby,” she replied, her voice harsh. “You showed yourself to Ruby but… but not to me?”

“Ruby deserved to know what her mother truly was,” Raven declared. “You deserved better than to know what I am. If your father and uncle were honest with you about the world I move in, then you would not be so eager to become a part of it. I kept my distance for your own good.”

“Then why are you here now?” Ruby asked again. “Why show yourself, after so long? And at Beacon? What do you want from us?”

Raven stared at her for a moment. “I’m here to tell you to open your eyes. You’ll need to see clearly if you want to understand what’s coming.”

“What?”

“Watch Ozpin,” Raven continued. “Don’t trust him. Ask yourself why he decided to admit you to Beacon two years early, why he couldn’t wait until you were old enough.”

“Because I proved myself,” Ruby said.

Raven stared at her. “Is that the only reason? Did he say anything to you, when you spoke?”

Ruby swallowed. In spite of herself, she took a step back. “He said… the Professor said that… that I had-”

“Silver eyes,” Raven breathed, her tone as sharp as the edge of her sword. “Just like your mother before you. How much have you seen of your headmaster?”

“Not a lot,” Ruby said.

“It hasn’t started yet then,” Raven said, almost to herself. “Good; you’ll notice when it does.”

“When what does?” Yang demanded. “What are you talking about?”

“Ozpin plays favourites,” Raven explained. “When I was at Beacon, it was Team Stark; every few years, it’s someone else; this year… ask yourself this: do you think it’s a coincidence that a prodigy with silver eyes happened to be the girl picked to attend Beacon early? Or that you ended up on a team with two of the most talented huntresses to attend the academy since Summer and me? I guarantee that he’s already taken an interest in you, Ruby, and soon, he’ll start to show it: extra training missions, indulgence for breaking the rules… and then he’ll pull back the curtain and show you a little of the truth he hides from the rest of the world.”

“What truth?” Ruby demanded. “Why can’t you just give us a straight answer and explain what you really mean?”

“Because the things I know would shake the foundations of your world, and you wouldn’t believe half of the things that I could tell you.”

“Why should we believe a word out of your mouth now?” Yang yelled. “You’ve never been a part of my life, and now, you just show up here of all places, saying a lot of vague stuff, and we’re supposed to just buy it? What are you saying? Why are you here?”

“I’m trying to arm you!” Raven snapped. “You don’t believe me? Fine, you don’t have to. Keep reading the journal; you ought to believe Summer when you wouldn’t believe me. All the answers are there, the answers that your father and your uncle won’t tell you: about Silver Eyes, about Ozpin… about why Summer died. You just have to keep reading, and when you’re not reading, then _watch_.”

Ruby felt as though her head was spinning. This was all happening much too fast, and too unexpectedly, for her to really process half of what she was being told. “Why are you telling us this?”

Raven looked away. “Because… because I wasn’t there for Summer when she needed me most, but I hope that I can save… her daughters from the same fate.” She drew her sword and began to turn away. “I have to go.”

“Wait!” Yang shouted, reaching out with one hand. “You can’t just go! You can’t just show up, dump all this stuff, and then just… leave!”

“You shouldn’t take my word as truth any more than Ozpin’s word or the words of your father or Qrow. Keep your eyes and your ears open and decide the truth for yourself,” Raven said, slicing her sword through the air to create another portal. She smirked briefly as she put on her helmet and concealed her face once more.

“Wait!” Ruby called. “Can’t we just… can’t we talk? About, just, you know… family stuff? How you are, how we’ve been, what Beacon is like now compared to how it was in your day? Can’t we just talk… like family?”

Raven was silent for a moment. She looked over her shoulder at the two girls. “That… that would be…” She looked away, her gaze flying upwards to the green lights that burned in the night sky atop the tower. “But the eyes of the Emerald Tower are always watching, and I have tarried here too long already. Coming here was foolish… but I owed her that much. Good luck, and for your mother’s sake, be careful.”

“No, wait, come back!” Yang yelled, but already, the portal that Raven had sliced through the fabric of the world itself was beginning to close. Yang dashed forward, hand outstretched… to close on the empty air as the portal disappeared as completely as if it had never been at all. 

“Damn it!” Yang yelled. “How can she just… aargh!” She stepped forward, shaking her hands in futile anger. 

“Yang,” Ruby said, her voice soft and small. “What… what are we going to do?”

Yang looked at her. Her eyes remained red, but there were traces of tears in them. “What are we going to do?” she repeated. “Nothing. Not a thing.”

“But-“

“We haven’t needed that woman ever,” Yang declared. “We haven’t… we don’t need her, and we don’t need her advice. We had a mom, and it wasn’t Raven. Whatever she has to say, why ever she just decided to show up like this… it doesn’t matter. There’s nothing she can tell us that we need to know.”

* * *

"Activate your silver eyes?” Sunset said. “You know how to do that?"

Ruby nodded eagerly. "Last night, when Yang and I were reading through the diary, we came to a point where Mom explained everything.”

Sunset waited for her to continue. “Well?” she demanded. “Celestia’s sake, Ruby, don’t leave us in suspense!”

“Sorry,” Ruby said. “It’s just that… this is going to sound a little crazy, but… I have magic eyes!" she declared, infusing her voice with what Sunset could only guess to be an attempt at sounding mystical and mysterious by drawing out the word 'magic' far longer than necessary.

Sunset's eyebrows rose. Honestly, that was not what she had been expecting, although perhaps she should have. After all, she knew full well that magic existed in this world; with the benefit of hindsight, it had been conceited arrogance on her part to assume that she and she alone in all of Remnant had the ability to access and manipulate its energies. 

Princess Celestia, blending magical theory with a dash of sociology, had taught her once that nothing exists in perfect isolation. All things leave their mark upon the world and are in their turn marked by it; either they will accommodate themselves to the world around them and in so doing force the world to somewhat accommodate them in turn, or else, they will make their presence known by force and either destroy or in struggle be destroyed themselves. It had been part of Celestia's mission in ruling Equestria to find sufficient space - physical and social - to accommodate all things which would be accommodated. The principle was more easily observed socially but could be seen also in magic and in the society that unicorns had built to make use of their command of it. 

Why should it be any different in Remnant? Why should a power such as magic be ignored, existing in isolation and affecting the world not? True, Sunset had not come across another magic user yet - that she knew of, she corrected herself; who knew who else might be disguising their command of same as a kind of semblance - but that had been no reason for her to suppose that they did not exist.

_My vanity remains, I see._

Sunset would have to confess that she had never heard of ocular magic before, but that was no reason to suppose that it did not exist. What reason would Summer Rose have to lie in a private journal? To play a joke on her children or descendants who might read it? That would take a rather singular sense of humour for which there was no evidence. That she had set down the truth as she perceived it was far more likely an explanation.

 _So, Ruby has magic in her bloodline, or the potential for it at least._ The idea was fascinating, even more than the mere prospect of some untapped source of power within her, and that had been quite enticing enough for Sunset. Fascinating, enticing... and intriguing too. _A young prodigy and sprung from a line of magic too. What are the odds?_

 _What are the odds of this company?_ That Ruby, with her hidden legacy of magic, should be placed on a team with someone who was a practiced wielder of magic; that Team SAPR should include not one but two prodigies, one of whom was also the heir to one of Remnant's ancient thrones, and Jaune, who, behind his facade of aggressive ordinariness, had turned out to be a kind of human battery for the aura of the others. Sunset had been glad - and was still glad - to have been gifted, blessed with such talented raw materials to work with, but the more revelation piled upon revelation as to the overwhelming extraordinariness of this company, the more she was forced to question if someone's thumb was being placed on the scales. Destiny was watching over them; of that, Sunset did not wish to doubt, but was destiny driving them on sufficient to explain this run of providential good fortune? Were they being looked after by someone closer at hand?

_How random is the team selection, really?_

"Um, Ruby," Pyrrha murmured and, by her speech, made Sunset consciously aware of the fact that a prolonged silence had followed Ruby's pronouncement. Judging by the expressions that Jaune and Pyrrha wore - the former openly disbelieving, the latter what could best be described as a polite scepticism combined with a degree of nerves, presumably about giving offence - they were not so open to the idea that Ruby might have latent magical powers. "Are you certain of that? Magic?"

"Uh-huh," Ruby said. "Yang thought it was weird too, but it's just a word, right?"

"But... but, magic?" Jaune said. "Come on, Ruby, everyone knows there's no such thing as magic. That stuffs for fairy tales and comic books."

"What are you saying, Jaune?" Ruby asked. "Don't you believe me?"

"Nobody's saying that," Pyrrha began, "but-"

She said more, but that was the point at which Sunset tuned her out; her thoughts turned inwards because Sunset could see, with such perfect clarity, that it was as if she had suddenly been blessed with the gift of foresight, how this conversation would go: anything useful that Ruby might have learned about her magic would get lost as the conversation was derailed into the weeds of arguing over magic even existing or not. Rational scepticism, empirical evidence, and general consensus of opinion would be pitted against the word of Ruby's late mother and Ruby's faith in her. Sunset could predict exactly how long the argument would go on and on. And Sunset, who knew full well that magic existed, would have to sit here and listen to it all.

Or she could nip this in the bud right now and tell them the truth.

Some of the truth anyway. The parts about magic. Not the part about her being an alien; that was just ridiculous.

That was an uncertain road. She couldn't see where it would go. But it would probably spare her a headache from listening to these three blind men argue about sight. So long as she could keep off the 'unicorn from another world' business that would be even more of a distraction from the point than debating the existence of magic, then they might actually get somewhere.

_If I wrote to Twilight about this, she'd probably tell me to trust my friends. Well, look at me now, Twilight: I didn't even need you to tell me that. Aren't I becoming nice and friendly?_

"Neither of you," she said, "should be so quick to dismiss what you don't understand. There are more things in heaven and earth than you have dreamt of." Celestia had told her that, referring to the magic of friendship; now, Sunset used the line to refer to a more prosaic power by far.

Another silence descended on the dorm room.

Jaune laughed nervously. "Sunset... come on... you're not...do you believe in magic?"

"I don't need to believe in magic any more than I need to believe in this desk," Sunset said, knocking on the desk behind her with one hand. "I know it exists."

More silence greeted this pronouncement. Jaune, Pyrrha, even Ruby were looking at her strangely.

Sunset smirked. "People keep saying that my semblance is amazingly versatile." 

“Indeed,” Pyrrha murmured. “I find that I’ve noticed that myself once or twice during the vacation. You’re not a Schnee, and if you were… not even Weiss can put her semblance to such varied uses as you. What you did with the crowd ought not to be possible, at least not with a semblance that lets you shoot energy blasts out of your hands.”

“You’re right, no semblance should be able to do the things that mine can do,” Sunset conceded. She spread her hands. "That's because it's not a semblance."

Pyrrha’s eyebrows rose. “You mean… you’re suggesting… all this time…”

“It’s magic?” Jaune asked.

Sunset took a deep breath and focussed her magic into her fingertips. She would have to do something special. Something beyond the usual combat tricks that she'd been passing off as her semblance for years. Something impressive for the eyes, something-

_Sure. Something like that._

Sunset's fingers began to glow. _I hope this works, I haven't actually used magic like this for a while._

"Watch," Sunset said as she picked a satsuma up off her desk and tossed it up into the air. She pointed her fingers at it as it fell, and a spark of green light leapt from her fingertips to strike the falling fruit, turning it into a frog.

Sunset caught it with her telekinesis, lowering the frog more gently down to the floor, lest anyone get distracted by the idea of wanton cruelty to animals.

"Can a semblance do that?" she asked rhetorically. Or least, she hoped it was rhetorical; there might actually be a semblance that could do that, but Sunset took comfort from the fact that it was almost impossible that there could be a semblance that transfigured objects _and_ fired energy beams.

The frog croaked indignantly and hopped across the floor.

Jaune's were as wide as dinner plates. Pyrrha's expression was more guarded, but she could not keep the surprise off her face or out of her posture completely. Ruby looked in awe.

"You're a witch!" Ruby said. "That is so cool."

Sunset snorted. "I've never actually been called that before but... I suppose it isn't inappropriate." _After all, we speak of wizards; why not witches too?_

"So... you've been using magic all this time?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yup," Sunset said. "You asked me why my basic combat skills were so... basic. And that's the answer: I was learning magic since I was a kid, not how to fight."

"I see," Pyrrha murmured. "That… I’m bound to say, that explains a great deal."

"How can you both be so okay with this?" Jaune demanded.

"If your head is going to explode, Jaune, go into the bathroom first; it'll be easier to clean up the mess," Sunset said.

A nervous laugh escaped from Jaune's lips. "So... you're being serious? It's... magic? You're... you're like... a magical girl?"

Sunset's eyes narrowed. "If you're expecting to see me in a sailor fuku or a frilly dress, you can forget it, but... I suppose, as I am a girl who has magic, I could be called... a magical girl."

Jaune's mouth moved silently. "How?"

Sunset looked away. _What can I say: I'm a magical unicorn from another world? I'm the fallen angel who was expelled from paradise?_ "My past is my own. Nothing personal, I just... there are things that I don't want to talk about, and in any case, I didn't bring this up so that we could talk about me. I brought it up because, well, if Ruby has magic, then... it’s best that we agree that magic exists so we can get down to the actually interesting discussions around Ruby’s particular kind of power."

“Such as?” Pyrrha asked.

“Such as how we’re going to activate this gift of Ruby’s,” Sunset replied. She glanced at Ruby. “Assuming that’s what you want.”

“It is,” Ruby said firmly. “I want it just like I wanted to find out the truth about it. I know that it has downsides, but it’s such a powerful tool, and I know that I’ll be safe after using it with the three of you with me. Hey, Sunset, if you have magic too, then could you teach me how to use my eyes?”

“That depends,” Sunset said. “What does your mother say about the way this magic works?”

“It comes from positive emotions,” Ruby said. “From love.”

“That doesn’t sound right,” Jaune said. 

“You didn’t even know magic existed until a second ago, and now, you presume to be an expert,” Sunset scoffed.

“Hear me out,” Jaune begged. “Ruby… unless you’ve been hiding how sad you’ve felt all this time… you’ve felt happy here, right? You’ve felt joy? So, why haven’t your eyes… exploded?”

“That… okay, that is not an invalid point,” Sunset conceded.

“That’s what Mom said,” Ruby pointed out.

“True, but there could be other factors she didn’t see fit to mention, such as the power only activating in the presence of grimm,” Sunset replied. “No offence to your mother, but we often omit things that seem obvious to us, forgetting that they won’t necessarily _be_ obvious to other people reading. All of which being said, unfortunately, I doubt that I can teach you how to unlock this power, let alone to make full use of it. My magic, although it _can_ be affected by particularly strong emotion, is primarily intellectual. I think things, I will them in my mind, and then my power makes them happen. This, emotionally based magic… combined with the other differences, I’m not sure that I can get a handle on it. I’m sorry.” She did not like admitting any hint of failure or inadequacy, but at the same time, she wasn’t going to raise Ruby’s hopes only to disappoint them later. 

“So… there’s nothing that we can do?” Jaune said.

“So it would seem,” Pyrrha murmured. 

"There's Professor Ozpin," Ruby suggested. "I think he taught my mom, at least a little."

That was interesting. Professor Ozpin knew about magic? Sunset supposed that that ought to have been obvious, since they already knew that he had known about the silver eyes of Summer Rose, and if said eyes were magic, then it followed logically that he knew about magic. More of a revelation was the fact that he had taught Summer Rose how to use her gift, to an extent at least. _How did you do that then, Professor?_ The headmaster of Beacon did not have silver eyes himself... could he have magic of his own? It was certainly possible; the fact that Sunset hadn't seen him use magic meant nothing, since she'd hardly seen him at all, and never in a situation where magic would be called for.

_The fight with Pyrrha. He knew what I was going to do._

_He knows that I have magic._ Not too surprising, if he knew of its existence; Sunset had relied upon people's ignorance to be her shield, but if Professor Ozpin was not ignorant... if he was not ignorant, then was he unconcerned? He knew that Sunset had magic, but he hadn't done anything about it, not even approaching her to let her know that he knew. He had done nothing.

_Nothing but put me on a team with Ruby._

_Did you plan all this, Professor? Are we all dancing in accordance with your will?_ The notion seemed absurd upon its face - how could Professor Ozpin have known that she would sneak into the archives, let alone find Summer Rose's diary? - but at the same time, Sunset couldn't entirely dismiss the thought, couldn't shake it from her mind. Perhaps it was just her experiences with Celestia getting to her, but it was all starting to seem so convenient. Too convenient.

Sunset scowled. She was done being a pawn of the Wise; Sunset Shimmer was no one's puppet. Although she could think of Celestia with fondness, although she had forgiven her old teacher, that didn't change the fact that the princess had led Sunset around by the nose for years with promises of destiny and greatness that had turned out to be as substantive as the air. The fact that Celestia had been as much mistaken as she had been lying made no difference to how frustrating it had been, how much time Sunset had wasted pursuing a fantasy. She would not suffer such again.

"I… would rather not approach the headmaster with this,” Sunset said.

“Why?” Jaune asked. “I mean, if this is about you being in the archives and the fake transcripts… don’t you think this is bigger than that? I’ll say that I was the one who broke into the archives and stole the journal _and_ my transcripts; you won’t get into trouble.”

“But you will!” Ruby cried. “Jaune, you could be expelled!”

“And you could learn how to harness an extraordinary power,” Jaune protested. “Isn’t that worth the trade?”

“Not if it means losing you,” Ruby declared. “Yang told me not to risk myself chasing this gift, and while I think she’s being too cautious about that, I’m not going to risk my friends.”

“This could make a huge difference to the fight against the grimm,” Jaune insisted. “If these powers are all that they’re cracked up to be, then you, armed with your magic, are worth so much more than-”

“Nope!” Ruby cut him off. “I’ve warned you about this, Jaune! If you keep it up, I’m going to get really mad!”

Sunset couldn’t help the slightly bemused look that crossed her face. “You’re going to get mad?”

“Well… I’ll get upset, anyway!” Ruby said. “You wouldn’t want me to get upset, would you, Jaune?”

Jaune looked at her. His lips twitched. “No. I wouldn’t want that at all. I’m sorry, Ruby, I just… I want to see you… I want to see you become everything that you were meant to be.”

“And you will,” Ruby assured him, “but by actually helping, not by turning yourself in to Professor Ozpin and taking the blame for something you didn’t even do.”

“I hope you’re not suggesting that I should turn myself in for this?” Sunset asked archly.

“No one should turn themselves in for this,” Ruby said. “I just… who’s to say that Professor Ozpin will ask any questions if I ask him about my eyes? I could say… I could say that my Dad told me.”

“Is there any reason you _couldn’t_ ask your father about this?” Pyrrha suggested. “He might know things that your mother, for whatever reason, didn’t see fit to write down.”

“Maybe,” Ruby said softly. “But… Dad doesn’t like to talk about Mom very much. Part of the reason I was so excited when Sunset gave me Mom’s journal is that, well, when I was growing up, I couldn’t get anybody to tell me about my mother. Not Dad, not Uncle Qrow, not Professor Port or Doctor Oobleck when they visited. The only person who would tell me anything was Yang, and I think she was just making up stories to make me feel better.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Jaune said. “My sisters used to make up stories to make me feel better all the time when I was a kid.”

 _Princess Celestia made up stories too, but they did me a great deal of harm._ “That is debatable, but leave that for now,” Sunset said. “The fact is that made up stories don’t help us to work out what to do with Ruby’s eyes.”

“Which brings us back to Professor Ozpin and the possibility that he might not leap to accusations of rule-breaking,” Pyrrha said.

“I’d rather not talk to the headmaster,” Sunset replied.

“Why not?” asked Pyrrha.

“Because I don’t trust him!” Sunset exclaimed. “I think he’s playing us.”

“And I have to say, I think that you’re a little paranoid where the headmaster is concerned,” Pyrrha said, with a gentleness that belied the harshness of her words.

Sunset sighed. "Look, I'm not saying that I have this all figured out, but think about it, look at this team: a world-renowned fighter, a young prodigy who is also the heir to a magical bloodline, a... a magical girl or a witch or whatever you want to call me, and a boy with a sword of ancient heroes and enough aura for a small army; we're a super team! Maybe we just got really lucky, but what if it was more than that?"

"But team selections are random!" Jaune protested.

"Says Professor Ozpin," Sunset said.

"Yang said the same thing," Ruby said. "She told me that I really lucked out with my teammates. She called it winning the lottery. She also said..."

Sunset leaned forward. "Go on."

Ruby frowned and looked at her hands. "Yang and me... we're actually only half-sisters. Summer Rose, she was my mom. Yang's... Yang's mom is actually... the R in team Stark. Her name's Raven."

Pyrrha reached out and put one hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"It's fine," Ruby said, although she didn't sound entirely fine. "The point is... we saw her last night. She… she appeared to us, her semblance… it must let her move around; she created this portal thing. And she…”

“Ruby?” Pyrrha asked.

“Sunset,” Ruby said, “is there some magic that would let Raven turn into, well, a raven?”

“She turned into a bird?” gasped Jaune.

“Not right then and there in the courtyard,” Ruby corrected. “But… when I was a kid… she said that it was her; it’s a long story. Anyway, Sunset… is that possible?”

Sunset nodded. “Transformation of species? Yes, it’s possible. It’s advanced magic, and I’m a little surprised that your… that this Raven could do it,” Sunset wondered where Raven had gotten her training from? Had Ozpin overseen that, too? _How much magic is in this world that I knew not of?_

_Is it possible that Raven came from Equestria too? A powerful unicorn who found her way to Remnant?_

_No, that would mean that Yang would be… part unicorn, or something like that; anyway, the point is that would mean Yang would have inherited magic, and she’s shown absolutely_ no _sign of it._

_So where did Raven get her power from?_

“So it was her,” Ruby whispered. “She did visit me when I was a kid. Anyway, she said something about Professor Ozpin too; she said… she said that we shouldn’t trust him."

"But it's Professor Ozpin," Jaune cried. "He's... he's a legend. The youngest headmaster in history!"

"His reputation is formidable," Pyrrha agreed. "It's hard to believe that a man so well-beloved, a hero of Remnant, could harbour any ill-intent towards us."

"I never said that he had ill-intent," Sunset said. "I just said that he might have intentions that are not immediately obvious, for good or ill."

"But if he trained Ruby's mother in her powers," Pyrrha said, "why would he not want to train Ruby?"

“Because… because… alright, I don’t have the answer to that – yet,” Sunset admitted. “Maybe he’s just worried that he couldn’t keep private lessons with Ruby a secret and people would find out about her eyes. Incidentally, I hope it goes without saying that none of this stuff leaves the room, especially about my magic."

Pyrrha nodded. "Of course."

"Why would it matter if people found out about Ruby's eyes?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know," Sunset said. "Like I said, I don't have all the answers. I'm just musing aloud at this point. But the point is… as much as I would like to see Ruby come into her magic, I agree with Yang that you shouldn’t take unnecessary risks to obtain that power. Search for it, reach for it, seek to obtain it, sure, but not at the cost of making yourself a puppet of others, a weapon for Professor Ozpin to wield in battles we did not choose and games we do not understand.”

Ruby frowned. “Sunset,” she murmured.

“Something wrong, Ruby?”

“I… no,” Ruby said quickly. “It’s just…”

“What?” Sunset asked.

“It’s just… that that’s pretty much what Raven said.”


	12. Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spectacular Six pay a visit to Beacon and their friends Rainbow and Twilight.

Shooting Stars

“Excuse us, Miss.”

Ruby turned at the sound of the unfamiliar voice, hailing her across the courtyard. The vacation was almost over now, and more and more Beacon students were beginning to return in anticipation of that event. She assumed, since she didn’t know every student at Beacon – far from it – that the person who was hailing her was amongst those returnees. 

But when she turned to look in the direction of the call and saw the group of people making their way down the path that led from the skydocks, Ruby saw that it could not be so. The group approaching consisted of four girls who looked to be of the right age to be students – which, okay, they could have been a team returning together – but also three much younger girls, who barely looked old enough to be starting Combat School, let alone attending one of the Huntsman Academies. 

“Hi there,” Ruby said with cheerful politeness, waving to the group. “Can I help you with something?”

“Ah hope so,” said the same girl who had called out to Ruby and was leading the way for the others to follow. She was a tall girl, almost as tall as Pyrrha and just as muscular-looking, with eyes as green as apples and golden hair worn in a ponytail down to her waist. She was wearing a plaid shirt over a white vest, with the sleeves rolled up above the elbow and the ends tied off above the belly. Her blue denim skirt was short and ended just below her thighs, leaving her legs bare to her thigh, and high-heeled, brown leather boots, ended just below her knees. A brown, slightly battered-looking Stetson hat sat atop her head, pushed back and upwards so that it didn’t obscure her face from view. “Ah don’t suppose you know a pair by the names of Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle who are supposed to be around these parts?”

“From Team Rosepetal?” Ruby asked. “Sure, I know them. They’re our friends! Well, I’m mostly friends with their teammate, Penny, but Twilight’s nice, and Rainbow’s pretty cool.”

“Well, that’s a fortunate coincidence,” observed a pale girl with luscious purple hair. 

“It’s amazing how they happen, isn’t it?” responded a girl with amazingly voluminous pink hair.

The girl in the Stetson grinned. “That’s great to hear, and not just because it means Rainbow ain’t offended the whole school with her ego, but also, well, would you mind showing us all to their dorm room? We would have called ahead, but some people wanted it to be a surprise.” She looked at the girl with the pink hair.

“Sure, I can take you to them,” Ruby said. “So, are you all friends of theirs?”

“Eeyup,” the girl in the Stetson said. “My name is… well, my name if you want to get all proper about it is, uh, well, it’s Jacqueline Apple is what it is, but Ah’d appreciate it if you called me Applejack; everybody does. This here is my li’l sister, Apple Bloom.”

“Nice to meet ya!” cried Apple Bloom, a girl a couple of years younger than Ruby herself – but about the same height as Ruby, somewhat annoyingly – with eyes that were orange, shading into red, wearing a blue dungaree dress over a yellow t-shirt, with yellow kneesocks, red shoes, and a large pink bow in her long red hair. 

“I’m Rarity, darling; it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the purple-haired girl said as sparkles filled the air around her; how did she do that, was that her semblance? She was about as tall as Applejack – though that might have only been because her heels were longer – but much slenderer and less muscular, slim and pale with vivid blue eyes that sparkled like sapphires. Her purple hair coiled and curled like the waves of the sea as it wound over her right shoulder and down her back to just below the waist, and in her curling locks sparkled a trio of blue gems that might have been sapphires or blue diamonds or fakes or something else, Ruby didn’t know enough about that kind of thing to say for sure. She wore a purple pencil skirt embroidered with a trio of blue diamonds on the left hand side, along with a white blouse, strapless, backless, and sleeveless, with a sweetheart neckline that seemed to be held up by nothing at all, except perhaps the purple belt that wound about her waist. Heavy gold bracelets gleamed around her wrists, while a gold necklace adorned with large blue and purple gems graced her snowy neck. Her feet were left mostly exposed by her high heeled shoes, which strapped on around her ankles; said straps were studded with blue gems that matched her eyes. 

She had a rifle slung across her back and a brown and white collie trailed beside her. 

“And I’m her little sister, Sweetie Belle,” said the younger girl who stood beside her; smaller than Apple Bloom, and probably a little smaller than Weiss or Nora, too. Her hair was a mixture of pink and lavender, shorter than her sister's, only reaching halfway down her back, and decorated with a red hair band. Her eyes were a bright green that reminded Ruby a little of Penny. She was dressed in a one-piece white dress with short, puffed sleeves that descended down to just below her knees, while a pair of white socks rose up until just below said knees as if they were trying to touch but not quite managing it. 

“My name’s Pinkie Pie, it’s nice to meet you!” the pink-haired girl chirruped. She was the smallest of the older girls, barely any taller than Ruby, with innocent blue eyes and incredibly poofy pink hair that seemed wild and free without any order to it whatsoever. She was dressed in a white T-shirt with a frosted cupcake on it and a blue jacket with short, puffy sleeves that left most of her arms bare down to the blue plastic bracelets dangling from her wrist. A lavender sash was wrapped around her waist and tied into a bow on the left-hand side, while her skirt, short but wide, was ruffled into layers of gradually darkening pink until it stopped above the knees. Pinkie was wearing a pair of chunky-looking blue boots with laces topped with a pair of pink bows. 

“I’m Fluttershy,” the last of the older girls murmured. She was pretty much the same height as Sunset, with long, gently curving lilac hair that fell down almost to her knees and served to frame her face and, with the way she was holding her head right now, kind of hide it from view as well. A butterfly hairclip decorated it, just above her right temple. Her eyes were blue and kind of sad-looking, as though something bad had happened to her on the flight over. She wore a dark green dress with off-the shoulder sleeves that clung to her arms and lilac butterflies stitched onto the right-hand side. The straps of her delicate lilac sandals wound their way up her legs, ending in a pair of little bows. 

“And I’m Scootaloo,” declared the last of the three younger children, who stood by Applejack’s side with one of Applejack’s hands upon her shoulder. She stood in height halfway between Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, with purple eyes and hair to match, worn in a style that was… incredibly similar to Rainbow Dash. She was dressed in a black hoodie with the sleeves rolled up, dark green shorts, and black boots. She also had a pair of prosthetic legs, chunky and metallic and unmistakable, painted in bright rainbow colours that made them look pretty cool, actually. Ruby remembered what Rainbow had said, about the time when she’d met Pyrrha at a charity fundraiser and how Pyrrha had talked to a girl in a hospital. She guessed that this was who they’d been talking about.

Ruby smiled. “It’s nice to meet all of you. I’m Ruby Rose of Team Sapphire of Beacon! If you’ll all follow me, then I’ll show you all to the Team Rosepetal dorm room. If they’re not there, I have their scroll numbers, but that would spoil the surprise a little, I guess.”

“We’d like to avoid that,” Pinkie said.

“You mean _you’d_ like to avoid it, sugarcube,” Applejack replied. “Ah woulda just as soon called on ahead.”

“Aw, come on, Applejack!” Pinkie cried. “Imagine the looks on their faces when we show up at the door!”

“I think that sounds pretty cool,” Ruby agreed, as she led the large group through the courtyard towards the dorm room where the Atlesians were staying. “So, if you know Rainbow and Twilight, you must be from Atlas, right? Unless you all met in Vale, but-”

“Indeed, darling, you were right the first time,” Rarity informed her.

“So you came all the way from Atlas, to visit your friends?” Ruby asked. “That’s… that’s really nice of you.” 

It was a long way from Atlas, after all, and it was probably pretty expensive, too; or at least not cheap. Ruby hadn’t been involved in planning the trip to Mistral, so she didn’t have the greatest idea what cross-continental travel cost, except she got that Sunset and Jaune would have struggled to make it without Pyrrha picking up the bill. Rainbow and Twilight’s friends probably weren’t that poor, but all the same, it was a big thing for them to come all this way; their friendship must mean a lot to all of them.

“A couple of us are… what you might call passing through,” Applejack admitted.

“But since Rainbow and Twilight couldn’t come home for the vacation, we thought that we’d come and see them here instead!” Pinkie declared enthusiastically.

“It is alright, isn’t it?” Fluttershy asked tremulously. “We don’t want to cause any bother.”

“It’s no trouble,” Ruby assured her. “Classes aren’t in session right now, so there’s nothing that they need to do and nowhere that they need to be, so they’ll be able to spend as much time with you as they want.”

“Awesome,” Scootaloo said, a smile on her face as she looked around the campus. “This place looks amazing.”

“I know, and it is,” Ruby said. “I could hardly believe it when I first came here; it’s like… it’s like it’s hardly a school at all; it’s like its own little world.”

“So, how do you know Rainbow and Twilight, Ruby?” Sweetie Belle asked. 

“Oh, well…” Ruby hesitated. “We met through their teammate Penny. Then they were a really big help in fighting off some bad guys-”

“You were there too?” Scootaloo demanded enthusiastically. “You fought the White Fang down at the docks with Rainbow Dash?”

“Yeah, we were there too,” Ruby said. “I have to admit, we would have been in quite a lot of trouble if it hadn’t been for Team Rosepetal backing us up.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what on Remnant were you all doing down there in the first place?” inquired Rarity. “I understand fighting to protect humanity – even if it wasn’t what I wanted to do with my own life, in the end – but what possessed you to go down to the docks and try to stop a simple robbery?”

“Because what the White Fang might have done with that dust… that was as much defending humanity as fighting any number of grimm,” Ruby replied. “I think so, anyway.”

“All the same, it sounds a little reckless of you,” Fluttershy murmured. “I mean, you’re only students after all, and… if you don’t mind me asking, what year are you in?”

“First year.”

“Oh my goodness,” Fluttershy gasped. “You’ve barely learned anything beyond combat school. Were you alright down there in that battle?”

“Uh, yeah, everyone was fine,” Ruby lied, sort of. She certainly didn’t tell the whole truth. “Nobody got hurt.” _Not for long, anyway._

“I’m glad,” Fluttershy said. “Just like I’m glad that Rainbow and Twilight were able to make some new friends here at Beacon.” She smiled. “Thank you, for looking out for them.”

Ruby laughed nervously. "It's really more the other way around."

"Ruby?" Rarity said, hastening – as much as she could hasten in those stilettos – to catch up with Ruby. "May I call you Ruby, darling?"

"Sure," Ruby agreed readily.

"Excellent," Rarity said, with a smile. "You see, I was just wondering where you came by that delightful ensemble you're wearing."

"This?" Ruby said, looking down at her outfit. "You think it's… delightful?"

"Oh, certainly, darling, it's so, well, you," Rarity declared. "And complementing the subject is the eternal rule of style. If an outfit does not make the wearer look good, then it is not a good outfit, no matter who made it or with what care. But yes, this outfit, I especially like the way the touch of red on the hem of your dress mirrors the highlights of your hair. And that cape! Ordinarily, I wouldn't say that capes are fashionable – in fact they tend to make one look rather _old-fashioned_ , I must say – but you wear it so well, it becomes you beautifully. You must tell me where you got it."

"Actually, uh," Ruby hesitated. "I, uh, made it myself."

Rarity's eyes widened. "Really? Why, that's simply incredible, dear; you have quite the talent. My goodness, I think that if you were to devote yourself, you could exhibit in Mistral Fashion Week one day."

"Seriously?" Ruby asked. "You really think so?"

"I would _never_ lie to a fellow fashionista," Rarity said.

"Well, that's really kind of you to say," Ruby replied, "but that's not really the kind of thing I want out of my life. I… I know what I like, to wear, I mean, but… I don't want to make it my life, taking orders from other people, making stuff for them. It's not what I want."

Applejack nodded sagely. "This is, huh? You're here at Beacon because you want the life."

Ruby looked back at her. "Doesn't everyone who comes to the academies?"

Applejack scratched the back of her head. "Ah wouldn't say everyone. I went to Atlas because, well, because somebody oughtta stand up for these kids," she said, putting one arm on Scootaloo's shoulder and the other around Apple Bloom. "Ah can't speak for Beacon, but I think a lot of folks come to Atlas because they feel as though they oughtta. Feel as though they got something to contribute, and so, they should, well, contribute it, Ah guess."

"I'm feeling ever so slightly called out, darling," Rarity murmured.

"Oh, horseapples and hay bales, Rarity, you know I don't mean it like that," Applejack said sharply. "Hay, I was the one who told you that you weren't cut out for Atlas in the first place. This life… it ain't for everyone, and it don't have to be for everyone, and it shouldn't be for everyone neither."

"I guess not," Ruby said softly, "but don't you think that huntresses… I may have talent for making outfits like this, but I can't imagine anything more worthwhile that I could do with my life than saving people, hunting grimm, defending the world against… against all the things that make them scared. Except they won't have to be scared, because I'll be there, standing… standing between the candle and the dark, no matter what it takes."

Applejack nodded, a slow smile of quiet approval spreading across her face. "Like Ah said, this life ain't for everyone," she repeated, "but for some folks… ain't no place better. Why, Ah bet your friends are real glad to have you around in a pinch, Ruby Rose."

Ruby turned away before she started to blush. "So… yeah, I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh, you're not disappointing me, dear, so long as you're not disappointing yourself," Rarity said. "Not everyone can be an internationally-recognised trend-setter, or even want to be one. For some people, it's enough that they keep on looking fabulous. Speaking of fabulous, have you considered make-up? A little shadow in the right colour would bring out those startling eyes of yours superbly."

"You said I was too young to be wearing make-up," Sweetie Belle muttered.

"There is a long distance between seventeen and twelve, Sweetie Belle," Rarity replied majestically.

"Actually," Ruby said, "I'm only-"

"Fifteen, right?" Pinkie said, as she skipped forwards until she was in front of Ruby, then turned around so that she was facing the young huntress, still skipping backwards all the while.

Ruby frowned. "How did you-?"

"It's a gift," Pinkie said.

"One that should simply be accepted," Rarity added softly.

"You got admitted to Beacon early?" Fluttershy asked. "My goodness."

"You must be awesome!" Scootaloo said.

"Well, I do my best, but-"

"What's it like, being the youngest student here?" Pinkie asked.

"It's not so bad," Ruby said. "My teammates are a big help, they… they help take care of me when things get a little too much. The downside is they keep treating me like a kid. I'm fifteen, not five."

"We know how that feels," Apple Bloom said.

"Fifteen may be a mite younger than seventeen, but it's a long way older than twelve," Applejack said. "Ah guess you must really want this pretty bad, sugarcube, coming in early and leaving all your friends behind like that."

Ruby decided not to mention that any friends she'd had at Signal had faded away the moment she left Signal. "I… I've made new friends here, like my teammates, Penny, and… you're right. I do want this. More than anything. I want… my dream is to make a world where everybody else can be free to achieve their dreams, because they're all safe. Does that sound stupid?"

"Not in the least, darling," Rarity assured her.

"It sounds incredibly brave," Fluttershy murmured.

"And selfless too!" Pinkie added.

"Eeyup, it's a noble thing you're aiming for," Applejack declared. "And don't you let anybody ever tell you different."

Ruby smiled, a small smile but present nonetheless. "Hey, Rarity?"

"Yes?"

"Well, what you said… do you really think that I have a talent for, you know, clothes and stuff?"

"As I said, Ruby, I wouldn't lie about something so serious," Rarity said. "Why?"

"Well…" Ruby hesitated. She'd never thought of herself as being talented in this field. She knew that she had made her own outfit to her own satisfaction, but until Rarity had complimented her on it, she'd never really considered that she might be able to satisfy other people too. "There's a dance this semester, and I was thinking that maybe I could make something for my friends to wear. Do you think I could do it? Do you think they'd like that?"

"If they are your friends, then I think they'd love it," Rarity assured her. "For it will be a true gift from the heart, reflecting both yourself and how you see your friends." She paused. "That said, you should probably ask them first."

Ruby giggled. "Yeah, that would be a good idea, wouldn't it?"

"I'll give you my scroll number," Rarity added, "and if you need any advice at any stage in the process, please, don't hesitate to call me."

“Hey, Ruby,” Pinkie cried. “Do you like cookies?”

* * *

"B4," Twilight said.

"Hit," Penny announced. "Although I do not believe it should count."

Twilight's eyebrows rose. "Oh, really? And why is that, Penny?"

"Based on the number of hits I have achieved, you should have only a destroyer remaining," Penny declared. "It is unlikely that your surviving vessel has guns of sufficient calibre to do serious damage to my larger warships."

Ciel looked up from the model Mistralian sailing galley that she was painstakingly assembling on the desktop. "And if this were a more realistic wargame, you would be correct, Penny. However, the game you are actually playing is not so complex."

"The natures of the different ships don't matter," Twilight said as she sat on the other side of a plastic screen that shielded the location of her ships from Penny's view, not that it had stopped Penny from sinking all but one of them. "It only matters whether you can guess the locations correctly."

"This game seems very heavily based on luck," Penny said.

"Oh, it's almost all about luck," Twilight agreed, "but that doesn't mean it can't be fun. Now, it's your turn."

Penny fell silent for a moment as she contemplated her next strike. "D8."

"Oh, come on!" Twilight cried.

Rainbow Dash was sat on her bed, reading the latest _Daring Do_ novel. "Speaking of luck, looks like it's not on your side today, Twi."

"Don't I know it," Twilight muttered. "B…3."

"Miss!" Penny cried.

"Ugh," Twilight groaned. "Really not on my side."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Rainbow said, putting her book down and rolling off the bed before covering the short distance separating bed and door. She opened the door up and-

"SURPRISE!"

Rainbow was covered in confetti and streamers as several party poppers exploded in her face, tossing their contents all over her and into the dorm room. A party blower trumpeted, and tickled her chin a little as Pinkie Pie blew into it.

As Pinkie Pie-

"Pinkie?" Rainbow gasped. "Girls?" It wasn't just Pinkie, after all; it was everyone: Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom too.

Fluttershy smiled, making a squeaking sound with her mouth.

"How… you really…" Rainbow beamed. "Hey, Twilight, look who it is?"

Twilight got up and rushed to the doorway. "Girls? You're all here?" Twilight asked, sounding as surprised as Rainbow had been. "What are you-?"

"Well, we couldn't let the best part of a whole year go by without seeing you, could we?" Rarity asked.

Now it was Twilight's turn to smile a bright, beaming smile. "It's wonderful to see you all," she cried, spreading her arms out wide as Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack pressed in close for a tight group hug with Twilight and Rainbow Dash, the five of them coming together in an interlocking mass of arms and huddled bodies, tight and warm and caring… and with somebody missing.

"Whee!" Pinkie cried, as she leapt into the group hard enough to send them all flying into the room and onto the floor, where they lay in a tangled heap, laughing. Rainbow had missed these girls so much. She hadn't realised just how much she'd missed them until she didn't miss them anymore, until they were here. She had other friends, she'd made friends here, but these girls weren't just her friends, they weren't even just her best friends, they were… they were parts of her heart. They were parts of her soul. Her life before she'd met them seemed like a grey thing – like one of those old black and white movies that Rarity liked – before they had come into it and filled her world with so many colours. And now… now, she couldn't imagine a world without them. She didn't want to imagine a world without them.

"Should we all join in?" Penny asked.

"No," Ciel said instantly.

Rainbow extricated herself from the pile, her eyes fixed on Scootaloo. "Hey, Scootaloo. It's great to see you too. How have you been doing, kid?"

"Pretty good," Scootaloo said. "My doctor cut my sessions in half because they said I don't need so many anymore, and they said I can start riding my scooter again!"

"And that's only pretty good? That sounds amazing!" Rainbow said, hugging Scootaloo as her friends picked themselves up off the floor. "Listen, buddy, I'm really sorry that I wasn't around."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have… you know," Scootaloo said. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise," Rainbow assured her. "I should be the one saying sorry; I promised that we'd spend time together, and then I bailed on you."

"But that wasn't your fault either," Scootaloo said. "Vice Principal Luna came by and explained everything, how you have a job to do and you're keeping us all safe." The younger girl grinned. "And being awesome! I heard about the big fight down at the docks; what happened?"

Rainbow grinned right back at her. "Well, it started when Sunset Shimmer and some of her Beacon students got in way over their head. 'Help', they cried, 'somebody save us!'"

"Hey!" Ruby yelled. "We did not say that!"

Rainbow looked around. Ruby was standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey, Ruby, I didn't see you there."

"No," Ruby growled. "I bet you didn't."

"Ruby was kind enough to lead us here to your room," Fluttershy explained.

Ciel got up. "Ruby," she said, "Penny and I were just about to head to the firing range for some target practice. Would you care to join us?"

"We were?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Penny, we were," Ciel replied.

"Oh, sure, I'd love to come along," Ruby said. "Penny owes me a rematch anyway."

"You are a good friend, Ruby, but you cannot win," Penny declared cheerfully as she got up and walked towards the door.

"We'll see about that, Penny," Ruby vowed.

"Thank you, Ruby," Twilight said. "And thank you, Ciel."

"Not a problem," Ruby called as Ciel nodded sharply before, as the last to leave the room after Penny, she shut the door behind her.

"Oh, gosh, I forgot to introduce you to our teammates," Twilight gasped. "Someone has to remind me to do it later."

"I will," Pinkie promised.

"So, anyway," Rainbow continued. "there was a big White Fang guy with a red sword, and he was about to bring that sword down on an unsuspecting Beacon student. But then, just like that, I was there, and I blocked his sword with my bare hand, oh and this wasn't just any sword; this was a sword that cuts through aura! But I still blocked it with my bare hand 'cause I'm just that awesome! And then I said 'time to take out the trash,' and I was like 'Wham! Bam!' and I was throwing out punches, and he was nothing like fast enough to keep up with me, and then I leapt over his head with my wings outstretched, and then I landed behind him and then…"

Scootaloo nodded eagerly. "And then?"

"Then… he got a load of his guys to dogpile me and then ran away while I fought them off, the coward," Rainbow spat, "but I had him on the ropes, and I'll totally get him next time."

"So cool," Scootaloo whispered in awe.

Rainbow sat down and patted the space on the bed for Scootaloo to sit down beside her. "Everybody sit down," she said, and her friends all took chairs or sat down on the four beds in the dorm room. "How was your flight over? Did you have any trouble?" She'd heard that there had been a couple of issues with flights between Vale and Atlas.

"None at all," Applejack assured her. "O'; course, we did have a cruiser shepherdin' us most of the way there, seemed like."

"That's good to hear," Twilight said. "About your not having any trouble, I mean, not about the cruiser."

"The cruiser thing is good to hear if it's _why_ they didn't have any trouble," Rainbow suggested.

Twilight chuckled. "I guess so. The important thing is that you're all here safe. How long are you staying? Did you really come all this way just to see us?"

"Some of us did, because we missed you," Pinkie said.

"Some of you?" Rainbow repeated.

"Well," Applejack began, taking her hat off and running one hand through her golden hair, "Fluttershy, do you wanna tell 'em?"

Fluttershy looked as though she'd rather not, but in any case, she began, her voice quiet. "Rainbow Dash, you know how I've always wanted to travel across the four kingdoms, exploring the natural fauna that so often goes undocumented in the wild?"

"Yeah, me and Applejack were going to come along to keep you safe," Rainbow said.

Fluttershy nodded. "I know. It's just that, well, Applejack is taking a year out from Atlas, and-"

"And so you're doing this without me?" Rainbow cried. "Just the two of you?"

"Simmer down, sugarcube; I can keep Fluttershy safe by myself."

"Can you?" Rainbow asked. "You're great, Applejack, but you're just one huntress."

"If we get into that much trouble, I ain't sure two huntresses will be that much better than one," Applejack replied. "I can camp, I can cook, and unlike some folks, I can actually stay out of trouble, so I think me and Fluttershy will do just fine. Besides, it's not like we're headed to the Vacuan desert. We're just going to spend a couple of months in the forests of Vale; we won't ever be too far from a village if we need help."

Rainbow frowned. "Are you sure about this, Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Not that I wouldn't like it if you were here, but… well, you're so busy with Atlas, and then when you graduate, you'll be joining the military, and I don't want to ask you to put your career on hold just so that you can watch over me when I'm studying animals and birds."

"I said that I'd-"

"And besides, I need to be braver when facing the world and not just hide behind my friends all the time, don't you think?" Fluttershy asked.

"I guess," Rainbow muttered reluctantly. "So… what, you two are going to head out after this?"

"That's the plan," Applejack confirmed. "That's why Ah brought mah gun. And Winona."

Winona barked, from where she sat on the floor.

"And the rest of you?" Twilight asked. "Rarity, Pinkie, girls? How long are you going to be in Vale?"

"A few days," Rarity said. "We're staying at a hotel. Fortunately, Vytal Festival tourism hasn't pushed the prices up yet."

"Speaking of which, we're planning to get back in time for the tournament,” Fluttershy assured her.

"And we'll be back in Vale to cheer you on as well," Rarity confirmed. "We've had those reservations booked for some time. Although now…"

"Now what?" Twilight asked.

"Well, with all these robberies on the news, one wonders if so many people are going to want to come to Vale this year," Rarity said.

Rainbow and Twilight exchanged glances. "Yeah, that… that's not great," Rainbow admitted, "but I'm sure that it'll all be taken care of by the time the tournament rolls around. And even now, the streets are safe."

"We wouldn't want you to worry," Twilight added.

"So, anyway," Rainbow said, quickly changing the subject, "how are things with all of you guys? How's it going back home?"

"Vice-Principal Luna said that, provided I've completed my course of rehab with my legs, I should be able to try out for combat school at the end of the year!" Scootaloo very nearly yelled.

"Really? That's great!" Rainbow cried.

"And I'll be trying out too," Apple Bloom added. "After a certain overbearing and overprotective big sister finally said it was okay."

"Are you both going to study on the huntsman track?" Twilight asked.

"Yup," Apple Bloom confirmed. "Sweetie Belle's only takin' some aura lessons, though."

"I'm just not sure that being a huntress is for me," Sweetie Belle murmured.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Sweetie Belle," Twilight told her. "I… I have to pretend to be a huntress while I'm here, but I don't really think of myself as one, and there's nothing wrong with that. We all have our own talents and our own ways of expressing them. Do you think any less of Rarity because she didn't go to Atlas?"

"Of course not!"

"Then there you are," Twilight said. "Have you figured out what you want to do instead?"

"Not yet," Sweetie Belle admitted. "I'm hoping that… maybe training my aura will help me figure it out. Like… put me closer to my soul or something? Maybe if I find my semblance, it will teach me who I really am. Or who I'm meant to be."

"That's… certainly an interpretation of how aura and semblances work," Twilight said. "So, Rarity, anything exciting going on?"

"You know how it is, darling, one scrimps and saves," Rarity said airily. "But! Ms Hemline _was_ rather impressed with my latest design, and she's even going to allow me to put it on the shelf!"

"Oh, Rarity, that's incredible; I'm so happy for you," Twilight said. "Your first step on the road to success."

"One can only hope, darling," Rarity said. "Unfortunately, it is all in the hands of the public, now."

"What about you, Pinkie, what's new?" Rainbow asked.

"Nothing's _new_ , exactly; even the babies aren't new anymore," Pinkie said, referring not to any children of hers but to the children of Mr and Mrs Cake, the genial couple who owned Sugarcube Corner, a little Mom and Pop café in Atlas where Pinkie worked part time as waitress, baker, barista, and all-around help. "But they still need a lot of looking after, so I've been picking up more and more work. Sometimes, they even let me watch the Corner all by myself."

"Wow, moving up in the world," Rainbow said. "Speaking of which, do you guys want to go get a drink and a bite to eat? There's a great place just outside the campus… and there's somebody that I'd like you all to meet."

* * *

The reasons why manticores prefer wintry climates is unknown, but may be the result of

Blake blinked. She felt tired. Her eyes kept sliding off the page, and the words kept blurring before her eyes. 

She was supposed to be studying with Sunset in preparation for the imminent resumption of classes, but she couldn’t. She was sitting here, with Sunset, in the library, but she just couldn’t actually get any work done. She couldn’t get the words to stay in place, let alone fix them in her head. 

Blake blinked again and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. 

“Something wrong?” Sunset asked, looking up from her own book. 

“I… sorry,” Blake apologised. “Am I distracting you?”

“Not as much as you’re distracting yourself,” Sunset replied. She looked away from their table, towards the bookshelves not far away. 

Blake frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“Not wrong,” Sunset replied. “A part of me is just waiting for Sun to emerge from out of hiding like a ninja.”

That brought the traces of a smile to Blake’s lips. “He doesn’t follow me _everywhere_.”

“He follows you to a lot of places,” Sunset replied. “He nearly got us thrown out of that coffee place.”

“I’m pretty sure you did that when you hit him in the chest with a blast from your semblance,” Blake replied.

“Because he appeared out of nowhere and startled the hell out of me!” Sunset squawked. “It’s… don’t you think it’s a little creepy?”

 _Well, he’s not talking with delicious relish about how much he enjoys mass murder,_ Blake thought. “No,” she said. “I think it’s… kind of sweet, really? It’s… it’s nice to have someone who wants to be around me that much.” _And who isn’t an unrepentant killer_. “Someone… who sees me for who I am and… and doesn’t shrink back or flinch away from it. Like Jaune with Pyrrha.”

“I see you for who and what you are and don’t flinch away from it, it doesn’t mean that I stalk you all over school and town and everywhere in between,” Sunset pointed out.

“It’s not stalking, it’s… Sun just wants to help. To help me,” Blake said. “And that… I like that. Anyway, it’s not like he has a lot of other places to be. His team still hasn’t arrived from Haven yet-”

“Whose fault is that?” Sunset asked.

Blake folded her arms. “You don’t like him, do you?”

“I don’t _dis_ like him,” Sunset replied.

Blake’s eyebrows rose sceptically.

“You have to admit, he’s a little bit of a vagabond,” Sunset said. “You could afford to hold yourself to a higher standard than that?”

“'Vagabond'?” Blake repeated. “Are you a snob?”

“No, I am not a snob,” Sunset said defensively. “I have standards.”

“You have judgmental instincts,” Blake corrected her. “Not everyone is lucky enough to have the chance to consort with princesses.”

“I suppose not,” Sunset conceded. She sighed. “Since you’re clearly not in the grimm studies, and since your boyfriend isn’t here-”

“Sun’s not my boyfriend,” Blake said.

Sunset stared at her flatly. “Seriously? If he’s not your boyfriend, then you really need to think about getting a restraining order, but more to the point, what in Remnant are you talking about? Of _course_ he’s your boyfriend!”

“You’re probably right,” Blake admitted. “I suppose… I’m not used to having… 'boyfriend,' 'dating,' those are words that seem to belong to someone else. To someone… different, with a different life.” They belonged to the kind of spoiled Atlesian girls that Ilia had described at Crystal Prep; they belonged to Pyrrha, to Twilight, to more privileged and carefree girls who were not burdened by the weighty concerns that lay upon her shoulders. 

And yet, they now belonged to her, all the same. 

Blake wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that. She liked Sun, but… could she really become that kind of girl? The kind who dated, the kind who had a boyfriend, the kind of lived that sort of life? That was not who she had been; was it someone she could be?

Was it someone that she wanted to be?

“Anyway,” Sunset said, “why don’t you go and find him? Do something… I don't know, fun. Flash used to take me to the movies when I was feeling down. We’d drive out to this drive-in theatre not far from the school and sit on the roof of his car and snuggle up under a blanket while some cheesy monster movie played.”

“That sounds… nice,” Blake said evenly. “But… no, Sun… I don’t want to put this on Sun.”

“Put what on Sun?” Sunset asked. “What’s up?”

“You know what’s up,” Blake replied. “Just because we stopped the White Fang at the docks, that doesn't mean we've stopped the White Fang. While you’ve been away in Mistral, the dust robberies haven’t let up; at this point, I’m half-amazed that there are any dust stores left to rob. And nobody is doing anything about it.”

“People are doing something about it,” Sunset countered. “They’re just not succeeding at the things they’re trying to do.”

Blake glared at her.

“Yeah, it’s a serious matter, I know,” Sunset assured her. “The point is, what are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know, but I have to do something!” Blake yelled.

“Ruby almost died the last time you had to do something!” Sunset snapped, verging upon a snarl.

Blake gasped. The worst part was that, although she was a little upset that Sunset had gone there, she couldn’t really blame Sunset because, well, she was right. She had dragged them all to the docks, and Ruby had almost died, and… and if Sunset blamed or even hated her for that, then it was no less than Blake deserved. 

“You… you’re right, I shouldn’t be… I’m sorry.” Her chair scraped against the floor as she got up. “I’ll go.”

“Wait,” Sunset said. “I should be the one apologising, I suppose. I didn’t mean-”

“Yes,” Blake said, cutting her off. “You did. And you were right to.” She turned to go – and nearly walked into Rainbow Dash. 

“Rainbow Dash,” Blake murmured, “what are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” Rainbow replied. Her magenta eyes narrowed. “Is everything okay?”

“I… yes,” Blake lied. “Did you need something?”

“Yeah, I need you to come with me,” Rainbow said.

“Why?”

“Because you’re going to meet my friends,” Rainbow declared. “And then you’re going to owe me an apology.”

“Your friends?” Sunset repeated, from the table where she sat. “You mean… the Spectacular Six are here?”

“Yup, they came by for a visit.”

“The…Spectacular Six?” Blake murmured.

“What, you’ve never known the clique of cool kids to pick up a nickname?” Sunset asked.

“I’ve never known a clique of cool kids,” Blake replied. “I didn’t go to school, remember?”

“We were not a clique,” Rainbow protested. “We were just good friends who hung out together. Although, we _were_ the cool kids.”

“And you want to introduce _me_ to your friends?” Blake asked in confusion. “Why? I mean, the things I said-”

“It’s _because_ of the things you said,” Rainbow declared. “I’m going to prove to you that humans and faunus can be friends, and I’m going to introduce you to the best people I know. And, honestly, you look like you could use some cheering up.” She took Blake by the arm. “So come on, you’ll enjoy it if you let yourself.”

Blake considered resisting. She considered protesting. She considered begging off, but… what was she going to do instead? Brood? Bemoan the inadequacy of Valish law enforcement? Wish that someone would do something? Spin castles out of the air of her plans to ‘do something’ all by herself? It wasn’t as though she was poised to bring down the Vale Chapter single-handed. She could… she could probably use the distraction. She could probably do much worse than to meet Rainbow’s friends and see if they were as genuine as even Sunset conceded they were. 

The scraping of a chair alerted Blake to the fact that Sunset had got up, too. “Would you mind if I come too?”

Rainbow frowned. “Why?”

“Because I owe them all an apology,” Sunset explained.

Rainbow hesitated for a moment. “Sure,” she conceded. “And you’re right, you _do_ owe everyone an apology.”

Sunset nodded and followed behind them as Rainbow led Blake out of the library and out onto the courtyard of the school, where Twilight Sparkle was waiting along with four other girls of a similar age and three younger children. 

“Everybody, this is Blake Belladonna. Blake,” Rainbow said, “these are my friends: Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy; that’s Applejack’s little sister Apple Bloom, Rarity’s little sister Sweetie Belle, and my surrogate kid sister and awesome in training, Scootaloo.”

_“Scootaloo was nine years old!”_

Blake nearly cringed at the memory as she looked down at the girl in front of her. She _did_ look like a miniature Rainbow Dash; they even had the same hairstyle. Blake bent down a little. “I… I’m sorry, about what happened to you,” she said.

Scootaloo looked embarrassed, and a little annoyed. “It’s… you don’t have to… it doesn’t-”

“Just because she has prosthetic legs don’t mean you have to draw attention to it!” Apple Bloom reprimanded her, putting one arm around Scootaloo’s shoulder as she did so. Sweetie Belle closed in protectively on Scootaloo’s other side. “So what if she does?”

It was only then that Blake realised that her commiseration could have been – and clearly had been – interpreted to refer to Scootaloo’s conspicuous prosthetics. “No!” she cried. “I wasn’t talking about that; I meant the White Fang attack!” her voice softened. “Rainbow… she told me you were there. I imagine it must have been pretty scary for you.” She’d found her first raids for the White Fang pretty scary, when she was… well, she hadn’t been much older than these girls looked, to be perfectly honest, and she’d been terrified. She could only imagine how much worse it must have been to be put in that situation without a weapon.

“Oh,” Apple Bloom said. “Well… sorry, I guess. I just-”

“It’s fine,” Blake murmured. “I should have made myself clearer.”

“Yeah,” Scootaloo said, her tone short and sharp. “As for the White Fang… it wasn’t that scary.”

Blake frowned. “No?”

“Because Rainbow Dash and all her friends were there,” Scootaloo said. “So I knew everything would be fine.”

Blake wasn’t sure how much of that was bravado after the fact, but she wasn’t about to question it. “I see,” she said softly.

“Plus, we had the real wedding afterwards and a super-awesome-fun party!” Pinkie cried. She hummed a few bars of a tune Blake didn’t recognise. “Oh, hey, Sunset.”

Sunset smiled awkwardly, looking a lot less certain about this than she had done in the library. “Hey,” she said, starting to wave and then appearing to think better of it. “Listen… I’m sorry, for what I tried to do to you. It was wrong of me. It’s just that I was-”

“You had us at ‘I’m sorry’, darling,” Rarity said. “There’s no need to say anymore.”

Sunset blinked. “Really? That’s it?”

“Sure,” Pinkie chirruped. “Did you think this would be hard or something?”

“Well… yeah.”

Pinkie’s smile squeaked. “Don’t be silly. So long as you’re sorry, that’s all that matters.”

“But… how do you even know that I’m sincere?”

“Because Rainbow and I have seen you trying to change,” Twilight said. “You’re proof that anyone can find their true friends if they look hard enough, and that with the right friends-”

“Even the worst person can become good, or at least decent?” Sunset asked.

“Well, I wouldn’t put it quite like that, but…”

“I’m not sure how I feel about being a social experiment,” Sunset muttered.

“Don’t sweat it; I’m one too,” Rainbow assured her. “It’s not a huge commitment.”

“Anyhow,” Applejack said. “Shall we go get somethin’ ta eat?”

“Sure,” Rainbow said. “Follow me.”

She led the group in the direction of Benni Haven’s, to which Blake had not yet been, for all that she had seen it praised by others, including Sunset and her own team. She had just… not yet had a reason to go. 

“So, Blake,” Pinkie said, “do you like chocolate?”

Blake looked at her curiously. “I suppose so?”

“But what kind of chocolate, hmm?” Pinkie squinted, cupping her chin with her fingers. “I bet you like… taiyaki filled with chocolate, don’t you?”

Blake’s eyebrows rose. “That was a very lucky guess.”

“There are no guesses where Pinkie Pie’s concerned,” Rainbow said.

“Then-”

“It’s something that you just have to take on trust,” Twilight informed her. 

“Okay,” Blake murmured. “Um, why does it matter whether I like taiyaki or chocolate or… anything like that?”

“Well, there’s a lot of open space out here,” Pinkie said, “and according to Twilight, there are some shooting stars supposed to pass through the night sky. So I thought that we could have a picnic out on the grass and invite all of Rainbow and Twilight’s new friends to join us! Doesn’t that sound fun?”

It did, actually. It sounded… warm and cosy and nice and a great many other such pleasant-sounding words besides. Perhaps that was what made Blake shy away from it. “I wouldn’t call myself one of Rainbow or Twilight’s friends.”

“Why not?” Fluttershy asked quietly. 

“I… I’d rather not say,” Blake replied. “But-”

“But you’re okay with us,” Rainbow declared, looking over her shoulder to wink at Blake. “As far as I’m concerned, you’d be welcome to join us.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Pinkie cried. “Hanging out with old friends is great, but it’s made even better when you can make new friends at the same time!”

“Unless you don’t want to go,” Fluttershy murmured. “We wouldn’t want to force you into doing anything that you don’t want to.”

Blake hesitated. “I just… I’ve never been much of a picnic person… but I guess that’s no reason why I shouldn’t start now, right?”

“No reason at all, sugarcube,” Applejack said. 

“And Sunset, you still like caramel shortbreads, right?” Pinkie asked.

“Yeah, are you planning to buy all this stuff?” Sunset asked.

“Buy it?” Pinkie replied incredulously. “No! I’m going to make it!”

“You’re going to make taiyaki?” Blake asked.

“And cookies for Ruby and caramel shortbread for Sunset, and Applejack is going to help me with her famous apple fritters and-”

“How in Remnant are you going to make all of this for tonight?” Blake demanded. “How are you going to make any of this?”

“A party planner always comes prepared,” Pinkie said, as she reached into her mass of poofy pink hair and pulled out a boiled sweet. “Want one?”

“Uh… no, thank you,” Blake said. To Twilight, she whispered, “Should I not question that, either?”

“Best not to,” Twilight confirmed. 

They reached Benni Haven’s, where Rainbow led the way into the rustic-looking, wooden cabin-like interior. The squirrel faunus woman who approached them as the large group trooped in must be Ms Haven herself. She fit the descriptions Blake had gotten from others. 

“Sunset! Rainbow, Twilight! Boy, you got a big crowd with you today, and a big 'I ain’t never seen before' either.”

“These are some friends of ours from out of town,” Rainbow explained. “Visiting from Atlas.”

“And this is Blake Belladonna,” Sunset added. “Leader of Team Bluebell.”

“Team Bluebell, right, I get Lyra and Bon Bon in here all the time,” Benni said. She put one hand on her hip. “So how come it’s taken you this long to find your way to my door?”

Blake looked down at the ground. “Well, I-”

“Oh, don’t sweat it, kid; I’m only messing with you,” Benni assured her. “You don’t owe me anything, least of all an explanation.” She counted the number of girls in the party. “You might have to push a few tables together to sit you all, but there’s room for that. I’m afraid we don’t have any kids’ menus, but I suppose you girls are glad to hear that, huh?” She winked. “Find somewhere to sit, and I’ll be right with you.”

They found space in the centre of the restaurant, with Applejack and Rainbow Dash pushing tables together to create one long table down which there was space enough for everyone. Rainbow and Twilight sat in the centre, like king and queen amongst their court, with Scootaloo at Rainbow’s side, and the other two young girls sticking close by their sisters as the friends positioned themselves around Rainbow and Twilight. Blake and Sunset found themselves, or placed themselves, upon the fringes of the group, at the top end of the table. 

Benni doled out the menus and then retreated to let them consider their options. 

Rarity pulled out a pair of half-moon glasses from her purse and put them on to read. “So, Blake darling,” she said quietly, “have you thought about a longer coat?”

Blake looked up from her menu. “Um, no, I hadn’t?”

“You should consider it,” Rarity told her. “I think it would suit you. Not that your current outfit doesn’t suit you; I just think a longer coat, possibly something with long tails down to the ground, would act just a touch of… je ne sais quoi, to the whole thing.”

“I’ll… keep that in mind,” Blake promised. And she meant it too; now that she thought about it… maybe a black waistcoat with a long white coat over the top? 

“So,” she said, “are you all Atlas students? Those of you who are old enough, I mean.” She smiled. “Unless you three girls are such prodigies that you put Ruby to shame and got into Atlas earlier than most girls attend combat school.”

“No, they ain’t, and thank goodness fer that,” Applejack muttered. “Ah’m glad to say that General Ironwood has more sense than to be lettin’ kids into Atlas.”

Blake frowned. Her voice acquired a certain edge as she said, “You don’t think Ruby should be at Beacon?”

“Ah never said that,” Applejack countered. “Ruby is a fine girl, and she seems to believe in what she’s doin’ here, but there’s a reason the Academy don’t start until seventeen for most folks. People still got some growin’ to do. No reason to force them to grow up too fast.”

“Typical Applejack,” Sunset said. “Wanting to be the world’s big sister.”

“There ain’t nothin’ wrong with that,” Applejack said.

“No, but Ruby doesn’t need another big sister,” Sunset replied, “and you don’t need to worry about her either; she’s got what it takes.”

“It _would_ be pretty cool to get into Atlas early,” Apple Bloom said wistfully.

“No, it wouldn’t,” Scootaloo said. “Rainbow Dash didn’t get let in early, and that extra time in Canterlot only made her even stronger, right, Rainbow Dash?!”

“You betcha,” Rainbow said, ruffling Scootaloo’s hair affectionately. “I _did_ have some growing still to do.”

“Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are going to start at Canterlot Combat School this fall,” Sweetie Belle explained, “and I’m taking the aura training course.”

“The aura training course?”

“It’s something that Principal Celestia pioneered at Canterlot,” Fluttershy informed Blake. “It’s a special study track for people who aren’t interested in becoming huntsmen or huntresses but who want to train their aura and maybe find their semblances.”

“Okay, but why would you want to unless you were going to fight?” Blake asked.

“Some people say that finding your semblance will help you understand yourself a little better,” Twilight said, “and there are certain jobs in which it helps to have unlocked your aura and have a modicum of knowledge of what to do with it.”

“I love animals,” Fluttershy said, “and thanks to Canterlot, I was able to discover that my semblance allows me to communicate with them; I can understand them as if they were speaking our language, and they can understand me in the same way! I didn’t know that at the time, but I thought that if I knew a little about my aura, then maybe… maybe I’d feel brave enough to venture outside of the kingdom some time.”

“You wanted to leave the kingdom?”

“Not for good,” Fluttershy clarified, “but I wanted to travel to see what kinds of living creatures I could see out there. You see, one of the problems with the grimm that is often overlooked is that so few people are willing to travel out into the wilds without a very good reason… and for most people, studying the native wildlife of Remnant doesn’t really count. It’s my dream to put together a catalogue of all of Remnant’s native life, thriving in the parts of the world where humans struggle to survive. And I’m going to start now; Applejack has agreed to come with me as we head out into Vale.”

“Ah _am_ an Atlas student,” Applejack explained. “In fact, me and Rainbow Dash were partners last year, but after our team got into some trouble… Ah decided to take a year out. Spend some time on the farm with my sister, help out a friend, that sort of thing.”

“I was going to become a huntress,” Rarity said. “At least, I was thinking about it, but my friends helped me to realise that my true calling lies in the world of fashion.”

“And I just had a feeling that Canterlot was where I was meant to be,” said Pinkie, as though it explained everything. 

Perhaps, for her, it did.

“So, Canterlot is where you all met?” Blake asked.

“Yep!” Pinkie exclaimed. “It’s where we all met and became best friends!”

“Did you?” Blake asked. “Really?”

They all looked at her. “What do you mean by that, sugarcube?” Applejack asked, earnestly puzzled.

Blake glanced down at the table. “I thought… when I first met Rainbow Dash, I thought… I thought that there was no way that a group of humans could be friends with a faunus like this… now… I have to say you don’t seem to have very much in common. How is it that you can all be friends? How is it that humans can be friends with a faunus, in Atlas of all places?”

“What difference should it make?” Fluttershy asked.

“We may not share every interest, but that doesn’t mean that we don’t share a bond that unites our hearts,” Twilight declared. “A true friend isn’t just someone who shares the same passions as you, but rather, someone who will support you in all of your endeavours, just as you’ll support them in theirs. A friend will always be there when you need them, and we’ll always be here for one another.”

Someone – Blake thought it was Pinkie Pie, but she couldn't be entirely sure – stamped on the floor with both feet. And again.

Rarity's fair face was creased by a slight frown. "Pinkie, dear?"

Pinkie smiled and stamped her feet again. A grin spread across Rainbow's face as she joined in.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Sunset muttered.

"What are you-?" Blake began, interrupted when Rarity, a soft smile playing across her features, clapped her hands together.

People in the restaurant were starting to turn to look at them as Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy all started stamping their feet on the ground and clapping their hands together in a percussive rhythm of stomp-clap-stomp-stomp-clap.

And then the five of them started to sing.

[ _Hey! Hey! Everybody!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hAXX_bPxIzY)

_We've got something to say!_

"Are they really doing this?" Blake murmured to Sunset.

_We may seem as different,_

_As the night is from day,_

"Yes, they are absolutely doing this," Sunset replied.

_But you look a little deeper,_

_And you will see,_

_That I'm just like you,_

_And you're just like me, yeah!_

The five of them leapt to their feet, sending their chairs flying back behind them.

_Hey! Hey! Everybody!_

_We're here to shout,_

_That the magic of friendship,_

_Is what it's all about,_

_Yeah, we thought we were different,_

_As the night is from the day,_

_Until Twilight Sparkle,_

_Helped us see another way!_

_So get up, get down,_

_If you're gonna come around,_

_We can work together,_

_Helping Twilight win the crown._

"What crown?" Blake whispered to Sunset.

"Princess of the Fall Formal back in Canterlot," Sunset replied.

"You mean they've done this before?"

"Yes."

"Generous, honesty," Rarity trilled.

"Laughter, kindness, loyalty," sang Applejack.

Fluttershy took up the line, "Twilight helped us each to see."

And Rainbow finished with, "All that we can be."

_So get up, get down,_

Blake watched. It was one of the strangest things that she had ever seen, five more or less grown young women bursting into spontaneous musical number in the middle of a restaurant… but at the same time, it was kind of fun, too. She found herself tapping her foot along to the rhythm.

Even Sunset looked as though she was trying to keep the smile off her face.

_So get up, get down,_

_Cause it's gonna make a sound,_

_If we work together,_

_Helping Twilight Sparkle,_

_Win the crown!_

Rainbow and Rarity each took one of Twilight's hands in theirs, supporting her as she climbed up onto the table. Her friends fell silent as Twilight's voice emerged clear as a bell.

_I'm gonna be myself,_

_No matter what I do,_

_And if you're different, yeah,_

_Want you to be true to you!_

Blake gave in to her desire to smile. It might be odd. It might be outside of her lived experience. And they might be humans while Rainbow Dash was a faunus, and they might not even seem to have very much in common… but as she watched, Blake could only think that it must take a real bond to do something like this in a public place without a trace of self-consciousness visible from any of them.

Weirdly, as they sang, Blake found it was almost as if she could hear music.

When they were done, Twilight still standing on the table as the number finished, the entire restaurant erupted in applause.

"I should hire you girls to be the in-house entertainment," Benni said. "Because that was something else."

* * *

Blake ended up spending the rest of the day with the Spectacular Six, or with five of them at least, as Pinkie took over the kitchenette near the RSPT dorm room. Rarity dragged her aside – and Weiss too – to measure them both up for dresses, and the fact that Blake hadn't asked her to do this didn't seem to make much difference to Rarity, one way or the other. Blake watched in mildly horrified amazement as Rainbow Dash strapped on her wings, picked Scootaloo up in her arms, and took her flying through the skies above Beacon; yes, she wasn't flying particularly high, but still. She listened to their stories about Canterlot, about camping in the Everfree Forest, about Pinkie's parties and Rarity's boyfriend troubles and back-breaking work on Applejack's family farm; and as Blake listened, a great calm settled over her, descending like a blanket draped over her shoulders. The question of the White Fang, their activities in Vale, Adam's plans and murderous ambitions… for a little while, they all melted away, driven off by ordinary happiness and the panoply of ordinary lives well lived. It was as if they could disappear.

Of course it was not so; they remained out there, scheming, plotting… but for a little while, Blake could pretend that they did not, and Rainbow's friends made it very easy to do so, to put those particular fears and worries aside, to let them be the problems of another day.

And that night, as the broken moon rose above their heads and the stars shone and the green lights of the tower gleamed so brightly, Pinkie produced a spread such as Blake would never have guessed could be produced from the small kitchenettes that Beacon provided: cookies, cupcakes, angel cakes, large fudge cakes, a great variety of apple treats, more food, surely, than they could eat.

Which was why it was probably a good thing that it was not just for them; as Pinkie laid out the spread upon a large red and white chequered blanket, they were joined by Weiss and Flash, by Lyra and Bon Bon, and by Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha, all of them gathering around as the sounds of laughter filled the air and drifted up towards the skies through which the shooting stars would fly.

"You have lovely friends," Blake murmured as she leaned against a tree a little way off from the main gathering.

Rainbow was there too, resting her shoulder against the tree trunk as the leaves rustled above them. She folded her arms. "Yeah," she agreed. "They're the best. I'd…" She smiled briefly, and shook her head. "I'm so blessed," she said, instead of whatever it was she'd been about to say earlier.

"I can see that now," Blake said, her voice soft and quiet. "They really do care about you. I wouldn't have believed it, I didn't, but… so it really is possible." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "I was out of line, and I was a complete jerk, and… I'd understand if you didn't want anything to do with me ever again."

"Yeah, you were out of line," Rainbow agreed, "but I get why you did it, better now than I did when I thought you were… someone else. You were trying to help me out; you were just doing it really, really badly." She grinned. "But now… now I want to help you out a little too."

Blake looked at her. "Help me out how?"

"You wanted to show me that Atlas were the bad guys, right?" Rainbow said. "You wanted to show me that my friends didn't care, that they were faking it, that they were… I don't know, am I getting warm to what was going through your head?"

"Yes," Blake admitted. "I didn't want you to turn out like Ilia. I wanted to… to rescue you before it reached that point."

Rainbow snorted. "Because Atlas is the big bad guy keeping us down, and every Atlesian hates the faunus, and no human who claimed to care about me ever could, and one day, I was going to figure that out and snap, right?"

"Well when you put it like that it sounds ridiculous," Blake muttered.

"That's 'cause it kinda is," Rainbow told her. "We're not the bad guys, Blake. Not my friends, not Atlas. Sure, we fight the White Fang, but it's not because Atlas hates the faunus; it's because the White Fang keeps trying to kill people and blow things up!" Rainbow paused. "It's like Twilight's sister-in-law Cadance said when she got elected to the Council… let's see if I can actually remember this: 'let every people know, whether they wish us well or… or not, or something like that, something that means or not, whether they wish us well or not, that we will go anyplace, support any friend, oppose any foe, bear any burden, pay any price to… to ensure, insure, assure, something –sure the survival and the success of liberty.' _That's_ what Atlas is all about, that's what we are. That's what I'm fighting for. That's what we're all fighting for. That… and those girls over there."

The corners of Blake's lips twitched upwards. "Bakers, would-be dressmakers, and girls who love animals?"

"What's more important than that?" Rainbow asked. "We can wipe out the White Fang tomorrow, we can kill all the grimm we like, and it doesn't matter if people like that can't live their lives with smiles on their faces."

Blake nodded. "When… when I was in the White Fang," she said, "all I wanted was for our people to be able to smile too."

"And they will," Rainbow promised. "But not that way."

"Hey, you two," Twilight called as she wandered over to them. "Come on, the party's over there, and the shooting stars are about to arrive."

Rainbow smiled. "I wouldn't want to miss that."

Blake followed her over, and they rejoined the crowd. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were both perched on the shoulders of their older sisters; Rainbow moved to the front, with Scootaloo standing between her and Fluttershy, looking up eagerly. Pyrrha wrapped her hands around Jaune's arm and leaned against him. Twilight picked Spike up off the ground and cradled him in her arms.

"Hey, Ruby, do you want me to give you a boost?" Sunset asked with a trace of laughter in her voice.

"I'm not that small!" Ruby protested.

"Here they come," Twilight whispered.

Blake looked up, and her golden eyes widened as a host of shooting stars began to blaze across the sky, in ones and twos and in great companies, blazing white trails flashing across the black shroud of night as they raced across Remnant. They had come from afar, and so many leagues lay ahead of them on their journey, but for now, they blazed, bright and brilliant and beautiful.

 _Just like us,_ Blake thought. _Beacon is not the place where we began, nor is it where we will end… but it is where we blaze, for now._

"Everybody, make a wish!" Rainbow called.

"But don't tell anybody, or it won't come true!" Pinkie added.

 _I wish… I wish…_ Blake wished, as the shooting stars flashed overhead. _I wish for peace._

The shooting stars rushed on, carrying the wishes, the hopes and dreams for the future away into that same uncertain, ineffable future. Their time was short, and they would be gone soon, just as their time at Beacon would soon be over and it would be their turn to depart into a future filled with uncertainty.

But not yet.

For now, they shone.


End file.
